


Below the Mythical Surface

by Enterthetadpole, Whatsastory



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Link, Emotional Infidelity, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slow Burn, Switch!rhink, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 101,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: Rhett and Link had everything two best friends could ask for in life. A great YouTube career, loving wives, and a whole lot of laughs. But what happens when a on camera kiss for charity starts them questioning everything about each other, and themselves?





	1. Electric Tingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

Rhett and Link sat side by side, facing the camera and the crew that operated it behind the scenes. They talked candidly to one another, joking and picking at the other out of sheer habit, one that had been culminating for decades. By now most of their jokes were all their own, ones that they'd been telling each other for years, but never seeming to grow old. 

Before they knew it they'd been given a countdown and their show began, much the same as all of the others, but this one was special. There was a slight drumming of Link's slender fingers as they waited in the darkness. The usual lift from silhouette into shining light was getting closer with every whispered part of the countdown.

The brightness of the set came into full view, and even though his blue eyes were used to the sudden change, something about today made Rhett narrow his gaze. Link's profile was always the best thing to focus on.

"How can we help fight children living in poverty?" Link asked with wide, blue eyes and an empathetic smile. 

"Let's talk about that," Rhett parroted and the two froze for a moment in time for their intro to sound. 

"Good Mythical Morning," Link sang, a nervous clinking of his pen obvious on the desk. 

"Mythical beasts, we've got a bit of a special day today. This show is comin' at you right now, live. We're hosting our first charity live stream, in support of a charity that we've donated to a few times throughout the years, Children's international," Rhett finished for him, taking note from the corner of his eye that Link's fidgeting hadn't yet ended. He clamped his hand down over the other man's, sending him a smirk that told Link that he was being made fun of for being nervous. 

Link made a point of looking shocked at the hand touch, then rolling his eyes that did nothing but make Rhett laugh. They were in their groove, and even the tight squeeze of Rhett's strong hand was all that Link needed to begin to relax again. 

"So what plans do we have for getting that money rollin' in?" Link asked, turning to look into the smiling and bearded face. 

The smile only got wider as Rhett looked back to the camera. 

"Funny you should ask. Please gaze upon the Wheel of Chances!"

With the sound of cheesy game show music filling the air, a member of the crew looking slightly sweaty face pushed an upright spinning wheel in between the two men. Link's nerves came back in full force at the wheel, and he quickly scanned the different places that the small arrow could land. 

Most of the actions were mild. From "crack a raw egg over your head" to "dance a silly dance" but it was nothing the crudely written space reading "Rhett and Link kiss."

"Care to explain that one, Rhett?" Link asked, his finger pointing at the kissing line.

"Funny you should ask that, too, buddy. I didn't do it," he held up his hands defensively, but the smile pulling on his lips mixed with the sparkle in his green colored eyes read of amusement. He looked around at the reddened faces of his crew, each in different stages of giddy laughter. 

"I think we've been set up, Neal," he whispered as he leaned in towards his co host. 

"So what, y'all think I'm gonna kiss this guy? I'd rather kiss a dang dog," Link chuckled, but was incredulous. 

"You mean to tell me, that my mouth isn't good enough for you? You would literally rather kiss somethin' that probably licked it's butt minutes before?" Rhett mocked sadness, but really, he loved the exchange if for no other reason than bringing in more viewers. 

"Precisely," was the only reply, stone faced as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the back of his pointer finger. 

"All I'm sayin' is, I value our friendship enough to kiss your crusty ole lips, especially when it's for charity. I can't believe you don't feel the same," he jabbed back, but still that signature smile never left. 

"My lips aren't crusty. I have my own lip balm," he pointed towards the camera, "Which you can purchase at Mythical.store." 

"All's well, you prolly ain't any good anyway," Rhett shrugged, he too turning his attention to the camera. 

Link stuck out his tongue as his response which did nothing to help the situation. 

"Hold on there buddy boy!" Rhett said with a wink. "Let's start off slow before we get into French kissin'. I ain't no easy date!"

The crew at this point were barely containing themselves, but Link pressed on with the gag. This was fine. He and Rhett could be be adults about as well as little kids, and it was for charity.

"Care to spin first?" Link said with an exaggerated flourish. The other man's eyes go slightly wide at the question. 

"Can't believe ya beat me to the punch this time," Rhett said. "I'm so proud of you."

Then with a fake tear wipe Link lost his poker face and was doubled over in giggles. It had always been the way things had been with them. Always doing whatever they could to make each other and the people around them smile. Rhett ran his fingers through his thick wavy hair as he stood up and made his way to the wheel. 

"Once we hit what ya think, $1000 we make the first spin?"

Link nodded his approval and within the next two minutes a loud heel sounded just off screen. 

"Looks like it's time to spin the wheel," Rhett yelled towards the camera. "Wish me luck!"

"Y'know what, Link," he mused, running his fingers through the thick tuft of hair that aligned his sharp jaw. 

"I don't even wanna know what you're thinkin', Rhett. It's not gonna be anything good," he fussed back, wiping at seemingly nothing along the edge of the table. 

"I'm thinkin' I hope this lands on the kiss. Y'know why, Link?" 

Link rolled his eyes and stared dead pan into the camera, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"No, Rhett. Why is'at?" 

"Just because I want everyone watching to know that not only am I more dedicated to the fans, a more dedicated friend, and more dedicated to the charity, but also I want the ladies to see my moves. Y'all watchin' know you wanna see what I got cookin'," he chuckled cockily, and it was all Link could do to not slam him face exasperatedly into his hands. 

"Rhett, you just do you, brother. No one's on your side right now. No one wants to see that." 

The wheel ticked slowly to a stop, and Rhett pulled the card and read it enthusiastically. 

"Rhett and Link scream each other's names?" He questioned with another light hearted giggle. 

"LINK!" He started, his chuckle growing to a belly laugh as the brunette jumped in his seat. 

"RHETT!" He shot back, joining in at being so joyous. 

"My name has never sounded so pretty," Rhett laughed. Link couldn't help but blush hard as he face palmed. 

The next spin was at $2500 and once the buzzer went off Link got up out of his chair to cheers from the crew and Rhett as well. The spin was a weak one, and it barely made it around the wheel once. 

"A Price is Right contestant you ain't." Rhett said loudly, but Link ignored him. His eyes were focused on there the needle landed. 

"Do a silly dance!" Rhett shouted out, and at once Link started to do some weird blend of the 'Running Man' and the 'Electric Slide'. The crew cat called as Link took a final spin as he got back to his seat. The clapping was loud, but no one was clapping as much as Rhett.

It was the third spin that finally got the crew what they had been hoping for and Rhett gave an exasperated groan as the needle wavered as stopped on 'Link and Rhett Kiss'. 

"Someone needs to be gettin' out that lip balm," Rhett said, giving a silly wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"No, man, I'm not friggin doin' this. It's stupid it was even there," Link made up his mind steadfastly, sitting back in his rightful place at the table, nervously adjusting his glasses to the proper place on the bridge if his nose. 

"Alright, bo," Rhett hushed, using a term of endearment that he hadn't in quite sometime, but he wanted Link to know that he supported him no matter what. "We don't hafta do anything you don't wanna. It was stupid. I'll spin 'er again." The warmth of Rhett's warm hand on Links shoulder was a comfort that he could never wish away, even in the most awkward of times. 

Link sat quietly for some moment, reveling in the closeness of his friend. Rhett had always had a way of grounding him, bringing him back to the present when he felt as though he'd drifted off in to some far away place. That moment in time wasn't an acception. He loved his friend, he was proud of their brother hood. And if this is what the fan base wanted, then to hell with his masculine pride. 

"Alright, Rhett. Jus' kiss me already," he grumbled, the nerves getting the best of him. He took his glasses off and placed them down, turning mechanically toward the taller man. 

"You sure? We don't have to, y'know?" 

"Get it over with, unless you're finally realizing that I will be better than you, after all," he grinned, coming to terms with the situation.  

"Oh please, pucker up, buttercup. You're in for a wild ride." 

Link laughed, more of a jitter than true elation. He folded his hands sweetly on his lap, wringing his fingers in anticipation. 

"Alright, I'm leanin' in," Rhett whispered, and pushed his chair in between Link's legs. 

"Me too," Link whispered back, closing his eyes tightly and moving inch by inch, until he was stopped by a bushy blockade. He forced a small muah noise, and quickly recoiling, squealing and laughing maniacally. 

"There," he screeched, "I did it!" 

Rhett leaned back with a goofy grin plastered across his face, momentarily unable to speak. He had had a completely different experience; one with an electric buzz where their lips had met. A small fluttering in the pit of his stomach confused him, but soon he found his voice. 

"Aw, come on. I wasn't so bad." 

"You're biased," Link answered, placing his right hand on his hip. "Just be glad that I love this charity more than I hate being embarrassed."

The crew roared with laughter as Rhett chuckled, and cupping her hands around her mouth to make sure that she was heard over the noise came Stevie's voice. 

"You call that a kiss? Come on, you two. This is for charity!"

Link gave a glare to Stevie that would have probably killed a lesser person. If he had just been paying more attention he would have seen Rhett stand back up quickly and head back over. The determination in the gaze was fixed, and the smirk played on the bearded face. With a small cheer Link felt a hand on the back of his head and their lips were together again. The sounds of the crew were muffled this time. All that Link could hear was the own beating of his heart as Rhett kissed him. Their mouths stayed closed, but there was an energy that Link couldn't ignore that made his skin buzz as if it was being shocked again and again. 

It was only when Link realized that his knees were buckling from the lack of breath that he pressed the heels of his hands against the other man's broad chest and pushed. The kiss was broken, and a set of slightly stunned green eyes looked back at him. 

"Well? How was that, Stevie?" Link asked, flustered, but trying to save face. 

"That was... okay..." she said, unsure if she'd just seen what she thought she did. 

Link's only response was to take his foggy glasses off and clean them with the hem of his shirt, trying idly to distract himself from the electric that still tickled against his lips, the slight burn from Rhett's beard against his cheeks. 

Rhett, on the other hand was completely reeling. He sat in his chair with a stupid smirk that he chose to pretend was just amusement at the situation. His skin itched to reach forward and keep the momentum going, but outwardly he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned back in a huff. 

"Somebody judge who was better," he demanded, making a game out of it. He pointed around the room, waiting for a response, but only chuckled nervously when no one answered. 

"It was me," he said into the camera, replaying everything in his mind and knowing that maybe, maybe, it was Link who was truly the champion. He'd have to remember to call for a redo. 

"Agree to disagree," Link mumbled, forcing a drink from his mug with a wink to the camera. He couldn't deny the pull he felt towards the center of the table, his skin begged to be touched again, but he stayed put, in his comfortable bubble of space that he'd grown accustomed to. He wouldn't move, he decided, it was a fluke, the nerves had gone to his head. Touching Rhett, being next to his best friend, was nothing but familiarity. A live stream was new, but Rhett was an old settled routine that he knew he didn't have to think about. That was all. Nothing more. 

Rhett sat on the opposite side, feeling that same pull. Always one to be a bit more in touch with his inner self, he was more intrigued then scared. At least at first, when the adrenaline was still pumping through him. He wondered how he could get closer. Just close enough to feel the tingle in his skin enough to analyze whatever this was more. 

It was when their knees pressed together beneath the table that he finally felt satiated. Painfully aware of the heat from Link that soaked through his jeans, he couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Link noticed it too. An unsure feeling of being empty fell over him, but he didn't move. He couldn't bring himself to be deprived of the contact, if only just to feel real. To be grounded. Everything seemed brighter now, and it made him feel outside of his own skin, like just a passing visitor. He didn't know anything else to do but push forward through the show, and once he could manage it, never think about what happened ever again.


	2. Below the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

It wasn’t like either of them wore much makeup on camera, but still Link sat in his chair backstage and wiped his face over and over again. The first few passes were fair enough, and small patches of concealer were rubbed away from his forehead and chin. Yet he pressed the still clean areas of the cloth over every section of skin, and he lingered on his lips. They still tingled like they were being shocked by some invisible battery. Frowning made the feeling worse.

The person staring back at him in the mirror looked way too tired for it to still be so early in the afternoon. The man’s blue eyes were wary and almost frightened at what he was considering now. The slight way that he saw his best friend as he turned towards him and smiled was tilted and made his stomach twist in a way that had nothing to do with being nauseous. Link had tried to throw up a couple of times already. He needed something to get rid of the constant fluttering in his belly and bones. It was a feeling way too familiar.

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of the reflection in front of himself. The politeness took him off guard and he called out without even thinking.

“It’s opened.”

The hesitance of the door should have clued him in to who it was, but for the third time today the hazel eyes startled him with his actions. To his credit Rhett hadn’t stormed in to offer either an apology or another brutal kiss. Maybe because there weren’t cameras around or the excuse of charity.

“Hey bo,” Rhett muttered, his shuffling feet moving towards Link but stopping halfway between the door and the chair where Link was still sitting. “Just wanted to tell you that we did great job with the charity. Final numbers were tallied. Over $25,000 to Children’s International.”

Link managed a smile and adjusted his glasses. Both men were painfully aware that usually they would hug or high five at such great news, but this time the silence and space between them was all encompassing.

“That’s amazing news,” Link said.

His voice was slightly higher pitched than he meant it. Rhett tilted his head at the tone, but didn’t say anything to it. The stillness was there again, and Rhett began to search for anything to stop the crushing quiet.

“You got plans for the weekend?” He finally settled on. “Jessie and I are thinkin’ of taking the kids camping. Building character and all that jazz, ya know?”

“Is part of building character literally shitting in the woods?”

Rhett chuckled, almost relieved at the humor.

“Nah, that’s just a bonus. Especially if we end up forgetting the toilet paper again.”

“You’re nasty, man,” Link chuckled, touching his face with the back of his hand. The burn of rubbing so fiercely was starting to take hold, and uncomfortable cracking feeling following the lines or his skin.

“You’re a little red. Y’alright?”

“Hmm? Oh, sure, yeah. Just… Y’know…” he held up his soiled makeup wipe, tossing it lazily away and focusing anywhere but on Rhett.

“Today was really somethin’, huh?” He asked, all too aware of Link’s discomfort. He felt a pang of remorse for the other, but mostly he felt the need to speak openly about it. If Link felt half of what he did, it was worth the time to discuss.

“Yeah, man. We accomplished a lot. Twenty five k ain’t nothin’ to be ashamed of…”

“Nothin’ we did today should make you feel ashamed,” he told him, trying to open him up.

“I know,” Link shot pointedly. Rhett knew better, though. The quickness in which he spoke, his wandering eyes, his shaken hands and uneven breath. Even if he hadn’t known him for decades he would have been able to pick up on the unease; the tension was practically palpable.

“You sure ‘bout that? Look, Link, it was a chal-”

“Can we just not? I don’t really feel like talkin’ about it?” He turned his back to Rhett and grabbed his phone, attention to dismiss him without being quite so rude.

It didn’t work, and even with his blue eyes staring directly at the phone screen Link could tell that he was being watched. No, more like he was being studied. As if he was an exotic creature who had been shown a new type of stimulus and being reported on as his movements and attitude changed because of it. Inside of Link’s mind despite his stress he could hear the hushed voice of some vaguely English accented voiceover.

_And now we watch and wait to see how the wild Link deals with the new feelings. He is agitated, but if we keep our distance, we will have ample opportunity to watch what he has discovered about himself._

The full idea hit Link in the form of a soft chuckle, and he can’t help but look up at the taller man. The accented voice continued it’s quiet revere of the situation.

_Then there is the Rhett surveying the scene. Known for its stubbornness and ability to camouflage, he will most likely stand and wait for the Link whether invited or not. This is what has helped their friendship endure._

“Whatever is so funny,” Rhett smirked, “You gonna let me in on the joke?”

Link shook his head quickly as he placed his phone back down on the counter. It would take way longer to explain, but it the thoughts had helped distract him from the knots in his stomach.

“We should talk about the kiss. It...was just a silly kiss, all right?”

Link frowned again, and the slight relief from the knots tightened. There was a pull to understand what was more anger inducing to him. That Rhett thought that he was okay to bring it up, or the idea that he was trying to dismiss the kiss entirely.

“Kisses,” Link grunted.

“What?”

“Kisses,” Link repeated, making a specific point to stress the plural part of the word. “We kissed twice, and I don’t want to talk about either of them.”

“Right. That second one-” he started, but was almost shocked and how quickly Link was on his feet. His nostrils flared and his fists balled at his sides.

“That second one,” he barked, “was utterly uncalled for, Rhett. You just… you’ve always done this. You just take what you want without givin’ any type of foresight to how it might play out. You didn’t even think that maybe I wouldn’t be okay with it? That maybe I don’t want everyone to see you kissin’ me?” A few long strides lead him nearly to thump Rhett’s chest with his own as he breathed in quickly and deeply.

“So you want me to kiss you when we’re alone?” Rhett asked him more as a joke, but the way Link’s facade fell, if only for a moment, gave Rhett a spark of hope.

“What? No, man. I don’t want you kissin’ me ever. And I certainly don’t want you to kiss me like I’m a… a girl or somethin’. Like you just get to be in charge of it. You always have to win. Be in charge. Well I’m sick of it. You crossed a line today. A big line. And I just need you to get out of my face about it. Think you can do that for me, brother?”

Brother. The word came out as a warning, one meant to tell Rhett to stay the hell in his lane. This was a no passing zone.

“I’m sorry, man. It was just… the heat’a the moment, I guess. I see what you’re sayin’ about me bein’ in charge. You’re right. I didn’t mean to take anything away from you. I’m not in charge. We are. We’re partners, and I’d sure hate to think I did somethin’ to jeopardize that,” he mumbled, staring holes into the toes of his shoes.

Link sat back down with an exaggerated sigh, palming his eyes. He pulled away and rested his elbows on his knees, taking in the sight of his friend looking so forlorn.

“I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to get so touchy. This has just been… Well it was a really weird day for a lotta reasons. I shouldn’t’a taken it out on you,” he apologized.

“No, Link. You didn’t do or say anything wrong. I was outta line. I know it.”

There was silence again and it was off putting how it was getting so familiar. At least the distance between them was smaller, and the dull ache in Rhett’s chest and Link’s brow line made both of them know that they were still alive. Painfully alive and afraid of what was happening once today ended.

“What happened doesn’t warrant an outburst or an apology from either of us,” Link mumbled. “Let’s just...be happy about the charity and forget all the rest, huh?”

Rhett lifted his face up to look at his best friend, and if the compromise in the tone was supposed to be soothing, Link has never been so wrong.

“If forgetting it is what you want, then I want that too, Neal.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The confusion was genuine when he asked the question. Rhett didn’t want to pull at any more wounds right now when the sounds of Link’s anger was still so fresh in his ears. It only took a few steps for Rhett to be out of the dressing room and taking his usual long strides down the hallway. The ache was moving slowly towards the other parts of his body and he didn’t care. He couldn’t care.

Heavy steps echoed across the hall as he strode quickly to his car. He couldn’t handle the stress of staying in that room for one more minute. He didn’t care if everything wasn’t quite wrapped up for the day, it was someone else’s’ problem.

He sat down in the hot car, gripping the burning steering wheel, thankful for the distraction of pain. If only it had hurt him a little more… it just wasn’t comparable to anything else that he was feeling. It was too much. The good feeling of giddy newness and exploration was gone. It was like it left and took the very idea of happiness away from his soul. His teeth chattered with the force of keeping his tears at bay, but soon he wrangled them together. Instead his jaw clenched tightly, teeth grinding against teeth. The grip on the wheel was quickly forgotten, replaced instead with swift punches. He flinched as the horn sounded, but fuck, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Fuck that day. Fuck weird feelings.

_Fuck it._

It was too much way too fast. His hands were aching with what the steering wheel offered, but it wasn’t enough to stop from the black hair and the brilliant blue eyes from re entering right behind his pathway to comfort. Rhett wanted to scream at his own rattled mind to just stop. To pretend that nothing has changed today but even he wasn’t strong enough to bend reality like that.

“I hate him,” he whispered, but immediately he regretted the words. They were lies that felt sour and sticky on the roof of his mouth. He couldn’t hate Link at all. He could never hate him even if he didn’t want to feel that moment on a constant loop.

There was a buzz that made him jump way too much. The pull of the phone to see the text just redoubled the pain in Rhett’s chest.

L: (1:33pm) Carpool tomorrow?

Lungs burning, and tears returning in full force Rhett texted a response. He didn’t want to wait for any other messages. He just wanted to go home and curl up until today finally ended.

R: (1:34pm) Yeah. Pick you up usual time.

Then he powered his phone off, tossed it in the back seat and finally started his car. 


	3. Staring at Ceilings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

Sleeping was supposed to be easy for Link. It always had been. He was known for being able to fall unconscious in an impressively short amount of time. The fact that his muscles weren't used to this much tossing and turning was beyond unnerving, but even with the soft sounds of Christy snoozing beside him did absolutely nothing to help him sink into sweet dreams.

Sweet dreams would honestly be too much to hope for at this point. Right now he would be grateful for just being able to pass out into an exhausting fueled coma until the morning. Even light dozing with the occasional nightmare would be preferable to this distant staring off into the ceiling of his bedroom. The silence of the house felt too much like the pressing void between Rhett and him hours before. The bearded face was at the edges of every place he shifted his attention. Then the way that Rhett had only responded back to his first text after everything.

L: (1:36pm) Great! See you then.

L: (2:21pm) I know I said that whole thing about no apologies but I changed my mind. I'm sorry for snapping at you.

L: (6:57pm) Are you still upset?

L: (7:02pm) Rhett?

He sighed again, and almost out of reflex he grabbed his phone and looked at the text messages again. Not any response still, and he didn't know what to make of that. This type of argument was all so foreign to Link. Should he try to call him? Send a silly cat video? He was grasping at figurative straws.

R: (1:54am) I'm fine.

Rhett fought for as long as he could. Refusing to acknowledge Link's reaching out. Good, he thought, let him drown. If Link was too oblivious to get what he had said in the dressing room, maybe the nerdy glasses were just for show.

Rhett knew, realistically, that it wasn't fair. He knew that he shouldn't expect Link to wake up and replace feelings that he'd had for thirty (plus years). He knew that Link was a compartmentalized man, and Rhett just wasn't in the compartment that he wanted to be in. And damn it, why did he want to be there?

He groaned when his screen lit up again, urging himself to keep his eyes closed. To pay it no mind at all. And he gave it a valiant effort, really he did, for nearly four minutes. But soon worry took over. Why wasn't Link asleep? What if it's an emergency text and he needed him? He couldn't just ignore him, that just wasn't what friends did.

L: (1:56am) Good. That's good. I really hope we don't have any awkwardness tomorrow or anything. This is the first time in a while that we've walked away from a fight still mad. Not sitting well with me, ya know?

Rhett read it and reread it, formulating a response that wouldn't give too much away. He didn't want Link to have the power that he did, but then again, they'd fought about him handing over the reigns here and there, right?

R: (2:01am) I'm not mad. Just a little confused I think. Everything will be fine in the morning. Don't stress yourself. Night, Link.

He thought to himself, what's the best was to diffuse the slow burn of anger? Humor, he knew was the best dose of medicine. And so he sent one more quick text.

R: (2:02am) Xoxo

The chuckle at the last text was more than Link expected, but exactly what he needed. The line before though, hadn’t helped him feel any less anxious. They were friends, and sometimes friends got into fights. Maybe the kiss was just a symptom of a bigger issue. That the closeness they both seemed to be feeling was because they saw each other so much, or some wayward sexual frustration not aimed in the right direction. Link paused for a moment to reflect on the second part of this theory. He didn't know how Rhett and Jessie were doing, but between kids and work it had been a while since he and Christy had been intimate.

As if she sensed her name in his thoughts, Christy gave a muffled grunt and turned over. Her soft arms snaked around his waist, and there was a sweetness in the way that she sighed. There was a warmth to her touch that was not complicated to Link's mind, and he silently thanked her for it.

Placing the phone back down one more time Link already decided to take a firm approach to whatever was fogging up his heart. Be as professional as much as he could with Rhett. Limit hugs and touches until he and Christy would be getting some proper couples time, then see what the next days brought.

Rhett's alarm went off as soon as he forced his eyes closed it seemed. He tapped at the off switch, nearly growling at the sound until it stopped and he was shrouded in peace at once. He was grateful for the quiet for a moment. But then the previous day had the opportunity to sneak it's way in, working their way through his brain like some sort of alien parasite. One that was intent on dragging him through the worst moments in recent memory. One that would surely drive him insane if he let it.

And so, with a huff that was unmatched, he swung his feet from the bed, stomping them on the cold hardwood beneath them and making his way to the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth stiffly, as if even allowing his muscles to relax would ruin his fight against his own mind.

He drove without much thought, being able to make this drive in his sleep if he ever needed to. He's taken the same path hundreds of times, weekdays and weekends alike. Always excited to see his friend. Never worried about what may meet him when he got there. This day was different, though. This day he was wracked with an unfamiliar illness that made him wish he could go home, close the blinds and never see sunshine again.

It helped that the ride to Link's house was such a familiar one. The muscle memory was in every turn of the steering wheel and every stop sign and traffic light. The driveway looked like it had just endured a severe power wash and not wanting to ruin its white sheen with tire tracks, Rhett chose to pull to the curbside instead. A quick text was all he needed to get the front door opening and closing in a matter of moments.

It didn't help that Link was already so boyishly handsome before Rhett had placed his lips against the smaller man's lips. Whether it was Rhett's own warping mind or just the way the sunlight hit Link's face over the past few times he had laid eyes on him, he was almost painfully good looking. Dressed today in a buttoned up dark blue shirt sprinkled in strawberries and dark brown slacks that hugged his slight curves way too well, Rhett was relieved to have a few more feet of space between them to collect himself before Link opened the car door.


	4. Uncharted Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

"Morning, sunshine," Link chimed as he slid in and closed the door behind him.

"Mornin' bo."

"You been callin' me that a lot lately; bo. Any reason for that?" He asked casually, sliding his seatbelt across his chest a securing it with a satisfying click.

"I hadn't noticed," Rhett fibbed, turning to place his hand on the back of Link's head rest to reverse smoothly into the road. It was only once the gear shift was switched back into drive that Link spoke again.

"Ah. Alright then. Just wonderin'."

Truth be told, Rhett did know why. It came out automatically yesterday during filming, a word they'd used so often when they were children. A calming, comforting term of endearment. One that held with it the power to clarify any uncomfortable situation. That was why he'd used it. To calm Link during a moment of weakness. But he'd kept it up all day. He couldn't stop, letting it spill into the following. And now, he thought, he was using it comfort himself. To remind him that Link was still Link and Rhett was still Rhett. Regardless of painful feelings that were twisting his insides like they were attached to some torture device. He needed the word. He needed the meaning.

"I can stop if you want me to..." he offered, hoping Link wouldn't reject it.

"Nah, man. It's fine. A little trip down memory lane is all."

Rhett grunted his response, thrumming his fingers against the same wheel that just yesterday he had pounded until his knuckles were sore. The memory was one that, unlike the rest of his thoughts, he chose to push down. He didn't want to think about the weakness that he'd let shine through, preferring only to wallow in the self pity of not having the attention from Link that he wanted.

"So... are we cool?" Link asked after miles of quiet. Rhett rolled his eyes, but knew that his friend was never one that could settle in a comfortable silence, and he guessed that it would have come up at some point in time.

"Like iceburgs," Rhett answered, eyes still on the road, though he could tell that Link was dissecting those two words like crazy.

The rest of the ride was in strained silence, and even though they both were courteous once they got to the studio, the coolness between them had increased. Link's at least was self made, with him focusing on keeping his hands and knees as much to himself as possible. A date night with Christy has already been arranged for later in the week, and as long as he could just relax...well, relax as well as he could being him, everything would work it's way back from uncomfortable feelings to just warm affection and friendship once more.

"Dating etiquette," Rhett mumbled to Stevie once he saw today's topic. "First the kissing for charity and now a mock dinner on camera with Link? Are ya'll trying to destroy my marriage?"

The was a small chuckle behind the question and Stevie sighed in relief. Shows were decided ahead of time in a schedule, but still the fates seemed to be aligning just to get Link and him to be in a perpetually filmed bromance.

"We can always just do a few cooking segments," Stevie offered, her face going slightly pink.

"Even worse if I have to listen to Link moaning when he's got delicious things in his mouth," Rhett sighed. "No problem. We'll be fine. Thirty plus years of teasing will get us through awkwardness."

Rhett grins just enough to convince Stevie that he'll be fine. Link was a whole other matter. Even across the set Rhett could see the blue eyes widen in panic as he say the topic sheet for the day. Apparently he also forgot that today was dating etiquette day.

By the time the lights came on and filming started, Link was barely hanging on to his smile. Only Rhett knew him well enough to sense the stress in the smaller man's bottom jaw.

"So it looks like you and me are finally gonna have that date we've been wantin'," Rhett said. "You better take me somewhere nice. I'm no cheap thrill, Neal."

"Let's talk about that," Link said, but he didn't turn his attention to the camera as he usually would. No, instead blue met green with a tired confusion.

Filming stopped for a moment before Stevie came back, a small bag of makeup in her hand.

"Alright, Link. Pucker up. I've got some red lipstick, a sultry shade of eye shadow and a little blonde wig for you," she giggled as she took out her supplies.

"Aw, come on. Alright," Link whispered to himself, but his gaze cast to the floor as he waited. He was almost always game, but Rhett could tell his heart wasn't in this one. Maybe he was still mad? It was obvious the tension between them was still there. If he volunteered to take Link's place, maybe he could help them to get back to normal, he thought, and so he did.

"Y'know what... why don't I take this one? S'been a while since I got all purtied up," he tried his best to be nonchalant.

"Oh...Kay, sure. Why not. Alright Link, you're off the hook. Rhett, step right up."

In a few minutes Rhett was finished with his odd transformation, and despite all the awkwardness Link couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Yuck it up all you want," Rhett said in an incredibly high pitched voice as he pushed his new bangs out of his eyes. "You just can't handle my gorgeousness."

"The beard would need to at least be trimmed before any gorgeousness would be possible," Link chuckled. "Right now you'd just qualify as six beers hot."

Rhett gasped like a southern debutante at the remark, but allowed his composure to be one of quiet sophistication and grace under such insults. Granted the lipstick was way too bold for Rhett's natural color, but Link could feel the twisting of his stomach from the other day. He hated that the familiarity was almost a comfort to him now.

They were seated at a small table in the middle of the set with candles and plates of delicious smelling spaghetti. Rhett was fully embracing his "Rhettalita" persona so well that most of the crew were in various stages of silent bouts of laughter.

"So the best way to compliment your date," Link said, looking into the camera, "is to actively listen and keep the conversation focused on common interests. Rhettalita, you were telling me that you love fishin'."

"I certainly do," Rhett drawled in a falsetto. "Must go out at least two to three times a week. What about you cutie pie? What do you like to do for fun?"

With a wave of Rhett's large hand his palm was on Link's left leg and gave it a quick squeeze. It was jarring how easily it took to rattle Link right now, and whether by design or anticipation he leaned into the strong fingertips. If blushing could actually be illegal, then Link would be going to jail for an incredibly long time.

"Baby? Were you gonna leave me hangin'?" Rhett giggled as he gave Link's knee another squeeze.

"Now, my date here, is engaging in somethin' that no one should ever do on a date," Link informed, coming to his senses and pushing Rhett's hand away with an unnecessary amount of force. "You wait for your date to acknowledge _consent_. It's 2018, and I suggest you get a form signed before you even think of touchin' each other. Doesn't matter if you're a man or woman. We believe in gender equality."

He hoped that his subtle chiding would get his point across; Don't touch me. Rhett was smart enough, right? He could pick up when Link wasn't game, surely. Years of practice should have taught him that. But this wasn't Rhett and Link, this was Rhett&Link. They were themselves, sure, as much as their online personas would allow. But Rhett&Link didn't have barriers. They had offhanded jokes that landed on deaf ears, and Rhett did little to change his tune. Link would have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Now, ladies, you can be like me, and just go ahead and down that spaghetti. Let you man know just how much you can eat. Don't be ashamed," Rhett instructed, twirling a ridiculous amount of saucy spaghetti on his fork. He stuffed it in his mouth, chewing loudly and quickly, not bothering to wipe his face clean of the left overs.

"Would you tell me if I had anything on my face sweet cheeks?" He asked his 'date,' trying hard not to crack a smile.

His resolve fell as Link's did, laughing loudly and heartily.

"Yeah, you got a little somethin'," Link pointed to his own cheek, hoping that Rhett would catch on and clean himself up.

"Just get it for me, gum drop," Rhett's feminine giggle answered. "If you let your man get it, it'll make him feel needed."

Link was fighting against his own instincts and apparently his fingers as well. The move from grabbing the napkin to wiping the sauce off of the bearded face should have been so much quicker. Something in Link's muscles decided to deal with things differently though. Slowly - much too slowly - the softness of the pushing away the small bits of food was happening. It was not a clean up, but an exploration. Rhett didn't dare budge from his spot since the previous minute after touching Link's knee, but he didn't look away either.

Sweat was invading Link's palms and upper lip, and even the crew could feel the heat. There was that same uncomfortable but still so palpable electricity between them as right before they kissed the second time. But this time it was Link being the one who moved the line of what was okay, and Rhett didn't recoil like Link had. He welcomed it. He relishes it. He leaned in to the fingertips.

"Wow," Rhett whispered softly once the napkin was away from his face. The girlish silliness was gone and replaced by a very throaty noise. Like he was being shown that for his entire life he had been wiping his own face incorrectly.

"Cut," someone shouted out, and everyone exhaled. The filming stopped and most of the crew were giving each other sideway glances.

"You guys should... take ten... Maybe let's break for lunch. Come back after we've all had a little... time," Stevie told them from her place behind the camera, and the both of them were quick to take her up on it.

"I'm goin' to the car. Don't follow me," Rhett shot over his shoulder, long legs making long strides toward the door to the back lot.

Link didn't let him get too far in front of him, racing to catch up and grabbing his left arm before spinning him around. Rhett let himself be lead, but he refused to meet the curious eyes cast up in his direction.

"What the hell was'at, man? What's goin' on with you?" Link tried his best to keep his voice low and steady.

"I said _don't_ follow me..."

"I don't care what you said. Somethin's goin' on, and I wanna know what," Link told him sternly, looking around to make sure no one else was near. "Let's go to the office."

Rhett followed behind him, heart pumping wildly in his chest, filling his ears with only it's symphonic rhythm. He knew what Link wanted to know. He didn't, however, know how to put it into words.

"Alright, brother. Let's hear it," Link spoke again after the door was closed and locked tightly.

"What'a ya want me to say? I don't know what's goin' on, and I don't know why you keep pretendin' it's one sided. That was weird, yeah, but not just on account of me, man. You were friggin weird, too." Rhett was exasperated, hands on his hips and his gaze fierce.

"I don't know what you're ta-"

"You don't know what I'm talkin' about? Yeah, classic Link. Can't ever take a hint of blame, can ya? Well, ya gonna answer me?" His voice was starting to rise to a level that almost shamed him. He should have had better control, but his emotions were rising and falling, the beating of his heart matching still in an overwhelming crescendo. He was completely oblivious on how to handle them.

"I... what _was_ that, Rhett?"

Link chose the opposite approach. He sat down in the nearest chair, wrapping his arms tightly around his own mid section, shrinking down and protecting himself from an unseen force.

The posture unsettled Rhett in a way that he wasn't expecting. He was torn and rattled, and equally wanting to both hug and shake Link at the same time. The silence between them screaming out into the shapeless void of something other worldly between them.

"I was being honest when I said that I didn't know," Rhett muttered, taking a measured step towards the trembling mass before hm. Guilt was pooling within his bones like slow moving lava, and it burned not to be closer, but it was too bright to approach too quick.

"What are we gonna do about it?" Link asked.

The question wasn't anything meant to be answered. It was clear that it was more a passing thought to throw up into the atmosphere to join other unanswerable things like 'What's the meaning of life?' and 'Exactly how many stars are in the sky?'

"We can start by being real with each other," Rhett replied, and the way that Link tilted his head up, with blue eyes almost begging him to take the lead again was causing Rhett to sway within his own shoes.

"Whatever was that happened... _is_ happening to us...it's not new, Link. It's always been there just waiting...biding it's time. At least it has been for me."

Rhett paused, expecting to be interrupted or challenged, but nothing escaped Link's lips but a wavering sound. Something between a sniff and a shudder.

"And maybe if it hadn't been the kiss it would have been something else that finally pushed it to the surface. A touch of the hand, or the way you laughed at a joke...I don't know..."

The gaze was too much. The way that Link followed the trail of his words like a wayward baby bird following breadcrumbs. Each syllable was being examined and autopsied. Rhett's confession was becoming a homicide.

"What're you sayin'? I know what I think you're sayin', but I gotta be wrong. You gotta spell it out for me in black and white. Tell me exactly what it is that you're meanin', b'cause if it's what I think you're tryin' to say, well, I don't really know," Link finally found his voice, but it was small and distant. It was a voice that didn't belong to the man himself, but still it caused Rhett to crack an appreciative smile. Link always had rambled when he was nervous.

"I'm sayin'... damn, Link. Why do I need to put it into more words? Just listen to what I said before. You know what I meant."

Rhett turned to take his leave, embarrassed that he'd put himself on the line. He didn't want to have to tuck his tail even further between his legs and confess his... whatever it was... towards his best friend. His _male_ best friend.

"Are you in love with me, Rhett?" The distant voice asked again, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His hand held the small brass doorknob, his grip so tight that the knuckles turned white. Bright, tense white. Pressured white. It was pressure. All of it.

"I'll see you after lunch, Link."

The door closed swiftly but quietly behind him and Link was left alone to drown for the first time in a long time; his life preserver was gone. And it almost like a part of himself were gone too, following Rhett down the hall and as far away from him as he could get.


	5. Pulsepoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

The mood in the car on the way back to their homes was, if anything, more awkward than the morning trip to work. The silence this time was crackling with electricity that neither man could fully understand, but completely respected. Link glanced over at Rhett's profile any time the knots in his stomach would become agony, and even though the green eyes refused to look into his own, the feeling in his gut would loosen just enough to allow him to breathe.

"Thanks for still taking me home," Link said, head tilted towards the passenger window. "That means a lot."

Rhett nodded but that was it. No words. No jokes. No comment about the fact that he knew that Link had been grumbling at the hour and a half wait for an Uber ride. The traffic was always bad in LA but with nothing to distract the ride seemed decades longer today.

"Since I have you trapped, can we try to talk about what happened again?"

Silence.

"Rhett...this isn't how I want things to be. This isn't us. We talk to each other. We yell at each other..and call each other silly and stupid names. We don't do...this."

The slight shuffle in Rhett's seat had Link hopeful, but with a drop of his heart the radio was turned on. The volume just loud enough to make a clear statement. They were not talking about anything else today. Maybe never.

Link sigh met the air around them, and Rhett sighed as well. Their passing breaths cut through the static of the radio and the beating of their own hearts. The car slowed down at a red light, and again, Link took a chance to see the bearded profile. Only this time Rhett was looking back at him, and this time really looking at his features. The green eyes mapped every faded freckle and faded scar. It was so much worse than undressing Link. There was an edge of frustrated longing in each flicker, and Link could feel like he was staring into an emotional mirror.

"I thought that you wanted to just get passed this," Rhett said softly. "So let's get passed it. Forget that it happened. Forget what I said yesterday."

The light turned green and they were moving again, with Link's vision only seeing the taller man in profile. It wasn't as simple as either one of them wanted, and Link was still feeling the affects of what Rhett had told him. The delicate speech that was held together with a sincerity and devotion that Link didn't know could be for someone like himself. The way Rhett's lips had been forming the phrases like bubbles of warm and inviting whispers. Opening up his chest rib by rib and displaying his heart for only Link to see. Link had seen Rhett's heart before, but never like that, and he was terrified to look away, and even more desperate to touch each every vein and curve. See if it would beat faster once they could taste each other's lips.

Something stronger than himself grabbed at the large hand and squeezed. The shocked noise from Rhett's mouth wasn't unexpected, but still Link jumped slightly out of surprise. His smaller hand was hanging on for dear life, and waiting for some reaction. Rhett turned onto a small side street and stopped the car.

"What the hell, man?"

The harsh tone was prepared for, but Link didn't let it push him away. Instead he squeezed the larger hand again, and this time he could feel the faint sensation of his own fingers being squeezed back.

"You don't feel anything from this?"

The determination for an answer was etched in every part of Link's face, but Rhett's own expression again was a mirror. The smaller man had another question aimed at Rhett's emotional wall, but Rhett already launched a kill shot.

"Do you?"

Link's brow furrowed. No, that wasn't what this was about. This was about getting Rhett to come to terms with the strangeness of the last 36 hours, not Link. Link didn't have anything to think about, not really. Maybe, _maybe_ there was a moment during filming of the dating segment where his fingers had lingered a bit too long. Maybe, _maybe_ once they'd began filming again and Rhett had called him baby a few more times Link's stomach had come undone in the form of fluttering and an icy coolness. But it was only nerves. It was only his body's way of telling him to make up with his best friend. Not let this wedge drive them further apart.

"Link," Rhett asked, his tone one intent on snapping his friend out of whatever trance he was in.

For Link's part, simply hearing his name didn't do the trick. He was too focused on the heavy weight settled against his palm, unmoving like a force that was always meant to be there. Like it was a part of him that he didn't know he was missing.

"Well? Hello?" Rhett snapped the fingers of the free hand in front of his face, his tone sharp and agitated.

Link's eyes couldn't be moved. Not from Rhett's. They were ultra focused. There wasn't a need for them to go anywhere else. Why would he want to move them? Why would he want to look anywhere else? The answer to that was simple; the longer he stared, the more painfully obvious his disposition was becoming, but somehow words, not to mention his muscles, were failing him.

"Baby..." Rhett tried again, softly.

This time Link did move. He looked to their hands, and the pressure, that ugly, painful, wonderful, warm pressure was there again. Turning the creases of their hands into an unmatched painting. The pinks and whites of their skin creating a masterpiece, one that made Rhett, at least, realize he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Link stared for a moment longer before switching their hands from cupped together, to slowly and gingerly lacing their fingers. He did it one finger at a time, testing the waters between their thumbs and pinkies, but only feeling his skin come to life with each joining.

Rhett of course let it happen. Watching their hands as much as he watched Link watching their hands. His blue gaze transfixed, unmoving, curious and cautious.

"Bo..." Rhett croaked, a strangled gasp of a word.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Link whispered back, but he didn't pull his hand away. Rhett squeezed tighter.

"I don't either."

"What am I supposed to feel right now?" Finally the blue eyes were pulled to meet green.

"I don't know, Link. What to you want to feel?"

"I want to feel... nothing, I guess," he shrugged.

"Well do you? Feel nothing?" Rhett's gaze was burning a hole through him, a fiery force that wouldn't let him get away without an answer. But Link didn't have words. So he opted for shaking his head instead.

"Me neither," Rhett told him simply, as he put the car back into drive, thankful for the long reach of his left hand so that his right could stay nestled in Link’s.

Link moved their hands from the center console and into his lap, eyes and lips unmoving as he stared down at them. His left was grasped tightly in Rhett's, but his right traced the lines where their skin met.

"Can you please talk now," Rhett pleaded, where only just moments ago he had begged for the opposite.

"It's not nothin'," Link answered after a pensive moment, deciding there wasn't much else that needed to be said.

"Not nothin'," the taller agreed.

"I'm married, Rhett."

"I know, I was there."

"You're married."

"I was there for that one, too, man," Rhett chuckled.

"Are we cheatin' on them? Our wives?" Link asked, terrified of the answer.

"Does holdin' my hand feel like cheatin'?"

"Didn't used to..."

"And now?" Rhett pressed on.

"Feels a little different."

"Why do you think that is?"

Link wrestled with his thoughts. The picture of Christy's smiling face was hazy, but still there. Around her head swirled careful promises and late night kisses. Her wedding veil just opaque enough to hide the stunning quality of her lips and eyes. Then just in the corner of his mind stood Rhett. Dependable and sturdy to a fault. There to hold out his long arms when Link tripped and fell, regardless if it was literal or figurative. The lop sided grin, famous way before the spotlights were even a consideration. The laugh that could call Link from any state of grumpiness. 

The blue eyes were losing the battle to tears, but he fought as valiantly as if in some sort of twisted game show. The prize being something he never knew that he had wanted, although he had seen it thousands and thousands of times.

"I think it's feels different because it's you," Link finally exhaled. "And I don't know if I want to stop it. If I _can_ even stop it."

A soft curse is all that he heard in return, and as he finally placed his eyes on the road ahead it was clear that the slow drive back to his house hadn't been slow enough. With one final turn they were in Link's driveway, and Rhett didn't care about the tire tracks this time. His eyes were on the interlocked fingers, and slowly watching as they unhinged themselves to become separate people again.

"If you want to stop it we can stop it together, or we can continue it together." Rhett said, placing both of his hands back on the steering wheel. Their gazes were connected, but there was an almost apologetic creasing around both sets of eyes. "Either way we need to do it as a team, Bo. Just you and me."

Link nodded, words failing him yet again. His fingers felt lost and cold without Rhett's touch. He wanted it back, and wondered if how strange it would be to wear just one glove for the rest of his life. It worked for Michael Jackson for a while.

"Carpool tomorrow?"

They both said it at the same time, and then they chuckled softly. Understanding that would be when they announced what they would decide to do. For now, they would pause their breathing. Link would start shopping for gloves, just in case.


	6. Inhaling the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This is our first attempt at the Rhett & Link fandom. We would love any comments and kudos! Let us know what you think!

Despite their apparent make up from the fight, Link laid silently awake that night, his eyes a glassy red that begged to close. If he could, he certainly would. Instead he felt the need to propel himself to the far edge of the bed. Far enough away from his wife that he didn't accidentally touch her. He didn't feel worthy of it, terrified that if he did it, she would learn his thoughts and be disgusted with him.

He hated the idea of her knowing, so as he teetered along the precipice, he closed his eyes and pretended not to think of anything... or rather, _anyone_. That was easier said than done, though, as those things tend to be.

Rhett laid in a similar fashion, awake, that is. He, however was closer physically to his wife than he had been in a while. She was asleep, but still managed to hike her leg across his hips and curl her hair across his chest.

He felt adrift at sea trying to hold on to the only two people in the world that would keep him above the surface. He clutched onto Jessie like a life raft, with her sweet calmness so needed right now, but not wanted anymore. He cared for her so much. She was an amazing wife and loving mother. Funny and understanding to degrees that couldn't be measured by anything on the planet. She was perfect, but she wasn't Link.

The pain of it all settled inside of his heart and waited for him to move. To let go and float towards the other raft. Did he even think he could swim that far, or if Link could handle unsteady weight once he got there?

Neither of them slept, and that was obvious once Link slid into the passenger seat of the car. The rumble of the engine helped settle his his nerves, and they both sat there. Both pausing for the other to decide. One day wasn't enough to figure out the rest of today, let alone their lives, but Rhett shifted in reverse and then his right hand maneuvered to Link's left leg and rested.

Link didn't say anything. He felt a possessiveness in the quiet declaration that he both despised and admired. Link didn't do anything to adjust his leg or touch him in return. He just allowed the idea of being wanted like this find a place in his chest.

"Sleep okay?" Rhett asked, and immediately internally kicked himself. What a stupid question.

"No," the robotic grumble of a voice responded.

"Me neither."

"Okay."

Rhett dealt with a pang of urgency in his gut. Link's words, or lack thereof, cementing the tomb that would seal away this... this _thing_ before it ever even took flight. And so Rhett squeezed the leg a little harder before lazily rubbing up and down. He didn't dare go too high, but it was important to him that Link felt the presence. Needed him to know that it was more than just a warm hand. It was unsaid feelings and prayers to let it keep going. It was all nighters playing games in their parents basements. It was trips to the river, driving down back roads and country music sing alongs. It was drunken heart to hearts and sober philosophical conversations. It was comfort in pain and laughter to heal. It was cooking in the doom room microwave and listening to the other snore. It was being groomsmen, godfathers. It was forever. It was every moment they'd shared rolled in to one. It was a complete and utter lack of understanding of how the time could have slipped by so quickly without them noticing something bubbling just below.

Link eyed the cracked hand, tracing its movement, lining it up with the nerves that it contacted. He pursed his lips and fought his limbs from moving, covering Rhett's with his own.

"Okay," he said again, this one barely audible above the hum of the engine. But Rhett heard it, and the corner of his lip etched upward. _Okay_.

Parking was tricky with just one arm on the wheel, but Rhett seemed almost hopeless to disconnect again. He could just hear the faintest snicker of Link as he straightened up in the parking spot for the fourth time, but he was new at this type of carpooling. His long limbs would adjust soon enough.

Getting out of the car was a different beast entirely and begrudgingly their touch became separated. It wasn't like holding hands would be met with anything but confused faces in the office. Still it was amusing to imagine how they would walk side by side, with fingers interlaced and arms swinging in time. It would definitely be different.

Rhett was always able to out pace Link due to his longer strides, with the smaller man jogging to keep up when they were children, and giving up all together once they were adults. It wasn't like they weren't going to the same place anyway.

"Morning you two," their producer Alex said as he rushed by them. "Have a huge amount to do today so get ready super quick if you can."

Both of them nodded to the his retreating back as he continued to race down the long hallway towards the writer's room. Link looked slightly concerned at the amount of momentum in Alex's walk, but continued at Rhett's tilt of the head.

The familiar desk that had been their second home for years felt different; charged with an undeniable energy that neither of them could shake despite being in different states of acceptance. The energy brought an almost hyper mood to Rhett, excited by the prospect of being so close to his counterpart. Link, on the other hand was rattled, words coming out either too quickly or too slowly, too incoherent.

Link was thankful that it was all chalked up to him being generally clumsy, both physically and verbally. He didn't have to worry about the added stress of someone, anyone finding out what was going through his mind. Other than the one person he couldn't hide it from.

It was after the fourth or fifth time they had to reshoot and that he felt a grasp as his hand beneath the table. A comforting sign to let him know that it was alright. He didn't need to worry himself. It was a tight grip, meant to tell him that the other believed in him, and that he knew that if Link could just try, try, a little harder to focus, he could make it work.

Their first break of the day came mercifully fast. A quick twenty or so minutes to change, reset for the next video and hopefully for Link to relax. It was obvious to anyone that he was struggling, but the redness around his tired eyes lent a worthy excuse; he was tired.

Rhett went straight for their office, ready to sit on a couch versus the uncomfortable chairs that had his back nearly howling. He sat on the far corner, allowing for space if it was wanted or needed, and played idly on his phone. It wasn't until he heard the soft click of the door that he looked up.

"Mind if I sit?" Link asked him meekly, gesturing toward the couch.

"There's two empty spots there, buddy. No need to ask."

Link nodded, scratching the light stubble on his angular chin. He looked between the two seats, one in the middle, one on the end. He chose the middle.

His thigh aligned with Rhett's as he placed his hands on top of his own thighs. The distance of the opposite end seemed too far away, too cold.

"You okay?" Rhett asked him carefully, being mindful to keep his hands to himself as well.

A shrug was his only response. A simple shrug and downcast eyes. He didn't have to say it. His body language being enough for Rhett. It always had been.

"C'mere," Rhett commanded, pulling Link by his shoulder to nearly beneath his chin.

The warmth there inside the deep place of light colored beard and shadowed collarbone was so welcoming that Link wondered if he could make his summer home there. Maybe have his mail forwarded. He sensed Rhett's smile on the top of his head. The jawline tightened in the only way that it could when the corner of lips were turning skyward.

"When will you stop knowing what I need more than I do," Link whispered. "It's like you've stolen my ability to map out my feelings."

"Can't steal what you never really had in the first place, Neal."

Link chuckled and leaned into the crevice more, inhaling the deep earthy quality of Rhett's skin. Enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobbed against the side of his cheek. It was the turning motion that made Link close his eyes. He thought that Rhett was just adjusting his long back to a better position, but the press against the crown told him differently.

"Did you just kiss me on the top of my head?"

"Technically it was your hair, but yeah."

"Why... why did you do that?" He asked, but still he didn't move.

"I guess 'cause I wanted to. Makes sense, Hmm?" Was the easy reply.

"So you know, at least sort of, what you want, then?" Link's curiosity piqued.

"I know a lot of what I want."

"Oh, well what do you want?" Link kept up with the twenty questions, but Rhett didn't mind. He could play all day.

"What do you want," he challenged back.

"I don't know..." Link's mantra repeated.

"Well take it slow. Do you want me to keep kissin' you?"

"I don't know..."

"Okay. Do you want me to _stop_ kissin' you?"

"No."

The quickness of the answer shocked them both. It was an instinctual response. One that came from deep inside Link, one that he didn't even have to consider.

"Well okay, then. Sounds like you do know _somethin_ ' at least," Rhett mumbled from atop Link's ever messier hair. He pressed his lips delicately in the same place he had moments before, reveling in the closeness.

"Do you want me to keep holdin' you like this?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to keep holdin' your hand in the car?"

"Yes."

Rhett smiled the first true and genuine smile that he had in days, a feeling of fire burning deep in his belly. He pulled him closer still, pressing their bodies together in a way they never had been.

"But you don't want anything more?"

"I don't know, Rhett."

"Okay. I can live with that. For now, anyway. I'll... just... stick to... this one little... place that's okay..." he spoke, punctuating his words with more lazy kisses in the same place that he was allowed.

"We should get back," Were the next words, but neither of them made a move to leave.

"Don' wanna," Link whined, finally feeling cozy enough that he may actually be able to get a little sleep.

"I know, honey, but we gotta."

Ordinarily Link would hate to be coddled, but in that moment, he selfishly soaked it in. Hoped that it would never end, that he could always feel so safe and protected. So judgement free. So... in place.

They made it back to the outside world eventually, and Link was all right. He was able to finish his lines and even the cheesiest jokes were better. After the last couple of days of the strange atmosphere they were seeing more smiling faces in the crew.

The next few days were similarly good, with Rhett waiting until they were alone to interlock his fingers with Link. Soon the soar of happiness in their hand holding in the car repeated itself in their locked office during lunch breaks and every so often, under the table on the set. Link never shied away, and soon it wasn't necessary to make sure that the correct thumb was on the inside. It was just the too perfect how they fit.

Rhett wanted more, but he wasn't sure what more actually would be. There was a mountain that they were climbing now, and just like always, Rhett's long legs made it possible for him to naturally move faster with Link catching up.

Eventually.

In the evening carpools Rhett found himself always driving. It was easier for Link to have a place for their hands to rest on his lap when he wasn't driving. It wasn't as distracting, and it allowed him to look at how they fit together, and then peer from their safe place inside the car and into the outside world blurring by so fast.


	7. Looking In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

Double dates between the two couples had been a ritual for years. The girls enjoyed meeting up, and Rhett and Link never tired of the other, so they were okay with it whenever one of their wives proposed it.

The movies were where they seemed to wind up more often than not, but normally they wouldn't have complained. They spoke so much during the day, the quiet of the theater was typically a nice respite. Tonight, though, tonight was different. At least for Link.

He didn't consider himself a jealous man, really he didn't. His wife was beautiful, she got looks left and right. He'd grown accustomed to sharing her, if only for others to admire. But seeing Rhett with Jessie was another matter entirely.

He couldn't help but glance over every few seconds, seeing her cocooned in his arms, taking the warmth that was meant for Link. Using the strength that he needed to hold himself up. Stealing the kisses that were meant for the top of his head.

He didn't want to look, really he didn't. He wanted to slam himself back in his seat and never look again, more than anything. But his inner voice, one that was sick with wanting Link to tear himself down, screamed at him.

_Look! Look how in love they look. He loves her. He wants to touch her._

It was when he'd let himself stare for too long that he finally caught Rhett's attention. Curious eyes met those that were close to breaking, his eyebrow quirking in question as his thumb lolled slowly across his wife's upper arm. Link shook his head, turned away and focused his attention on the screen that droned on.

In his mind he knew that he was being ridiculous. Rhett and he were...was best friends still the proper answer? It was like the question changed just enough that he no longer knew if he had studied for the same test. Plus, he adored Jessie. At least he used to before everything got so complicated inside of his own head.

Rhett tried to talk to him about the daggers he was shooting at her on movie night. Link could tell where the conversation was going towards asking about it. Rhett had the same tells he always had since they were little. The soft topic to just get Link to open up just enough to move to harder subjects. The way he would look down and then up again as he figured out the next thing to say.

Link had an out at every attempt, and even though the hand holding was getting less frequent out of the taller man's frustration, Link dealt with the chilly shoulder. He would talk to him when he knew how to come across as anything but a jealous asshole.

"Just tell me what's up with ya, Bo?"

Rhett had changed his approach after all these years. He had locked them in their office after Friday's filming. Had calculated the best time that no one but them would be there. He even called both of their wives to explain they were working late. If Link hadn't been so stunned he would have been impressed.

"Nothin's up with me. If anything I should be asking you that question."

"Hard to hold hands with you when I think you hate my wife."

That was a low blow. Warranted or not.

"What? Why would you...?" Link shook his head quickly, banishing the thought before it could take root.

"I saw the way you kept lookin' at us, man. I just wanna know what made you... the look on your face just wasn't you. Are you pissed at me?"

Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice that infuriated Link. Maybe it was the way he stood still and let Link pace around uninterrupted. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was an asshole, he was just unwilling to admit it.

"Y'know what, Rhett? I just might be. You keep... you're playin' a game here. And I can't. I can't play with you."

Rhett threw his head back with laugh that could have rattled the windows. He snapped it back into place with reddened eyes, dampened with the threat of tearing up. Link was pissed. He was trying to have an adult conversation and Rhett was laughing?

"Not playin' a game, huh?" He asked, wiping at his eyes, attempting to keep the giggle of his voice at bay. He was getting angry also, he had more of a right to, after all.

"No, Rhett. I'm no-"

"Alright, so name your terms here, then. What do you want from me, Link? You want me to hug you? Hold your hand? Fuckin' comfort you when you can't comfort yourself? Huh?"

The amusement was gone. His eyes were still red but now it was because his voice strained against the yell in his throat.

"No, I-"

"You what Link? You want me to be yours but you don't wanna be mine."

"I didn't say that I didn't wanna be yours," Link fired back.

"Then tell me that you do," Rhett's voice lowered, more of a growl, a warning that Link was on thin ice.

"Rhett..."

"Link."

They stood toe to toe, both breathing heavily. Both equally mad at the other. Both equally mad at that they'd allowed themselves to be there at all.

"If you don't wanna be here, you need to tell me now. Before I let you take too much from me and I don't have anyway to put myself back together."

"I... do," Link told him, balling his fists at his side.

"Then prove it."

Link's vision was blurred out of a rage that he barely understood, but he still just stood there. He was wanting to punch Rhett for his words, and even more wanted him to not be able to so easily read by him. He was right. Every single thing that he had said had an uncomfortable wrinkle of truth that made every action that made him who he was feel disgusting and so insurmountably unlovable. His skin was crawling with the green eyes being able to see so far into Link's soul. When did he give Rhett the key to the darker parts of himself? Was it summer camp? After school sports? Some blood oath they made on some random day in the woods?

Rhett scoffed at his lack of doing or saying anything. The lips forming the words 'typical' as he turned to unlock the door. Link's heart was beating way too fast to be normal. The only world he knew was caving in on itself. He never had been a runner. He was too clumsy, but for once he was moving faster than Rhett ever believed that he would. His grasp on the taller man's shoulder strong enough to whip him around and press him into the closed office door.

The kiss was a logistical nightmare, and Link was on his tiptoes to meet the bearded face. Their mouths melted together in a vicious tangle of teeth and tongues, but both of their bellies were on fire. Link was dominant and desperate and Rhett was just along for the ride. Thumbs were on Link's cheekbones helping the tears not cause him to drown. Rhett could taste Link's fear and completely utter desire to let go. He relished the passion that he knew was always there just barely being contained.

Link eyes stayed closed after he'd lowered himself back down onto the heels of his feet, hands still firm on Rhett's shoulders. He stood for a long time, just that way, with parted lips and shallow breath.

"Link..." the word was quietly spoken, meant to be medicine, a remedy to break him from his reverie, or rather, stop him from tunneling in regret. He couldn't turn back now. He was in.

"Link it's okay. You don't-" Rhett tried, but Link wasn't ready for whatever he wanted to say.

"There. That's what you wanted, right? That's what you needed for me to prove?" He snapped, lost. His eyes now opened and wild.

"I didn't want that if it wasn't what you wanted, Link. I thought we both did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have coerced you." Rhett wasn't exactly one for guilt and regret, but thinking that he'd talked Link in to doing something that he didn't want to shattered a little piece of him.

"I want you to kiss me now," Link replied.

"What?"

"I kissed you, now I want you to kiss me. Now, please," he demanded, needing to feel the flip side. To make sure that it was just as good, that this was something worth risking everything for.

"Link, just think about this for a min-"

"Now, dammit," Link muttered, raising back up, this time gripping tightly on to the collar of Rhett's T-shirt. He pulled him back down to meet his lips, pressing his weight against Rhett's, which in turn pressed against the door.

"The ball's in your court, Rhett. You tell me where we stand."

Rhett watched Link as his upturned blue eyes glistened with another wave of tears. They were begging him to follow through with this. They were daring him not to look away. Rhett couldn't. He never could stop looking at any part of Link.

The large hand moved slowly up towards the bridge of the smaller man's glasses, and with a smoothness that Link would never hope to have the frames were removed and hung with delicate precision on the collar of Rhett's shirt. Then the back warm fingers grazed the left side of the five o clock shadow and there was an escape of sound from the larger mouth.

At once Link relaxed his arms and they unclenched the fabric from Rhett's shirt and slid down the sides of his arms and settled on the slender waist. The blue eyes stayed focused on the man in front of him. Waiting for what to do. Needing direction to how to start falling into whatever this was.

The other hand was placed on the right cheek just as delicately as he had on the left. The same sound was repeated from Link's lips, and this time Rhett could get the full sense of what it was he was hearing.

Link feeling pleasure.

It was a throaty moan that Rhett had only imagined inside of his own forgotten fantasies. He had theorized how it would sound. He had heard Link happy before. Laughing until he would snort or wheeze, but that was public Link. The noise he was being gifted now was so beautifully private, and he longed to hear it again.

Rhett leaned down and allowed Link to smell the kiss before he felt it. Their noses brushed together as they overcame the height difference yet again, and then Link was there. So close that Rhett could feel his pulse speed up. The fingertips moved down the angled jawline to the sides of Link's neck, and then Rhett heard it again. The sound of pleasure vibrating through Link and then him. Another flicker of the fingertips and Link's breathing hitched inside of Rhett's open mouth. Yet another glimpse into the private Link.

Rhett was lost in his discovery. Obsessed with doing more to create reasons to hear more precious moans and sighs. He could gather up all the dazzling sounds and replay them until he knew them as well as all of the other things about Link that were worth more than gold. Pulling back and opening his eyes, he saw that the other eyes were still closed.

"Look at me," Rhett whispered and what he was given another rare private glimpse. The cloudiness of lust was swimming in a sea of blue, and it was orgasmic.

"'M lookin'. M'always lookin', Rhett."

Rhett's lips upturned, more of a muscle spasm than a smile. He was feeling... everything. From his scalp to his toes. He felt it all.

"Link," he gently coaxed the haze away, and suddenly Link was looking at him clearly. A bit fearful in his current position, but alert. Just how Rhett needed him.

"You have to go home and think about this. Think about what you want and what you can handle. I know what I want. The ball isn't in my court. It never was. It's always been yours. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out. So, Link, you tell me what we're gonna do, and that's what we're gonna do. Okay?"


	8. Always There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

Rhett drove Link home with the same warm hand covering his, the same soft smile cast his way, an loved the same route he'd been taking. He drove carefully, methodically, hoping that if he took his time the proximity between the two would be enough for Link to remember. To make him realize that _Rhett_ was who he wanted.

"What if I see you tomorrow and I tell you that I don't wanna do this?" Link asked quietly, both hands making a sandwich out of Rhett's right. He didn't mean that it was the way he was leaning, he was genuinely curious if their friendship could survive this.

"Then I'd love you just the same as I always have. Like a broth... like my best friend. I'd push any other thought as far from my mind as I could," Rhett answered sincerely.

"You think we'd still be friends?"

"I know we would, Link. Too much history for either of us to back out on now. I'd be too lost. And you... well, you wouldn't last a day," he chuckled.

"I wanna argue, but you're prolly right. And what happens if I see you tomorrow and tell you I want you to kiss me just the same way you just did?"

"Then I will." 

The answer was simple. One that made Link's heart a little lighter, a little happier. If only everything could be so easy...

"And what if I tell you that I want to be with you but I don't think I can? And I tell you we can't see each other anymore?"

"You won't."

"How d'you know?"

"Cause I know you," Rhett informed, casting a sideways glance. "And we already established that you wouldn't last a day without me."

"Why are you bein' so good to me?" Link asked him, the question seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"'M'always good to you, man," he grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The squeeze on his hand was answer enough. He didn't need Rhett to say anything else about it.

"And if we decide we want to be together, what happens then?" Link asked, the weight of the question falling heavy around them, nearly sucking the oxygen from the car.

"We'll figure it out," Rhett told him after a momentary silence.

"We should plan ahead, don't you think?" Always the worrier, Link needed more substantial plans.

"We'll figure it out, baby," he grinned again, and the word alone was enough to shut Link up.

They left on Link being the one to reach out when he was ready. Regardless of what the time was or what either of them was doing a phone call or text was all that was needed. The last few minutes in the car were a blur of questions but only Link seemed to be internally screaming. Rhett was still just Rhett. Relaxed, confident and the most solid person to lean on.

Link wondered if that would change if they did start something new and fearless. He could already feel himself shifting in his own body. There was a change in the way he viewed everything, but most of all himself. Even taking the potential cheating..well, at this point _further_ cheating out of it, he had no idea that he could be attracted to guys, let alone Rhett.

But there it was. His own sexuality twisting into another shape right in front of his eyes. Had it always been this malleable, or was it just because of Rhett? Now that the dam had been broken his mind and body were flooding with scenarios and situations from the past and present. Men who he thought were just good looking before all of this..was it him just appreciating what beauty was, or was there actual _true_ attraction there?

It was too much to compartmentalize at once. He needed to figure it out at some point, yes but the main focus needed to be Rhett. What to do with these feelings and if it was worth breaking down everything that he thought that he understood in just the hopes of it fitting back together in something that could survive for another forty years.

Christy and the kids were on the same plate, and whatever he decided when it came to Rhett would forever change them. Even if he decided to stay in his marriage he would have to confess to her. There was no way for this to be something hidden, especially if they were going to fix what he had already damaged.

He was thankful that he'd carved out a home office long ago. A room on the bottom floor of his home that his family didn't intrude upon. A room all to himself, a place to create, a place to relax, a place to fantasize about a new life with a new (to him) man. He tried to shake the thought. To maybe at least get a little editing finished, but he couldn't. He couldn't think of anything other than the tickle of Rhett's beard that he still felt along his jaw.

His dinner didn't have a taste. He ate it quickly, telling his family that he needed to get back to his office, just so that he could keep thinking.

His head hurt. Too many miniature plays were there right before his eyes. One where he lost his wife. His kids. Another where he lost Rhett. Another where he lost himself. The loss was too painful, he decided, so he switched to memories.

Learning to ride a bike, Rhett was there. Laughing that it had taken him until he was six, _six!_ to learn without training wheels.

Rhett was there for his first day of middle school, taking the attention off of Link since _Rhett was getting so tall!_

Rhett was there when he learned to drive a car. Having already had his license for a few months, he was able to give him expert tips and advice.

He and Rhett went to prom together, to the lake and to the movies. Had they been dating all along and never realized it? The more Link thought about it, the more it sure seemed like they were courting each other.

They'd each cried at the others wedding, but it was only because they were so happy for the other, wasn't it?

They were there when the other became fathers. They were there when the other was sick. They were there for everything. They'd moved across the country together for god sake. That just didn't happen for anyone. No one really had _that_ good of a friend, did they?

He had made his decision so many times already. It would always be Rhett. It would always be the lanky creature right beside him and keeping the monsters away. The beard would change to a frosty white at some distant time, but he would always be there. Making him laugh at the world in spite of himself. He didn't want to text him so soon after what happened in their office. The thought of being seen as being so willing to throw away his already cemented life made him feel physically ill, but once the full realization of how he felt had nestled in and created a nest it was all that Link could see.

L: (8:59pm) I'm ready to talk.

R: (9:04pm) I'm ready to listen. Pick me up in twenty?

L: (9:05pm) consider it done.

The car wasn't moving fast enough for either of them. The traffic lights were all against him, being a teasing green and changing their mind before Link could reach them. Rhett was standing awkwardly outside, painfully aware that he was way too tall to not look out of place, even in his own neighborhood.

He had never been so happy to see Link's car in his life as he pulled into his driveway. The wheels were still moving slightly when he opened the door and got inside.

"Eager are we?" Link chuckled.

"You have no idea, Neal."

The drive was full of nervous anticipation, but Rhett was feeling hopeful. Granted Link was way too worried about crashing the car to continuously hold his hand, but anytime they would stop at a traffic sign the gentle squeeze of Link's fingers were on his leg. It was like lightning and Rhett couldn't help but relish every bit of it. Finally the car slowed down at a park in between both of their homes. It was peppered with lamp posts to keep the sidewalks lit up just enough to make it at least feel slightly safer.

"Is this where you plan on killing me?" Rhett smirked. "If so I expect a Viking's funeral."

"You know that your death is going to be by choking on a fortune cookie," Link replied, smiling. "With the little paper promising a long life into your nineties."

"Right, forgot about that ironic part of the McLaughlin's family lineage."

"Yeah, the McLaughlin's got the irony, the Neals got the inability to walk without trippin' over their feet," he laughed, trying to choke down the nerves that rattled around like ice picks in his guts.

"Did you bring me out here for small talk, Link?"

"Wanna walk?" Was his answer, always preferring to keep moving, keep his problems behind him.

"Okay."

In a swift motion they were both on the dimly lit path, neither speaking. Link didn't know how to start and Rhett didn't want to chance interrupting him once he did.

"I thought a lot about... well, everything today. I tried not to think about it, too. But you know what I realized when I tried not to think about you, Rhett?"

"Whassat, brother?"

"I realized I didn't have anything to think about. You-you're everywhere in my life. You've been there since I was six years old. I can't remember anything from five and before," he laughed to himself. "I can barely think of a single memory without you in it."

"So," Rhett started uneasily, "what're you sayin'? You wanna make new memories without me?" He bit at his lip as soon as the words came out, hoping that this wasn't the end, just when they'd really gotten started.

"No," Link told him, grabbing onto Rhett's forearm and stopping his movement. "What I'm sayin' is... we've already done so much together. Why ruin our streak?"

"Oh, so you want to stay like we are now? Not change anything..." Rhett's gaze dropped to the cement below his feet.

"That's not what I'm sayin' either, man. This is harder than I thought. What I meant was, we've already had so many firsts together... startin' in _first_ grade. What I'm sayin' is, I wanna keep havin' firsts with you. There's not anyone else I'd rather, and if there were, surely I'd have found 'em by now," he told him, nudging Rhett's elbow with his own.

"So say it," Rhett rasped, trying not to get too ahead of himself. Everything he heard sounded like just what he'd hoped for, but he wanted,  _needed_ more. Just to be sure.

"I'm not... _not_ saying I want to be yours," he laughed, using Rhett's earlier words against him.

"Link," he warned, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sayin'... I'm sayin' you've had me all along, man. I want to be yours. There, it's out there. And I want you to be mine," he breathed, waiting for a reaction.

Rhett was reeling again, but this time it was so much better than from a small peck given to someone he's adored for most of his life. There was a joyfulness in the firmness in what Link has just said, and he couldn't tell which one of them was grinning wider at the news.

"Well, I wasn't expectin' you to turn a different color," Link smirked, "but for Pete's sake say something!"

The taller man felt himself physically shaking as he cupped the slender face in his oversized hands, and giggled at how much he already loved how perfectly Link's face fit in the curves of his fingers. They stared at each other for the longest time before either one of them finally gave in.

Rhett never thought that kissing someone could ever bring him to physical tears before. He had come so close before, but never knew that _he_ could be the one so insanely happy that his body had to react by crying. But then no one had Link like he had. No one was here kissing the cheeks and lips and nose and chin of the most perfect person in the world to him.

"So, we gotta a lot to figure out, don't we Bo?" Link said, also smiling through his own messy tears.

"Yeah, we do, but it doesn't matter. We're in this together."

"Well, dang, man I don't even know where to start," Link murmured through giggles.

"Yeah, I can't say I have an experience here."

"So can I call ya sometime?" Link asked him nervously, pocketing his hands and staring up with glittering eyes.

"Link, honey, baby, darlin'... that's a real stupid question. When have you ever _not_ called me?"

"Alright, alright. Fair point. I should probably be gettin' you home, huh? I'll drop you off and maybe I'll call ya," he laughed again. 


	9. So Incredibly Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

Link smiled when he picked his ringing phone and a goofy picture of Rhett flashed against the background.

“Hey, man,” he answered, trying to stay inconspicuous. He checked over his shoulder, but no one was really paying him any attention.

“Hey, I’m on my way. Thought I’d call ya since you’re so into that these days,” Rhett laughed back.

“You’re almost here then?” Link asked him, still trying to play it cool.

“Why? You miss me, don’t ya? How bad you miss me right now?”

“Yeah, we do have a lot to record today, don’t we?”

“You’re thinkin’ bout kissin’ me now,” he guessed, and Link had to try to suppress his smile.

“Na man, we’ll be able to get everything recorded today…”

“You thinkin’ about doin’  _more_ than kissin’? Is that what you’re tryin’ to tell me? Well, you don’t have to be so forward, Neal,” Rhett continued to tease.

“You’re right, Rhett. You probably shouldn’t drive and talk on the phone. You should hang up now,” he suggested, shooting a worried look over his shoulder again.

“I’m thinkin’ bout you, too, Link. All the things I’m gonna do to you when we’re alone in the office later,” he told him, voice dripping to a sinful octave.

“Well I’ll see ya soon. Uh huh, drive safe now. Bu-bye,” Link spat out quickly, pushing the ‘end’ button as fast as he could.

Luck was on their side today and they wrapped the show up earlier than normal. The crew ran off at breakneck speed to avoid the usual pitfalls of Monday evening traffic. Rhett rolled his eyes at Link still making a point of locking their office door behind them when the studio might as well been a ghost town, but still Link wanted to be overly cautious. The last thing either of them wanted was to be literally outed in their own workplace.

“Are you ever gonna just sit over here and relax for a minute?” Rhett sighed as Link started on yet another project at his desk. “Thought most of the reason for us being here after hours was to start to really see what we like.”

“I already know what I like, Rhett.” Link muttered, eyes still glued onto his computer monitor.

“No, you just  _think_ that you know what you like,” Rhett corrected. “This is a whole new set of rules we’re learning, so come over here so we can learn ‘em together.”

With a huff Link moved to the couch and sat down heavily beside the taller man, and looked at him with a ‘now what’ type of expression. Rhett rolled his eyes again and pulled Link in close and held him in the same place under his chin like their first time on the couch since they decided to try this.

“Mmm, this does feel nice…” Link hummed.

“It does, but now I want you to tell me what you like.”

The head tilted up to meet the green eyes. There was a slight hesitation but soon their lips were meeting again, and Rhett pressed hot kisses into Link’s jawline.

“Oh wow…” Link groaned. His fingers were wrapped in the thick blonde waves, tightening with every new sensation and delicious kiss.

“I thought you knew what you liked, Link.”

“I thought I did too,” he murmured, back arching as Rhett's lips danced across his neck down to his collarbone.

“What else you think I could teach you?” Rhett groaned as Link tugged at his hair.

“Probably nothin’ that I couldn’t teach you.”

Link pulled harder on his hair, taking him by surprise and taking the opportunity to straddle his waist. He dipped down so that he could assault Rhett’s neck much the same way as his had been. He took it a step further, running his tongue flatly against the dark skin beneath it.

“You ain’t nervous at all?” Rhett asked him through gritted teeth, surprised at Link’s brazen behavior.

“Well, I wasn’t til’ you mentioned it. Now I am,” he whispered, noticing that he was taking it a little too far a little too fast.

He rocked back from Rhett’s waist, scooting to the far edge of the couch, hugging the arm and running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I didn’t mean to, uh, let myself go so much. Hope I didn’t make ya feel awkward or anything…”

“Naw, man, you didn’t. I was havin’ fun. We can keep it goin’ y’know.”

Link gave him an appreciative smile, but still didn’t move from his place. Instead his eyes cast down ward as he traced the seam of the cushion with his finger. Looking that way, with his teeth showing and looking so shy, Rhett’s stomach fluttered. How could this perfect man be his? He was just… perfect. Link stood back up and straddled Rhett’s hips again, but this time much more focus than before. It was odd to actually be looking down at the much taller man, but Link would be lying if he said it wasn’t a pretty view.

“Let me try something?” Rhett muttered, and the blue eyes widened slightly as the large hangs dragged did the middle of the other man’s back.

It was just a passing idea that Rhett had, knowing that Link loved getting his back scratched. He would always ask the taller man to get at itches he couldn’t reach himself from time to time, and sigh happily when Rhett did. It was innocent back then, and even though the exchange was so small, Rhett now knew how much he had enjoyed that type of sigh he had gotten from Link. It wasn’t sexual, but it definitely wasn’t just done to be a nice guy.

Link shuddered at the sensation of the scratch, his head fell back and spine bend like a taut bow as he could almost taste the power in Rhett’s hands.

“Oh  _fuck_...that feels...wow…”

Rhett’s smile grew as he listened to the way Link’s body was reacting to such new feelings. How sexy he was when he bit his bottom lip - when he actually  _cursed_.

“Want me to do that again, baby?”

Link’s thighs tightened around the longer legs as a response, and Rhett smiled into the smaller man’s collarbone. The hands moved back up to grip onto the thinly clothed shoulders, and then dragged back down again, like beautiful claws across the blades, lower back to the top of Link’s jeans.

The moan that made Rhett want to do such filthy things was back. It was like a hovering sound right on the edge of Link’s wider mouth, that turned into a declaration of him not knowing a damn thing about his own skin.

“I can’t...s-stop moving…”

He was grinding himself into dirty circles against the other pair of jeans. There was a desperate quality to the dance, and Rhett was loving every minute of it.

“Well don’t stop on my account,” Rhett assured him.

Rhett turned and laid back onto the seat cushions, dragging Link along with him, holding him in place. Chest against chest and heartbeat against heartbeat set the rhythm in which they moved. Rhett loved the power he held, so easy to make Link squirm.

Link, however, wasn’t so willing to submit himself so easily. He didn’t want to be painted into the corner of letting Rhett lead him around. He was a man, too, he couldn’t dominate when he needed to, and Rhett needed to know that.

Link put a hand between the two of them, propelling himself from Rhett’s grasp, smiling as he pouted up to him.

“Where ya goin’?”

“No where,” he growled in Rhett’s ear, at the same time tucking his calves underneath of Rhett’s.

The pressure pushed their pelvises together, causing Rhett to gasp and Link to grin with satisfaction. He ground himself further down, watching the eyes beneath him flutter closed and the mouth to go slack as he started to move back and forth.

“I get to hear you now,” he told him, digging his fingernails into the heaving chest.

“Fuck, Link. What’re you doin’ to me?”

The question was rhetorical. He didn’t need an answer. He didn’t want an answer. But the answer that Link gave sent shivers up his spine and a curl to his toes.

“Whatever I want.”

The hairs on the back of Link’s neck rose at the guttural moan of the man underneath him. He continued to press his growing length against the other. Link has no idea where they were going with this, but he wanted to see the mouth open and close again. Needed to see how many times Rhett would wet his lips with the tip of his own tongue. The power was invigorating and dangerous. Rhett’s right hand fell to the side of the couch to the floor with a helpless motion, while the other hand was grasping on tightly to the curve of Link’s rear end.

“Link...where...shit...I didn’t bring another pair of pants..”

There was a mischievous tone to the giggle against the long neck, and in a moment they were tasting each other again. The fluid motion of them learning to listen to each other was there. The arousal that they both connected they had sensed before was there.

“Jesus, why do you have to feel so good…” Link gasped, getting suddenly closer. “Feelin’ this good shouldn’t exist.”

“If you don’t stop soon you’re gonna have me lookin’ like I’m goin’ through puberty again,” Rhett tried to laugh through another moan.

“God, puberty. Why didn’t we do this back then?”

“We were s-stupid.  _Agh_ , we were so, so stupid.” Rhett’s eyes closed so tightly, accentuating the lines that had been worn in from years of smiling, and Link couldn’t help but to admire them. He got lost in the visual, seeing clearly Rhett still in his twenties, his thirties, thankful that he was here with him in this moment in his forties. So much time wasted, but there they were, getting intimate in a way that only teens would.

“Y’gotta… y’gotta stop Link, please.”

He didn’t want to, but in one swift motion he was disconnected, standing next to the couch and breathing heavily, looking down at the mess of the man below him, breathing just as heavily with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Link, I gotta ask. How much further do you wanna take this right now? If you wanna stop, let’s stop. But if so, I need a minute alone.”

The smirk on Link’s lips could sink ocean liners, and he took a small moment to consider what to do next. Sex was way way too soon, but the thought of Rhett all by himself taking care of his problem was causing him physical pain.

“Compromise? You let me see you...watch you. I’ll keep my hands to myself…”

The green eyes grew hooded, and then the smirk grew even bigger. Link was already making Rhett feel like he could do anything he wanted and it would be all right.

“Help me sit up, and be ready to drive my exhausted ass home, and you got a deal.”

Link held out his hand and Rhett took it gratefully. The slender form was upright and leaned heavily on the back of the couch and slowly unbuttoned his fly and unzipped his zipper. Link had seen Rhett’s penis before. Accidentally most of the time. It was an occupational hazard of knowing someone for so many years, but never like this. It was intimate and special. Just for his eyes only now.

Rhett’s eyes stayed closed as he began to stroke himself, already a great deal of the way towards an orgasm. It didn’t feel as good as having a warm body on top of him, but he wanted to give Link a show; so he grunted and moaned, arched his back and stuttered his breath.

Link wasn’t convinced.

“Look at me,” he commanded, still standing, his legs in between Rhett’s parted knees.

Rhett’s eyes snapped open, pupils adjusting to the fluctuating light. He grinned up at Link, proud in a way of his voyeuristic behavior. Link, on the other hand didn’t smile. His eyes cast down in a smokey blue haze, jaw clenched and hands balled into fists at his sides.

“See what you do to me?” Rhett asked breathily, and Link nodded in return, fighting the urge to take over for him. Was it too soon? Maybe.

“I wanna do this for you, and more,” Rhett enticed, causing a growl to rip from deep in Link’s chest.

“You’re so…just wow...,” was all Link managed to say, the light praise playing into Rhett’s release. “I don’t know how I never got to look at you this way.”

“You just didn’t ask the right questions.”

“I’ll make up for it.”

Rhett continued to move up and down his shaft almost lazily, but the flex of his thigh muscles and groans of his mouth was telling Link all the he needed to know. The blue eyes were absorbing every part of the other man’s body. Appreciating the slight tone of his abs, and how his golden colored hair sparkled in the light of the office.

He was picking up the pace, allowing Link to see him this so vulnerable with him. and so comfortable with himself. Link was throbbing, but experiencing this type of display of such deep trust was something he didn’t need to get off to physically. The mental and emotional high was so much greater.

“Link...I’m close...c-come here…”

It wasn’t a demand. Far from it. It was a soft request said through the linings of a powerful gesture. Link moved and sat down next to him. Wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed and licked every part of Rhett’s neck and jaw and lips that he could without straddling him again. He could feel the rapid movements reach their absolute breaking point.

“Come for me,” Link whispered into the shell of his ear. “Like you’re inside me…”

There was a strangled moan as Rhett threw his head back. His lips and eyes were opened wide. He worked himself until he was barely breathing, and then looked over to Link with a dazed expression.

“I didn’t know...that there could be...so many colors when you came…”

“All I’m seein’ is white,” Link laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

“Aw, gross. Way to ruin this for me,” Rhett laughed back. Of course he wasn’t serious. Nothing Link could ever say would be enough to ruin the mood. He always knew how to handle any situation, this being no different.

“As much as I hate to say it, we should probably get goin’,” Link mentioned, and Rhett’s thought from just a moment before was evaporated. “But we should do this again soon,” he followed up quickly.

The ride back to Rhett’’s house was sadder than it had been in recent memory. The two clung to each other like it was the last time they’d ever see each other, despite being just a little over twelve hours before they would be together again.

“Today was intense,” Rhett mused, squeezing Link’s thigh a little harder as he rounded the corner on to Rhett’s street.

“It was, but I’m glad it happened.”

“Me too, Neal. Same time tomorrow mornin’?” Rhett asked, despite knowing the answer.

“See you then. Call me sometime,” Link laughed as Rhett shut the car door behind him. 


	10. Late Night Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

Link was already in bed when the memories of what happened in the office earlier that day were really pushing at him. It wasn’t like he _hadn’t_ thought about them during the chatty dinner with the family, or when he was checking out some comments on their Youtube page, or well...he did spend a really long time in the shower.

The water felt good in his body. Warm and drumming on his back and shoulders. It almost felt like Rhett’s hot fingertips were all over him again. He got hard so quickly that it made his head spin, but he didn’t do anything about it. He was never the type to pleasure himself in the shower since little hands looking for random toys still didn’t get the idea of privacy. Even now he would have to make sure the bathroom door was closed all the way, after he was sure the kids were asleep, there was still Christy to think about. Not that she would mind walking in on him but considering Link was picturing Rhett on top of him; not the best way to deal with an erection.

No, it was once he had laid down that his racing mind slowed down enough to start playing images in his head again. The sounds that Rhett made when Link was on top of him. The very real feeling of not being able to stop moving his own hips against the other man’s growing length. It was so animalistic and rough. Link didn’t even know that his own mouth and throat could even produce sounds like that.

The ache of being left untouched made even his hips and back throb. He stared at his darkened ceiling, gently rubbing himself against the taught covers over his waist, realizing he needed relief, any relief. He glanced towards the clock, groaning in despair when he read 1:23am. He’d already missed out on so much sleep in the last few weeks, and now that things were good, _really good_ , he was still missing out.

He left his room quickly and quietly, snagging his phone from his bedside table on the way. The only destination he could really think to go was his office, away from the other bedrooms, the place that he could be alone. A place with a lock.

He leaned back against the small couch that he kept in there, mostly for collaborating with Rhett when he was at his house. The thought made him smile. Surely Rhett wouldn’t mind if he used it for other purposes, especially if those other purposes were thoughts of him.

He scrolled through a few… adult sites, intent on finding a bit of material to help himself along, but nothing really caught his eye. He tried a few configurations, straight, lesbian, bi, but one of it was what he wanted. What he wanted was a deep voice and a bushy beard, long, nimble fingers and even longer legs to wrap himself around. He wanted Rhett. Needed him like he needed oxygen.

 

L: (1:37am) Hey man. Please tell me you’re up?

 

He bit at the nail of his thumb, watching the screen as if it may grow legs and walk away. It was a full three minutes before he got his answer, and he made a mental note to tell Rhett to improve his response time.

 

R: (1:40am) I am now. Blinded by the light from my phone. Whatcha need Neal?

 

L: (1:41am) Call me?

 

He didn’t want to slip in too much over a text. He couldn’t really be sure who was at the other end. For all he knew Rhett could have dictated the message for Jessie to send. Unlikely, but still scary to think about.

He answered his phone on the first half of the first ring, with an exasperated, “Rhett?” And sighed with relief when he heard the voice on the other end of the line.

“This better be good, Link.”

“It is...at least I _think_ that it is. I’m kinda figuring this out as I go along.”

There was the faintest shuffle as Rhett moved from the darkness of his bedroom to his own office down the hall. He had know that type of stress in Link’s tone before. A fluttery type of nerves that made him know that the smaller man was already balling up his fist in his mane of dark hair.

“Link, take a breath...tell me what’s goin’ on.”

The calmness in voice was already working its magic. Link could feel his muscles loosen against his throat and inside his stomach. The sensation only made the actual reason he had called even more distracting.

“I think I’m making a booty call. To you, and yes I’m fairly sure that I’ve lost my darned mind.”

The soft chuckle on the other end of the line was gentle and accepting. He was being laughed at, but he didn’t care.

“Unless we were fast trackin’ this more already, an _actual_ booty call would be us meeting for _actual_ sex. Not that I’m not interested, but…”

“Oh god no,” Link stammered, nerves back in full swing again. “N-not that...just, wanted to...you looked so gorgeous earlier and it..I’m wanting to just talk on the phone. Well…”

Link was floundering and Rhett couldn’t help but find it incredibly cute. There was always an underlying shyness to Link that was so appealing, and Rhett wondered if this was just another reason he enjoyed teasing and embarrassing him so much.

“Was it more that I talked while you listened, Link?”

The suggestion was thrown out like a life vest, and Link hugged it to his chest with all he had. The relief in his answer spoke volumes.

“Yes, that. Yes…”

Rhett chuckled again, but this time there was a darker edge to it. Link adjusted himself on his couch, trying to figure out if putting his phone on speaker would be too bold.

It would be, but luckily for him on his desk right across the room lay a pair of earbuds, and he could easily slip one in, leave one out. Hear Rhett’s voice close to his skull but also be able to hear what’s going on around him.

“You there, Link?” Rhett asked as Link settled back down.

“Mhmm. Headphones. Now it’s almost like you’re here. What would you do if you were?”

Rhett felt his stomach clench at the question. What he _wouldn’t_ do would be a far quicker question to answer. He would do anything Link wanted him to. Anything Link needed and he’d have bent over backwards (literally) to make it happen.

“What do you like, baby? I didn’t get to explore much of you earlier. Not as much as I wanted, anyway. There was so much that I wanted to do to you. So many ways that I wanted to touch you.” His husky voice came out thick, and it massaged Link’s eardrums in the most beautiful way. His hand was already creeping down his stomach toward the waistband of his pajamas. Link only let out a small moan in response, not wanting to interrupt Rhett just yet.

“I wanna taste every bit’a you. Feel every shiver, every shake. Hear every dirty little noise you make…” he finally managed, and the words sent a flutter in Rhett’s veins.

He hummed in his response. Almost methodically choosing the next few words he would say. Link was already doing way more than Rhett thought that he would at this point. Testing his boundaries. Testing both of their boundaries.

“Sounds like you have a lot of great ideas,” Rhett mused, smiling at the slight exhale he heard into the receiver. “I think I’d like you to do all of those things.”

Link couldn’t help but chuckle at what they were doing. There was a youthful quality to phone sex, yet something sweetly old fashioned at the same time. While Millennials were sending dick pics through Snapchat, here they were sitting on worn pieces of furniture talking on the phone one handed in locked rooms like they were teenagers again.

“How do ya feel thinkin’ about doing all those things to me, baby?”

It was a question that already had Link hard and whimpering. He wasn’t sure how to answer it. He felt powerful and delicate at the same time. Like he could only be held down for so long before he broke free and attacked.

“Rhett…”

His name sounded desperate in Link’s mouth. The R way too firm as it made its way through the other man’s teeth. The two t’s at the end stuttered and wispy.

“Yeah?”

“Call me that again…”

“Baby?”

“Yeah...just like you did before.”

“What, baby, tell me what you want,” Rhett purred smoothly, the vibration crackling through the earbud rattling around contentedly.

“I want you. I just want you. Everywhere.” Link knew he sounded much like a high schooler trying to be sexy, but he couldn’t help it. Rhett brought out the much younger, much _hungrier_ man out in him.

“Yeah? In your hand? Your mouth? Fully inside of you?”

“Rhett…” Link gasped as his hand began to pick up speed. He imagined it wasn’t his own, that it was a larger, surer grip that squeezed and tingled in all the right places.

“What, baby?”

“Fuck, how can you do this to me from across town?”

Rhett chuckled and sighed, loving the flighty way that Link’s voice bounced around.

“Because I know you. Better’n anybody. Just imagine what I could do to you once I get my hands on you.”

“Tell me…”

It was a plea that created the need to put on clothes. Going out clothes. Driving at the speed of light to your best friend’s house and banging him senseless clothes.

“I would kiss you until your mouth got tired,” Rhett slurred. “Then my lips be on your cheeks, then your jawline...that weird little space between your nose and upper lip…

“Philtrum…” Link moaned, and Rhett smiled.

“Yeah, baby...that thing…”

Rhett paused again. Just long enough to know that Link’s right arm must be a blur. The pulsing was overwhelming him and his blue eyes raking the ceiling of his office. Each sigh was so different and delicate. The shapes of Link’s legs and arms creating pictures of lust that Rhett needed to swallow whole.

“You ready to come for me baby?” Rhett whispered. “I want you to say whatever ya want to make you feel like I’m there with you…”

“I wanna...oh shit...oh my god, Rhett….”

“What was that, baby? Remember to use your words…”

The laugh was breathless, but he still heard it. Rhett could feel Link’s labored lungs fighting for more oxygen. Dizzy with the speed of his thrusting hips.

“I wanna be with you forever, Rhett...I wanna see your face when I wake up...before I sleep…”

He was so close. Rhett could hear the sloppiness of his strokes. Powerless to help him finish, but strong enough to make the moment count.

“I want that too, Link. I want you...every single part of you for the rest of my life. Now, come for me, Bo. Like you’ll never come again.”

The line was cheesy, sure, but it worked. Warmth splattered against Link’s twitching fingers and taught stomach. He laughed, almost maniacally as he collapsed onto the couch bellow him, sending breathy waves through the phone in to Rhett’s ears. 

“I’ll take that as a success,” he said proudly, and Link chuckled again in response.

“Yeah, man. That was wild. I’m a little… little embarrassed now that I’m out of the funk,” he spoke, over exaggerating his words, pulling a goofy voice that only Link could make.

“Yeah, I would be too if I was you.”

“I’m sorry about gettin’ you up and outta bed for that. I just… I couldn’t stop thinkin’ ‘boutcha,” Link murmured, his accent coming out much stronger in his post stupor.

“There’s no need to be sorry. Just don’t expect me to extend the courtesy of no late night… booty calls… to you. I expect you to answer when I want you to,” Rhett laughed.

“Oh, I’m a selfish man. I’m actually blockin’ your number now so I don’t have to deal with it,” Link joked back sleepily.

“Did you mean it?” Rhett asked sincerely, making Link’s brow furrow.

“I’m not blockin’ your num-”

“Not that. You said you wanna be with me forever. Did you mean that?”

“Well… I suppose I haven’t given it much thought…”

“Oh, right,” the voice was forlorn.

“You didn’t let me finish, Rhett. I was gonna say that I haven’t given it much thought, but I guess I’ve been doin’ that all along, haven’t I? Bein’ with you forever?”

Rhett smiled, ear splitting, wide and nearly painful. He couldn’t help it, though. It was everything he didn’t know he wanted to hear.

“Yeah, seems that way... Link?”

“Yeah, Rhett?” He yawned, grinning gently to himself, reminded of all the late night calls they’d shared when they were kids.

“I’m glad we’re doin’ this. I’ll see you tomorrow mornin’.”

He clicked the end button, too overwhelmed by emotion to continue the conversation. If he’d have kept Link on the line he would have ended up saying something stupid, something that would change them forever. And so he hung up, and hoped Link knew anyway.

 


	11. Weekend Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

The next few weeks were good ones, with both Rhett and Link being able to balance home, work and their new arrangement fairly well. There was always the hints and teasing of going further, but neither of them wanted to be the one to really go for the next step. It was easier on their minds to think of their kisses and occasional touches as just an extension of their friendship. Nothing more. 

It was Rhett that was slightly more antsy about this unspoken decision. The late night call from Link had excited him in more ways than one, and the moans of something close enough to love at the end was causing him to question and listen to everything that Link said. 

Out of more actually needing to get work done was what brought Link to Rhett’s house that Sunday afternoon. The office was either too full of other eyes to get any time alone, but their office had practically become just a place to kiss and occasionally grab a hold of each other. That meant that the  _ actual   _ work that they were supposed to be doing was being neglected. It wasn’t bad when they had already had some scripts and thoughts ahead of schedule. Back during the time that Link would lock them in to make them prepare for the next week’s show, and not to spend most of the next hour sitting on top of Rhett’s lap.

Stevie was the one who suggested maybe for them to work from home over the weekend to catch up. She was an accessory to a crime she didn’t even know had been committed. Both Rhett and Link almost felt bad for agreeing to her idea. 

The first weekend day was with Rhett and Link being completely alone in Rhett’s house since all of this happened. It was coincidental that Jessie had already had plans to take the kids to her parent’s place that same weekend. 

Rhett went around, quickly picking up and tossing any trash left out in his house. He didn’t really know  _ why  _ he was trying so hard. It wasn’t as if Link had never seen his home. He’d been seeing his home, from childhood until now, at least once a week. He knew how Rhett lived, and yet still the need to make a good impression weighed heavily on his mind. 

Once he’d gotten a text from Link, simple,  _ On my way, _  his heart really started to race. It was their first time alone, well, in a house, and well, since they’d gotten together. Did his hair look alright? Were his clothes comfortable, but not  _ too  _ comfortable? 

“Jesus, you’re a dork,” he laughed at himself in the mirror after checking his appearance for the umpteenth time. Still though, that hair was out of place, and his shirt had a wrinkle  _ just there _ , and it was driving him crazy that it couldn’t be absolutely perfect for when Link arrived.

A swift knock on the door followed by the squeaking of hinges brought Rhett’s attention away from himself, stomach fluttering and breath catching.

“Hey man, I’m here,” Links voice sounded, echoing against the walls of his foyer.

“Long time no see,” Rhett greeted, rounding the corner and wiping the leftover hair pomade on his jeans.  _ Shit, more mess. _

“Yeah, you wish,” Link teased, a nervous grin on his face as Link looked over his shoulder and around the room.

“They’re gone. I told you it’s just us today.” 

“I just wanted to make sure before I did somethin’ embarrassing like huggin’ you too tightly, or maybe kissin’ you… or fillin’ you with uncontrollable lust,” Link  laughed, relieved at the stillness around them. 

“I mean, you could  _ try  _ to fill me with, what was it you said? Right,  uncontrollable lust, but I mean,” he sucked air dramatically through his teeth as his eyes grazed up and down Link’s svelte form. “I just don’t know if ya’ve got it in ya, unfortunately.” 

The smirk was just there enough for Link to know that Rhett thought his attempt at romantic banter was questionable. Link vaguely wondered how he would have grabbed Rhett’s attention at all if they had met in their forties. Maybe that was the secret on how to get someone to stick around for all your quirkiness. Start them off young.

“Let’s see about the lust after the work, Neal. I don’t need you distracting me until we get at least the next week’s topics looked over and fully planned.”

Link’s eyes widened slightly at the new surge of adult behavior coming from the taller man. Maybe those kisses and touches were turning them into each other. Maybe Link would grow a couple inches in height and finally get better at basketball.

The two of them headed into Rhett’s office and started off strong in the ‘work first and kiss later’ plan. By the time 2:00pm came and after enough adorable whining from Link they took a break and ordered pizza. Rhett was busy checking emails on his phone and already knew that he was losing the smaller man fast to his favorite hobby...sleep.

Link’s head was comically tilted at an angle against Rhett’s shoulder. The large mouth partly opened and snoring loudly as he slept. Too used to this ability for Link to sleep anywhere, and hoping that the nap would help him get through the rest of their workday.

Rhett didn’t mind. Of course he didn’t. He didn’t care before they were… whatever the hell they were… and now…  _ Just look at him _ , Rhett thought to himself. So beautifully sweet and smart, even from that unattributed angle. Rhett stared for a long while, unable to keep the grin from itching at his lips as he thought about how lucky he was to have someone like him. Someone like…

Jessie’s name flashed across Rhett’s phone, a picture of her and their boys in the background. He took another glance at Link, recognized just how loud that snoring was and tried to slip away from him. It was an impossible feat, being so intertwined would have forced him to push Link from his spot and ointo the ground. Rhett settled for leaning away as much as humanly possible. 

“Hey, honey. How’s the family?” He asked cheerfully, ashamed of himself for being so able to lie. 

“Oh, they’re good! Really good! I just wanted to call and tell you about… are you asleep?” She asked, curiosity veiled by mild irritation. 

“No?” 

“I thought I heard… is… is someone snoring?” 

_ Shit.  _

“Oh, yeah. It’s uh, it’s Link. He came over to get some work done. He passed out a little bit ago. Didn’t have the heart to wake him. It’s hard enough gettin’ a nap in with two kids, could you imagine three?” He laughed breezily. 

“Well… why is it so loud? It sounds like he’s literally on top of you…” 

Rhett was reaching for some excuse that would move Jessie to a new topic, but Link wasn’t helping at all as he grunt snored every louder, and then a fluid motion twisted himself so the his nose was pressed into the nap of Rhett’s neck.

"Are you sure that everything’s all right,” Jessie said slowly. “He sounds like he hasn’t slept in years, and seriously...is he on top of you? He seems like he’s only inches away from your face.”

He winced, and decided to put the fortitude of knowing Link for longer than Jessie by over two decades to the test. That the closeness was just part of the package. 

“Yeah, he’s passed out on my shoulder, Jess. Couldn’t move him if I wanted to. If you loved me you’d send the fire department to pry him off me with the jaws of life.”

There was a giggle on the other line, and Rhett breathed again. 

“Well, make sure if you two are going to spooning to take plenty of pictures. Your fan base just eats that stuff up.”

“Ah, yeah, bunch of weirdos, aren’t they?” He swept past as quickly as he could. “Anyway, you said you called me to tell me about something?” 

“Oh it’s… it’s nothing. Not important really. Just that we’re all having fun. We miss you.” She said t so sweetly that he was nearly on the verge of tears. He was selfish. She wasn’t. Bottom line. 

“I-I miss you guys too. Tell the boys for me?” He asked her with a crack in his voice. 

“Aw, Rhett. Honey, it’s okay. Don’t be sad. We’ll be home soon. Let’s plan a fun family day. Maybe we can take the Neals. Sounds like they need a break, too.” A giggle.  _ Her  _ giggle.

“Yeah. Maybe. They’d like that I’m sure.” 

“Well, I’ll let you go. Sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate. I’ll take to you soon. I love you.” 

He closed his eyes tightly and blinked back the dampness forming against his lashline, praying that he could hang up before he choked on his sob. 

“I love you, too. So much. Bye babe.” 

Once Jessie hung up Rhett was left alone with his thoughts, and he hated that. He had been so blindly focused on what was just starting with Link that he almost forgot what was already there. Jessie and the kids were just as wonderful as Link was. Rhett needed them just as much, and yet the soft warm breath at the side of his neck was calling to him like a lullaby. 

Link’s head tilted slightly backwards as Rhett turned to hold him in his arms. The mouth still snoring though much softer now. The lips wet and so kissable even with the doubt and guilt creeping in. Rhett knew that he loved Jessie. Would always love her in ways he never thought possible, but there was something within Link that his wife..that no one would ever have. It was organic and rich and unbelievably right. And he had known this for longer than he was realizing even now. 

“Hey bo,” he whispered, and there was just the hint in the small flutter of eyelashes that Link heard him. “We need to get back to work, ok?”

The blue eyes were too sleepy for words as they blinked up, slowly gathering data as to where he was. The large yawn was next, then an exhausted half smile at the fact that Rhett was looking at him.

“Take a picture,” Link chuckled, still bleary eyed. “It’ll last longer.”

“Doubt it Neal. You’re too pretty for any camera.”

With a shift of their weight they were smiling into the kiss. The light roll of the tongue made Link moan, and Rhett made a mental note of yet another private treasure found. 

“M’sorry I fell asleep. Didn’t mean to… to waste our time here,” he smiled lopsidedly, almost somberly, and Rhett’s heart cracked just a little further. 

“Naw, don’t worry. We’ve still got a little bit of daylight left. But we should get some more work done. We wouldn’t have to stress so much if you’d quit distractin’ me during the week.” 

“Okay,” Link said matter of factly, “I’ll keep my hands to myself the whole rest’a the day. You stay on your end of the couch there.” 

The grin was one that was filled with mischief, like he was daring Rhett to take him up on it.  _ Go ahead, if you think you can.  _ But Rhett was game, giving him a satisfied little ‘ _ hmph _ ’ as he leaned against his side of the couch. 

“Alright,  _ baby.  _ You think you can stay over there, you go right ahead,” Rhett told him confidently, running a finger across his lips. 

“Don’t you ‘baby’ me. I can do it. And I will.” 

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t,  _ baby.  _ All I’m saying is, it looks pretty lonely over there. But you’re right. It’s prolly best you stay there. Now,” he shifted his weight, allowing for room to pick up his laptop and set it in his lap. “Where were we? We had a few ideas for episodes…” 

“It ain’t workin’. You can act uninterested all you want. All you ever do is reverse psychology me. I know you’re doin’ that now.” Link couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. Everything was a tease with Rhett. A fun little game that only the two of them were in on. 

“I’m simply saying that I’m working. And you’re just gonna have to keep your hands to yourself while I do that. No reverse psychology here, just a man, workin’ hard. Breakin’ a sweat. Stayin’ on his side of the couch, untouched and completely focused.” 

Their eyes met, and they laughed. They didn’t stop for quite a while, and within the next few minutes Link was right back by Rhett’s side, hands intertwined as they continued to figure out each other. The  _ real _  each other after all of these years. 

 


	12. Escaping the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

"Well, what if we-" Link started, pen pressed tightly against pursed lips.

"No," Rhett shot him down without a second thought.

"You didn't even listen to the whole thing, man," Link hissed with a roll of his eyes. This is how their entire morning had been going. Neither of them were happy with any of the ideas that the other had proposed, and it was leading to sour moods and dirty looks.

"Don't have to. Your ideas suck today, baby," Rhett shrugged, without giving Link the courtesy of looking up from his laptop.

"Hey! Yours ain't much better,  _baby_ ," Link glared and folded his arms.

"You're not wrong."

The two sat in silence for a while, but nothing was coming to mind. After so many shows, it was hard to pump out fresh ideas, and Link was really starting to get annoyed. The constant tapping of Rhett's fingertips against the table wasn't helping either.

There was also the added problem of how they saw each other now that continued to get in the way. Granted the hugs and kisses had been pulled back to an almost painful degree, with worries of being caught, promises to actually get work done at, well... _work_  and Rhett subtly trying to keep at least a small amount of focus back on Jessie since that Sunday. Neither man could seem to recall what they did with their hands and eyes before this started. Now they knew what they  _loved_  to do with them, nothing else made sense. Hands were made to slide and caress shoulders, hips and backs. Eyes were for glancing at those same places.

"I can't think straight at all," Link almost shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. The unfortunate pen he had been twirling around in his fingers made comical sounds as it hit the low ceiling and fell to the ground.

"Not thinking  _straight_ is a problem we've  _both_  have been havin', Neal."

"You're not wrong, either."

Rhett gave a long sigh as he got up out of his small desk chair and headed back to the couch in the middle of their office. Link barely noticed the movement. Where he was more able to sit in one spot to avoid talking about the stagnant atmosphere of work and themselves, Rhett had an almost frantic need to keep his muscles active by milling around. Standing up, sitting down in different spots and looking longingly out of the window.

"You know what we need," Rhett said after another couple of rounds of grumpy half conversations. "We need to take a ride out to the middle of nowhere."

"Take a ride out to the middle of nowhere?" Link parroted, raising a confused eyebrow. "Thought that us killin' each other was off limits...at least until we needed to do it on the show if views started to take a dive."

Rhett smiled in spite of trying incredibly hard not to.

"No, no...I mean take a little road trip. Get out of the city for the day and just...let the ideas come to us without all the dang noise around us. Like we used to do when we were kids. We came up with a lot of creative ideas back then."

Link's blue eyes narrowed at the thought, then widened at a barely hidden dilemma.

"So, are we actually going to just be coming up with creative ideas for the show...or for  _other_ things as well?"

Rhett frowned as he shrugged his large shoulders, once again getting up and stretching unnecessarily.

"I dunno...both maybe? Either way we're not talkin' and figurin' out enough the way it's goin' now."

"You're not wrong again."

It didn't take them very long to decide that they needed to go that very day. Needed an escape from the lights, the sounds, the smells, the irritation of the city. Needed to see the stars, breathe air that wasn't tainted by pollution. Pollution that dug deep into their pores and changed them from who they once were. They needed to reconnect with each other, but most importantly themselves.

It was decided that Rhett would drive, since Link was virtually useless if he needed to devote a good amount of his attention to something. Multitasking never was a strong suit of his, and when it was absolutely necessary, he became a virtual zombie.

With snacks in the bags at their feet, their phones put on do not disturb and old country blaring on the radio, they were headed towards the Nevada state line. Soon buildings became less frequent, the green of palms were replaced by the brown of sand, and the heaviness of a big city was lifted away by an empty horizon.

Link's right arm held itself steady from the passenger window, his wrist winding up and down as if it were surfing through the wind. His left arm was situated against his thigh, his fingers wrapped tightly around Rhett's.

"Maybe a video on the best road trip songs?" Link asked thoughtfully. "No, no wait. We already did that... uh... oh! Okay, we could give a little concert of our songs? Maybe choreograph them? It could even extend out to a few episodes?"

"Will it... choreograph?" Rhett laughed, and Link was quick to join in.

"We could do... signs that you secretly have feelings for someone and you don't even really know it yourself. I think we could really nail that one," Link chuckled, squeezing tighter the fingers laced with his.

"Five ways to tell your same sex best friend that you wanna be more than friends?"

"Step one: Awkwardly kiss them on camera. That part is for you, Rhett. You can check that one off."

"Step two: Get yelled at by said best friend for kissing them awkwardly on camera. That one's for you, Linkster. Check."

"Step three: Late night booty phone call?"

"Step four: Heavy pettin' and dry humpin'," Rhett joked.

"Step five: Run away to Slovakia together and start a new show called good Slovak morning?"

Rhett hummed as if actually considering moving to another country. Sure, he'd miss a few of his favorite sandwich shops and have to learn a language, but there might be awesome places to fish. The boys could visit..

"You do know that I'm joking right?" Link chuckled, his hand giving the larger a bigger squeeze.

"Doesn't have to be a joke, though, does it Neal?"

The serious shift in the tone gave Link mental whiplash. He stared at Rhett, who still had a small smile on his lips, though the amusement hadn't reached the green eyes. Within a moment he had pulled the car off to the right and they were feeling the rough sand of the Nevada desert. Then they slowed down to a crawl and eventual stop.

"Rhett?"

He didn't answer Link. Instead he was just staring out of the front window, the smile now completely gone. Link felt Rhett's fingers slide away from his as he got out of the car. Rhett hadn't looked at him during his exit. The car door slammed close and Link was left inside trying to replay the last few minutes in his mind.

The trunk opening and shutting jarred him back to the present, and he stepped out of the car as well and watched as Rhett placed a thick set of blankets onto the ground. Then next was the cooler full of bottles of beer and water, moved off to the side like they were having a picnic.

"Hey," Link said, stepping over to the other man. "Look...I'm sorry if I said anythi- "

His words were stopped by Rhett's lips melting onto his. The burst of warmth in Link's belly was back with a vengeance, and so was the moan that made Rhett grab him even tighter. Their lips moved so slowly, traveling over every corner and wrinkle of their mouths. Link moaned again. He couldn't help it. His breath was hitching so much that he felt slightly dizzy, and Rhett, sensing the loss in Link's footing, wrapped his long arms around him and held him close.  _Safe_.

It felt like centuries since they kissed like this. It may have been from the way Link's heart was racing. How did Rhett know just where to place his lips next? Witchcraft was a possibility. Did witches that tall even exist? With a small turn Link was at the left rear side panel of the car, with the heated metal pressing against the back of his thighs and shoulder blades. Eyes closed tightly, he felt for the soft beard, then the thick hair.

"What wassat for?" Link asked dreamily as they pulled apart.

"Just wanted to."

"What else do you want to do?" His voice was a seductive velvet, cerulean eyes hooded with lust, dripping from the tips of his fingertips as he drug them slowly up and down Rhett's forearms. The sight alone was enough to make him groan, low and throaty, a powerful sound laced with so many emotions practically ripping its way out of his chest.

Rhett pushed himself as far between Link's legs as he could, fighting against the awkward angle of both of them standing, and rubbed himself against the front of Link's tight dark washed denim.

"I can think of a few things." The voice was just as low as his groan had been, raspy from biting back his moans as he grinded. Link's eyes fluttered closed and gripped at Rhett's hair, only taking momentary stock that his hunched figure wouldn't hurt Rhett's back.

Bearded lips prickled their way around his long neck, hot wet kisses pressed to all exposed skin there. Nimble fingers played at his shoulder blades, pulling him in closer, impossible closer.

"I think you should show me. All of the things."

"You're okay with this? Outside?" Rhett asked him, pleasantly surprised by Link's carelessness. He'd always been a bit more shy with his body, not that he had any reason to be.

"There's no one here. Just you, me and the sky."

"If you insist..."

Long fingers hooked into the smaller man's belt loops and pulled them back together. It didn't take much for them to mold back into the perfect form of two puzzle pieces meant to be attached. Link was already soaring over the valley, with his body a mere afterthought as he felt the cool air of afternoon turning into evening. The blankets were soft and inviting as they settled down inside of their warmth. The sounds of moans and sharp breaths creating a melody.

Eyeglasses were removed as always with the most precious of care. Shirts were pulled off with much less precision, creating a pillow for a mess of black hair.

"I d-don't...know what to do," Link admitted, face flushed pink in pleasure and his jeans already unzipped. Rhett crawled on top of him, equally reddened in his cheeks as he looked down at the most important person in his life.

"You don't need to do anything, baby. Just..be you."

Link allowed the fabric to be pulled away from his slender hips, then his thighs. His knees. Rhett was so fluid in each place he touched him. Wanting each hitched breath and shuddered groan an invitation to continue.

"If you could only see how gorgeous you are..." Rhett whispered to the man twisting in pleasure underneath him. "...so much to take in you're makin' me question my own vision."

"You can..borrow...my glasses..." Link mumbled through his groans.

Rhett didn't think that he could smile anymore, but once again Link made a liar out of him.

Rhett meandered up his body once again, pressing bruising kisses along his thighs, the pronounced 'v' of his hips, his belly, shoulder, neck, jaw, lips. Link whimpered and writhed with each touch, bit his lip and palmed at Rhett's hair. Rhett grinned each time his lips met Link's skin, recognizing that he loved the aloneness that he felt with him.


	13. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We always appreciate feedback. Thank you for reading!

"You ready?"

Link nodded, unwilling and unable to peek down at Rhett, but if he had, he would have seen the nerves written all over his face. He licked his lips, quickly trying to find the best way to go about it. Should he hold it with his hand? Just scoop it with his mouth? Does he lick? Does he only suck?

He decided to go with what he thought would feel best, sheathing his teeth and opting not to use his hands. The moment the length was in his mouth, Link's back spasmed and arched upward, a high pitched groan sounding out.

"Jesus, Rhett," he gasped, forcing himself back down flat against the earth below him. He felt both like he was grounded and floating all at once, an insane mix of emotions and sensations that he'd never felt before.

Rhett's head bobbed unsteadily, a tell tale sign that this was his first time. Link didn't mind, though. He wasn't clear headed enough to consider the novice application. Rhett's tongue was smooth and warm as he moved up and down, the nose occasionally brushing up against the shaft on the way to the tip. It was helpful that Rhett was so tall that even bent down in between Link's knees he could still see just enough of the dark eyelashes flutter in what Rhett hoped...with every part of his soul...was pure ecstasy.

Link never knew that something so natural could feel this good. He had blow jobs before, and even outdoors in his younger, bolder days. Back when the same man who teased him about when he was going to lose his virginity was now softly and tenderly making him climax for what seemed like the first time. Link could never have thought of Rhett being this way as a lover. Was he this willing to sway with the hips of all of his past partners, or was it just for Link? He wanted to ask him, but how would he phrase such a question?

"Talk to me," Rhett whispered, after a swirl of his tongue. "You're never this quiet, Neal."

The other man tried to move his lips, but no sounds could escape. Link was true clay in the larger hands. There to be molded into whatever the hell Rhett wanted. Then with a flick of the wrist Link's voice returned in full force and volume as Rhett began to pump in a strong and steady pace.

"I... oh, fuck that's good. H-how are you so good?" His voice and hips stuttered with each word, each movement that Rhett gave him.

"Because I know you," The gravelly answer came.

He took in the sight below him; Link with his hands pressed firmly against his face, his head lolling from side to side, and smiled devilishly. He took his hand away and Link whimpered at the loss of contact. The hands that had just a moment ago held Link so tightly were repositioned on either side of his head as he lowered his body down lightly on top of Link.

"You want me to finish?"

"God yes. Please-" Link gasped, fighting the urge to grind himself against the warmth on top of him.

"How? What do you want, Link? I need you to really think about this, now."

"Your... your mouth, please. Please, Rhett. Please," he begged. Pleaded. Whined.

"Okay, okay. I will. But I still really need you to think about what you want. You can do that for me, can't ya?" He asked carefully, climbing up on his haunches and rocking his hips sinfully against Link.

"I can. I will," Link thought for a moment that he knew what Rhett meant. That he wanted him to think big picture, but the thought was whisked away as quickly as it came when Rhett's mouth was on him again. He circled his length with his tongue, testing out new techniques made up on the spot. He knew he'd made a good decision when Link's moans came higher in pitch and he started clawing at the ground below him.

"I'm gonna-"

"I know," Rhett mumbled around him, and prepared himself for yet another first. Link's muscles seemed to move all together, and before they knew it, he was spitting to his side and Link lay motionless, looking to the sky in a daze.

Rhett settled himself on his side as he watched Link slowly return to him. First the left hand reached for his right, the familiar spaces finding their homes. Next the leg muscles moved...trying to figure out what they were supposed to be used for. Walking? No, you didn't need to walk when you felt lighter than air.

Then the best part was seeing the cloudy blue eyes turn a deep shade of something breathtaking. The smile...as if Link couldn't even begin to understand what it meant to be anywhere else but in this moment.

"Rhett...," Link breathed, and he tightened his hold on the only person who could ever ground him. "I think I get what you meant now about seein' colors."

The kiss was softer this time. A suggestion rather than a demand, but Link fell into it just the same.

"I feel like I should put some clothes back on," Link breathed, a snort of laughter coming out with the words.

"Why ya gotta go and ruin this perfect moment?"

"..shut up...."

Reclothed and reenergized, Link took his seat next to Rhett, knees bent to his chest and arms draped casually across them. Rhett laid on his back, taking note of the stars beginning to twinkle above them.

"What are we doin' man?" Link asked, but his tone was happy, a cold bottle of beer at his lips.

"Looks to me like we're relaxin'."

"But, like, really. What're we doin', Rhett?" The tone took one that was a bit more serious, but not overly so.

Rhett adjusted to his side, resting his head on the palm of his hand, staring up at Link wordlessly so that he could collect his thoughts. Link stared back down just as intently, pins and needles prickling at his skin in anticipation.

"We're doin' what we shoulda done a long time ago."

"Yeah, I think so, too, Bo."

Rhett looked up to Link so sweetly, so purposefully. Link leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, humming in appreciation before he sat back up.

"You never answered me before, ya know," Link mused.

"What'd ya ask? You talk a lot, so you're gonna have to refresh my memory," Rhett grinned up at him, prompting Link to huff and roll his eyes dramatically.

"I asked you a while ago. Before all of this happened. I asked you if you were in love with me..."

"Ah, that's right. You did," Rhett laughed and rolled once again on to his back, tugging at Link's arm to pull him down with him. Link curled into his side, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping his arm across his chest.

"And you didn't answer..."

"No, I suppose I didn't."

Link waited patiently, and grunted when no further answer was offered. He tapped on the ribs below his fingers, hoping to spawn some conversation.

"Link," he warned quietly, and the name pulled at Link's heart.

"If you don't, it's okay..."

"I didn't say that. I didn't say anything. I just think... I think that if we say somethin' like that... it might make it too real. And then it might go away."

Rhett could feel the deep sigh on the side of his neck but still kept his gaze towards the growing number of stars in the sky. They were way less complicated.

"Do you  _really_ think that anything's goin' away?" Link asked in earnest. "I've kinda gotten used to you after all these years."

"Things change. Feelings change. Never thought I'd be lying in the middle of the desert wonderin' what my best friend's lips would taste like after he had a couple of beers."

The taller man turned his head, guessing the question in the blue eyes.

"Just as great as before...just with the hint of what you were drinkin' at the end."

They were quiet for a while, occasionally stopping from looking skyward and back at each other. Silently memorizing new smiles.

"I still like women," Link muttered. "Don't think I find any other guys attractive..like that..other than you. What's that mean?"

"You just said what it meant, Neal."

Rhett chuckled as he pulled Link in even closer. Breathed as he felt the smaller man's fingers softly glide through his beard.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Link sighed at the small glimpses of information he was getting from Rhett. Having to bide his time when his heart and mind were on overload was torture.

"Do you just find _me_...you know..."

"Sexy? Like I want to touch you all of the time?"

Link's face turned instantly red at the words, and even redder at Rhett laughing again.

"Nah. Seen a few other guys who could get me going in my past. Nothin' worth exploring though. That's only meant for you, Bo."

The admission hit Link harder than he cared to admit, and he adjusted himself to look at the sky once again. Took another sip of beer.

"Why me, though?"

"Cause I trust you. You don't judge, Neal. You look too hard to find the good in everyone."

"You're just butterin' me up," he grinned back.

"I don't wanna go home," Rhett's voice shifted from awe to despondent sadness in the blink of an eye, and Link's heart hurt at the words.

"It'll be alright, Rhett. It's not ideal but... but we'll be alright," Link hushed him. His words lacked conviction, and he realized that he wasn't sure who he was speaking more to; Rhett or himself. 


	14. Office Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! We want to know what readers are thinking about the story!

Over the next couple weeks they melded their new life together in with their old life together. It wasn’t a perfect fit, but it was comfortable enough to keep themselves happy enough for the meantime. Coming to almost silent agreement that whatever they did in their home life stayed home, and any other time was for them. Not asking more questions than they needed to, and remembering that all, that if push came to shove, their families came first.

It was the office that they still got most of their time alone. The crew was never there after 5:00pm and with Link a pathological workaholic and Rhett being the only one who he could bounce the craziest ideas off of, the crew never even seemed to blink at them staying late. Today was no different, with Link pawing over Youtube statistics while Rhett pretended to care about all of the numbers Link was rattling off. The ruse was more effective when the green eyes didn’t keep sneaking glances at other parts of the smaller man’s body instead of focusing on his face as he talked.

“Are you looking at my butt while I’m telling you about the latest views for last week?”

“Maybe…”

“Why can’t you ever take anything seriously?” Link asked with a raised brow and crossed arms. He looked good like that, stern, in control, and Rhett couldn’t help but run a tongue against his lips at the sight.

“I take you seriously. I’m takin’ you _real_ seriously right now.”

Link’s eyes rolled involuntarily as he sunk in his chair and spun it back to face his laptop. Rhett wasn’t quite over the attitude though, and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could help to alleviate a bit of the stress. It was coming off of Link in waves, always having been a bit more tightly wound.

Rhett made his way to where Link was perched, standing over him for a moment, just letting his presence loom. When that didn’t grant him the attention that he sought, his arms traced their way down the front of Link’s chest, settling just below his sternum.

“Oh, you think you’re gonna distract me, now?”

“Can’t blame a guy for tryin’.”

Link felt first the tickle of a beard just below his right ear, followed swiftly by delicate kisses that left a warmth behind even as they traveled along the neckline of his T-shirt. The hands on his ribs moved around freely, exploring the territory with gentle prods.

“S’not gonna work. ‘M busy,” Link slurred, his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth.

“Sounds like you might be comin’ down with somethin’, there buddy. Which is perfect, cause I’m comin’ up with somethin’.”

“Rhett… c’mon, man. This is im-important. It’s our lively...hood,” Link tried to get the words out fully, but the way his body spasm betrayed him.

“Mhmm…” Rhett was relentless, trying to fully take advantage of the free time they had together.

The swat of hands were way too soft to be taken seriously, and Link was trying so hard not to smile at the attention. Then came the groan that Rhett was loving each time he heard it now. The warm fingers grazed the sensitive spots that he used to avoid, worried about tickling the smaller man.

With a pull of the hand Link was onto his unsteady feet, his blue eyes looked up into green. The same hooded look that was there when they were under stars was all that Rhett needed to know that whatever he was doing was exactly Link needed.

A second later they were kissing slowly. Their fingers interlaced and Rhett backed up carefully to their comfy office couch once again, then with a grab of his large hands around the smaller waist he placed Link on his lap facing him.

“What are ya plannin’?”

“Kissin’ ya ‘til your lips fall off,” Rhett smirked, “or we get hungry enough to order take out. Whichever comes first.”

“But the… the channel… I was reviewing…”

“ _Fuckin’ leave it_.” The words came out in a thick growl, harsher than Link had ever heard and it sent shock waves across his skin.

“Okay,” he replied meekly, and Rhett grinned against his lips.

“‘Bout time you listen.”

“Shut up.”

The two stayed connected. Hands pulled hair, teeth bit at skin, breath was heavy and minds were foggy, but they knew exactly what the other wanted. Knew just how to make each other sing.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Rhett’s hot voice ghosted the shell of Link’s ear, making the hair along his neck stand at attention. He couldn’t form the words even if he’d wanted to; he was too caught up in the moment, too caught up in the man below him.

“Wan’ you so fuckin’ bad,” were the chosen words once he’d forced himself to speak.

“Whatta ya want, baby? Tell me and it’s yours.”

“Just you. I just want you, Rhett. Fuck.” Each word was a plea, moaned out heavy and lengthy.

“You want this?” Rhett asked, pressing his hips to Link’s, who’s breath caught in appreciation.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are,” Rhett purred, and enjoyed the effect that it had on Link’s smile. “Beautiful eyes, sweet voice and the most amazing…”

Link groaned as his groin was pressed into the others, then his bottom squeezed.

“Ass-etts I’ve ever seen,” Rhett chuckled, as Link shook his head at the bad pun.

They moved in gentle motions, reacting to each single touch and caress. Rhett revealed in the way the that Link could slide his body so smoothly while on top of him. Maybe the clumsiness was only when he was standing up.

“Are you trying...to make me...f-fuck...”

“Damn, when you curse,” Rhett whispered against the side of Link’s neck. “Need to make you do more of it.”

“Keep rubbing’ up on me and you’re gonna get more than cursin’, Bo.”

“Promise?” Was the question with yet another hard press.

Link’s mouth hung slack but his eyes closed tightly, accentuating the lines that traced them. His body twitched with each movement, and Rhett couldn’t help but keep going. It was too much, the sensation, the sight, the sound. Everything about Link was driving him wild, bringing out the animal on his brain.

“I wanna fuck you now. Wanna feel you,” Rhett whispered, hoping that Link was on board.

The bright pop of blue was startling, first wide, and then hooded. They looked darker, like they weren’t seeing clearly, but it was recognized that his pupils were dilated with lust, and it dragged Rhett further down.

“Gonna make you scream my name until I’m tired of hearing it. Gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gonna… gonna, oh, fuck,” Rhett’s voice lilted with each word, the pitch rising and falling in time with his sharp breath.

Grunts, groans and moans filled the air, the soft shuffling of denim on denim the background noise. Rhett sped up and pushed harder, both of them close to reaching their peaks. Rhett’s hands shifted to the arm of the couch above Link’s head, his lengthy body nearly fully encapsulating the smaller one.

“Rhett...” Link breathed, feeling the tell tale signs of release.

With a final grind Link finished first, with his entire body on fire as he shuddered in the strong sturdy arms. Thankful Rhett had a hold of him so tightly, or the smaller man would have crashed to the ground. As for Rhett, he could feel the warm wetness trapped in the front of him, and though raw pleasure had turned sharply into slight discomfort, the far away look in the blue eyes were worth it.

“Totally worth it,” Rhett muttered into the kisses he placed on the stubbled chin and cheeks. They stayed there for a long while. Rhett enjoying the warmth on Link’s forehead against his own, and Link just trying not to pass out completely. His slight tilt to the side was what caused Rhett to have them move to a laying down position on the couch.

“If I fall asleep, jus’ leave me here,” Link mumbled into the embrace. “I can just pretend I live here now.”  
  
“As much as we work, we practically do live here, Neal.” Rhett chuckled as he ran his fingers through the ebony hair.

“Yeah, that was really hard work,” Link snickered back, and it was Rhett’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Pretty sure I did all of the hard work there.”

Long fingers traced delicately along shoulder blades, slightly dismayed at the layer of clothing that prevented skin to skin contact. Their breath settled into an acceptable rate, one of contented glee.

“D’you think it’ll always be like this? You gonna get tired of me?”

“Link, we’ve been friends for our whole lives. Haven’t gotten tired of ya yet, have I? Wait, don’t answer that…”

A swift punch to his ribs had Rhett sputtering a strangled laugh, eyes squeezed tightly and mouth scrunched in a mix of pain and amusement.

“You’re not funny,” Link tried, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips.

“I happen to know that ain’t true. I’m clearly the star of this show,” Rhett teased back as Link’s head popped up to meet his gaze.

“You aimin’ to go home battered and bruised? I can arrange that.”

“You can try. You ain’t gonna get very far.”

Link pressed his body back down with a dramatic sigh, letting his body go completely limp and wishing he were just a little stronger.

“I’m dead,” Link deadpanned.

“No, that game doesn’t work for you. When ya gonna learn that?”

“Can’t talk. I’m dead.”

To prove his point, Rhett easily maneuvered Link into a sitting position, laughing as the other man pouted.

“I’m dead…” he whispered lowly, and Rhett’s laughter amped up to a roar.

“Alright, well I guess I’ll just find someone else to give these to,” he shrugged as he reached into his back pocket.

Link allowed his right eye to open just enough to see what was resting in between the long fingers. The gentle breeze tickled his nose as the narrow slips of what looked very much like tickets fluttered in front of him.

“Are...are those Brooks and Dunn tickets?”  
  
“Might be. Thought it make for a good date night for us.”

Rhett almost got a paper cut as the tickets were pulled from his hand. The blue eyes went suddenly wide, and the loud cheer made Rhett incredibly relieved that they were alone.

“No freakin’ way!” Link shouted again, and the joy in his face was nearly electric. “Their tickets have been sold out for weeks. How the heck did you…”

Words for once in his life were failing him, and instead Link just stared into the green eyes, mouth wide opened in bewildered happiness.

“Don’t ask,” Rhett chuckled, giving him another tight squeeze. “Let’s just say that I may have sold my soul to the devil for ‘em. No big loss, really. I’ve got a spare one in storage.”

Link chuckled back, leaned forward and kissed him again. At once Rhett knew that this kiss was a new one for the two of them. It wasn’t brimming with slow lust or rushed passion, but sweet and tender. It was the type of kiss that could help bones to heal and hearts to beat with a purpose. It was the kiss you gave to someone you missed all day and didn’t even know it. The kiss that told your own mind that the one you were sharing it with was the best choice that you’ve ever made.

“Wow..” Rhett whispered once they were back to touching foreheads. “I think you’re pulling me in bit by bit, Neal. Especially with that kind of thank you.”

“I’m just… man, I’m blown away. This is… dang, this is so nice of you. Thank you, Rhett. Seriously,” his words were sincere, eyes threatening to tear up. “Look at you, turnin’ all romantic.”

“Don’t go gettin’ cheesy on me now. I’ll take ‘em back and go by myself. Prolly have a better chance at meetin’ ‘em without ‘em seein’ your goofy little dance moves.”

“Hey!” Link chastised. “You love my dance moves! Don’t deny it!” Link beamed up, wiggling his hips in his seat and raising his hands high above his head.

What he thought was a joke didn’t make Rhett laugh. Instead he smiled softly, first at Link then at the fingers twiddling in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” He stopped moving in an instant, bringing his hand to cup Rhett’s shoulder and offering it a reassuring squeeze.

“Nothin’ at all, Link. Nothin’ at all,” he whispered, almost so low that Link couldn’t hear it.

“You love me, don’t you?” Link had seen the look before; the timidness. The fight between staring at the sun and not wanting to burn your eyes. He knew what Rhett was thinking, because so was he.

“Someday you’re gonna get tired of askin’ me that, ya know,” Rhett chuckled.

“Someday you’re gonna get tired of not tellin’ me.”

There wasn’t any malice in his words. They were gentle and understanding. Saying it, putting a word to the emotion was a line that was monumental to cross. They’d said it before, a million times, when it had the connotation of brother, friend. But this was something else entirely, and they knew that once it was out there… it was out there


	15. Hushed Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave us feedback as to how you feel about the story!

Having a large family was something that Rhett and Link would talk about in the vague and hazy future. Like what they were going to be when they grew up, or the type of toppings they would have on their pizza after school. When the firm reality of the days when ‘Dad’ would replace their usual names, it both delighted and terrified them. Neither one knew whose idea it was to start setting up their trip to Vidcon when both their wives and all five of their kids were in the house. It was madness to think that it wouldn’t be a ton of noise and mayhem, even with a backyard pool and candy involved.

After the third round of small feet racing like sugar filled fugitives through the hallway, it was Christy who kindly grabbed up all of the giggling pack and was finally able to let Rhett and Link organize their schedule in peace.

“So I was thinkin’ of us trying to get there a day early this time around,” Rhett suggested, bending over the back of Link’s chair as Link looked at his computer monitor. “Last time it was crazy with the traffic and we were nearly late to our morning panel. Make for not having to deal with parking either.”

Link raised a questioning eyebrow, then gave a quick glance towards the door as if ears might have been pressed on the other side listening to every word.

“As in gettin’ hotel rooms?”

“Yeah,” Rhett replied, looking puzzled at the tentative reaction. “Makes more sense, and it’s just for a few days. Not like we ever took advantage of the accommodations before as guests.”

Link stared at Rhett, then turned around in his seat to face him, as if seeing him more fully would help him understand the taller man’s sudden insanity.

“Don’t ya think that the last thing we need is bein’ with each other alone for a whole four days?”

Rhett’s eyes turned skyward as he placed an exasperated look on his face.

“We’ve been around with just each other for longer than four days before, Neal. I doubt that an overpriced mini bar is gonna play much into -”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it. We’re doin’ a heck of a lot more than shootin’ the breeze when we’re alone lately. What if…”

Link gestured a hand wave between the the two of them, not seeming to vocalize his understandable concerns.

“So what if we did,” Rhett said, tone slightly quiet. “I’m not sayin’ that I’d be _expecting_ us to do anything, but there could be worse things to be doin’ between panels and meet n’ greets with the fans.”

“Are you… are we… ready… for that?” Link asked with a throat too tight. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, a cartoonish maneuver that Rhett couldn’t help but laugh at.

“I don’t know, you seemed to be squealin’ an awful lot the other day when…”

“Stop. I wasn’t _squealing_ , first off. Secondly, as I recall, you were the one being lewd,” Link tutted.

“Lewd? Is that what we’re callin’ it?” Rhett couldn’t help but giggle at Link, who was quite offended. He swatted his arm, trying to reel him back in.

“Yes. Lewd. _‘I wanna fuck you now. Wanna hear you scream my name,’”_ , he whispered lowly. “...and whatever the hell else you said. Dirty. You’re dirty. And I don’t know that I could trust you with my virtue alone in a hotel.”

“Your virtue? Really. Alright. Fine. I’ll keep my hands to myself, until you ask me to touch you.” Rhett’s voice was dark as he traced a finger against Link’s thigh. “But make no mistake, you will ask me to touch you, won’t you baby?”

The frown on Link’s face was so severely set it might be causing him permanent damage. They weren’t just two anonymous bachelors figuring out new fun things to do with their body parts. They were married with children. YouTubers who were going to a very public event where people actively knew who they were and there to meet them.

“I really don’t need you tellin’ me what I will and won’t do,”’ Link hissed back, making a firm shove of the bigger hand away from his leg. “But fine. As long as we get separate rooms and yes, you keep your hands to yourself until..well…”

Link had not considered where he was going with the last sentence, and the heat on his face and small smirk Rhett was giving wasn’t helping at all.

“We need to take it one day at a time, Rhett. I don’t wanna mess anything up. “

The smile turned concerned, and the taller man bent his knees to make sure that they were eye to eye. It took a moment for Link to meet his gaze, finding the ground a much less nervous place to look upon.

“Mess anything up?” Rhett asked, sincerity back in full effect and lifting the chin of the other man so that he had no choice but to really see him. “With Christy...or with me?”

Link didn’t look away again. He took time to look at him. The complicatedly beautiful eyes, the long nose, the soft beard that felt so wonderful when they kissed. The way that Rhett could never get rid of that boyish charm in his lips even now, so many years from the first time he saw it.

“I can’t...I don’t know.”

“Then even more reason we need to figure this out, huh?”

“What’re we doin’, man?” Link asked, dismayed by the recent turn of events in his love life. He’s knew that Rhett was someone special, someone that he wanted in his life forever. But then again, so was his wife.

“You keep askin’ that, but I don’t see you changin’ anything. Do you wanna keep doin’ this thing, Link? If not, we need to back out now before we do irreparable damage,” Rhett couldn’t help the bite in his voice, but he was scared. Scared of losing everything. His whole life was set to collapse if he and Link did.

“I don’t wanna stop. Even if I did, I don’t know that I could anymore.” Link’s voice was feather light, airy and far away. Rhett’s knees became his chair as he kneeled in front of Link, staring up at him and pleading with his eyes for him to look at him.

“I don’t want to, either. We’ll figure this out. We always do. Nothin’s been able to stop us from what we wanted before. Nothin’ will now. I’m in this. I’m here.” He spoke almost as if he were talking to a child, soft and soothing. He placed a tentative hand back on Link’s thigh, and when he didn’t get turned away he did the same with the other hand. It wasn’t sexual in anyway. Just one human comforting another, and Link was thankful for it.

“We should probably get back, huh? They might start thinkin’ we’re doin’ somethin’ we shouldn’t,” Link grinned, and Rhett agreed.

Both men headed towards the door, but not before they stole a quick kiss. They headed back to their families, each knowing that they wanted each other, but neither knowing how to make it happen. 


	16. Musical Inebriation

Link laughed heartily, slugging his head back and taking cool gulps of beer from a frosty mug. The back of his hand was drug across his lips to clear the excess foam as he sat it back down.

"I told you not to get the hottest hot sauce," he scolded with a grin. "You tend to get mad when things are too _spicayy_." He couldn't help the teasing, Rhett's face was too red, his forehead to sweaty.

"Shut up man. I hate that we exist."

"Well, I for one, love my medium wings. Just enough flavor. It's not overwhelming. Perfectly palatable. And man, does it pair well with beer," he said, bringing his glass once again to his lips.

"Link, I swear to god..." his head was clasped firmly between his hands, mouth open and breathing like a dragon.

"Drink some beer."

"I can't, man. It's makin' it hotter." Rhett was whining, and Link couldn't help but love it. Anytime Rhett was in a little pain, it brought back all of the years off Rhett being better at sports and Rhett winning so many of the competitions on their show. Link was finally the one who didn't look silly, and he was soaking it in.

"More for me. I think I'll go grab another pitcher. While I'm up there, you want some milk for your bottle?"

If Rhett could actually think of something sarcastic to say back he would have. Instead he just tried to think of cold thoughts, like ice cream and snow covered mountains.

"My lungs feel like they're actually meltin'. Is that even possible for lungs to do? That was rhetorical, Neal."

Link had already had been prepared with an answer, but at that he closed his mouth and instead raised his hand up for another beer. The noise from the bar made it obvious that most of the crowd was going to be joining them at the concert. There were smiling faces all around them with once and a while a Brooks and Dunn song bellowed sloppily from a direction that no one could fully figure out.

About an half hour before the start of the show Rhett was able to get Link to stop two fisting drinks. With a gentle pull of the arm they headed out into the dry and dusty Nevada air. More than anything with the off tune melodies coming out of Link, Rhett was happier than ever that the event was out of town. Link seemed to be enjoying the slightly less possible chance of getting recognized as well. He had placed his arm around the taller man's waist as they moved down the sidewalk towards the stadium, and after the second time the smaller hand had brushed against his backside, Rhett was sure the contact was on purpose.

"You're in a cuddly mood tonight," Rhett muttered. "This explains way you were all right with us sharing a hotel room."

"That's because we could get only one room because of the concert, and you know it," Link giggled. "Our sleeping in the same bed is merely...situational."

"Whatever you say, baby."

Holding Link steady enough to walk was a challenge. He wobbled back and forth, at times losing his balance, but kept an upbeat demeanor and a smile on his face. Rhett couldn't blame him for letting his hair down, so to speak. It had been a while for the both of them, so wrapped up in work and their new adventures together that they almost forgot that they were human. They needed a respite from the day to day grind. So even though holding him up was a real workout, he decided that it was fun nevertheless. A throwback to their college days.

"Dang, man, tryin' to hold you up is like tryin' to balance a cooked noodle," Rhett laughed as Link slipped around in uneasy circles.

"Not a noodle," Link mumbled, taking stuttered guided steps.

"What was that? It's loud in here. Can't hear you," Rhett called over the music of the bar..

"Said, not a noodle!"

"Okay, okay," Rhett's easy laughter took over. "What are you then?"

"You already know!"

Rhett's brow furrowed, trying to this of what Link could possibly mean by that, but came up short.

"I don't think I do, actually."

Link was turned around in a flash, chest pressed against chest and a smile so bright that if the sun were to fizzle out, the world would barely notice.

" _Ssss_ -erpent king!" He screamed as he clapped his hands together, mimicking, or at least trying to mimic the movements of an actual snake.

"Oh my god." Rhett threw his head back with a chortle. "You're somethin' else, serpent king."

"Serpent king is thirssssstay. More beer, please, sir and thank you!"

It was the kiss that startled Rhett more than anything else. They were almost to the entrance area of the Axis, which was where the concert was being held tonight. Rhett barely had a chance to move himself and Link out of their way before a small group of people zipped by them in a rush. A couple of them cooed as they watched them embrace under the dark sky. Link had stopped walking completely just to focus all of his attention on trying his best to make out with Rhett on a very public street.

"Hey...calm down, man.." Rhett whispered against Link's stumbling lips. "We can kiss all ya want once the concert starts."

"Ya know I can't listen to music and kiss at same time," Link slurred back. "Can't multitask.”

It took some effort but they did finally get into their seats and were able to relax a bit. They just made it in time to be able to grab a couple more drinks before the music began. During the opening act Link might as well been part octopus with the way he was grabbing Rhett wherever he could. Full of alcohol and leaning heavily on Rhett's shoulder, the taller man hadn't seen Link smile this much for a long, long time.

"You enjoyin' yourself," he shouted as Link swayed to the music.

"This is the best night of m' life! T-thank ya for makin' me soooo happy, Rhett. And can...can I tell ya a secret?"

Rhett smiled as Link waggled his index finger in the classic _come here_ here motion. Rhett leaned in close enough for Link to loud whisper in his ear.

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna fuck ya tonight, but don't tell sober Link..he gets _really_  uptight about that kinda thing."

"Okay, buddy, whatever you say."

He knew it was the liquor talking. He wouldn't have mistaken it for anything else, but still his heart sped up and his hands started getting clammy at the thought. He looked down at Link, singing along as best as he could, and pictured his mouth open with dirty words pushing their way out, encouraging Rhett to go harder and deeper. He imagined Link, with his spastic dance moves spasming beneath him as he came, an earth shattering revelation as to what the rest of their lives could be like, if only they'd let it.

"M-member my BrooksnDunn license plate had on m'truck? Man, that was cool. Should get n'nother one. Y'think ah-should?"

The genuine curiosity that meandered around his hazy mind was truly a sight to behold. Everything, to him, was so wondrous and magical, and Rhett could only hope that he'd get half as drunk as Link.

"I think it was really cool. And you absolutely should get another one. It'll go over well in LA. Coolest kid on the block, Bo."

During the second half of the show is when Rhett started to get more concerned by the amount of drinks. It wasn't like Link had ever been a lightweight when it came to holding down his booze, but even Rhett was having trouble keeping track of what number drink the other man was on. Luckily Link didn't seem to mind whenever Rhett would hand him water and the occasional pretzel to slow him down.

"Ya may wanna pace yourself there, Serpent King," Rhett muttered. "Don't need to have our first date end up with you in the hospital."

Link stuck out his tongue and let out one of the biggest razzberries Rhett had ever heard in all of his life. Perhaps it was the noise that got him so much applause from the people around him, or maybe the full on seated bear hug right after, but either way a very familiar voice cut through the wave of chatter.

"Rhett? Link? Is that you guys?"

Link was still too busy giggling to see the the horrified look on Rhett's face. Literally two rows back and three seat to the right was their office manager Kristin.

Link's head snapped, or rather, lulled to the side, his lips flicked up in recognition. His grasp on Rhett didn't let up, quite the opposite. He squeezed tighter and pressed his cheek to Rhett's chest. He'd never wanted to be further from the other man, but forcing him to stand up on his own wasn't really an option.

"Nope. Not Link. Serpent King now," Link yelled.

"I see Link's having a good time," she laughed, bringing her attention to Rhett.

"Yeah. He's, uh, not doin' so good with the whole standing thing, as you can clearly see." He took his hand away from Link's back momentarily, only to have him nearly take the both of them down.

"How many as he had?" Her smile switched from playful to a frown of worry.

"He's had enough. Tryin' to get him to sober up now. Haven't had much luck." Maybe if he kept the conversation curt, she'd get the hint and move on.

"Do you need any help? I can grab an arm..."

"Rhett," Link shouted excitedly, smacking at Rhett's side for emphasis on getting his attention. "S'Boo...Scootin' Boogie! S'our song!"

"Thanks Kristin. But I've got him. It's our song, apparently. Couldn't drag him away if I tried."

She nodded, but the look on her face was unsure. She lingered for a moment, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I've got him. Really. We'll see you on Monday."

"Rhett! 'Ve gotta good job... work hard for my money... sing! You sing too!"

By the time the last song was played and Brooks and Dunn made their final bow, Rhett was fairly sure that Link was more beer than human, but somehow he was able to walk just enough to not have the paddywagon after them. Thankfully Kristin didn't really glance their way again after their encounter, and with the wave of people filing out of the venue, even if she had seen them there would have very little chance of following them. It wasn't like Rhett would pass a field sobriety test, but he was stone cold sober compared to Link. If Rhett didn't already have back trouble from his past, then Link would have broken it tonight with the amount of leaning that he was doing.

Still Rhett couldn’t help but love every single time Link would softly crash into him as they walked. Both of them humming along to their favorite songs of the night as they slowly and crookedly walked back to their shared hotel.

“Rhett, this was the best first date I ever had,” Link said, hiccuping at the end. “Can we do this again?”

“Of course baby,” Rhett chuckled, giving a small kiss to the smaller man’s temple. “Just as soon as we can figure out how.”


	17. Half Full Confessions

The hotel that Rhett had booked was moving slowly into their view, and they made it in a fairly good amount of time. Even with the occasional need to stop for Link to remember how to walk. Face slightly red and fingers interlaced, Link was already getting more touchy feely. At least a couple of times, with a slight groan of frustration, Rhett had to push away Link's grabby hands from the more indecent sections of Rhett's lower regions.

"You can wait 'til we get to our room," Rhett mumbled. His green eyes were met with a delicious pout from Link's bottom lip.

"But I don't wanna wait..."

"Well that's too bad, now isn't it?"

The elevator up to their room was full of suggestions, hot tongues and hotter touches. Link was practically begging, biting at Rhett's lip and pushing himself so far against the other man that Rhett didn't know how they hadn't become one person.

"When we get to the room, you're gonna fuck me, m'kay?" It wasn't a true question. Link was demanding, just as much with words as he was with his actions, and it was hard for Rhett not to take him right there in the elevator.

Somehow Link managed to make it to their room in one piece, shoving Rhett against the door with a new and invigorated assault as soon as it was closed. He moved his hands from Rhett's jaw, down to his shoulders and chest. His hands traveled further south and it was all Rhett could do not to collapse under the weight of his curious hands.

"I wan... want you to fuck me now."

Link's hand intermingled with Rhett's, drawing the pink from his skin and turning it to a porcelain white. The need was dripping from it, leaving traces behind in the form of sloppy kisses and shed clothing.

By the time they reached the bed his shirt was off and accompanying his shoes in the middle of the floor. His zipper was undone and his form fitting jeans were halfway down his shaky thighs.

"Did you bring... ah, what exactly will we need?"

Link wasn't quite sure of the procedure, all he knew was that he wanted Rhett irreplaceably close. He wanted Rhett's heat to sink in to his skin, leaving a mark that he could never rid himself of.

"I have everything we need. Don't worry 'bout anything."

Rhett wanted Link just as badly, pulsing against his own denim with every foul word that came from the other man. His hands fumbled with Link's clothing, watching him pull his shirt off blindly and dancing from the restraints of his pants. He pushed Link down against the bed and followed him swiftly to the mattress. His lips found their target in record time, and Link moaned wantonly into his mouth.

"Gonna fuckin' make you mine, Link. Should have done it a long time ago."

The blue eyes peered up at him from the bed, and Rhett was reminded so strongly of the previous time they were in Nevada. The warm blankets hugging the smaller man as they both laid under the stars, with Rhett slowly learning how to create new ways of seeing Link. If Rhett just allowed himself to pause long enough to think - really think about how often fluttering images of Link would occupy the lighter spaces of his mind he would have taken more time to appreciate the way Link smiled.

Laughed.

Breathed.

Loved.

"Rhett, you doin' all right?"

The taller man had stopped in his tracks, his right hand halfway up Link's bare calf. Other than the fast rise and fall of their chests they were still as they looked at each other. Both showing themselves exposed. Link was the more obvious one on display, with his slender form pressed heavily on the mattress, giving permission to be admired by the only man who had been able to see past the nervous laughter when he was scared or confused. The only person who knew when to make a joke when he was on the verge of tears.

Rhett felt equally naked even with just his pants undone, but still hanging on his narrow hips. He felt powerless against the almost gravitational pull that Link had on him. Dragging him down into places that he only could begin to understand, and the most terrifying thing of all. That it was okay to not know what to do, or exactly how to explain what was happening.

"Yeah, baby. I'm fine. Just needed a minute to just see you again, I guess. Before we..."

Rhett's voice had left him, and what remained was the one line left to cross. They both were standing at it. Looking to the right, then left, then right again before they moved as one over it to the other side.

The larger palms were moving once more. Sliding over the warm skin and dark hair of the other. Link's muscles were shuddering at each touch and caress, almost painfully receptive to Rhett's slow invasion. The only thing that was keeping the taller man in check was the moaning. The desire to hear every single groan and sigh, as if Link was an instrument. One that Rhett wanted to play until the sun kissed their sweaty bodies and helped them drift back into the real world.

"Stay here," Rhett cooed. "Jus' want to get what we need."

Link nodded, eyes close and already touching himself as Rhett pulled away. Sinful in every buck of his hips while the small bag was settled next to him on the bed. The soft sound of a zipper opening and a couple of small bottles of brand new lubrication and condoms in wrappers placed with care. Link watched as Rhett was, as always, casually confident. The swagger for even his first time making love to a man etched on every action. Link imagined the same smirk of _Yeah, I got this_  of Rhett being told that he would need to pilot a rocket ship to an asteroid to help save the Earth. Putting on a space helmet and giving a wink and a thumbs up as Aerosmith played in the background.

"What ya laughing about?" Rhett asked, smiling down.

"Nothin'. Jus' thinkin' about _Armageddon."_

Rhett quirked an eyebrow.

"Think our first time together is gonna be what' destroys the world? Little dramatic, ain't we baby?"

The giggle turned louder, and Rhett savored the sound.

"No...not...was talkin' about the movie."

"Ya lost me. Why're you thinkin' of a movie right now?" Rhett shook his head in bewilderment, and Link's giggles grew louder.

"B'cause you're an astronaut, Rhett!" He covered his face with both hands, his torso shaking with each heave of laughter. He couldn't have looked more beautiful if he tried. So carefree. So wild. So sweet and silly.

Soon he stopped laughing, and gazed at the man above him. He traced delicate fingers along Rhett's forearms, smiling as Rhett watched him. There wasn't a need for them to rush into it. They had time, they could savor the moment to make it special.

"Rhett..."

"What, baby?"

"Tell me you love me. _Please_."

Rhett took in a sharpened breath, biting at his bottom lip with to stop himself from saying everything he wanted to. He wanted to tell Link, really he did, but there was too much at stake. Link laying there with half hooded eyes and flammable breath, it just wasn't the right time. So instead, Rhett opted for leaning down and leaving behind light kisses against Link's nose. Cheeks. Jawline. When he pulled back Link was grinning still, adoring the attention.

"Tell me."

Rhett sat back on his knees, running his sweaty hands across his thighs. He looked around the room for anything, anyway to distract Link. But he came up empty handed. When his attention was drawn back to Link, he looked at his pleadingly, with watery eyes and a quivering chin.

"Rhett..."

"I can't, Link. Not like this."

"Can't what? Tell me you love me? But why? I'll tell you... Rhett I lo- ”

Rhett was quick to stop him with a crushing kiss. He didn't want the words out there. Didn't want the universe to know in case it decided to rip it away. It wasn't logical, and Rhett knew that, but he couldn't force the words out.

"Rhett. Stop, I-" he took in a heavy breath, and blew it out slowly. He was trying to maintain his composure, but it was quickly failing. His walls were crumbling at the thought of Rhett not loving him. After all these years and he didn't care for him enough to put it into words. What must be so wrong with him for such a curse to be put on his soul?

"Come here," Rhett told him, adjusting the two of them to lean against the headboard. Link settled against his chest, whimpering quietly.

"There's a lot happening right now, Link. Please don't cry... I need you to know that you mean a great deal to me. You're so special in so many ways, I couldn't even begin to tell ya all of them," he soothed, rubbing circles along Links exposed back. "You're a wonderful person. Perfect, even. Please don't take anything I say... or don't say... personally, cause I've got a lot of shit goin' on in my brain that I've gotta sort through. Okay? Just don't be sad. You didn't do anything wrong."

The assurance did little to stop the agonizing doubt that seemed to pressing against Link from all sides. His legs were around Rhett like a lifeline. The slow beating of his heart sending out a distress signal that the green eyes couldn't translate. Both of them saw the tipping point way before now. They had talked about it way before the arrived there, but here on the prepetice of jumping, they paused. Stalled out. Run out of gas or the engine was never actually running in the first place.

It was Link who untangled his limbs first. The sensation in his legs became incredibly heavy and remarkably cold. He turned onto his side wanting to crawl into the soft bedsheets and stay there until the world was less complicated. When alcohol would be made powerful enough to numb the pain for more than just a night. The shift in the mattress and the long arms twisting behind him made Link realize that Rhett was holding him again.

"Link, please believe me at the start when I said that I was all in about this. I just...we just need some time to process what we're doin'. Then once we have a good foundation, we can talk about how far our feelings actually -"

There was a soft snore that came from in front of him, and with the steady rhythm Rhett knew that Link was asleep. He sighed as he pulled Link in tighter onto his chest, and inhaled the relaxation that radiated from the smaller man. They would get through this. They were going to be ok. At least Rhett truly hoped so.


	18. Sobered Up

Rhett felt him before he heard him. The vibration against his chest followed quickly by the sound of a guttural groan, and he was sure that Link was feeling the after effects of the copious amount of alcohol he insisted on slugging back. He tightened his grip, settling up their bodies so that he was the perfect form fitting big spoon.

“You okay, buddy?” He asked quietly, hoping that the sound of his voice wouldn’t spawn a migraine.

“No. I’ll never drink again,” he wheezed, shuddering with every word. “I’m cold.”

“You’ve got the alcohol shakes. You hit the bottle pretty hard last night. Can I get you anything? Toast? Juice?”

“You’re gonna make me puke. Please don’t ever mention food to me again. I’ll never eat again, so long as I live.”

Rhett complied. He wouldn’t mention food or alcohol or anything else, praying that Link didn’t remember their conversation. He couldn’t stand the way they left things off the night before. Hated that Link felt unloved.

“Was a good show last night, huh? Did you have fun, Bo?”

“From what I remember, yeah. It was a lot of fun. Thank you, Rhett. I mean it. I really appreciate the effort.” His voice was hoarse, like he’d gargled gravel and shattered glass. His eyes felt much the same, searing pain that went all the way around his skull, a desperate attempt from his body to plea with him to keep the toxins away.

“I’m glad we were able to go. I love… spendin’ time with you, Link. Every minute of it.” He didn’t want to trigger any memories, but it was hard for him not to try to make Link feel better.

“Me, too. Even when I turn out sick as a dang dog.”

“We’ve got a little bit before we have to check out. You wanna go back to sleep? I can wake you up later…”

“Thanks, Rhett, but I think I’d rather lay here with you for awhile.”

With a small amount of effort Link was able to turn around so that they were face to face, eyes shut tight in the fear of how bright it might be in the hotel room. It allowed Rhett to look at him without it being known. It was hard for Rhett to not slide over off of his pillow and onto Link’s and kiss him for hours.

“Take a picture,” Link mumbled, still not opening his eyes. “It’ll last longer.

“How the heck did you know that I was lookin’ at -“

“I know you just as well as ya know me.”

Rhett caught the faintest part of a chuckle in the back of his own throat. Link was right.

Off and on through the morning they dozed. Rhett was awake more often, and enjoyed watching Link slowly turn back into the person who he always was. The blue eyes turning clearer each time he would groan another ‘mornin’. The hugs were tighter, and the kisses longer.

Life was moving at such a slow pace while they laid there, soaking in each other’s warmth and lips. The slow and steady heartbeats calling out to each other that they didn’t realize was possible. With a tremendous amount of effort and the promise of warm oatmeal was the only reasons that Rhett could finally get Link to leave the bed.

“I need a shower. Do you… do you think you might wanna get in with me?” Link asked hopefully with with eyes and a nervous twitch at the corner of his lips.

“That’s… well that’s somethin’, don’t you think? You sure you want that?” It wasn’t that Rhett didn’t like the idea, it was that it was a new level of intimacy that they hadn’t yet experienced.

“I’m sure. I don’t want to waste the time we have alone.”

“Alright. C’mon.”

Rhett stripped unceremoniously. Link didn’t have the need. He’d taken care of that the night before. The warm water was a breath of fresh air, soothing tense muscles and the steam cleared their heads.

Link rested against the wall of the shower with his eyes closed and his mouth open. Rhett watched him carefully, deciding if Link would mind if he put his hands on his hips. He tested his luck by trailing his finger along his upper arm, resting it on Link’s shoulder and waited for him to meet his gaze before he leaned in for a sweet kiss.

It was yet another type of tenderness that they were experiencing, and they both were enjoying each second of touches and gentle nibbles. It was easier now to listen to each other’s wants and needs then before. Water cascading in the heat of a brand new morning, and perhaps a brand new way of caring about one another.

Rhett placed some shampoo into his hands and them began to massage it into Link’s ebony locks. Link sighed at the feeling of being cared for, his smile relaxed and eyes softly closed.

“We gotta get goin’ soon, don’t we?” Link mumbled sleepily as he leaned into the touch.

“Afraid so.”

Link breathed a very long sigh from his nose, then rested his head on the taller man’s chest. Link heard nothing but silence except for the falling water and the sound of Rhett’s heartbeat. He smiled against the skin.

“Your heart’s racin’ like crazy.”

“It’s cause I’m thinkin’ about you.”

Link cracked an eye open, trying to avoid getting the sterile smelling hotel shampoo in it. He grinned up nonetheless, and Rhett smiled back. Link’s hands found their way to pointed hip bones as Rhett’s fingers continues to massage circles into his scalp. If there was a heaven, surely that was it.

“What about me?”

“Lotsa stuff. But mostly right now, I’m just happy to be here with you.”

“Me too, Rhett. But what else? I could go for a famous ‘Link’s amazing’ session,” he joked, digging his fingers a little harder against Rhett’s hips.

“Your ego knows no bounds. But, ah, let’s see. I guess the thing I think about most is your laugh.” 

“My laugh? Oh, is it cause it’s silly soundin’?”

“No,” Rhett told him, repositioning his to rinse the soap down his back. “It’s cause I owe everything to that laugh.”

“I think you might be a little exaggerated, darlin’,” Link teaser him, but Rhett wasn’t laughing.

“No, Link. I’m not exaggerating. That laugh is why I am who I am and I am where I am. I only ever wanted to make videos with you to hear it. Your laugh gets all the credit, for everything I have. It made me the person I am. It ain’t silly soundin’. It’s yours. And it’s perfect.”

There were many things that made Link so beautiful, but this was one of the rare times that Rhett was able to see what a splendid being Link was. The blue eyes sparkled with newly formed tears, and the slight tilt of the head to make sure that he heard Rhett correctly.

“You...you really mean all that?”

“Wouldn’t of said it if I didn’t mean it, Neal. That ain’t my thing.”

Link laughed softly, glancing down at his bare feet and then back up into the bearded face. They hugged even tighter as their lips connected once again. The larger hand side from the smaller hip the harden length, and Rhett could feel the Link thrusting into his curved fingers. Slowly Rhett stroked him, listening instead of asking. Knowing instead of assuming everything that would make Link feel how sexy he was.

“Oh wow...my..my legs…” Link groaned. “Like jelly….”

The long arm muscles strained as Link’s knees buckled under the feelings rushing past him. Foreheads together and Rhett’s hand moving faster and faster.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Rhett assured. “I got you. Always got you.”

Link moaned, his hands working their way up the longer back until they found a place on the broad shoulders. Then squeezed. Then squeezed tighter. 

"Fuck..." 

"Always love it when I get you cursin'," Rhett muttered, his right hand a blur as his left snaked around to Link's curved rear end and gave it a small pinch. He was rewarded with yet another type of moan, and he couldn't help but smirk. Over three decades of knowing this man, and yet there was still so much to learn.

"Kiss m-me, pl - "

The lips were so fast onto his that Link gasped against them, then settled into a gentle tug a war. It was the kiss that was did it, and the trembling made it clear for Rhett to get ready. He had begun to know that about Link at least. When he was close to climax. His body would always give him away. The larger mouth would slacken while the eyes would shut so tight that it looked painful. Then, right before the final moments, they would open to reveal a blue world of cloudy paradise. Silence as his skin would absorb the feelings, and then a sound halfway between a sigh and a feral moan.

"Gorgeous," Rhett mumbled, as the heat painted his hand and stomach. "So gorgeous when you fall to pieces."

They stayed in their little bubble for as long as the hot water would allow, both frowning when a chill took to it. Once they’d step out, they would basically be on their way back home. Back to reality where they’d go their separate ways at the end of the day. Back to different arms and different beds.

Rhett carefully towel dried Link’s hair, making sure not to jostle his head too much. Despite the calming effects of the shower, he knew there was no way that Link didn’t at least have a bit of lingering pain.

“You always take care of me,” Link murmured through the cloth covering his face.

“Hmm?”

“I said,” he pulled the towel from Rhett’s hands and tied it against his waist, “You always take care of me. When I’m sick or sad or… everyday really. Do you think I can’t manage it on my own?” He wasn’t angry, though he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt his feelings a little. He wanted Rhett to see him as an equal, not some pathetic little puppy that needed rescuing.

“I know you can manage on your own…”

“Then why you always tryna do stuff for me, man?”

Rhett sat pensively for a moment of the edge of the bed, his own towel abandoned on the floor in front of the bathroom.

“It’s because I want you to feel important,” he shrugged.

“That don’t really make a lick’a sense, dude,” Link chuckled back, as Rhett shook his head.

“It does. I want you to feel like your worthy of someone takin’ the time out of their day to make sure that you’re taken care of. I don’t do it cause I think you can’t. I do it cause I want to. Cause I wanna show you how much you mean to me. You’re worth it for me to give up my spare time, cause there’s not any other way I’d rather spend it.”

“Oh,” Link’s quiet voice sounded as he sat closely next to Rhett. “So… so you’re cherishing me, then?” He grinned, and Rhett playfully rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be such a girl, Neal. But… I guess if I had to put a word to it, that’s not a bad choice.”

They both chuckled and their hands found each others. Luckily the hotel gift shop had pairs of sunglasses which Link gratefully bought before heading into early afternoon sun. The ride home was silent except for Link’s occasional hangover grunts.

Their interlaced fingers never left the soft spaces of the other. The slight twitch of Link’s nerves settled by only a gentle squeeze of Rhett’s firm hold. They didn’t want to disconnect from each other back to the real world whirling past them as they headed out of the desert and back to the busy streets of California. It was only the final turn into Link’s neighborhood that they once again became two different creatures. Their smiles shifted and brows furrowed to brace the sounds of family life.

“See you at the office,” Link said quickly, opening his door and grabbing the overnight bag from the passenger side floor.

“You know it man,” Rhett nodded, and with one final look at each other, Link headed inside.

It wasn’t long before both of them were walking around as if they bruised just underneath the skin. 


	19. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love hearing your comments. Let us know what you think!

"Today we answer all of those burning questions that you've submitted to us," Link smiled into the camera.

"Let's talk about that," Rhett answered, and they both reached forward to grab their laptops.

"We've noticed an influx of questions about Rhett and I, and we've both decided that yall's not only nay-stee, but you're also freaks," he tried to play it cool, but on the inside his heart felt as though it may actually explode. He laughed it off when the crew started pointing out the comments that were flowing more freely about he and Rhett, but it made him nervous. He couldn't exactly say no to the proposed idea for the episode without looking suspicious, and Rhett agreed that they could make a joke out of it to throw off any questions.

"Yeah, mythical beasts... what is wrong with you? Haven't y'all ever seen two grown men that just so happen to enjoy gettin' a rise out of the other,"he said without emotion and staring blankly ahead. He reached his left arm out and began dramatically stroking Link's hair, smoothing it down so much that he made his eyes go wide.

"There's nothin' weird about two men that have known each other their whole lives being open with their bodies," Link agreed, unceremoniously draping himself across Rhett's lap in a dead weight fashion.

"There's nothin' weird about best friends spendin' all their time together," Rhett added as he cradled Link in his arms. Link couldn't stop himself any longer, the nervous laughter bubbled up in a booming cough and he proved himself away from Rhett's grip.

"Get offa me, man!" He giggled, getting back to his own seat.

"So let's get this craziness over with," Rhett giggled back, turning back his green eyes to the his laptop. Link glanced over just enough to see the long index finger move the mouse pointer to a file made up from Stevie.

"First question," Rhett said, giving his beard a playful rub. "If you had to choose one part of Link's body that could stop traffic, what would it be and why?"

The crew 'oohed' and 'ahhed' as if they were watching fireworks, then laughed when Rhett swiveled in his chair up looked at Link up and down. Link played along, covering his chest area with his arms and crossing his right leg over his legs. The blue eyes batted back in a faux look of giddy embarrassment as Rhett continued to check him out like a Sunday dinner.

"I'd have to say his eyes," Rhett cooed seductively. "All four of 'em..

Link's laugh was louder than anyone else's and Rhett yelped at the punch in the arm he got from the smaller man. There was just enough truth in the answer to the first question that was urging Rhett to continue this as over the top as possible. Maybe this was a way to tell Link what he was feeling without announcing to the world or to himself yet. A sprinkle of rain before the storm was to begin.

"You jus' can't get enough of my peepers," Link said, giving Rhett an exaggerated wink.

Rhett's eyeline flickered for the slightest moment to the same areas his lips met just the previous week. If he squinted just hard enough he would have seen the same place he had bitten the skin that was now being hidden by makeup.

"Hard to see your peepers when your wearin' such a large shirt, Neal."

"That don't even make sense, weirdo. Anywho, next question," he announced, adjusting his glasses with the back of his hand and making a pointed decision to ignore the implication.

"If you could do one thing to Rhett's body, what would it be? Follow up question, why is the answer climbing up it like a bean pole...?" He finished it with teeth flashing and laughter bellowing out. "Ah, I would climb Rhett like a bean pole because I'm from the country. We grew up in a time without internet, so we had to actually go outside to play. Climbin' Rhett just brings back all'a those nostalgic memories. It's like bein' on top of the Empire State Building. The weather is different up there, cleaner somehow."

"Aw, Link. That's real special of you to say. Little known fact, Link's been climbing me for much of our lives."

"Purely platonically," Link grumbled, not wanting to take it too far, too fast.

"Nothin' is ever completely pure, brother," Rhett said back, with the mere trace of another wink. He then turned back to his laptop with a much better idea on his mind.

"How 'bout we ramp this little steam into a full fledged roastin'?"

Link smile had gotten a little tighter, but only Rhett seemed to notice when he shifted his eyes back over. It's not like Link would have walked off the stage or called this off on a case of awkwardness. Neither one of them would. Whether it was in middle school or beyond they loved to try to make the other one squirm, and if was going to be a competition, then damn it, Rhett was pulling all of the aces he had up his sleeves."

"Name a time that you actually were ever jealous of a girl giving Link attention, even for just a minute."

"Oh no..." Link groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Josie Abbershame," they both said at the same time, and the crew all roared with laughter again.

"Don't think we ever told y'all this story did I?" Link asked, glancing at the puzzled faces all around them."

"She was by far," Rhett sighed, his long arms outstretched like he was testifying to a secret sin, "The most gorgeous girl in the fifth grade. I was supposed to take the to the movie, when this son of a gun stole her right from under me!"

The crew all made noises of sympathy and mock outrage.

"Hold up," Link replied, hands in the classic 'I'm innocent' pose. "I didn't steal her, man. She asked me out first, and I had no idea -"

"She ended up playin' both of us," Rhett said, interrupting Link who glared a little too long at him not to be noticed. "But he at least got to see the City Slickers when it was in the theater. Movie was funny as anythin'..but anyway, it made me madder than heck that any pretty little thing could come between you and me. The thought of her sharin' a popcorn and soda with you made me see red."

"As I recall, neither of us got any of the popcorn or the soda cause your big hands were scoopin' it all up. I maybe got two kernels outta the whole thing."

"I'm a  _big_ man, Link. You gotta be quick and ready for me," he winked charismatically, and Link's face was once again planted firmly in his hands.

"You're a pig," he grumbled, and Rhett shrugged.

"I'm a man. Through go and through."

"Ugh. Next question. Have you and Rhett ever experimented with each other?" Link quirked a brow and reread the question aloud. "Well, yeah, obviously..." his head snapped up towards the crew at the collective gasp.

"I think they mean like... sexually, Link," Rhett laughed, and Link grew to a lovely shade of crimson.

"Oh, geez, I meant like... the experiments we do on the show. Like the 'Will Its'. Oh gosh. That's unfortunate."

"Well answer the question, Linkster. The right question," Rhett purred.

"No! We haven't. I'm a good boy," Link yipped, speaking far too quickly.

"Really? I thought you were a bad, dirty boy," Rhett lowered his voice before a thunder of laughter came out. Link's complexion grew even darker, though Rhett didn't know how that was possible.

"Your turn, ya nasty thing," Link muttered quickly, taking a large gulp of his mug of coffee.

"When was the last time that you told Link that you loved him," Rhett read off of the screen, but behind him was sure that he heard Link inhale whatever was left of his coffee.

The crewed cooed so loudly that Link was sure that his face would never be able to normal in color ever again. The question was too close to what he had been asking, practically begging when they were so close that night, and whether this was for the show or not, he hated where this was going.

"Oh shucks," Rhett chortled, wrapping his left arm around the slender shoulders. "I tell this goof all the time how much he means to me. No need to get all mushy about it."

"Think you're avoidin' the answer,  _brother,_ " came Link's voice with the slightest edge of a razor against it. "Not that you've ever had a problem tellin' people who you love that you love 'em. At least that's what I've always assumed."

Rhett didn't miss that jab, and verbal or not, it hurt in just the right place. He wasn't just going to say whatever Link wanted until he was ready. Until  _both_  of them were ready, but if this was the game Link wanted to play..game on.

"I LOVE YOU, LINKSTER!!" Rhett screamed to the heavens, and Link jumped at the volume of sound. "I love you more than the stars in the sky, and flower pedals on a THOUSAND flowers. You are my WORLD,  _baby_. My completely fantasy and I LOVE you!"

"Ugh," Link winced. "Get away from me."

Link was good at acting... to everyone that wasn't Rhett. His shoulders tensed and his jaw set hard. He cleaned and re-cleaned his glasses, pushing on the glass a bit too hard.

"Oh, come on now. You know I feel about you. You have to know," Rhett teased, hoping that Link knew the truth.

"All's I'm sayin' is, it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me a little more often. Or,  _ever,_ really," Link told him, but his gaze was straight to the camera. He tried to keep his voice calm and collected, and to the casual observer he was just engaging in light banter. But Rhett wasn't a casual observer, and the words hit him in the gut.

"I'm tellin' you now, Link. You're just too bull headed to listen."

"This has been... reading your questions. Thank you for liking, commenting and subscribing. You know what time it is," Link changed the subject, bringing in the wheel as the overdub played.

He spun the wheel with gusto, trying against his natural instincts to keep his face and voice neural as it came to a stop.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"How Perfect is that, Neal? Rhett and Link share their wedding vows. What a way to cap off this episode. You go first."

"Rhett," he started with his best southern bell voice. "I promise not to poison your breakfast. And I'll send our babies off to boardin' school when they get too noisy or wake up too early on a Saturday. Okay... now you go."

It was easy to spot where this was heading, but Link never thought that it would actually go that way completely. At first everyone including him thought that Rhett was going to bend down on one knee when he got up from his chair, or maybe give the wheel another spin to put an end to the awkward vibe in the air. Instead, the taller man turned and walked off the stage.

"Rhett? Where are ya - "

"Let's take five everyone," Stevie's voice called over the whispered conversations. She walked over to Link with her clipboard slightly shaking in her hands. "Link, what in the world was that between you two? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Link bit his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the the smallest sliver of blood, then shook his head as he got up. He could tell that Stevie was calling after him, but his ears were too full of the sound of is own beating heart. This was bad. Rhett never stormed off. He  _always_ finished tapings, but that was before all the teasing was hitting too close to home. Link had not idea how to make this any better, but he had to try, and they had to keep up appearances until they figured out what in the hell they were to each other now.


	20. A Broken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments!

"Get away from my door, Link. I already know that it's you knockin'. Not in the mood for more of you not listening to anyone but yourself."

"No," he said flatly before barging in and locking it behind him. "What the hell  _was_ that, man?"

Rhett's eyes smoldered as he took in every inch of Link. His gaze wandered high to low and he couldn't help but ask himself how someone so smart could be so oblivious when it came to emotions. Couldn't he see that Rhett was drowning? Drowning in self doubt and unannounced fears. Surely Link had them too, so why couldn't he understand that when a man needed to be alone... he needed to be alone.

"What was that? Really, that's all you have to say to me; what was that?"

He waited impatiently as Link's eyes grew. He couldn't believe that Rhett's voice was raised at an impossibly high volume. It had been so long since he'd heard him so angry, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't a little intimidated. But it wasn't as if he could back down, skulk away with his tail tucked.

"Yeah, I'm askin'. And I would love for you to be adult enough to answer me when I ask you somethin'."

Rhett looked back in bewilderment, and Link actively fought against his muscles as they wished to close in on themselves.

"You think... you think you can just do and say whatever you want, Neal. Like there's no reason for you to watch yourself because I'll be there no matter how you treat me."

"I'm not treatin' you any sort of way..." he murmured, which only seemed to fan the flames of Rhett's anger.

"You're serious right now? You think so? Well news flash, Link. You're wrong. You're wrong most of the time when it comes to me. You don't know me at all." His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot, but still Link couldn't force himself to back down.

"That's not true..."

"It's not? You think so? If you knew me, then you would know that when I say somethin', I mean it. When have I ever lied to you, huh? Name a time. I'm waitin'..." he yelled, arms outstretched and welcoming a half assed answer. When none came he gestured again;  _told ya._

"You think I don't care about you..."

"No, that's not it-" Link started, but Rhett wasn't finished.

"You're too fuckin' stupid to see how much I love you. How much I've always loved you. You're so wrapped up in yourself, your  _image_ , to even allow yourself to think about it. Well guess what, Link, I have an image too. But I don't give a shit about it. You beg me,  _fuckin' beg me_ , to tell you I love you, and when I do, it ain't good enough. You have the  _audacity_  to get mad at me. Well, I don't think so. Not today. Just because it ain't the way you pictured it doesn't mean it ain't true." 

Link stood there, too hurt to scream and too stunned to cry. His brain was locked in overdrive trying to lean against the waves of emotion coming at him. The pain in the taller man almost heart was splitting him at the seams and all Link do is watch him as he imploded.

"You were the lucky one, Link," Rhett continued, voice becoming raw. "You didn't know what was going on between us for years. Years of watching us grow up and seeing they type of people we became. You said it yourself. That you didn't even realize that you were attracted to me until that god damned kiss. You didn't have to sit by and..."

"And what?" Link whispered. "How the heck could I have known that I was hurtin' you if you never told me your feelings? Why would you think that I'd be able to just know what was goin' on in your heart?"

"You wouldn't," Rhett admitted, his eyes now brimming with tears. "But you never even took a moment to ask. You're so busy lookin' through a damn microscope to every drop of water that you miss seeing the ocean."

"I don't...what are you trying' to say to -"

"It's not just that I love you, Link. It's that you were...and  _are_  the first person I've  _ever_ loved. I wish you could feel even... even an ounce of the pain that I felt when you got married."

"When I got married?" Link asked with upturned palms and a racing heart.

"Yeah. When you got married. I was young, man. Too young to know what I was feeling back then and I chalked it up to me bein' worried that you wouldn't have time for us, for our friendship. But now that I'm thinkin' about it, I'm realizing that I was fuckin' devastated, man. You broke my fuckin' heart. Because you chose someone else. You decided that without even takin' a look at what was in front of your face for  _years,_ that you needed someone else," Rhett rasped, wiping at his face with tired and shaking hands. "You don't even know, Link. You don't even know what I went through. Hell, I didn't know myself until just now. It took me all of these years to piece it together. The fuckin' pain that came out of nowhere. It was the pain of lettin' the other half of my heart be tethered to someone else'. A piece that was vital to me... and you just gave it away like it was nothin'."

"Rhett... how would I have known that?"

"I don't know, man. You couldn't have, I guess. I'm just pissed that neither of us took the time... to evaluate. We grew up and had a family... a family that should have been  _ours_ versus ours alone. Separate. We wasted so much time. We're ruining other people's lives now. Not just ours. I just... I hate this. I hate myself for not having the words to say it sooner."

Link sat in stunned silence, unknowing and unwilling to say anything at all. It would ruin everything, he decided, for him to say anything. Every bit of confession that Rhett had made, he could only ruin it with his words that were far less eloquent, far less meaningful.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Rhett..."

"I don't want or need you to say anything, Neal. You've never said anything that I've wanted to hear, nothin's gonna change that now..."

The words stung at Links heart and soul. He didn't understand how one simple sentence could so fully destroy everything he thought he knew, and yet, there it was.

"Rhett..." was the only thing he could think to say, but it paled in comparison to Rhett's revelations.

"Just save it, Link. There's no point in you sayin' anything. This can't be fixed. We were stupid to even start it."

If Link didn't think that he could be hurt further, he was wrong. It felt as if a dagger had been poked through the skin of his back, dragged down to reveal his insides, dark and decayed by the painful words and the even more painful look of betrayal on Rhett's face.

"You don't mean that," he wavered, desperate to fix it before it crumbled before him.

"I gotta go," Rhett told him decidedly, ready to leave the conversation and all of the memories behind. Link didn't understand. He never would. His emotions were stowed too deeply below the surface, and Rhett didn't think that he'd ever be able to bring them to the light of day.

"Rhett..." Link whispered, hating the way that it was left, but unsure how to stop it. Rhett paused for only a moment. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." And he was gone, leaving Link to flounder in the emptiness of the room. The too quiet that threatened to swallow him whole. 


	21. Always Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you all to read. Thank you so much for all of the comments and support all of you readers have shown us during our first Rhink piece!

Stevie spent most of the next few days trying to get Rhett and Link to at least try to talk to each other when the camera weren’t rolling. It was obvious with the way they didn’t quite connect their smiles that whatever issue they were having was hurting them both. 

She felt like a hostage negotiator.

Link took the approach of this just being one of those random disagreements that Rhett and he would have from time to time. Nothing to do but just wait it out. Rhett decided to lean into the anger and made sure to keep his distance whenever possible. Even in their shared office there was an invisible barrier placed between them that neither would dare to cross.

The next couple of shows crawled along without many fans noticing the strain. The tenseness in the air was broken only with slightly forced laughs. This wasn’t who Rhett and Link were, yet they seemed to have no way of knowing how to fix the broken parts of themselves and each other.

Vidcon was the following weekend and Link was struggling as he tried to figure out how they would get through it. Fans would be there expecting hugs and smiles, and Rhett would barely look at him now. Thankfully Link insisting on separate hotel rooms would help with staying out of each other’s space just in case they were still this angry when the convention started.

Making a point of only working late now on Thursdays, they both sat on opposite sides of the couch. Each of them focusing on their laptop screens. Other than the occasional clearing of a throat and tapping of fingers on the keyboard there was silence.

Link couldn’t help the lingering stares from his side, the hardset gaze of Rhett’s always having been a weak point for him. Even at his angriest he was still beautiful, and Link worried that he may never get to look at him the same way again. Nearly every time Rhett could feel eyes drilling into his skull, he’d snap to meet them and Link would go back to focusing on his laptop, some elementary game that Rhett was growing tired of. Just another way that Link was too emotionally immature to handle this… whatever it was.

Link however, didn’t see it the same way. He was thinking of all of the ways that he could apologize, to make up for hurting Rhett so badly all of those years ago. It wasn’t as if he could very well take it back now, but the idea of Rhett being so emotionally destroyed killed him a little inside. Rhett was his best friend, it was supposed to be his job to protect him, to keep him from being sad or upset or… anything except happy, but somehow he’d done the exact opposite and Rhett had still stuck around. Link didn’t deserve a friend like that. Not really, he thought. What’d he ever do that was so great that he could be served with unconditional love and support for so long without ever putting any real effort in?

He hadn’t realized he was crying until the sob got stuck in his throat, forcing itself out with a particularly strained breath. It was then that he noticed the wetness on his cheeks, the dampness in the neckline of his T-shirt. He sat his laptop down on the table beside him and used the already wet T-shirt to wipe at his face, not caring if it looked gross.

Noticing that you’re crying is usually good for one thing… making yourself cry more. And that’s exactly what he did. He didn’t say a word or make eye contact as he left the office for the nearby restroom. There wasn’t anything to say. He needed to clean himself up so that he could go on pretending. Pretending that Rhett’s feelings didn’t matter and that he didn’t want to see or speak to him. Pretend that the entire week he hadn’t felt like he was missing a piece of himself.

The more he thought about it the more strangled his cries became. He tried to hush himself. Try to keep quiet so that Rhett wouldn’t know that he was breaking apart from the inside out, but he never was very good at being stealthy. He stared at himself in the mirror, barely recognizing the red and blotchy face that looked back. Both hands rested on the sink in front of him for support as he leaned over it. What else was there to do? He just had to wait it out.

Once a man starts crying, really crying, it’s hard for them to stop. Link had lost track of how long it’d been since he’d started, but it was long enough for his chest to ache and head to pound from the backed up sinuses. He wondered just how long he could carry on, and if it were possible to die from crying too much.

It was when the door behind him opened and closed unceremoniously that his heart started to race. Rhett didn’t knock. Didn’t wait for Link to give him the go ahead to be near him. Instead he came up behind his and wrapped his arms tightly across Link’s heaving chest and rested his head on his shaking shoulder. They locked eyes in the mirror, each watching silent tears spill down reddened cheeks. They didn’t speak for a long while, just watched each other through the glass.

Link was thrown by how easily his body reacted to Rhett holding him so close. The way their muscles interlocked in the best places to make sure they kept their footing as they slowly swayed from side to side.  Link could feel Rhett’s heartbeat as the gentle rhythm soaked through. The men in the mirror were lost without the other, and turning just slightly their lips met becoming found again.

Link moaned as he twisted to kiss Rhett properly, and barely caring that they were just one bathroom door from getting caught. The need to show the other one that they were there was too painfully needed. Rhett grabbed hungrily at the smaller man’s wrists and listened to Link moan louder. Then with Link’s back pressed to the wall they grinded and groaned. No words were exchanged. Just actions. They spent too many years with just spouting words to each other.

The way back to the office was slow and methodical. Rhett took the lead, making sure that no one saw the state of their clothing or faces. Link was a disaster with the stress of the past time away from Rhett and then their coming back together. Once the familiar lock of the office door clicked into place, Link pulled them onto the couch to continue.

“R-Rhett,” was all he managed before he lost his words to groans once more.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me again. Please,” Link whined, panted, moaned.

“Not… goin’ anywhere…”

Their fingers interlaced and all movement stopped. Link started to protest until he saw the way Rhett was looking at him. Like he was studying him. Tracing every line. Memorizing every freckle. Taking in the way his eyes sparkled in the harsh fluorescent lighting.

“What you lookin’ at?” Link grinned, but Rhett’s face stayed perfectly still.

“Just you. M’always lookin’ at you.”

Link leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling when he felt the solid pressure against his own.

“I missed you,” Link mentioned sadly, and Rhett’s eyes glistened in understanding.

“I know, me too,” he murmured, leaning into the crook of Link’s neck as he slowly began to move again. Every breath was being recorded to both of their memories. Each linger sigh another page in their book of being together. Rhett knew that he was being cruel by how he had let his anger spiral them down, but the sad blue eyes looking up at him pleaded for them both to be better.

“Link,” he began, the apology forming too slow for his own heart. “I can’t even begin to - ”

“You don’t need to say anything other than that the next time we’re like this…”

Rhett waited. His heart beating so hard that he was shocked that it hadn’t splinter a rib or two. The firm hold on his hand tightened as he watched the man underneath him erase the final line left.

“...I want you. Want to be with you, Rhett.”

“I thought that we were already - ”

“Sex,” Link muttered quickly, the lightest pink appearing in his cheeks. “I want us to...wanna sleep with you. You know... _be_ with you.”

The silence was back but this time it was cracking with anticipation. The green eyes widened at the boldness of what Link had said, and now it was his turn to go red in the face.

 _“_ You sure you’re ready for that? Cause we won’t be able to ever go back to anything that resembled what we were.”

“Would you wanna go back anyway, even if you could?”

The question was one that Rhett never had considered. He had always held on to the idea that even if they kissed, held hands and eventually made love that there would always be a slight chance of being able to un-ring that bell. Maybe it was a defense technique he had made himself in quiet times in his office at home, or the long morning showers. Now though, the choice was presented to him of always being in this state of nervous joy for more than a while.

“No, I don’t want to go back.”

“Me either. Never again.”


	22. Wine with Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with us as we continue this story!

"Rhett McLaughlin," he told the concierge, leaning casually against the counter with both of his elbows, right foot balancing on his toes. Link stood back and admired the view before realizing that they were in a very public place and averting his gaze.

"Here you are Mr. McLaughlin. You'll be in room 2234. Stairs and elevator are to your right. Enjoy your stay." Link rolled his eyes as the young woman smiled and tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear. Could she have been more obviously flirty?

Link pushed his way against the counter without allowing time for Rhett to thank her.

"Charles Neal," he snapped, before realizing that he was being irrationally rude and flashing a bright smile.

"Mr. Neal. Room 2222," she told him without a hint of kindness. Well, Link has it coming, he supposed. He tapped the key card twice on the counter and nodded his appreciation before walking toward where she had directed Rhett.

"That was cold," Rhett laughed as Link sighed.

"She was flirting with you."

"I'm a good lookin' man, Neal. Women are gonna flirt with me," he beamed proudly.

"Well, it's a good thing we got separate rooms. You can invite her up later," he murmured, jabbing at the 'up' arrow and staring at the lit up numbers above the door.

"Oh, baby. You know the only one I want in my bed is you," Rhett growled close to Link's ear, the pride never leaving his features as Link shivered.

The soft  _ding_ of the doorbell helped pull Link away from the green eyes, and with a wave of Rhett's hand to go in first they both got into the elevator. Once the door closed and Floor 22 button was pressed, both of them turned to look at each other, barely containing their smiles.

"So, did you want to grab some food from room service?"

Link chuckled at the question before taking a hold of Rhett's hand in his. The familiar squeeze back helped relax the annoyance he had still lingering for the concierge.

"I'm not that easy to get into your bed," Link smirked. "I expect a five star dinner before any funny business."

"I think that can be arranged."

The  _ding_ of the elevator sounded again as they stopped on their floor. They let go of each other's hands and headed to their rooms. Rhett got to his room first. The door card was slid in and clicked the door opened and Link continued down the hall to his room on the left.

"Meet me at my place later," Link said, leaning on the doorframe in a silly attempt at seduction.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Rhett stayed long enough to see the wink from down the hall, before the door closed quietly and Link was torn from his vision.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, and poured over review after review of upscale restaurants in the area, keeping his fingers crossed for an open reservation when one in particular caught his eye. He kept the phone steady to his ear, and with a little bit of southern charm (and more cash than he expected to spend) he was able to secure a private dining room towards the end of the night.

He chuckled to himself as he texted Link the time, knowing that he would be hungry far earlier than that, adding that he was pretty sure he saw a vending machine on the ground floor. To his surprise, Link's two word response wasn't one of complaining, rather acceptance for their... was it a date?

L (4:45pm) Sounds good.

With plans arranged and Link on board, it left him to worry about what he would wear, how he would style his hair. Should he trim his beard? One thing was for certain, a show was most definitely needed.

He scrubbed each and every inch of skin twice, and then once more for good measure. He brushed his teeth in fast and slow circles, reciting his ABC's a few times over, just to be sure he hadn't missed a spot.

With his hair dripping across his forehead, he frowned in the mirror. How could there be so much pressure for one stupid dinner?

_It's because Link laid everything out on the table._

He picked an outfit, hated it, and folded it back into his suitcase before repeating the pattern a few more times. How he'd even managed to pack so many articles in such a small bag was a feat all in its own. But he was Rhett, of course he could pack a damn good bag. He was capable and smart and... nearly nauseous at the nerves swelling in his belly.

He settled on a form fitting dark blue button up, the sort that perfectly complemented sleeves rolled to the elbows. Black, equally form fitting slacks finished off his lower half, and though he normally went with a pop of color, he could deny that he looked... well he looked a little stuffy, but respectable nonetheless. And if Link wanted a proper date, then proper he was going to get.

He ran lengthy fingers through his unruly hair, dabbing at the small metal tin of pomade over and over again until he got it  _just so_ , and he chuckled at how much effort went into a messy look.

His eyes raked over his form, buttoning and then unbuttoning the top clasp to his liking.  _Casual, formal, casual, formal._ He decided on formal, a true gentleman. Someone that courted and showed appreciation before the assumption of hopping into the sack when they got back with full bellies and hopefully a fire burning for each other.

Link was on the total opposite spectrum when it came to getting ready. He showered and already knew exactly what he would wear. A light blue collared shirt with dark blue jeans with comfortable sneakers. His hair was combed and eyeglasses cleaned. The smallest amount of cologne and a quick brush of the teeth and he was ready.

Link opened the door at Rhett's knock and exhaled at the smile that appeared on the smaller man's face.

"Wow...you look great."

"I can clean up in a pinch if I need to," Rhett replied, striking a classic model pose. "You ready to feel like less of a cheap floozy? My wallet might never talk to me again after tonight."

Rhett relished in the loud laugh he received as he closed the door and they both headed towards the elevator to the lobby.

"I never said I felt like a...what did you call me? A floozy? You sound like a dime store gangster."

Rhett rolled his eyes as the elevator started to make its way down to the ground floor. Hands interlaced and smiles back in full between them.

"Dime store  _cowboy_ to you, Mr. Neal. Besides I sure didn't see you refusin' my date."

"Not refusin' anything you're payin' for  _cowboy._ "

They decided it would make better sense to take a taxi to the restaurant. That way alcohol could be the third wheel that they both could cuddle up to. Thankfully there wasn't a hint of recognition of the duo fromthe dark blue eyes of the driver who picked them up. It was hard to tell who looked more more relieved at least for the moment being fairly anonymous.

Link took this as a good sign and slowly snaked his hand to meet the larger fingers, and sighed when the gentle squeeze was returned. The drive was full of soft radio music and even softer thoughts about it this was going to be the night. The  _actual_  night that they finally went to the places that they had in the back of their minds on a constant loop. The night that Rhett would know what Link felt like completely. The night Link would be listening to the way their bodies truly felt when becoming part of the other.

Rhett left Link at the door to check in, gesturing with a sharp nod of his head when the hostess started to lead them to their little booked room. Link frowned at the loss of contact on his hand, but the view of Rhett's long and agile legs in front of him lessened the blow.

The room was darkened but candles sat on the table in between them and on tall stands in the corners of the room. Rhett could already tell by the way the firelight dances across Link's flushed cheeks that he'd have difficulty keeping his hands to himself. And Link, likewise was lost in the glitter of Rhett's eyes.

"Sorry, gentleman. This is more of a couples room. We can turn the lights on so it's not so romantic if you'd like," the hostess smiled at the two.

"Nah, I'm not a fan of fluorescents," Rhett told her and with a polite nod and a promise that a waiter would be around soon, she was gone.

"Jesus Rhett, how much  _did_ you pay for this room? It's... it's gotta be a small fortune!" Link squeaked. His eyes were as big as the tiny saucers that sat in front of him as he looked around, and Rhett couldn't help but think that it was all worth it.

"It doesn't matter. I wanted to do somethin' special for you, Link. You deserve it." He reaches across the table and gave a gentle squeeze to Link's warm hand, and Link grinned back to him.

It wasn't long before an expensive sounding red wine was ordered, along with two prime cuts of steak. They made idle small talk that melded with the sounds of forks and knives clinking on glass plates, each one growing more and more nervous with each passing minute. How long would it be until they were wrapped up in the sheets? Would Rhett be able to make Link finish? How much pain, realistically, was Link in for?

Still though, they couldn't deny the magnetic attraction that they each felt. They were drawn to each other, over and over in the form of lingering gazes, light touches and. Longing to dive across the table toward the other one.

Food was disappearing slowly while the conversation had grinded a halt. Neither man was able to throw out small talk when so many subjects were either understandably off limits or already so well known.

 _How are the wife and kids?_ Nope. Not touching that.

 _Do you come here often?_ The level of eyerolling would reach optometrist levels.

Rhett chuckled in the back of his throat and the blue eyes connected to his, eyebrows slightly raised at the noise.

"Nothin. Just thinkin' about how weird this is that we can't find anything to talk about. That's all we do is talk to each other."

"That's before we started dating," Link said, taking another slow bite of his steak. "Like we're trying to learn about each other all over again."

Rhett gave a tight nod and looked back down at his food. The slightest shift made him know that Link was preparing to ask a question, but was moving the last few words into the right places.

"Just spit it out, Neal. You can't make this more awkward than it is right now anyway."

Link's lips formed the smallest hint of a frown before he leaned in, and Rhett listened.

"I'm worried about if...well, at this point  _when_ we sleep together. Eventually we're gonna have to have a talk about..what happens next?"

The subject was a dangerous one to have so far into eating, and even though the green eyes turned fairly strained, he didn't interrupt as the smaller man continued to test the waters.

"Like, I know that things are gonna change. How could they not, but what if we wanna, be less discreet? Become a...couple?"

The nervous tickle in Rhett's stomach morphed into a searing pain. He pushed his plate away and brought his elbows to the table, and face planted into his palms.

"Is this really what you want to talk about right now?"

"I think we should. Before... before anything too bad happens..." Link said, shifting around uncomfortably in his seat.

Rhett's arms dropped to cross in front of him, fingers lacing neatly and thumbs twisting around each other. He seemed ultra focused on the movement, watching with quiet curiosity, but Link knew that was a thinking face if he'd ever seen one. And so he waited. And waited. And waited until finally Rhett spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Before anything bad happens like fallin' in love?"

Link deflated under the words. So much pain intertwined in such a short sentence, and nothing he could say would make it any better. They'd made their bed, and now they were trying to dismantle the entire thing.

"That's... that's not bad, though..."

Rhett chuckled quietly, his smile only gracing lips but not his eyes as he looked up from his fingers.

"It is if you're ruinin' a whole buncha other shit, huh? Most people wouldn't have to think so hard about next steps. Most people aren't so stupid."

"Rhett, we're not stupid. We just... we were a little slow to realize what... what we had in front of us. But we get it now and we have to talk about it, else we might really hate ourselves in the morning." The vibrant blue of his eyes were darker under the layer of tears and dim lighting, making him look as morose as he felt.

"What do you think, Link? Would you wanna be a couple. Put it out there for everyone to know?" 

"Yes," he surprised the both of them with his quick answer, but Rhett knew better.

"That would mean your wife knowin', too."

"Oh. Right." Shoulders hunched lower to the table and the two refused to meet each other's gaze.

"So wha'bout you? D'you wanna be with me?" Link asked, not completely sure if the answer he knew was coming would make it better or worse.

Rhett nodded, worried that if he said it out loud that he might start crying right there.

"Even if it means your wife knowin'?"

"If that meant that I got to come home to you every night? Yes." His voice caught in several places, a sickening crackle that broke a piece of Link inside.

"You really love me." It wasn't a question, it didn't need to be dignified with an answer. Just a simple statement of fact, one that couldn't be denied even by the most seasoned of lawyers. Rhett shrugged, he didn't need to validate it. Link knew.

"The kids..." Link reasoned, and Rhett nodded again. "But you love me."

Rhett didn't move this time, understanding that in some complicated sort of way that Link was working through this. He was sorting out the facts against the emotions, building up his pros and cons. Link: always methodical.

"You make me happy. You always have." Another nod.

"I moved my family across the country. They maybe woulda been happier back home, but they followed me." Another nod.

"Nobody makes me feel the way you do." Another nod and a hand wiped across a dampened cheek.

"And you love me."

Link had never seen someone look so low. The perfect expression of exasperated sorrow, with a trembling lip and darkened eyelashes. He almost wished he hadn't brought it up, but it was important that they think things through. They were in this whole mess due to impulsivity and what had it gotten them? Rhett sitting there with a breaking heart and Link on the opposite side with vomit threatening to rip from his throat.

Rhett continued to watch Link work things through. Peeling back the different layers of his life. Past, present and future. The  _what if's_  haunting the smile lines of his mouth and the steady drumming of his fingers. Spectating quietly as the delicate threads were forming, then shifting just behind the blue eyes.

"It's all right if you're not ready, Link. I've waited all these years. I can wait a little longer."

The tone was soft. Almost hushed. As if Rhett were afraid that if he spoke too loudly that Link might shatter into a million pieces, of sink into the wooden floor boards underneath their feet. The slight flicker of candlelight mimicked the warm twist in their bellies. Someone inhaled, but it was hard to tell who it was anymore.

"You've waited so long already."

"You're worth it."

"I want to so badly, but..."

Link shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a terrible secret. The hands were placed into his dark hair and he tightened his fingers. Whether he was pulling himself together or apart, he couldn't tell.

"Let's call it a night," Rhett muttered, turning to the small curtain that separated themselves from the other shadowed faces.

"I don't want this night to end with us apart," Link said softly, his frown deeply in the folds of his entire body now.

"It isn't," Rhett muttered firmly as he pushed the small service button located at in the wall beside the table. "Whether we are just talking, holding each other or more tonight, I want us together. If you want the same, Neal."

A nod, and a few minutes later the check had arrived.

Neither of them had much to say once they'd gotten back to Rhett's room. They didn't care if anyone had seen them enter together; it could be chalked up to creative brainstorming. Not that it mattered. The thought of being separated by walls seemed to be an impossible feat, and so they laid closer than they ever had, with Link practically blanketing Rhett. He didn't mind, though. He hugged him tightly against his chest and ran fingers up and down his back, deep in thought. He wouldn't have been able to give this up without losing a huge piece of himself, but if that's what Link needed, he would do it for him. Anything for him. 


	23. Finally Ready

Link woke up first, and was confused as to why he was so incredibly warm. The light of morning was soaking through every part of the room, and his usually blurred vision was even more so because of it. The light hint of vanilla shampoo crept into his nostrils as he tilted his head up just enough to see the soft beard and messy blonde bedhead of the man holding him so tightly to his chest. Vaguely Link wondered if anything happened last night, but a quick check in with his body mind let him know that wasn’t the case.

Rhett gave a small grunt at the moment, but the green eyes stayed closed and mouth slightly opened. The lean form laying on his side and the shine from the sun making his light hair glisten like gold. Link sighed into the warmth surrounding him, and pressed his ear to listen to the steady heartbeat. Once when they were children they had gone out camping in Rhett’s backyard. Link had made a point of bringing everything he would need for a sleepover but much to Rhett’s amusement, had left his sleeping bag.

Without even a blink Rhett had allowed Link to share his own, and for the rest of the night they slept side by side. Even back then Link had known that he loved Rhett being so close, and even though he was too young to really know what the feelings were, he wanted more nights like that under that stars.

Then with a small shudder he did recall a night under the stars. Him laying naked and being loved so tenderly as Rhett wanted to tell him how he felt, but the words kept getting lost on the way to his lips. How Link had tried to tell him his own declaration and how Rhett kissed it away. How the green eyes looked down at him with a mixture of determination and fear.

Link knew that he was hard already. The fantasies had followed him, teasing his skin and surging him forward to meet the other mouth. Rhett reacted slowly to the invasion of tongue and teeth but soon he was pressing back into the parted lips as if his breath was trapped inside of the man writhing and groaning beside him.

The need to be closer brought Link to straddle Rhett’s waiting lap, feeling immediately that he wasn’t the only one that was so ready. He rolled his hips and brought their bodies together, a sharp intake of breath filling him at the sensation. The longer fingers weren’t delicate. They pressed roughly against his sides and back, tugging at his neck and hair. Rhett was seemingly everywhere, excited for the one place that Link hadn’t allowed. The absence of touch there set Link alight, making him whine from what he didn’t have.

“What, baby?” Rhett asked, sowing his movements a fraction of a beat to allow for Link to formulate coherent thoughts.

“M’ready.”

One slurred word had never done so much to Rhett in his life. His skin sensitivity shot up to a level not previously known, and his heart beat so quickly that became light headed.

“Like,  _ready,_ ready?” He asked without trying to get his hopes up.

“Rhett,” he whispered as he pulled back, catching the hazy grey of his lustful eyes. “Love me.”

Both of their hearts were beating too fast, but they continued to search for new ways to make the other mouth open in moans and hitched sighs. They had each on their own had taken time to research what they would need to do to keep fear and pain at the bay, but nothing could prepare them for the turns their insides were doing as they pulled off their clothes.

“Just stay still and relax,” Rhett muttered, his burning kisses floated up Link’s neck and jawline. “I’ll be as careful as I can, but you need to tell me if it’s too much. Promise me that.”

“Yes, I promise.”

Rhett paused to look into the hooded blue eyes, and brushed the black bangs away from the sweaty forehead. The next time their lips molded together for a longer time. Link could barely cope with the rush of emotions and flooding his body. It was as if Rhett already knew what exactly what to do, and he couldn’t stop himself from pulsing all over.

“Rhett...need you to love me...now.”

For a moment Link had wondered if he said something wrong, but the smile floating above him was all he needed to exhale.

“Say it again, baby.”

Now it was Link’s turn to grin.

“Rhett, I need you to love me.  _Now_.”

Link groaned at the loss of heat as Rhett pulled away to grab the preparation supplies from his suitcase. Link glanced over to see some of the same items from the last time they had planned this, along with a couple new items still in shiny plastic packaging.

“I don’t… Hmm,” Rhett spoke mostly to himself reading the back of a small cardboard box.

“You just… fingers, dude. I know you read up on it. Research. Come on,” Link was growing restless and Rhett was growing weary. He wanted it. That was _painfully_ obvious. He was worried about hurting Link. About making it good, making sure that he remembered it and wanted it again and again.

“Don’t rush me,” he bit, but Link didn’t mind. He’d always known that Rhett needed to take his time. Find the best way to approach a subject and get it done correctly.

“Look at me, Rhett,” Link spoke softly, gingerly touching Rhett’s wrist to pull his attention away from the colorful packaging. “You’re going to do fine. I want this. I want  _you_. We’re both learning, here. It’s a very low pressure situation; us finally… however, there is a very  _high_ pressure situation that both of us need to take care of here,” he giggled, and Rhett felt his shoulders loosen just the slightest bit.

“Would it make you more comfortable if you… you know, got yourself ready?”

“I think that’s part of the perks of being on bottom. I don’t have to do any of the work,” he winked and was met by a vicious eye roll. Rhett tore the packaging apart and tossed it over his shoulder before popping the cap open and squeezing a bit out into his fingers.

“You’re sure you’re ready?”

“Geez, man. If you don’t do it soon I’m gonna go find someone else. Come here,” he beckoned with a bent finger and a sensual grin. “Just kiss me. The rest’ll fall into place.”

Rhett aligned his knees to be between Link’s, and he could help but think about all of the times they’d ‘bathed’ together for their show; how Link always seemed to be the one on the inside.

_Oh the times, they are a changin’._

He leaned down low enough to kiss Link’s neck tenderly, just below the jaw. He held his slicked fingers to the side, hoping to avoid getting them on the pristine blankets. Link responded by wrapping his arms and legs around the lengthy torso, creating as much skin to skin as physically possible. He needed more. Wanted so badly to feel every bit of his friend.

The assault on his neck lingered at being tender for only a short while, switching soon to sloppy and wet and Link’s eyes rolled and he breathed a little heavier. Before he knew it, the careful hand was sliding down past his leg and coming to an abrupt halt right in front of its intended target.

“Now’s your last chance, Bo. You tell me to stop right now if you don’t intend for this to go further.”

Link could only think in  _do_ , so he grabbed Rhett’s hand and moved it closer to himself, gasping as it made contact. He pushed and pulled for a moment before letting Rhett do it on his own. He picked different angles, waiting to see what faces Link had in store for him, and when he found one that that made his mouth pop open and low grunts come out he added a second finger.

“Damn, man. What’re you doin’ to me?” Link breathed without bothering to change his expression.

“Anything you want me to.”

It took all the focus Rhett had not to move faster, or to start to get himself prepared to push inside. Link was moaning so much. His hips rocked back and forth as his blue eyes opened up looking so dreamy already. It was then with his long fingers so deep inside of the smaller man that he truly saw how gorgeous Link could be. Chin up towards the ceiling, lips parted and hands grasping at the think bedsheets trying to hold onto what was left of reality.

“Oh...my goodness...”

Rhett pushed in faster. Deeper. Allowing Link to adjust until three fingers were sliding smoothly in the velvet heat. Link grabbed Rhett’s free left hand and placed it on the top of his head. With a small smirk, Rhett pulled at his thick mane of hair and was rewarded with new sound. A guttural moan left Link’s mouth. It was raw, powerful…

“Damn, baby. You’re gonna make me finish jus’ watchin’ you.”

Link licked his lips in response, the strong thrusting on Rhett’s hand already causing his length to twitch uncontrollably. With one fluid motion Rhett pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself against Link’s relaxed core. Their eyes locked and they knew what they needed to say to the other.

“I’m sorry I doubted us...ever.” Link muttered, resting his calves on the sturdy shoulders above him.

Rhett inhaled deeply, allowing the apology to wash over him like a needed rainfall.

“I love you, Link. For way longer than ever imagined.”

“I know. I know you do,” he panted, pawing at Rhett’s bare thighs, hoping that if he could just get a grip Rhett would start to move. If he could just… reach.

“Tell me, Link.” He didn’t even flinch as Link’s fingernails made the first contact, a weak attempt at latching on to the man above him.

“I love you, t-” he was stopped short as Rhett slowly pushed inside of him, allowing for time to adjust and catch a breath before he retreated.

“Tell me again,” Rhett demanded, his hips coming forward in the most agonizingly slow fashion that they could handle.

“I love you, Rhett. God damn, I love you. You’re, ah, perfect.” Link’s words came out in a hiss, a voice strained by too much and too little stimulation.

“Say my name again.”

“Rhett, oh fuck, Rhett.” It was only the second ‘r’ that Rhett lost control, just for a moment, but his instincts were all over the place and he pushed in deeper, eyes glazed over and jaw clenched tightly.

“Ooh, what the fuck was that?” Link asked with faux concern.

“Shit, did I hurt you?”

“Mm-mm. I liked it. Do it again.”

His wish was Rhett’s command, and he sped up, still careful not to be too rough, but enough to change Link’s voice from low and throaty to high and airy.

“Oh my god,” he whined, stretching the word god to have far more syllables than two.

“Jesus,” Rhett groaned, now thrusting to the hilt. The green eyes raked over the sparkling skin, legs opened and length red. Watched as Link was lost in his own rush, eyes wide and mouth opened.

“Harder...” Link groaned.

Another wave of immense pleasure hit both of them in full. Link was tightening around him as he was getting closer, and Rhett was hitting the perfect spot from every angle. The blue eyes were shut tight as the arms went up to silently beg for an embrace. Rhett was there in just a moment, and with the warmth bubbling inside them both, Link’s eyes opened again. Teeth bared and legs shaking he groaned.

“Do it, baby,” Rhett whispered, kissing the slender neck again.  "Let me feel you fall to pieces.”

Link’s body went rigid at the words, the eyes rolled back and the mouth opened in a silent scream. Nails dug deeply into Rhett’s back as he witnessed the death of who Link used to be, and the birth of what he should have always been. Their stomachs were painted, and Rhett nuzzled his face into the nape of Link’s neck and groaned into his own fall as well.

“You just can’t be real,” Rhett slurred, looking back at the relaxed face. “This can’t be real, right?”

“Hah,” Link barked out a laugh, desperately trying to catch his breath. “Nope. I’m not real. You can wake up now anytime.”

“If you’re a dream I don’t wanna wake up,” Rhett said lowly, rolling on to his side and dealing a fatigued arm across his face. Link was quick to fill the space between them, pushing his cheek against the sweaty chest and draping a leg heavily across. Rhett’s free arm curled around Link’s back, his flattened palm pulling him as closely as could be managed.

“That was good right? Like there’s good, but then there’s  _good._ And that was…” Link was talking to himself, a nearly incoherent babble, his stream of conscious unloading each thought going through his brain.

“I’ll say so. You okay?”

“Am I okay? Well, yeah, I’m okay, Rhett. What’a ya mean?”

Give it time, Rhett thought. Give him time to realize what they’d done, and he might never be okay again.

“You said you love me,” Link sang, making silly voices and poking at Rhett's flushed cheek.

“I did, didn’t I? Pretty sure you said it, too.”

“I did. Did you mean it? Do you love me? Are you… are you  _in_ love with me, Rhett?” Link adjusted so that his chin could rest against the back of his hand.

“Yes, Link. I’m  _in_  love with you,” he said flatly, not cause for joking. It was the honest truth, and he didn’t feel a reason to hide it. If it all went away tomorrow, then at least he would have had today. The amount of joy in his heart would have been enough to last him a lifetime if he needed it to.

“I’m in love with you, too, Rhett,” he sighed, unable to keep the soft smile from playing at his lips.

“I know you are.”

They laughed at the mutual joke that their love had become, in the best possible way, taking in each other’s warmth and feeling their hearts beating together. 


	24. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know in the comments how you are liking the story. We always love to know how you're feeling as readers!

“Dang, man. How’n the heck am I supposed to get up. My body freakin’ hurts,” Link whimpered, rolling from his back to his side at an attempt to get to to edge of the bed.

“M’sorry, Linkster,” Rhett offered, trying to push down the small feeling of pride bubbling up through his belly.  _I did that._

“Oh, shut up, you.” Link swatted at him blindly. Rhett easily caught the offending hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against the dampened skin.

“Would it help if I told you I love you?”

“I don’t know,” Link grinned shyly over his shoulder as he maneuvered into a sitting position. “Maybe you should try.”

“I love you, Link.” No amusement. No teasing.

“I love you, too, Rhett,” he spoke quietly with his eyes softening. “I’m glad we can finally say that.”

“Please. We been sayin’ that our whole lives,” he poked.

“Not like that. Not the way we mean it now. Jackass.” The spell was broken and they both laughed heartily. “You really did a number on me. Do you think it’s gonna be obvious if I’m squirmin’ around in my seat the whole time?”

Rhett shrugged, already grabbing his suitcase and opening it up to pull out clothes for the day.

“Viewers will probably just think you are dealing with the after effects of some food challenge for a taping. Either way though you’re gonna need to soak in the tub for a while. Give me your keycard and I’ll get you clothes from your room.”

Grunting loudly Link slid over to the side of the bed and picked up his pants from last night. Inside the back pocket was his room key card and he tossed it to Rhett who caught it in midair. Then slowly the taller man helped him to the bathtub once it was full of warm water. Link sighed as he settled himself in, with blue eyes closed and a relaxing smile.

After clothing was retrieved and Rhett helped Link massage his leg muscles, Link moved a little quicker with getting his clothes on. By the time Rhett had showered and gotten dressed himself, he grinned at the smaller man struggling to put on his shoes.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Link chuckled. “This is your fault that I’m actin’ all bowlegged.

“So ya want me to  _not_ do what I did to ya last night anymore?” Rhett asked with a smirk.

“Now, I didn’t say that,” Link chuckled again. “I plan on us doin’ lots of those things, and more for the weekend.”

“Oh? What more could we do? I mean… we already did…  _everything…_ ” Rhett looked to the ceiling as he thought it through, completely oblivious to the smile spreading across Link’s face.

“Well, you did everything. I didn’t.”

“You didn’t cum? I was sure you did. I’m sorry bab-“

“That’s not what I meant, Rhett. I meant… I was on  _bottom,_ ” he laughed, nearly becoming breathless as confusion, and fear settled across Rhett’s features.

“Oh, well, yeah. But I mean… that’s what you wanted, so…” He sputtered, worried that he may say something offensive.

“Look at me, all sore. You should let me tear you up, too,” he whispered lowly, making his way toward Rhett and tracing a light finger against his forearm. He was only teasing,  _mostly_ teasing, but scaring his friend always was a favorite past time.

“Tear me up? Jesus who are you and what have you done to Link?” He laughed, slightly uncomfortably.

“It’s not what  _I_ did to Link. It’s what  _you_ did to Link. You bring out the worst in me.”

Rhett quirked an eyebrow and studied the other man’s face. The blue eyes stared back, unblinking and face completely deadpanned. It was Rhett who cracked first and then the both started laughing and couldn’t stop for a very long time.

“You seriously are scary when you go all super intense,” Rhett admitted. “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t kind of hot.”

Link smirked as he grabbed the larger hand and pulled Rhett to the foot of the bed. The taller man leaned down and their lips met in a heated kiss. Link groaned as he was pushed backwards onto the still messy sheets, placing his arms around the slender waist above him.

“You’re gonna make us miss our first panel,” Link whispered. “If you keep kissin’ me like this.”

Rhett sighed, and then a quick nod. Link was right that it would be odd to get to their panel looking giddy with wrinkled clothes and crazy sex hair.

“I’ll just have to mess with ya later, then,” Rhett chuckled as he helped Link slowly to his feet.

“I think I’ll like that.”

Link was pleasantly surprised that after a steamy shower he was able to walk much better, just a dull pain to remember Rhett by if he went too quickly was left behind. He was able to bend over and tie his shoes, something he hadn’t ever thought he’d be proud of.

“Look at you, buddy. It’s almost like you’re an adult or somethin’,” Rhedd teased at Link’s accomplishment.

“Fuck you.”

“I think I ruined my Link. This new Link is kinda mean,” he laughed off his shock.

“This Link is gettin’ hangry. You gonna feed me or are you gonna ‘one and done’ me?” Link asked happily, tugging the sleeves of a light jacket on.

“One and done?  _Who are you?_ ” Rhett asked for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. “Yes, I’ll feed you. I’ll even baby bird it if you want me to.”

“Ew. Don’t even joke about that. Once was more than enough for me, thanks. I want a full spread. Eggs, bacon, pancakes. You name it, I want it. I’m starvin’.”

“Best I can offer is a dry bowl of cereal,” Rhett mentioned offhandedly as he patted his pockets to make sure he had the essentials before they left.

“Frosted Mini Wheats?”

“Nah. Raisin Bran. Come on, let’s go.”

The urge to hold hands as they meandered down the hall was overwhelming, but with too many eyes were on them and the risk wasn’t worth taking. Twitching fingers hung limply at their sides as the elevator dinged to signal its arrival, loving smiles exchanged instead of physical contact. The ground floor button was pushed and the door slid closed all too slowly, but finally they were alone again and the distance between them was demolished.

“Hey,” Rhett grabbed Link’s attention. “I love you.”

“Hey,” Link grinned back. “I love you, too.”

All too soon the doors opened again and they parted with disappointed hearts and sad souls. Only a few hours to go and they would be back in the confines of their secret shared room.

With a quick check of his phone, Link gave a small sigh of relief. Even with the extra recovery time and kisses they still had about an hour and a half before their panel. That would give them plenty of time for a hot breakfast, and thankfully Rhett seemed to realized that too as he turned into the hotel restaurant. A small plump woman with a sweet smile greeted them and lead them to a corner booth right next to the breakfast buffet.

“Are you boys going to have the buffet, or order off the menu this morning?”

Link opened his mouth but Rhett was already talking.

“Two buffets please, and he’ll want a large cup of coffee, hazelnut creamers if you have it, and two sugars. I’ll take an orange juice.”

The woman gave a short nod and headed off to get their drinks. The blue glare was epic.

“What?” Rhett said, looking confused.

“Why...why did you do that?”

“Do what? I always order orange juice for -“

“No, not that,” Link hissed, looking slightly red in the face. “Why the heck did you order for me? That looks really suspicious, ya know?”

Rhett tilted his head in obvious confusion. He was always used to Link being concerned about what other people thought. That was as part of him as his dark rimmed glasses or the way he clicked pens when he was nervous, but now it seemed to be in overdrive. Pushing every movement that he made to think about everything they did and didn't do.

“Nobody cares that I know what you like for breakfast,” Rhett sighed, his head bowed slightly as he rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger.

“ _I_ care,” Link mumbled, blue eyes looking left and right quickly. “And until we  _both_ fully decide how we’re gonna…”

Link’s loss for words had the green eyes looking back up again. The smaller man fidgeted for something to do with hands while he continues his thoughts.

“Decide how we’re gonna really be together,” Link said, now a bit more sure of his voice. “You need to respect that I’m my own person. Not just your…”

“Boyfriend?” Rhett suggested.

Link eyes went wide at the word, as if Rhett had just called him a long forgotten pet name. Even he couldn’t stop the small twitch of a smile that came to his lips for the smallest of seconds. But Rhett didn’t miss it.

“We’re  _so_ not ready for that,” Link muttered more to himself.

“Really? By the looks of it it sure seems like you wanna be my boyfriend,” Rhett ribbed, cocky grin ever present.

“S’at so? Because from where I’m sittin’, it’s lookin like you want  _me_ to be  _your_ boyfriend.”

“I do.”

All of the humor fell from Link’s face and the air sucked from his lungs. His eyes fell to the table cloth that he ran between his fingers, the soft cotton calming and soothing him. How could one stupid, elementary word carry so much weight? One that had the connotation of not just two friends fooling around, but one that meant coming to terms with his new found sexuality.

“We should probably go eat, hmm?” He asked hopefully, and Rhett nodded in agreement.

Link tried to stay towards the opposite end of the buffet as he piled his plate mindlessly, not really caring what he had to eat, but caring that he’d essentially blown Rhett off. It didn’t sit well with him that he didn’t know how to respond.

Rhett kept his gaze fixed on the blank face of Link, frowning internally that it seemed that every time they took a step forward, they took one back at the same time. Progress was important, and while they’d certainly made a decent amount, he wanted more. He always was an overachiever.

Nearly as soon as he hit the chair, Link began stuffing his face, hoping that Rhett wouldn’t be so rude as to expect him to talk with his mouth full. But when has Rhett ever cared about manners?

“Your jaw’s poppin’,” he mentioned with slight irritation.

“Mhmm,” was Link’s reply, chomping down harder to exacerbate the noise.

“You’re avoiding conversation.”

“No’m not. M’eatin. M’hungry.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. Typical man, he thought. Avoiding the hard hitting questions.

“We okay?”

Link sat his fork down and wiped at his chin, eyes softening to a heartfelt glow. The corners of his lips quirked smoothly.

“Yeah, Rhett. We’re perfect.” The reach across the table to grab his hand was over too quickly, but it did significantly stellar Rhett’s over active nerves.

The rest of the meal was peaceful and relaxing, with small parts devoted for what the first day of Vidcon might be like. The Mythical Beasts were usually a fun loving bunch of fans and both Link and Rhett were really looking forward to meeting them. After a quick couple of phone calls to the wives and a restroom break, they moved quickly the couple of blocks to the convention center.

Again both of them found it hard not to interlace their fingers, and instead they took turns checking their phones for messages. The convention hall was fairly crowded already, and after a few minutes of chatting with a couple of volunteers they were ushered backstage to where their “Good Mythical Morning” panel was set to begin.

Link was swaying back and forth humming to himself as Rhett looked over a few notes. The soft noises of the crowd beginning to file into their seats and the music coming over the intercom.

“You act like it’s our first time on stage,” Rhett chuckled, looking into the nervous blue eyes.

“It is the first time since we started seein’ a lot more of each other than just to our underwear,” Link chuckled back.

“Speakin’ of that,” Rhett mumbled after a quick look around them, and then lean forward to catch Link in a small kiss on the lips.

The tiniest gasp left Link’s mouth as he allowed the kiss to become a little deeper. His heart fluttered as he felt strong fingertips press against the small of his back. Rhett enjoyed the way Link moved with him, the softness of his skin and the sigh that would always escape his lips once they parted. It sent shivers down Rhett’s spine every single time. _Every single time._

“What was that for?”’ Link mumbled, still in recovery from the man holding him so close.

“Because I needed to as much as I wanted to.”

“How…”’ Link whispered, intertwining their fingers into the places that each one of them belong. “...are you able to make me love you more and more?”

Rhett smiled and squeezed the other hand.

“Guess that’s just another reason for us to try to figure this out, huh Neal?”

His mouth opened to answer, despite not knowing what to say. There were so many things, too many to count, that he needed to tell Rhett.  _Yes, let’s be together. No, I can’t. Let’s run away. I have to go back._ He didn’t get the chance to verbalize any such thoughts before their names were announced and Rhett was dragging him toward the curtain that separated them from the crowd.


	25. Questions and Answers

They bowed and waved courteously, Rhett’s mic in his right hand, Link’s in his left until Rhett faced him and held out a hand. Link smiled widely knowing exactly what he wanted. He extended his hand as well and popped a leg up behind him, forcing his attention from the eyes that looked back at him so intently, and faced the crowd. The familiar gesture drew even louder cheers, and Link held the pose far longer than Rhett had, unwilling to let go of the contact between them. He was lucky, he thought, that no one really saw through him, thinking that he was just being silly instead of trying to keep himself grounded.

“Good Mythical Morning!” Rhett finally cheered once Link had nearly lost his balance and had to let go.

“We hear y’all have some questions,” Link filled in.

“Let’s talk about that,” Rhett finished, and they scuffled to the table placed behind them. They sat closer than necessary, aligning their legs beneath the cloth that covered them, but leaving their torsos in opposite directions. It wasn’t fair, really.

The first question was an easy one, in terms of emotions anyway. “What is your least favorite thing you’ve eaten on the show?”

They were happy to answer in the form of, “Every single thing with blood or liver,” for Rhett, and “Those hot peppers, man. They tear me up!” For Link.

Link’s leg pushed harder against Rhett’s, and he was happy to feel that the gesture was returned. Rhett always knew just what he needed, often times before he even knew that it was a necessity. And Link realized, not for the first time, that Rhett was a missing piece for him. So important that he could never feel whole without him.

The next couple of questions were who their favorite guests were, and they were as diplomatic as they could be. Link made a point of proclaiming that they loved everyone who was willing and brave enough to come on their crazy show, but with the understanding that the crowd wanted at least a couple of namedrops, he listed Jacksepticeye and their children as a couple of their favorites.

Rhett pointed out the next round of the Q and A and a young lady in a black GMM T-shirt asked the first question that caused Link to internally scream.

“So if you two were actually less than 100% heterosexual, would you have at least considered dating each other?”

Rhett’s leg slightly shook as Link’s knee pressed up against him. A small look to the left and Rhett could see the color drain out of the smaller man’s face. He would need to answer this question for the two of them before Link panicked completely.

“Well, first of all,” Rhett said with a devilish smile. “I don’t think that anybody is 100% one way or the other. If you really think about love and you are opened to bein’ happy, then you should at least consider all options.”

There were general murmurs of agreement in the crowd, and even Link leaned over slightly to see where Rhett was going with this.

“So, because of that,” Rhett continued, giving another charming smile. “Then sure, I’d be willin’ to give old Linkster a chance to put a ring on my finger. Provided if we both weren’t already spoken for, of course.”

The audience laughed and applauded and though Link kept his face towards the crowd Rhett enjoyed the small squeeze of Link’s hand on his under the table.

“I’m too high maintenance for Rhett,” Link amended, and the laughter grew louder.

“There’s no denyin’ that, brother.”

Link could feel the pressure decrease against his sternum the slightest bit, and finally he could breathe again. He could do this. It wasn’t anything new, these questions. Even growing up people in his hometown had suspected, though there wasn’t anything to hide back then.

“Without making it into a joke, if possible,” the next voice spoke, “What’s your favorite thing about each other?”

“Without makin’ it a joke, huh?” Rhett laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Link who already had his eyes trained back on him, a tight smile stretched across his teeth.

“Now don’t go gettin’ too mushy.”

“Alright, alright. I guess… I guess it would be that Link is always plannin’ for us. He researched topics for the show. He schedules out shoots a lot of the time. He just… makes sure things get done. He’s really dependable.”

It was enough to make Link grin, but not enough to give him butterflies. A part of him was disappointed, but he knew Rhett couldn’t go too far into detail. He was intent on doing just the same, saying something about Rhett’s ability to lighten the mood in any situation, but when he went to speak the words wouldn’t come out.

“Rhett is just… a caring person. He’s always makin’ sure that everyone has what they need,” he said instead, remembering his earlier thoughts of Rhett being his missing piece. “He worries about everyone around him without much thought for himself. He’s not happy unless I’m happy, or rather, anyone he's around is happy… he’ll bend over backwards or give you the shirt off his back if he thinks you need it. He won’t even wait for you to ask about it. He just does it.”

He couldn’t look away from Rhett, the glimmer of light above them catching on his irises, showing off the beautiful color. Rhett smiled lopsidedly, and looked away. It was enough for Link to remember where they were.

He cleared his throat quickly and added, “Also he can always reach the stuff on the top shelf.”

The last part had the crowd and Rhett both laughing again, and then more of the warm cheers and clapping that they loved and appreciated. Link gave a sigh of happy contentment that only Rhett knew the full story about, and with another wave of hushed tones that next question was asked.

“What body part of each other’s do you secretly wish you had?”

The audience were full of whistles and catcalls all the while Rhett rolled his gorgeous eyes and Link turned a bright red color. It was a question that they had heard a million times in a million ways before, but they always tried to make slightly spicy when given the chance. Rhett lifted up the microphone to his lips and says two simple words.

“His butt.”

In some way that Rhett could only theorize had Link turning even more red in the face. Could a man actually turn into a tomato from embarrassment? Rhett was very curious to find out.

“Well,” Link said, glancing at Rhett up and down like some sort of modeling judge. “I already said my talk joke, so...hmmm...I guess he has amazing hands. Good for openin’ pickle jars and buildin’ sand castles.”

A few more random hoots and cheers from the audience was distracting enough for Link to whisper to the taller man.

“And you can do so much more with those amazing hands too, but I thought that it would be best to keep those examples in my head.”

“Oh, only until tonight, baby.”

Link grinned, nearly maniacally, already anticipating the moment he could slip from the venue and under the sheets. His body was feeling significantly better, and there wasn’t any chance in hell that he’d let slip an opportunity to spend another night with Rhett. A full night. Where he could go to sleep completely exhausted and wake up warm and safe.

“I have a bit of an… interesting question,” the next person said lowly into the mic, and the two of them collectively tensed up, preparing for the worst.

“Oh gosh, I’m nervous. Go on,” Link beckoned.

“If the two of you were to ever… get together… who would… which of you would be on top?”

Link’s jaw went slack and Rhett giggled. The nerves were making irrational sounds come from him, and once he started, he couldn’t stop. Link’s attention snapped to him, taking in his laughter with reserved amusement. Finally once Rhett had settled down and realized that Link was still staring at him, he nodded, knowing that the other man would want to shut this down without another word.

So, he turned back to the audience, and told them definitively, “We’re not talking about that.”

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was Link to speak at the same time. “Me.” 

Rhett’s eyes grew so wide that they were nearly painful, sliding up and down Link’s lithe form, surprised and amazed that the ever shy man would say such a thing. Such an untrue thing.

“You think so?”

“Oh, I know so. I’m in charge here, man. I would have you weak like putty,” Link challenged.

“Somehow I doubt that…” he tried turning away, but Link wasn’t finished.

“You think you can tame me? I’d like to see you try.”

The audience was wild with the exchange, the nearly always subdued duo stepping way out of character. Laughter, hoots and wild whistles were filling their ears, making Link more confident and defiant than ever. The way he looked at Rhett, so challenging and so… manly, was driving Rhett nearly insane. He wanted to prove right then and there that Link wasn’t in charge. He would wipe that goofy grin off of his face later.

“You’re not so tough. I win nearly all of the challenges that we-”

“Do you win them, though? Because where I’m sittin’ it looks like I let you. You’re way too dependent on your ‘dominant’ appearance. I have to let you keep it to make you happy. Face it. I’m just the all around more macho man,” he laughed again, this time, cockily. He followed it up with an exaggerated flex and a bark of a yell, his face going red with the exertion. Yeah, Rhett was going to fix that.

The roar of applause grew to a deafening level as Link stood up and did a couple of silly muscle man flexes. He was in his element of faux buffness pride that the crowd was eating up at each and every turn. Rhett just continued to shake his head at the display, but made a point of catching glimpses of Link’s arms and rear end whenever he could. After a last few questions that were much milder and PG, they waved at the crowd and gave a loud thank you, and then were hurried off the stage by a couple of stagehands.

The sexual tension was undeniable as they got to the small lounge area that had been set up as their own private dressing room. A bouncy young lady made a point of showing them the table of snacks and drinks along with the little private bathroom off to the right if they needed it. Then with a cheery wave she said to just text if they needed anything, and reminded them that their first autograph signing would be at 12:30pm.

As soon as she left Rhett made sure that the door was locked from the inside, and then turned to Link and gave a very playful smirk.

“What’s up with you?”

Rhett’s dark laugh made Link’s heart start to race already.

“What’s up with me?” Rhett asked back. “The better question is what the heck was all that at the end of the panel?”

“What? That’s posin’ was just to make the fans laugh it up a bit.”

Rhett shook his head as he moved forward and placed his hands on Link’s shoulders. A surge of what felt way too much like the familiar electricity of their first kiss was there again, and Link shuddered. The longer fingers tightened.

“Not that,” Rhett said softly. “That ‘if we were together who would top?’ Why’d ya lie to that fan...hell, all of our fans?”

Link’s blue eyes were still slightly glassy from the touch, but his mouth turned downward. Was Rhett being serious about this? The last thing that either one of them needed was to put that much of their personal life on the stage.

“It was...I just thought it made more sense to make a joke about it. Trying to change the subject would just bring more attention to everything.”

Link was prepared to argue his point to the taller man. He already had at least two rebuttals to what he thought Rhett would bring up. That they needed to at least be honest to themselves or not everything had to be a joke, but instead Rhett just sighed and pulled Link in for an incredibly warm hug.

“You’re right,” Rhett admitted. “I guess that it’s better to really just throw off any personal questions like that with humor. Besides, the fans really did love your sexy dad moves.”

Rhett felt the laugh against his chest and Link leaned deeper into the hug.

“How did you like my sexy dad moves? I’m pretty sure I saw ya watchin’ me too.”

“Oh, I was. You looked good, Neal. You always look good,” he whispered lowly as he closed the gap between them.

Link melted into the touch, warning a grin from Rhett. He’d known better than to listen when Link said he could have Rhett like putty in his hands, so clearly the other way around.

“Thought you were in charge?”

“I am.” 

“Doesn’t look like it, Link,” Rhett smirked, a look that always irritated Link the smallest bit.

Today, though, he decided he wasn’t going to take it. He formed himself from the hold that he was in and looked around the room, and made the decision to take this to the small restroom. He pushed Rhett backward, much to his confusion.

“What’re ya doin’, buddy?”

“Don’t call me buddy,” Link murmured, raising up on the balls in his feet to kiss Rhett’s neck. He traced sloppy lines with his tongue, sending a shiver down Rhett’s spine.

“Okay. Wh-what should I call you then?”

“Shh. Just need you to realize that while you have a lot of power in this relationship… so do I.”

The arm that was around Rhett’s broad shoulders slid down his chest to his torso and finally to the front of his pants. He flattened his palm and pushed it into the denim fabric, rubbing it slowly up and down the seam of his zipper.

“I am in control right now. Do you understand me?”

Link gave another firm rub and Rhett groaned again. The green looking hazy as be looked down at the power beneath him. Link had shown this side of himself before in ways that Rhett had dealt with. During challenges and occasional times when it was just the two of them were young. It was almost a hunger in the bright blue gaze that made Rhett want to do whatever the smaller man said.

“Yeah, baby...whatever you say.”

The smile grew just enough to make Rhett feel the heat hit every pore of his skin. He wasn’t sure how far this was going to go, but damn, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He allowed Link to take a hold of his waist and guide him to the restroom. The layout was simple enough with a small sink with a mirror and right next to it a stand up shower and toilet at the furthest end.

Rhett hummed as Link pressed the small of his back against the sink bowl and then groaned as Link got down on his knees. The dark hair was slicked back and blue eyes peered into his. The zipper of his fly was slowly opened and Link began by pulling the dark pants down to Rhett’s knees, and then doing the same with his underwear. The fingers were so incredibly, almost painfully slow. The lips and tongue remarkably soft. The movements were tender while Rhett watched his best friend change into first his receptive sweetheart, and now a predator. Their eyes connected before a feather lick made Rhett’s eyes roll back and mouth open up into a hungry groan.

“Link...Jesus you feel just...ohhh wow..”

The smallest curl in Link’s lips was felt in every inch of Rhett’s body. The strokes got faster, and Rhett placed a hand on each side of Link’s head. He needed to ground himself from so much pleasure rushing towards him at once. Link was moving even faster now, spirited along by the heavy pants and sighs. Rhett was barely holding on, and he opened his mouth to give a warning, but no sound would come out.

“Tell me how much you need me,” Link purred, pulling away only long enough to get the words out before he went back to it, going slowly to prolong the sensation.

“Jesus, Link. I need you… ah… I always have. I waited so long for this,” he panted, barely hanging on.

“Tell me how much you love me.”

Rhett’s eyes rolled as he thought about how much he truly did love him, and not just now. He loved that they grew up together. He loved the way Link still had many of the same qualities as he did so long ago, bringing out the kid in both of them. He loved the Link stuck with him through his awkward teenage years. He loved that they graduated high school together. Lived together through college. He loved that for every milestone in his life Link was there.

“I fuckin’ love you so god damn much, baby. So fuckin’ much. I… shit… words can’t even scratch the surface.”

“You’re gonna have to try harder’n that…” he teased, tracing his tongue lightly across the sensitive skin.

“Link…” he whined, “I love- I love everything about you. I love your eyes and your smile and the way you laugh at your own jokes. And the way you shift your glasses and your silly...ah… silly voices. I love you. I just love you.”

Satisfied, Link worked quickly to finish him off, spitting into the sink once Rhett had finished. The dopey look of relaxation washed over his features, a grin that could split his cheeks if it grew any wider gave him such a sexy quality that made Link’s heart sing.

“I love you too, I guess,” Link laughed and kissed Rhett’s cheek before walking back to their little green room. He was pleased to see that they were still alone.


	26. An Unexpected Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to stay with our story. Please comment. We love to read your feedback about what we are doing!

“Man, that was incredible,” Rhett exclaimed, following closely behind with a bounce in his step.

Link smiled into the silly kiss that Rhett gave him, taking an extra moment to really feel the way he was being held so close, and so securely. The long fingers slid down his sides to rest on his hips as Rhett rubbed his nose against his, and Link couldn’t help but giggle.

“Did ya jus’ Eskimo kiss me, man?”

“I did. Gotta problem with that?”

The grin tilted menacingly as Link thought about a sarcastic response, but the green eyes had him melting again. It was fun to see Rhett this light hearted and carefree. Link helped him feel this way, and he couldn’t stop smiling about it.

“Nah, ain’t got no problem with nothin’, Bo.”

The grip on Link’s hips tightened, and the familiar taste of lips and soft beard were back. Then the sweet smell of Rhett’s vanilla shampoo.

“We should probably get ready for our autograph session,” Link mumbled , eyes still closed.

“We will,” Rhett mumbled back, the warm breath of the other man still so wonderfully close. “Just give me one more minute to…”

Link opened up his hazy eyes to connect with the other face. Rhett was staring down at him, brow slightly lined. Out of the odd silence Link couldn’t stop himself from the tiny laugh that left him, and Rhett smiled back.

“There it is,” Rhett whispered, and Link could sense the tears welling up in his eyes. “The key to my heart has always been your laughter, and you damn sure can open it up every single time.”

Another kiss, and Link’s legs turn wobbly again as the door to their private place is knocked on. A soft voice told them that they had about an hour before they needed to get to their table for signatures, and at the sound of Rhett call back at understanding, the noise of footsteps walking away.

“I’m hungry,” both of them said at once, and then they laughed.

“Then let's get a quick bite before we see the fans,” Rhett decided, grabbing one last kiss before the headed back outside. “There was this really good lookin’ pizza food truck out front.”

Link didn’t get a chance to agree or disagree before he was being pulled out of the green room and down a large flight of stairs. A few fans were able to catch them for autographs and a picture or two. Gracious as ever, the viewers were giddy when they left them alone, and soon Rhett was ordering slices of pepperoni along with bottles of water.

“Not bad for our second meal of the day,” Rhett smirked. “Hopefully we can have a little more relaxation time after signatures. Don’t think we have to be anywhere else until photos at 4:45pm.”

“Yeah,” Link agreed, mouth full of pizza crust. “After pictures then we just need to make an appearance at the after party. Think it starts at ten, but I can -”

A text message alert from Link’s phone has him pausing and pulling out his phone. A small look at the screen and a sigh, then he placed the phone back in his front pocket.

“Christy,” he said, answering the quizzical look on Rhett’s face. “Asking me to call her when I get the chance. Pretty sure it’s about the kids driving her crazy. She’s been a trooper about practically being a single parent this weekend.”

“Go ahead, call her. I’ll wait over there and give ya some space,” Rhett suggested through a greasy mouthful of pizza. He wiped at his lips with the back of his hand, frowning that he had forgotten to grab a napkin or two. Link giggled at his features, smiling up as Rhett rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to leave him, even for the few minutes that it would have taken to give a call back. He could handle it later.

“I’m glad you’re amused by my misfortune, Neal. Get out of here. Call your wife, already.”

“Nah, man. I’m with you today. I’ll catch up with her later.”

The notion set the already giddiness that Rhett was feeling to a higher level. He was coursing with happy energy, nearly bouncing with each step. He couldn’t think of a time when he’d felt so loved, so in the right place at a right time. Like his life was where it was meant to be, where it should have been the whole time.

“Whatever you say, Link. It’s your funeral,” he joked, jabbing an elbow at Link’s ribs, grinning at the squeak it drew out from the other man.

“Shut up, pizza face. You look like a slob,” Link laughed back, feeling just as content. Anytime spent with Rhett’s always been so special to him, but these moments were harder to come by these days, making them so much more cherished.

If Link thought that food would relax Rhett at all, he was sadly mistaken. The taller man was just as bright eyed and excited as before. The fans cheered when they got to their autograph table a little later in the afternoon, and Rhett seemed to make every effort he could to wrap his arm around Link a little closer for impromptu photos.

Between signatures and the night party they had a few hours to kill, so both men decided to head back to the hotel for a quick nap before a shower and fresh clothes for the evening event. Just to keep everything as innocent as possible they went to their own rooms, with the promise to have Link come over to Rhett’s hotel room after they showered and changed.

The idea was a fine one, but staying apart didn’t last long. A couple of flirty text messages had Link knocking on Rhett’s door before a half an hour had gone by. The longer arm pulled him in, and they were already undressing by the time they climbed on the soft bedspread.

There wasn’t anything further than heavy petting and kisses since both of them were exhausted from their day. At least that how it had started in both of their foggy minds. Link barely could handle Rhett this energized from earlier, but was proud just the same that he was able to release such a bubbly and smiling soul into the world like Rhett. Link wasn’t sure, but he knew that regardless how the taller man had decided to choose him. Stay with him. To love him.

It was intoxicating to be this happy and wanted.

“Baby…” Rhett groaned, thrusting into the smaller palm. Link lifted his head just to see Rhett lick his lips. The smallest smile brushed onto Link’s mouth as he was so in control of how and when Rhett would come. What was even more beautiful, and terrifying, was that Rhett gave him that control.

“I was plannin’ on maybe takin’ a nap. But, fuck, I can’t wait. I want you  _now_ ,” Rhett rumbled, and Link could have sworn that he felt the vibrations down his spine.

“You want  _me_?” Link teased, slowing the pace of his fist, moving to draw his fingers over the sensitive skin, slowly, only a tactic at driving Rhett crazy with lust.

“I… Yeah… please.” There was a desperation in his voice, a need that made Link feel invincible. Like if he could be so wanted, then he could never really fall. Rhett would catch him, no matter how far down he went.

“Whataya want, Rhett?” His voice was soft, nearly as gentle as the delicate touches he was still applying, the tantalizing feeling making Rhett’s toes curl in anticipation.

“You… I want you…”

“Oh, no, baby. Come on now. I wanna hear it all. Don’t be shy, now.”

Rhett thought it over for a moment, realizing that he never was very forthcoming with his dirty talk. The way it made his stomach drop only added to the heaviness in the air, and with a new found confidence that neither man expected, he laid it all on the line.

“I want you… on your hands and knees. I wanna be so deep in you that it makes your eyes roll back and your voice go hoarse. I wanna fuck you ‘til you’re breathless and you can’t move.  _Fuck_ , Link, I fuckin’ want you. Lemme have you.”

For a moment Rhett had worried he had gone too far. Link had always been one for directness in people, but they were just beginning to figure each other’s kinks. Maybe more loving talk was more of what got Link hot and bothered. The forceful kiss that the smaller man gave was enough to let Rhett know that he made a good choice in his wording. The smile on Link’s face was sultry and slightly dangerous. It’s was the same look Link gave when he was ahead in any of their on or off air contests, right when he was about to increase his lead.

“You want me? Come n get me, then.”

With a small chuckle Link backed up to the head of the bed and waited. Rhett smirked as he took off his shirt, unbuckled his belt and crawled up to meet Link’s lips again. The feeling was tingling all through both of their bodies and neither of them could undress fast enough.

“Just...hold on…” Rhett gasped between kisses. “Need to tell you somethin’ first.”

Link hummed that he was listening, although he didn’t stop the teasing assault on Rhett’s sensitive neck and nipples. It took a lot of strength to grab the slender shoulders and pull Link away from his chest, but painfully it did happen, and the green eyes looked into the lusty blue.

“Need to know that you want to make this work for more than the weekend, Link. I want us to…”

No more sound could leave Rhett’s mouth as he stared at the man below him. The face so much more than it ever used to be.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, Rhett. I love you too much.”

The watery smile nearly burst Link’s heart at the seams. It was like seeing the Rhett for the first time all over again.

“Now, you gonna keep bein’ all  _mooshy,_ ” Link’s voice took on a too country, too high pitched sound, one that he’d used so often when he was joking, one that made Rhett’s heart light with familiarity. But soon his voice would change as he became darker, forcing the situation to the way Rhett had wished for. “... or are you gonna shut your mouth and fuck me already?”

Rhett didn’t have words, his tongue too heavy in his mouth. He had actions, he had the need to touch skin, to be as close to Link as he could. He grabbed the underside of Link’s knees, dragging him from the headboard and leaving him on his back below him. His mouth found Link’s again, leaving behind a burn from his beard. It wasn’t long until his lips left Link’s trailing down his jaw and neck, nipping a little too harshly at Link’s pronounced clavicles. The sensation heightened by arousal, the sting of Rhett’s teeth were enough to make him yell out.

“Did I hurt ya?” Rhett pulled back quickly with worry, horrified as he looked at the angry red mark on Link’s skin.

“No, no. Keep going. Don’t ruin it.”

Rhett grinned and went back down, careful this time, opting for more tongue and less bite. His hands busied themselves in rubbing down Link’s sides and protruding hip bones, caressing soothing circles into his tense muscles.

“Let’s do this already,” Link whined, wound up and expecting from Rhett’s words.

Rhett could only grunt as he began to place heated kisses on every part of the pale skin. His heart fluttered at each moan and squeak that Link made at his handiwork. There was so little time to understand what was happening to themselves and so much more important to just focus on each other.

“Rhett...oh god you feel so…”

A needy moan replaced the declaration, and Rhett pressed his fingertips in the same spot once more. Link’s long legs twitched in arousal from each warm breath and loving sigh. Then another broken cry at the slick finger rubbing up his sensitive entrance. Rhett savored the tense way that Link clutched at his arm as he held on to him for dear life.

Brow furrowed and bottom lip bitten Rhett was there to watch what he could do. With just a small flick of his wrist or flex of his arm he could make Link change the timbre of his climax. By now Rhett knew when Link was getting closer, but the thrill of being part of what made his blue eyes roll back in pleasure is just too wonderful.

“R-Rhett,” Link stuttered, his cheeks turning pink before the taller man’s eyes. “I’m comin’ too quick…slow...slow down…”

“Aw, no. That just won’t do, will it?” Rhett asked with a lick of his parted lips, and Link’s eyes squeezed shut in response. His fingers slowed their rhythm, steadying themselves against the shiver that ran through Link’s very ready body.

“How’re you doin’ this t’me?” He slurred, and the way his voice lilted was like magic setting fire to Rhett’s veins.

“How… many… times do I have… to tell… you,” Rhett started, accentuating each work with a little thrust of his fingers, “ _I know you._ ” The words came out in a low growl, primal almost, like Rhett was lost to his hormones and only his basic instincts were taking over.

“You, do. You do,” Link agreed, breathless. “What do I want now?”

“Hmm, I think there are a number of things…” he stilled his digits and leaned closer to Link’s nearly purple length. “I think you’d like my mouth, maybe,” His hot breath ghosted across the willing flesh. He traced his tongue as lightly as he could manage along the veins that outlined the length.

Link cried out at the contact, his back arching, begging for more contact, but Rhett wasn’t so willing to give in.

“Maybe… another finger…” Rhett suggested, slipping in a third, keeping them tightly woven as to not hurt the other man.

“Jesus…”

“How long do you think I can keep you like this, baby? Look at you. So needy…”

“I do. I do need you, please, Rhett.”

Rhett sat back on his knees, withdrawing all contact and smirking at the quivering mess below him. He was proud that he could do so much by doing so little, and there were few times in his life that he’d felt more like a  _man._ So in control.

“Hmm, I don’t know, Link…”

“Rhett. Please.  _Bo_ …”

The word had come to be used far more often than it had in the past. A sweet little pet name that the two had always shared turned into a real term of endearment. It made Rhett think of all of the suppressed feelings, the denial of something so against everything they’d known. It made him think of all of the years that they could have already been doing this, all the time that they had to make up for, and he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He needed Link just as badly as Link needed him.

With the left hand Rhett began to run fingers through the salt and pepper hair, and right hand reaching for the still fairly new bottle of lube. The green eyes raked across the sweaty trembling flesh from the man on the mattress as he slicked up his throbbing length and then gently placed the remaining gel on the inside of Link’s core and surrounding skin. The blue eyes opened wide at the sensation and then closed again in a heavy sigh.

Rhett sat down at the head of the bed, then pulled the whimpering man onto his lap. The legs wrapped around the narrow waist, and squeezed tightly as Rhett entered Link so slowly. The intense heat was almost too much, and Rhett groaned hard at the firm fingernails digging into his shoulders. The hot breath on his neck and the filthy sounds falling into his right ear gave him all the reason to grab at Link’s rear end and pull him down completely on his length. Link spasmed in his arms, lost in such an overload of pleasure.

“I can’t move,” Link groaned, his member twitching uncontrollably against Rhett’s stomach. “Feels like I’m never gonna stop comin’ once I do…”

“One way to find out baby,” Rhett cooed. “Hold on.”

Link never had the chance to react before he was bouncing up and down on Rhett’s firm length. Link screamed out at the angle as Rhett flexed his leg muscles and held him so close. Rhett had no idea that Link could produce such sounds, or could he, but here they were. Buried into each other’s tremendous warmth. He moved faster and Link’s moans grew even more needy, more gorgeous and more seductive. Rhett wanted to make them both come so hard that they would break the world into millions of pieces.

Link was tightening around him, and holding on to him like his very last breath of air lived inside of Rhett’s lungs. Rhett thrusted harder and harder until he was ready to melt into the man above him. With a final firm upward motion their lips connected and Link fell completely, and with a violent shudder there was a splash of climax between them. A soaring tug upward had Rhett join in Link’s orgasmic cry and the waves of aftershocks had both men still gently grinding into each other for a while.

“I... how did you... um... what was I gonna say?” Link’s incoherent babble resounded in the cave of Rhett’s chest, lurching a satiated chuckle from the taller man.   
  
“What was’at, baby? Didn’t quite catch it.”  
  
Link didn’t try again, he didn’t need to. His shallowed breathing accompanied with the hums of delight spoke with more volume than any old word ever could. His body screamed ultimate relaxation, his weight crashing down on top of Rhett. He didn’t mind, the warmth shared between the two was a comfort in so many ways.   
  
“Can I stay here forever? Just live here. You can feed me and carry me around with you,” he finally found his voice. He managed to regain a bit of muscle control and traced loving designs against Rhett’s sides, still unwilling to move from his perch.   
  
“Sure, whatever you want. I’m sure that won’t raise any questions from anyone,” Rhett laughed back.   
  
“We’ve always been attached at the hip. We might as well be attached at the front now,” Link shrugged, the idea growing on him with each passing second.   
  
“I’ll give you something to attach to,” Rhett’s hips shimmied beneath him, and he rolled his eyes and groaned at the terrible joke, trying not to give Rhett the satisfaction of amusement. He couldn’t help it, though, burying his face deeper within Rhett’s skin.   
  
“You’re awful, you know that? Purely disgusting. Is sex all you think about?”   
  
“S’not all I think about. I just think about it a lot...”   
  
“Oh? What else you think about?” Link lifted his head to meet Rhett’s ever glaring gaze, resting it securely in his palm as he awaited the answer.   
  
“I think about you a lot.”   
  
“Go on...” Link grinned, and Rhett’s expression mirrored his.   
  
“I think about how good you look in all your dorky little t-shirts...”  
  
“My t-shirts ain’t dor-”  
  
“And I think about your silly voices and the way your lips twitch before you smile. And the way the light catches your eyes and they look like they’re made of stardust.”  
  
“I don’t know, man. That sounds a little fruity, don’t ya think?” Link teased and with a huff, Rhett pushed him off of his chest.   
  
“Oh, no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m just playin’. Tell me more about my beautiful eyes,” he said, batting his impossibly long lashes.   
  
“I think about how much I love you. And how much I wanna be with you. I think about that a lot. Most of all, probably.”   
  
The words got lost in Link’s throat, blockaded by a lump that had formed instead. Such sweet things, he thought. Words he never thought he’d hear from anyone, let alone his best friend.   
  
“I love you, too.”

The burning blush was back in Link’s cheeks, and Rhett chuckled at the sight. Then he chuckled even harder as Link buried his face in the side of the taller man’s neck. They sat there limbs intertwined for the longest time, until Rhett could feel his back starting to hate him for the position, and Link’s breathing has grown slow and steady as he began drift off against Rhett’s chest.

The sound of a cell phone ringing jolted both of them back to the present, and after a moment Rhett connected that it wasn’t his ring tone.

“That’s your phone, Neal,” he muttered, and then groaned as Link sleepily pulled away from him and crawled off to the side of the bed. Still naked and hair tousled he grabbed at his crumpled pants on the floor, and within another moment had pressed the phone to his ear after hitting the accept button.

“Hey Christy,” he yawned, fully getting up and heading to the bathroom. There were more muttered parts of his side of the conversation as Rhett stretched out on the large bed. His underwear was pulled back on lazily as he waited for Link to return. A couple of times Rhett was sure that the tone from the bathroom had become much more tense and hushed, but he tried not to pay too much attention. It was honestly none of his business what Link and his wife were talking about, even though part of him was dying to know.

A few minutes later Link opened the door and Rhett looked over to see the blue eyes look wide in shock and slightly pale. The legs shook as he headed over to the bed and sat down, looking lost for words.

“Link? What happened?”

“It’s Christy….she thinks that she….thinks she’s pregnant. Been feelin’ off since a day ago, so she took a test...came back positive.”


	27. Waiting it Out

"Wait, what? That's not possible," Rhett said, his mind reeling from so much information so fast. "You got a vasectomy. It - "

"Vasectomies don't always stick," Link mumbled, looking down at his hands. "She's going to the doctor on Monday to make sure, but in the meantime, I gotta be there for her. Maybe...I should head home and just drive over daily for the - "

"Don't be silly," Rhett said quickly. "Unless she asked you to leave, there's no reason to do all that back and forth when she's not able to find out anything til Monday anyway."

"She told me to stay here," Link admitted. "Just wanted me to know what was goin' on. I should've returned her calls. What the hell was I doin' that was so much more important than..."

Link blue eyes found an angry green looking back at him.

"Bo, I didn't mean it like that."

Rhett snorted with mirthless laughter, getting up suddenly.

"Really, Neal? Because now it  _really_ sounds like you meant that just the way it came across."

Link's frown turned ever fiercer, and he got up as well. They both grabbed at the scattered clothing on the floor and dressed in silence. Rhett could tell that Link wanted to try to talk it out some more, but he certainly didn't. Link was doing what he always did when a curve ball was thrown his way. Go into full panic mode without taking a second to really look at the situation.

"What if both things happened, Link?"

The smaller man paused in the middle of putting on his right sock. The tilt in his head screaming confusion at the question.

"I mean, what if you get your vasectomy checked and you're shootin' blanks, but she's still pregnant?"

The mood in the room turned amazingly and unnaturally tense. Rhett was touching a nerve that Link has hidden away, and both men could sense the danger in it. But Rhett was going to acknowledge the inevitabile follow up question, even if Link hated him for it.

"How do we even know if she is pregnant that it's - "

"Christy would never do that to me," Link snapped, face hard in defiance over such a question.

The hypocrisy was too much, and Rhett just like so often had to call Link out on it. It was a part of his personality that Link desperately needed although only realized in hindsight.

"Like we never thought that we could cheat on them either, Neal?"

Link stared back at him in bewilderment, his jaw hung slack and his eyes were wide. His posture was one of a kicked puppy, with slumped shoulders and he folded in as if he were trying to protect himself physically from Rhett's words. It didn't last long, the full weight settling in on his shoulders, leaving him pissed rather than hurt. His blue eyes took on an icy sharpness that Rhett hadn't previously seen in all of their years together.

"Fuck you, Rhett.  _Fuck_ you. When you climb down off'a that high horse you're ridin' around on, maybe you'll remember you aren't the only person in the world. I have other people that need me. I don't have time to stick around and coddle you."

There were so many things that Rhett wanted to say to him.  _Fuck you, too. Please don't leave. Get over yourself. I love you._ But Link didn't give him time for any of that before he was turned on his heel and out the door with a slam.

Rhett couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from where Link had just stood, the carpet still warm from the pads of his feet. How had their day taken such a quick turn? Only moments ago they were wrapped up in each other with the promise of a relaxed nap, and now here they were, in opposite rooms and Rhett was positive that Link was hating him.

And maybe he hated Link a little, too. After all, he'd been so sure that it was his baby on the way and that could only mean... he didn't want to think about it. Think about Link with Christy the way that he had been with Link. He didn't want anyone else to be able to see him when his toes curled or his back arched. He hadn't touched Jessie since this whole thing started, and it wasn't fair to her, Rhett knew. But he was too focused on loving Link to think of anything else. Why didn't Link feel the same?

Then again, maybe he did. Perhaps sleeping with Christy was more out of a guilt fueled obligation than actual pleasure. Link was just the type to do that. Push down his own desires to make the other person feel good. How many times had Rhett himself smiled at the fact that Link among all of his other wonderful qualities, could do something just to make someone he loves happy.

_Just to make someone he loves happy._

Rhett let that last thought float around in his head for a while. Link was really too wonderful to be believed, and beyond the jealousy Rhett was wrestling within his own heart over Link touching someone else, there was the deep understanding of him trying to keep his marriage together. Rhett was trying to do the same, in but not with nearly the drive.

The urge to rip his door from its hinges, and then do the same to Link's just so that he could be near him again was overwhelming. There was only so much you could do alone in a hotel room. The channels were shit, the WiFi was shittier, and that just left him with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

Maybe he could text Link, just to make sure that he was alright. If not, just to see if they were still on for the after party. While Link was surely overwhelmed by his recent news, this still was, in part, a business trip. And they couldn't do business if they were in the confines of a small room with dingy windows and dirty blankets.

R :(7:32pm) party starts at 9. We still going?

The fact that their communication had been brought back down the texting was infuriating. All of the progress that they'd made, and there he was, staring at a blank screen like it might breathe a bit of life back in to him.

L: (7:37pm) I'll be there. But give me some space.

Well, it was something. Next to nothing, but still. Rhett was sure that if he could see Link, if he could even just put his arm around him for a well timed photo, Link would be able to feel the love coming from him. Pouring into his friend like he could give every last bit of himself over. Bleed himself dry so that Link wasn't in pain anymore. He would try. He had to.

R: (7:39pm) Can we talk first? Just come back over.

He was hopeful. Maybe Link just needed a few minutes to cool off. They'd had spats before and they'd always come out on the other side. This surely was no different. Still though, the silence of his phone unnerved him.

L: (7:55pm) No.

Rhett spent the next few minutes trying to figure out some way to respond that would make this better, but every single thought in his head seemed to angry or desperate. A nap was useless at this point, and so was just staring at a phone, but there he sat. Fully dressed but feeling incredibly exposed. Hoping that whatever happened wouldn't stop them from moving past this.

L: (8:01pm) I still love you. Give me time to be there for my wife. I still love her too.

Rhett pressed the hot tears from his face with the heel of his hand, with the other hand still holding his phone tightly.

R: (8:02pm) Ok.

It didn't help being closer to Link that night. Link was all smiles and warm hugs to the fans and other guests alike, but Rhett knew him too well to know it was all just to keep up appearances. The way that the blue eyes would look down at his phone when he thought no one was looking, or look around when he was sure Rhett was chatting with a star struck stranger.

If either man could see just a few hours into the future how things would be right now they would have kissed the soft lips of the other for a little longer.

The next days were full of more running around and excitement of the event, but it was clear that Link mind was elsewhere. A bottle of nerves about a surprise pregnancy and such a different type of fight with Rhett were weighing him down. He even looked a little bit shorter. Rhett spent most of his time when not actively doing something for vidcon with staying in his hotel room and flipping through the horrible channel options on the television. It helped his mind to be at least  _doing_ something, and not feel so utterly helpless.

Sadness was dragging both of them down without the other. Rhett felt it in every single memory he had without Link on one way or another involved in it. Whether there in the recollection with him, or smiling, leaning forward to catch every single part of the story. If anything, Link overcompensated to the fans any perceived aloofness between the two of them. His hugs for each person who braved the long lines for a picture with them were more loving than ever. Rhett almost envied them.

On Sunday evening both of them wished that they had never driven in the same car to the event. It was easier to avoid each other when there were other people around them, or separate hotel rooms. Now trapped going down the city streets and then the highway, there was an uncomfortable quality to every single word not spoken.

Monday afternoon Link arrived late to the studio due to Christy's doctor's appointment, and when he finalist arrived he startled Rhett by leaning over to whisper in his ear. It was the closest unforced contact they had in days.

"False alarm," Link muttered, but his face was unreadable. "She's not pregnant. Doctor did a more involved blood test."

Rhett only nodded that he understood, though the rest of the day he barely was able to sit still through his twisting stomach and frayed nerves. 


	28. A Fevered Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a lot of chapters we have been working on over the past week, and are sending them out. Please let us know what you are continuing to think with your comments. Thank you.

 

_I'm dreaming._

It was the first thing that Rhett thought as he climbed into his truck, the leg room seeming too small and the roof seeming too short. It was uncomfortable, sure, but it didn't matter to him. He didn't need the wheels, he could  _fly._

With a blink of an eye he was in the air. The cool breeze fanning through his hair, whipping it against his forehead and leaving it flowing in every which direction. It had been a while since he'd been able to lucidly dream, a skill that came easier to him in his younger years, but dissipated with the passage of time.

 _I can go anywhere_ , he realized, smiling at the endless possibilities. He could go to the beach, but he could do that any day. He could fly high and look down at LA. He could go home, back to North Carolina. Or... he could go home to Link.

He didn't need to contemplate any further, the idea nestling in and staying put as soon as it was conjured. Even at this new vantage point, he'd be able to find his way to Link's house, the twist and turns of the streets that lead to him seared in his memory just as plainly as his own reflection.

His heart raced. Not because he was afraid of falling, but because he'd  _already_ fallen. The closer he got the more jittery he became. If only he could go faster... it was a dream. He should be able to...

It was in the next instant that he was in front of the pale colored door, the windows that let the morning sun spill in allowed him to peek inside before he rang the doorbell. He waited silently for the shadow just beyond the barrier that separated them, and didn't move a muscle once the door had opened widely, and Link stood smiling with a confused look on his face. This was the point in the dream where he'd normally be turned away, but somehow this was different.

"What're you doin', baby?" Link asked and stepped aside, allowing Rhett to move past him.

"I didn't know if you'd wanna see me," he shrugged back, the draw of sadness creeping through him.

"Why wouldn't I? Why would you knock? Where's your key?" The questions came out quickly and confoundedly, leaving Rhett searching for an appropriate answer.

"I didn't think you'd wanna see me," he repeated, and Link's smile fell.

"Well even if I didn't, it's your house, too. No need to knock..."

"It's my house too?"

Link's brow furrowed with worry, his palm reaching up to feel Rhett's forehead. He looked him up and down and then shook his head.

"You feelin' alright? You're freakin' me out. Obviously we live together. We have for a while... don't you remember?"

He forgot for a moment that he wasn't in the real world, racking his brain for the traces of a memory that would have brought him here. He didn't remember living with Link, but then again he didn't remember a lot of things.

"I must just be tired..." he tried weakly. He didn't want to scare Link more than he already had, hoping his thinly veiled lie would wipe away the creases in Link's forehead.

"Well, come on then. Let's go to bed." He held his hand out graciously, leading Rhett to the staircase and waiting patiently as he stumbled his way up the steps.

"You're workin' too hard, Rhett. I keep tellin' ya to take it easy. Maybe one of these days you'll learn that I'm always right."

"Maybe," he said back softly, allowing for a moment his lips to twitch in a smile.

"You gonna sleep in your jeans?"

He looked down at his legs, dark blue with the wash of his pants. He dragged them down his thighs and kicked them off before looking back to Link. He was in pajamas, and the room around him was dark. The stark contrast of day to night struck Rhett, but he couldn't think of much beyond that as Link tugged his shirt off from the back and tossed it toward the open hamper in the corner.

Link grinned back shyly, biting his lip and looking towards the floor. So sweet, Rhett thought. He's always been so sweet.

"What're you waitin' for?" Link asked from beneath the blankets, throwing Rhett again. He looked around for another bed, not being used to sleeping in the same one when he spent the night with Link.

"Where should I sleep?"

"In our bed, dummy," he laughed and patted the spot beside him. "You're really wound up today, huh? Let me take care of that, bo."

In another second, Link was on top of Rhett, rolling his hips and arching his back. Rhett's hands gripped at his thin hips moving him gently up and down his length. The feeling was incredible, making him forget all about his strange day.

"Oh, Rhett. Fuck, I love you," Link groaned, the words seeming to slip out without the assistance of Link's lips. The sound reverberated throughout the room, echoing an endless wave of sweet words; words that made Rhett warm from head to toe.

Before he knew it they were both spent, with Link snuggled against his chest, peppering it with gentle kisses and hot breath. One hand was under his own chin, the other threading its fingers through Rhett's beard.

"You feelin' better now?" Link whispered hopefully.

"I always feel better when I'm with you," he answered back honestly, and smiled when he heard a happy purr from Link. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"It is, silly. Just me and you. Forever," Link beamed up at him before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you. I always have and I always will. Now get some rest."

Rhett sighed, still looking into the crystal blue eyes of the Link in his arms. He didn't want to sleep right now. He didn't want to waste a moment of this version of heaven to doing something as silly as sleeping.

"Take a picture..." Link started. "It'll last longer," they both finished together, and Rhett felt that he could spend the rest of his life in Link's laughter.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"What can I do to fix this?" Rhett asked, very aware that the edges of this reality were getting fuzzier and the night sky outside of their bedroom window was subtly beginning to shift. He was waking up, and he needed to hurry.

Link rubbed his index finger across Rhett's jawline as he thought. Then his hand went into the messy blonde hair and settled there, the slight tug letting Rhett know to kiss him one more time. Rhett did.

"Nothin," Link muttered once they pulled away again.

"What?"

"Nothin," Link repeated softly. "You can't do anything to fix this. Neither of us can. What we've done isn't fixable. It never was. All we can do now is figure out how to live movin' forward."

Rhett nodded, even though he really didn't know how to take this information into the conscious world. Why was this dream Link so cryptic in his messages?

"I'm not trying to frustrate you," Link chuckled, correctly guessing Rhett's thoughts. "I know you're a fixer, baby. You always have been. Part of what makes me love you so much."

Link's smile was soft and unapologetic. It was all that Rhett wanted to look at. Watch the wrinkles appear as they grew older, and the black hair turn salt and pepper, then a dazzling white. When the blue eyes would look beyond the frames of bifocals and maybe Rhett would finally need glasses of his own.

_You'd look so goofy in glasses._

It was Link's voice, but his lips weren't moving. Rhett's muscles were pulling him awake.

"Do you forgive me?"

Link tilted his head, confused.

_Kind of a vague question. Forgive you for what?_

"I honestly don't know anymore," Rhett admitted. "Our fight at the hotel. Me being so all over the map with my feelings. Me ever kissin' ya in the first place..."

_No._

Link smiled as his voice echoed in Rhett's ears. The gentle air of delicate sarcasm dripped from every single word.

_I don't forgive one little bit of it. I'll hate you for the end of our days. Might even follow ya into the next life just to keep on complainin'._

"Is that a promise?"

Link pressed his lips one more time against the other pair of lips, and then Rhett opened his eyes. The darkness of his bedroom helped him realize how late it was. Jessie was laying on her side and breathing softly, not aware of Rhett slowly getting up and walking to the master bathroom. Once the bathroom door was closed he flipped the light on and winced at the brightness that flooded into the room.

Within a few minutes he was in a hot shower trying to figure out the dream. Already pieces of it were falling away, but he knew that Link and he had talked about what happened. That they were living together, and made love. Rhett groaned, the feelings of holding Link so close already making him begin to stroke himself in the shower. The warm water too much to relive the memory. His forehead felt cooler on the tiled wall as rubbed himself up and down. Eyes closed and mouth opened the blurred images of Link chest heaving and back curved as he moaned Rhett's name. The way his eyes rolled when Rhett pressed inside him deep enough.

"Link..."

Rhett twitched as he came. The water washing away the evidence like it always did. His breaths were shallow as he leaned more fully on the back wall, allowing the warmth of the shower to relax his aching shoulders. It took a while to know that he was crying. At first Rhett just assumed that the tears were from his body being so sore from tossing and turning but no. Sobbing like this only came from feelings that your rattled mind couldn't understand, and so, you break down until you can figure it out, or can fix it.

Link's voice returned from his dream, echoing a line from earlier..

_"You can't do anything to fix this. Neither of us can."_


	29. No Rest for the Weary

Not exactly on the other side of town, but far enough away to feel the distance, Link, for once, couldn't sleep. The ability to close his eyes and stop thinking usually came easily to him, and it wasn't until that moment that he realized how he'd taken advantage of this gift. Rhett had commented on it throughout their lives, taking candid sleepy photos and mentioning how jealous he was that Link could basically "teleport" across the country during a long flight. Oh, how he'd love to  _teleport_ to a time when his life wasn't in turmoil.

It hadn't been long since his last conversation with Rhett, but it hadn't been a happy one. He tried to stay quiet during the car ride back from their trip, occupying his time with staring blankly out of the window and curling his fingers away from Rhett's when reached for. And now every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rhett's; sad and rejected. The only words exchanged when he clambered from the car were, "See ya," and the weight of not having told Rhett that he loved him weighed heavy on his chest. Still though, he had more important things to worry about than a seedy love affair. A family that needed him, and he was determined to do right by them.

So instead of picking up his phone and desperately calling the voice he wanted to hear, he stayed firm on his back, looking to the ceiling for some sort of reprieve. And then looking to his wife, peacefully sleeping, blissfully unaware that he'd bedded someone that was only meant to be a friend.

Why,  _why_ couldn't he just sleep? A dreamless sleep that made him feel as if he'd sunk so far into the mattress that he and his issues could never see the light of day again. It wasn't too much to ask for, really. Had he made his karma so ridiculously negative that he couldn't even be spared one minute of reprieve? Yes, of course he had. He's done the unthinkable, and maybe his laying awake was fates way of punishing him. He deserved it. He could live with never sleeping again if it was a small form of repentance for what he'd done.

And the irony of it all was that the person he'd normally tell all of these deep seeded self hatred thoughts to was the one person he  _shouldn't_ tell. The one person that he should be avoiding. But that just wasn't how they worked. They never had, and a large part of him reckoned it never would.

His resolve could only last so long, and judging by the lit screen in his hand, he'd made it a little longer than he'd ever thought possible. But maybe if he'd ever hope to sleep again, he'd need to at least leave things on a halfway decent note. He could cut romantic ties with Rhett and still maintain their strained relationship. It would take a lot of self control but he could do it. He  _had_ to do it. And so with a quick few presses of his thumb, he was poised to press call.

He padded down the darkened hallway and toward the stairs, intent on heading to his office. The office where not long ago he'd spent such a filthy night on the phone, but this would be a different call. One meant to both burn and build bridges. He just had to find that delicate balance.

"Hello?" Rhett's gravelly voice answered the second time Link called, his voice laden with sleep. Link felt bad for waking him, and maybe his wife as well, but he couldn't hold it in.

"Can you talk?" The words were harder to get out than he had ever imagined, forced and cracking with each syllable.

"Hang on." A sound of shuffling and a few moments passed by before he finally got the go ahead to speak.

"I hate how we left things," Link told him, mustering all of the sincerity he could find.

"Yeah. I do, too. I was an ass."

"Generally speaking, yes," Link giggled back, the his heavy shoulders lightening the slightest bit.

"S'at why you called? To insult me?"

"No. I don't... I don't really know why I called. Or, I do, I guess, but I don't really know how to say it."

"Do you still love me?" The question struck Link just as strongly as if he'd been slapped, dazing him and nearly rendering him speechless. But if there was one thing he knew for certain in all of this, it was without a doubt the answer.

"Yes. Always."

He head a deep exhale on the other line, and he wondered if Rhett was relieved or if he was trying to hold back the tears just as he was.

"So we're okay?"

"We are..."

"When can I see you?" Rhett asked hopefully, and Link hated that he had to diminish the hope just as quickly as it had come.

"We're okay as friends."

Link expected crying. He expected anger and cursing. What he didn't expect was laughing.

"So that's it, then? That's all I get? A half assed phone call? I ain't more than that to you?"

"Rhett, that's not what-"

"No, Link. You don't get off that easy. You wanna leave me, then you tell me to my face. Meet me at the studio. Tell me then that you don't want anything to do with me."

Link sat against the back of his chair, one hand holding the phone to his ear, the other pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You want me to meet you right now to tell you the same thing?"

"Yep. If you wanna do this, then you do it right. We're not kids. You don't get to break up with me like I'm your middle school girlfriend. I'm more than that. I deserve better. If you're gonna rip my heart out, then you're gonna watch the aftermath, too."

The burning in Link's nose could only mean that the tears he'd so valiantly stopped were ready to make their appearance. He couldn't hold it back anymore and he choked out a mangled sob. Rhett listened quietly and waited for his answer.

"Okay, Rhett. Okay. I'll be there. See you soon."

Link pressed the end button quickly. He didn't want to hear any response to his words. Inside his own mind he instantly regretted it. Here he was, about to shatter some of the most wonderful parts of his life, and he was already trying to protect his own eyes and head from the falling debris. Link was also painfully aware how shadowy they had left the details. When exactly were they supposed to meet at the office?

Did  _right now_ really mean right now?

Link glanced back at his phone in his hand. There was no way that he would call Rhett back to ask. The finality in the taller man's tone made it seem like he was already in his car. Link imagined him swinging by a gas station to get a cup of coffee, with the employee behind the counter, still young enough to be able to give a genuine smile at such a ridiculously early hour, scanning Rhett's purchase.

The thought of Rhett pushing through all of the pain to smile back was enough to bring Link to tears again. Even in his own imagination, Rhett was steadfast and strong. Not allowing his own sadness to spill onto the people around him. He held it in until he couldn't. In their years together, Link would be there for when Rhett would finally let the cracks in his foundation show. They would patch up the broken pieces with laughs and large fizzy sodas, and then later the drinks would become more adult along with the conversations.

Link wondered, selfishly so, if this would be the end of more than just their love life. The whole  _we can always be friends_  was always part of every conversation since they started this. It was understood and respected that they were partners way before sex was part of who they were. Link knew that no longer sleeping together would be excruciating, but they could do it. They had pushed down that physical needs for decades , so it absolutely could be done again. It was the love that was harder to keep at bay. The desire to hold Rhett in his arms, or hold his hand, or see the way the green eyes lit up when Link whispered how much he missed him were all just under the surface of their skin now. Link had no idea how to scrub himself clean again, or even if he wanted to.

Rhett barely dressed for their meet up at the office. He was able to put on actual shoes on, and was able to brush his teeth, but that was it. On the way out of the door he grabbed a jacket but that was more out of a need to not just be out of his house wearing nothing but pajamas. His hair was a tangled mess without hair gel and a good few minutes with a proper mirror, but he didn't care. 

Why look great when you're about to be dumped?

The drive to the studio was much shorter than Rhett had expected. He was on autopilot. In one moment he was turning out of his driveway, then the next minute at a stop light a few miles away, and then walking down the hallway to their shared office. The door already being unlocked surprised him. Rhett had really thought that he would be there first, but sitting on the couch and looking way more dressed and way more exhausted was Link.

"You look like you haven't slept for days."

Link chuckled softly, turning his tired eyes back to his folded hands in his lap. Within a few moments he felt the left side of the couch shift enough to let him know that Rhett was sitting beside him. He was waiting.

"Let's make this quick, Neal," Rhett sighed. "I've always been a rip the band-aid off kind of guy."

"I know."

Link turned to look to his left, and then slightly up into the reddened eyes. Rhett was a disaster, and Link studied what loving someone, but not acting on it, for so many decades could do. Everything about them both were twisted and disheveled. Rhett wore his heart on the outside this time around, with wrinkled pajamas and untamed hair. As for Link internally he was falling apart at the seams just as much.

"Well?" Rhett said, and Link could almost feel the barriers go up around them both. "Go ahead and say it."

"We...no,  _I_ can't do this, Rhett. We need to stay friends.  _Just_ friends. This pregnancy scare has gotten me thinking about so much, and...I have to be there for my family. We  _both_ need to be there for our families. As hard as that is, and as much as I..."

The mistake was looking back up into Rhett's face. Link had been going along pretty well until he shifted his gaze from his hands and back towards the smaller mouth and the pink cheeks. Rhett was there, and listening to every single word as if Link was on his deathbed. His lips twitching to figure out a proper way to jump in to rescue them both as Link swung another sledgehammer.

"As...much as I love you," Link continued, forcing himself to look Rhett in the eyes."I need us to stop. We can't do this anymore, bo."

Link could tell that he was crying. The tears burned on the way down, but he didn't think it was worth wiping them away. He needed to focus on Rhett more. At first when the larger hand came up to his face Link flinched, but inside of his own mind he chastised himself. Did he think Rhett was going to hit him or something? The hand pulled off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table in front of them. Then the long fingers pushed away the most aggressive tears, and that same electric tingle surged through them both where their skin made contact.

"If that's what you want," Rhett muttered, choking back what sounded like a violent sob. "We'll do that, bo. Thank you for telling me face to face."

They sat there, turned inward to one another. Lightening passing through fingertips onto a tear stained cheek. A beat of silence. Then another beat. Then another.

Then another.

"We should...probably get home."

Rhett pulled his hand away to start to get up, but as if guided by an internal force Link grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down. The blue eyes were pleading and mouth gasping for air as the smaller man held onto Rhett with all of his might.

"Link," Rhett gasped. "What the hell - "

The kiss was all consuming and reckless. Pressed into Rhett's lips as if Link was giving him his entire battered soul. Rhett sighed as he opened his mouth to let him in, and allowed Link's body to tell him what was racing through his heart.

_I love you more than I hate what we've done._

The electric tingle was back as buttons on Rhett's pajamas were roughly opened and he helped Link push up his own shirt off of his body. Then Link laid on top of Rhett, just wanting to feel the contact of their skin as they continued to hold each other. Lips sliding and hands touching everywhere they could.

"Link...wait," Rhett breathed, pulling away long enough to say it. "I need to know what this means."

Link stopped grinding his hips and pulling the blonde hair long enough to look into the gorgeous face below him again. The eyes confused and lusty, and the mouth slightly opened and breathing fast.

"It means that we're both fucking idiots and this is a train wreck. An absolute train wreck, Rhett. But if I'm gonna crash and burn, I want it to be with someone I know will help me pick up the pieces."

Rhett coughed in relief as he watched Link lean down and start to kiss him again. These were softer and sweeter, and he groaned as the slender thighs tightened around his hips. Their fingers found each other and they were home. Link's tense muscles relaxed, he sighed and settled into the larger chest.

"I told you that you wouldn't last a day," Rhett whispered. He chuckled as his felt the exasperated groan.

"Shut up...Just...keep holdin' me, okay?"

"I will, I will. I promise." His arms wrapped tighter, almost if their own volition, like his body knew what it needed without his consent. That was fine by him, if Link was what it wanted, then Link was what it would get. 


	30. Watching the Dust Settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos have been so encouraging as we continue to write this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment, bookmark and give kudos to us. It means so much. <3

It’s amazing how fixing one little broken piece of your life can bring all of the others back together. Link was relieved to arrive back home and settle into his bed, falling asleep quickly and effortlessly. Rhett wasn’t quite as lucky in the sleep department, but then again, he never was. He was too busy thinking of how he’d be able to get his hands back on Link in just a few hours. All was right with the world.   
  
Morning came slowly, with Rhett dozing and waking often, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel tired. Excited energy pumped through him, showing itself in the form of jittery fingers and fast pacing. He left his house a full thirty minutes early, not even caring that Link most likely wouldn’t be ready, he was happy to sit in his driveway for as long as he needed to.   
  
Link must have had the same idea, though, bouncing out of his house as soon as Rhett shifted into park and slamming the car door behind him.  
  
“Jeez, settle down there muscles,” Rhett laughed, and Link reciprocated.   
  
“I’m sorry, I guess I don’t know my own strength,” he replied with an exaggerated flex.   
  
“Now, you be careful with those guns. I don’t wanna get pulled over.”   
  
Link beamed up at him, but didn’t feel the need to say anything else. He was happy with their teasing, it let him know that things were getting back to a relative normal for them.   
  
“Hey, Rhett? Can I... can I hold you hand?”   
  
 _The shyness in his voice was sweet_ , Rhett thought. The pleading in the eyes was adorable, and even if they hadn’t already made up it would have been enough to bring him to his knees and beg for forgiveness.   
  
“You know you don’t have to ask, baby,” he told him softly and held out his hand for the taking. Link laced their fingers together and hummed happily, nearly bouncing in his seat.   
  
“You know I love you, right?” Was Link’s next question, just when Rhett thought his day couldn’t get any better. He was wrong.   
  
“I know. And you know I love you, too, right?”   
  
“I know... I’m happy.”   
  
Link's smile was infectious, toothy and bright. The sparkle in his eyes was unmatched, and he’d never looked better. The ride to the studio was full of singing off tune to songs on the radio. Rhett spent most of the time laughing at how loud Link could be, and Link doing as much as he could to make every note more silly and high pitched than the last. His blue eyes narrowed in slight suspicion when they passed their exit to the studio, and instead headed a little further down the highway to a small restaurant with a small neon sign in the window.

“Just a little breakfast detour I had,” Rhett smirked as Link looked out of the car window. “It’s a little hole in the wall that I go from time to time. Have some of the best waffles in the state. Reminds me of home in North Carolina.”

Link turned to give Rhet a very incredulous look, and Rhett just chuckled again.

“I know I should have told you about it earlier on,” Rhett admitted. “Just liked to keep a secret or two of my own now and again. Come on, let’s head inside.”

The small diner was decorated in early 1950’s nostalgia, and Link was reminded of those little novelty diners from when Rhett and he were children. There was a sweet little old lady who gave Rhett a cheery wave from the front counter, and another woman, slightly younger, walked the two men to a small table in the back.

“Your usual, Rhett,” the lady asked, with a hint of a southern twang to her voice.

“That’s right, Donna,” Rhett answered with a small smile. “And give the same to my best friend, here.”

Donna’s face broke into look of sudden recognition, and she gave a small giggle as she placed a manicured hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Hold up. Is this that Link you’ve been telling me about after all this time,” she sighed. She turned to the smaller man whose ears had turned bright red at the grandmotherly attention. “Why, Rhett talks about you like crazy. You’re much cuter than I imagined, though.”

Rhett chuckled at Link again, as his face turned even more impossibly red.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Link muttered back, his smile huge.

After Donna gave a small wink to the two of them, she zipped back to the front of the restaurant. It was only with a quick look around that Link realized that they were the only ones here. Rhett watched as Link’s eye lingered on different pieces of kitschy decor. The red vinyl bar stools and the large jukebox in the corner. Then over-sized pictures of Elvis and Marilyn Monroe, and the white tiled floors.

“This has to be without a doubt the most out of place diner I've ever been in,” Link said, voice slightly in awe. He knew that Rhett had a cheesy quality to his personality, but this was over the top. What else did he not know about his best friend after all of these years?

“I come here for the waffles and solitude,” Rhett replied. “The atmosphere is just icing on the cake.”

“You know I’m not a fan of cake,” Link sighed, and he smiled a little bigger at the feeling of Rhett’s fingers lacing with his under the table. “But it’s nice to see where you must be when you’re late to the studio every once in a while.”

It was a breakfast the Link is neither surprised or disappointed by. A plate of greasy and delicious smelling meat and eggs was placed in front of him, and a grumble in his stomach let him know immediately that this was exactly what he was craving; both the food and the company.

“So, tell me why she didn’t think I’d be this good lookin’,” Link mumbled through a mouth full of freshly cooked sausage. “You tellin’ people I’m ugly?”

“You mean was I tellin’ her the truth?” He teased back, winking and wiping at his chin.

“Oh, so I’m ugly, now? Alright man, tell that to your dick next time it gets hard for me.”

Taken aback, Rhett coughed around his own bite, eyes growing wide and breath catching in his throat. There were few things that could shock him, but sweet little Link being so foul was certainly one of them.

“I wonder how long it’s gonna take me to get used to you bein’ a filthy thing,” Rhett mused, sending a thrill through Link.  _Filthy? Is that what he was?_

He certainly wanted to try.

“Come on, Bo, tell me I don’t look good when I’m on my knees.”

“Link -” Rhett tried to stop him, but Link wasn’t done.

“Or how ‘bout when I’m on my back screamin’ your name? Hmm? Am I ugly then?”

Rhett put his fork down and leaned back in his seat, all amusement leaving his face as he gazed at Link with a hard set brow.  _Well, dang,_  Link thought, he’d said too much. The man hadn’t even finished his breakfast and already Link was acting like a flirty teenager.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push so hard. I’m only playin’...” he told him, feeling unnaturally self conscious. It was often that he felt embarrassed around his best friend, but if there were ever a time for it, that was it.

“You know I think you’re beautiful, don’tcha?”

Link dropped his own utensil and stared across the table. The pitter patter of Rhett’s words swirled around in his stomach, and his own words seemed to fail him.

“Well, I do. I think you might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Rhett…” he trailed off with a blush creeping across his smooth cheeks.

“I mean it. Everything about you is just… perfect, Link. Those eyes, that jaw, the way your jeans hug ya… I just didn’t wanna tell anyone that ‘cause I didn’t want them thinkin’ that they might want what’s  _mine._ ”

“Oh.”

He’d never heard himself talked about as if he were a possession, but somehow it didn’t bother him. If he were going to  _belong_ to someone, it might as well be the looming figure looking at him as if he’d rather have Link for breakfast than the half finished plate in front of him.

“And make no mistake. You are  _especially_ pretty when you’re on your knees,” he growled lowly, and even he was surprised at just how deep his voice became when he thought of Link in such a compromising position.

He grinned at Link’s shocked features, and unceremoniously picked a piece of bacon up and shoved it in his mouth. He liked the game. The one where Link thought he could rattle Rhett, but it would never work. He’d always be prepared.

The tension was made for the knife that Link was trying focus on cutting his waffle with, and he didn’t look back up into the bearded face for a while. Part of it was the fear of his entire body lunging at Rhett with the force of a semi truck. Start kissing his mouth and end up in a very compromising position on the diner floor. Vaguely Link wondered how many months he would get if he ended up giving Rhett a public blow job.

“You look a bit flustered, Neal,” Rhett mentioned, the smirk on his face way too smug for so early in the morning. “Was it somethin’ I said?”

Link gave his head a little shake and concentrated with all of his might on not doing anything too crazy. He would get to give his thank you in a more appropriate way once they were in their shared office together. Then he would get his chance to make Rhett blush again.

The walk back to the car after they had their fill of delicious food was a rougher one, and Link was still trying his best to not go into food coma mode. Even with the longer rest that he had last night, he still yawned heavily once they got into the car and closed the door. Then with a small chuckle, he grabbed a hold of the larger hand as it went to put the key in the ignition.

“Something wrong?”

Their lips crashed together for just enough time, and it was hard to tell who was enjoying it more. It was now more than ever that Link appreciated how tall Rhett really was, and bad back and all he turned to press harder against Link’s mouth to make every motion with their bodies and tongues count. It was a good thing that the parking lot was empty other than the car that they were in, or their could have been odd looks and interesting questions if they were seen, or worst yet, recognized.

“Wow,” Rhett said after they came up for air. “If I get kisses like that, I need to take you out for breakfast more often.”

“You’re right. You should take me out more. I’m not some cheap floozy you just get to have your way with every now and then. I need substance, McLaughlin.”

Filming was more difficult than either could have imagined. The slight touches beneath the table, the grazing of arms above it… they weren’t enough. How much could they get away with, Link wondered, as he laughed and pressed his hand against Rhett’s shoulder for what seemed like the hundredth time. Would it be obvious that the other had stopped shrugging away from the other with contact? Would everyone be able to tell from the way that they looked at each other?

Rhett couldn’t hide his disappointment when the wheel landed by fate to keep them apart. Was it so much to ask for the good old days of playing dead?

It wasn’t a moment too soon when they wrapped for the day and could retreat to the confines of their shared office. The work wasn’t done, though, unfortunately. A few things post production glued them to their computers, and even though they were an arms length away, the distance seemed too much to bare.

“How about this,” Link proposed, swiveling in his chair to face Rhett. “You keep workin’, but I sit in your lap. I should just straddle you and you wouldn’t even know I was there.” He was joking, of course, but even so, if it were offered he wouldn’t turn down the opportunity.

“How about this,” Rhett countered. “We do everything you just said, except I sit in  _your_ lap?”

“Oh?” Link laughed at the thought. “You think I wouldn’t know you were there?”

“Oh, you’ll know I’m there. I’m a big man.” He threw his head back in a bellow, but it didn’t stop Link from holding up his arms and making grabby hands. He didn’t mind knowing Rhett was there. He wanted to feel the heat.

“You’re serious?”

“Call me daddy lap legs.”

“You ask me to call you daddy an awful lot, ya ever noticed? Even before,” Rhett joked, but stood up nonetheless. He maneuvered his long legs around Link’s and settled in. His head rested against the shorter shoulders was death to his back, but he couldn’t deny the arms wrapped around him holding him closely.

“Thanks, daddy lap legs. This ain’t so bad.”

There was a pleasant rumble against the top of Link right shoulder as Rhett laughed softly. The warmth was all encompassing, and if Link just pressed hard enough, he could feel their heartbeats. Link turned to brush his nose to the soft beard, then the softer lips. The kiss was slow because they had time. Closed off in their little section of the world to exist in each other’s arms. To flex their muscles and exhale deeply.

“Rhett?”

“Hmm?”

Link never could never get tired of looking up to see Rhett clearly. Even now, with him straddling his legs like some strange mega sized toddler, he was still looking into the eyes of the best part his childhood, and so much more after that. It was scary to have something so important so wonderfully close.

“You think that...if we can figure out how to be together - “

“Pretty sure we already were doin’ the whole together thing, Neal. If not I’m should probably get off your lap.”

“Shut up and let me talk,” Link grumbled, but there was still too much of a smile in his voice for Rhett to take offense. “I meant about us, you know. I’ve been thinking about what comes next...the future and all.”

Rhett nodded as he listened, and placed his chin on the top of Link’s head and sighed. The arms tightened around the smaller man and sighed again before he spoke.

“What do you want to come next?”

“Somethin’ more serious,” Link replied quickly, afraid that he would lose his nerve. “And more public, too. I want us to be able to hold hands in more places than just behind closed doors and under tables. Want to take the next step.”

Link groaned at the shift in weight as Rhett stood back up. He watched as the large hands were placed on his own narrow hips and be Rhett began to twist to help his back feels little less stiff.

“That sounds less like a step and more like a long jump,” Rhett remarked, looking slightly unnerved. “You sure that we’re ready for that type of conversation?”

“Are you not wanting to - ”

“Course I do,” Rhett answered easily, and he loved how Link couldn’t help but look a little relieved. “But we got to figure out the best way to tell our wives. I doubt they will be all tickled pink about what’s happened between us.”

Link nodded, elbows on his knees and looking at the carpeted floor. Christy and Jessie would of course have to be told, but to what extent, and at what time and place? Just more questions to add to the pile.

“Link, you still with me?”

“Yeah,” Link answered, voice slightly far away in his throat. “Just thinking too much, as usual.”

Within his field of vision Link could just make out the longer legs pacing back and forth. Then the occasional murmur to himself as he also was wrapping this entire situation within his own mind. A fleeting look up admired the stern way the long fingers stroked the beard in thought, the small mouth turned down into a frown.

“I think it’s better to wait a while,” Rhett said finally. “We need to see where…” he gestured between the two of them. “This is actually headed. And hold on, before you get too offended, hear me out.”

Link frowned, but he stayed silent.

“We’ve never done anything together sexually until what? A couple of months at this point?”

Link inclined his head, still patiently waiting to see exactly where this was going.

“We need to make  _sure_  there’s more. We’re still in the honeymoon phase right now, and - ”

“Honeymoon? Shouldn’t I at least be your boyfriend before I’m on a honeymoon with ya?” Link cracked and Rhett rolled his eyes.

“Can you just be serious for a minute here?”

Link’s proud smirk shook itself free of his muscles and he trained his eyes to the floor, nearly ashamed of himself. Rhett felt a pang of regret at the forlorn features, and readjusted his tactic.

“Listen to me,” he grunted as he sank down to his knees and gazed up at Link, allowing him the gift of being taller for just a moment. “Boyfriend actually has no meaning to me…”

“What do you mean?” Link nearly sniffled, feeling slightly used.

“It’s cheap. It’s a word that doesn’t even come close to what we have. It’s meaningless in the scheme of things… You’re more to me than that. You always have been.”

“Then why would you need more time to see if this really works? Isn’t that what you said? What sense does that make, Rhett?” His voice was high and rough, as if someone had rubbed a high grit sandpaper against his vocal chords. He was sinking, nearly drowning in the weight of Rhett’s words. He was nearly too confused to follow along, feeling like he may get whiplash.

“What I mean is… Link, I love you. But you left me just yesterday. Do you remember that? Because I’ll never forget it. You’re more to me than a fucking  _boyfriend_ Link. But I need you to take some time and really think about if you feel the same. If you’re ready for the backlash and the fallout. I’ll be there to help you pick up the pieces, but you need to be ready to shatter for a while. Do you understand me?”

Link sat silently with his chin tucked against his chest, picking at the skin against his nails. He’d never been faced with such a big decision; a fork in his road of destiny with no clear answer. It was a lot to take.

“Are we okay? For now?” he asked as his resolve broke, a fresh round of hot tears finally breaking the barrier and trickling down his cheeks.

“Baby, we are fine. Alright? Just gotta lotta thinkin’ to do. I love you, Link.”

“Okay. I love you too, Rhett. So much.”

Finally Rhett couldn’t take it anymore, surging up and culling Link’s face, wiping his tears with his thumbs as he kissed him gently. Link kissed back, with as much love as he could muster, hands pressed firmly into Rhett’s forearms. When they couldn’t kiss any longer, their foreheads pressed together, eyes trained on the other. It was intense. A moment that grounded them and bound them together. But Link couldn’t take it.

“You’re uglier from this close.”

Their laughter echoed through the empty halls of their studio, filling their souls with light where darkness had begun to take hold. Everything was fine. They were fine. And they would be okay. 


	31. Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your comments!

R: (7:51am) I have a surprise for you, but you’re going to have to ready to leave your house today at 10:00a.

L: (8:02am) You’re up early, and that’s later than we usually get to the office, you know. Forget that 9 comes before 10?

R: (8:04am) I know how to tell time, Neal. Can tie my shoelaces up like a big boy, too. We’re not heading to work until later this afternoon. Relax, the crew already knows. Make sure to wear something comfortable. I’ll be there at 10.

It was the first time in the last couple of weeks where Link was slightly nervous about seeing Rhett. They had been moving slower than before. Trying their best to take time with themselves and each other. The little diner was the new place where they were able to relax more, hands held first under the table. Then, little by little their fingers would more north until they were resting connected next to their plates of scrambled eggs and and sausage patties. They would even venture small pecks on the cheek when Donna would bustle away to refill their coffee, her small smile telling both of them that she was fine with their secrets.

But it sounded like whatever Rhett was planning has nothing to do with a hearty breakfast. Link moved fast to change into a relaxing pair of dark blue jeans and a dark grey Star Wars shirt. He adjusted his glasses and hair too many times to be anything but nervous primping, and he chuckled at himself.

By the time Rhett got there Christy was long gone taking the kids to school, and opening the door Link was able to pull the taller man in for a proper good morning kiss. Their lips connected in an instant, with Rhett smiling at how tightly Link’s arms felt around his neck as he held him so close. Rhett’s long legs were wrapped in khaki colored pants and a light blue shirt with a horse galloping through what looked like a small river.

“Mornin’,” Rhett said, once their foreheads met. “You look great.”

“Not so bad lookin’ yourself, either McLaughlin. Who you trying to impress, today?”

“Pretty sure I just kissed him.”

Link sighed as he continued to look up into the green eyes. The feeling still so new and incredibly different. It’s not like Link has never peered at Rhett from this angle. It was just a side effect from your best friend being 6’7, but the  _way_ that Link was being looked at now sent shivers down Rhett’s spine. He was wanted, and  _badly_  wanted at that.

“You want to kiss him again, don’t ya?”

The large hands pressed into the small of Link’s back as their mouths met again. Eyes closed they felt where they wanted to go next instead of thought, with the fevered swirl of their stomachs guiding their minds to places where they would need so much less clothing.

“We better get goin’ before I end up losin’ my self control,” Link mumbled against the other set of lips.

“Yeah...good idea.”

Link was jittery in the passenger seat, fingers drumming on thighs and toes tapping against floor mats. He bit at his lip and traced the skyline with his eyes, trying to figure out where they were headed, a secret Rhett kept closely guarded.

“Come on, man. Just a little hint?”

“Chill out. You’ll see when you’ll see.”

Link huffed and aligned his spine with the seat of the car, settling into the warm leather. They headed near the edge of the city, past the buildings that blocked the view and the smog that hung thick in the air. Something outdoorsy, Link guessed, though what it could be remained a mystery.

“You know I hate surprises, Rhett,” he tried again, but was only gifted a passing glance and a warm hand against his own.

“No you don’t. You say you do, but you’re full’a crap.”

“Yeah? Well… you… are…” he tried, and failed at an insult.

“Ouch. That one got me real good,” Rhett laughed, eyes crinkling as he took in the down turned lips.

“Shut up.”

The small gravel parking lot they pulled into seemed to be deserted, as did the rest of the landscape. Nothing but a few trees and cacti dotted the ground around them, and Link was even more confused.

“Hope ya like hikin’. Who’m I kiddin’, I know ya do.”

Link clambered from the truck and looked around. It was true, he did enjoy the mountains that surrounded their city, but typically he was on a bike. He could make an exception to hike, just this once.

From the trunk of the car, Rhett pulled out a fully stocked backpack and skin it over his shoulders before he adjusted his sunglasses and baseball cap. The crunch of the rocks beneath his feet provided a satisfying soundtrack as he made his way to Link and nodded towards the trail.

“Ready?”

“You shoulda told me not to wear jeans,” Link smiled and jabbed his elbow at Rhett’s side. It didn’t matter, time spent together was always good, even if he’d be a sweaty mess later. In fact, he’d hoped for it.

Smalltalk filled the air as they marched upward, only occasionally stopping to catch their breath or arch their backs. They went up and up, and Rhett wondered if maybe he’d been a little overzealous in his planning. But, despite the heat and the altitude, he knew that the views from the top would be worth it, and the city below would be alright as well.

“Oh, jeez,” Link was the first to come to the clearing, standing in awe at the view. His mouth hung open, just a little, as his eyes danced from side to side. “This is… this is really somethin’,” he mumbled as he turned to face Rhett.

“You planned this out? For me?”

“Course I planned it for you. You’re the only one I know crazy enough to enjoy somethin’ like walkin’ up a mountain in the scorching sun,” he teased. But he’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t amazing. The city looked so small from where they stood, so far down below that they could almost feel like it were theirs for the taking.

“Wanna sit?” Rhett asked as he looked around. A few big and flat rocks dotted along the edge, and he couldn’t have been happier with the choices if he’d tried.

“Yeah. Yes. Obviously. This is… I still can’t believe you did this for me. Thank you.”

Link had never been especially materialistic, but still, it endeared Rhett to find that something as simple as a little fresh air could make him so happy. He didn’t need fancy things, he needed to be considered and thought about. Rhett could do that, he’d make sure of it for as long as he was able.

They both sat down, with Link taking a moment to inhale the crisp mountain air. Rhett was much more focused on the contents of his backpack and enjoyed the looks of surprise as he pulled out all the items. First was a large blanket for the food to lay on, and then small containers of fresh fruit and bread. Large chicken sandwiches and barbecue chips. Then a small cooler at the bottom filled with fizzy soft drinks and a small wrapped up package.

They sat down and ate and drank as much as they could, enjoying the gorgeous surroundings along with each other’s company. Even now Rhett could sense that he was falling even further in love with the way Link would throw back his head when a joke took him by surprise. It was almost a crime for someone to be so beautiful.

“This is for you,” Rhett said, pressing the purple gift with silver ribbon into Link’s hand. “It’s not much, but I saw it and I thought about you.”

Link took it and allowed it to just sit in his hands. Rhett smiled even more at the way he was just staring at it in awe.

“You know, it’s easier to see what it is if ya open it, bo.”

Link chuckled loudly as he ripped open the brightly colored paper and opened the box. Inside of it was a small black eyeglass hard shell case with “For Your Eyes Only” written on the top. Link laughed again as he pulled his eyeglasses off and put them in the case. They fit perfectly.

“Just noticed that you and I never know where to put ‘em lately when...we get a little into it,” Rhett said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “Thought that having a safe place for them to be during was a good idea.”

Link chuckled again, blue eyes squinting in the bright sunlight, but definitely looking down at Rhett from his Little Rock perch.

“It’s one of the most thoughtful gifts you’ve ever given me, Rhett. I’m not sure what to say.”

Rhett sat up onto his knees and placed a large hand on each one of Link’s thighs. The eyeglasses case was just barely being held by Link’s right fingertips. Rhett slowly slid his hands up until they were on Link’s slender waist and then his lower back. Rhett savored the tiny sounds of moans that came out of Link’s mouth as he was being so carefully touched. Watched his eyes close and the eyeglass case finally fall from Link’s trembling hand and hit the grass underneath them.

“Oh crap,” Link muttered, opening his eyes to the noise. “Sorry. Got...distracted.”

“Your glasses are fine, Neal. That’s kind of why I bought you the case. For times like these, ya know.”

“Yeah,” Link sighed, allowing his eyes to slip shut again as Rhett was rubbing his hands over his skin once more.

“Come here,” Rhett mumbled, standing up and pulling Link to his now unsteady feet.

Link opened his eyes again and looked up into the green. Then placed a hand on the side of Rhett’s face, wanting to just feel the softness of his beard. The same electric surge pulsed through where Link fingertips touched the cheek and then jawline. Rhett groaned low at the sensation.

“How do we do that?” Link slurred. “It’s almost like magic. The feeling…it’s like our bodies took at least a decade to tell us what they wanted.”

“Pretty sure mine’s been telling me longer than that, bo. You’ve been able to make my skin tingle for years.”

Link tilted his head at such an admission, as if he was really going back in his own mind to think about little pieces of time suspended in them holding hands because their moms told them to when they were crossing the street when they were so little. Of them wrestling in the woods or giving each other hugs when they were upset, or scared or just incredibly happy. Their touches always lingered a little more at times that Link recalled now.

“Me too,” he whispered, marveling at his own revelation. “Never knew that…”

Link was lost looking at Rhett. The end of his sentence wandering off to look at the stunning view of the city, or to start eating their food while they stood there just staring at each other.

“You knew,” Rhett smiled, and Link smiled back. “Just took you a little longer to just see what was right in front of ya when so many other things were goin’ on. Never been able to multitask worth a damn.”

Their foreheads touched as they laughed. The large hands slid into the back pockets of Link’s blue jeans. The smaller hands found the thick waves of dark blonde hair.

“Watch’cha waitin’ for,” Link groaned. “Take what’s yours. Unless you want me to first.”

“Hmm… mine? I like the sound of that…” Rhett growled, his eyes dangerously dark as he licked his lips and darted his eyes to Link’s, down to his lips and back up.

“Uh huh,” Link whimpered, feeling small in the grasp held on him.

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours…”

“ _Mine_ ,” Rhett rumbled, and kissed at Link’s jaw.

“ _Mine_ ,” he crooned and moved to his neck.

“ _Mine_.” He bit gently above Link’s collar bone.

“ _Mine._ ” His hands traveled up and down Link’s sides, making the blue eyes roll back in ecstasy.

“All mine. Mine to do whatever I want.” He grinned devilishly, and Link gulped in air like it was running out of the atmosphere.

“What do you want to do to me?” Link asked lowly, feeling his blood rush around his body with purpose.

“Oh, baby. It’s not what I  _want_ to do to you. It’s what I  _will_ do to you…” His lips were back at Link’s neck, leaving behind hot and heavy imprints. Link shivered despite the heat, his adrenaline spiking at the promise.

“Wh-what  _are_ you gonna do to me?” Link stammered, finding it harder and harder to concentrate on staying upright.

“There’s not gonna be a place on your skin that I won’t taste. There’s not gonna be a noise that you’re capable of making that I won’t get to hear. I’m gonna take twenty  _fucking_ years of waiting out on you. Do you understand me?” If his eyes were dark before, they were positively blazing now, and if Link would have died right then, it would have been an amazing way to go.

“Oh, god, Rhett. I can’t… can we…?”

Rhett’s wandering hands sunk down to the small of Link’s back, holding him closely at the waist while Link leaned his shoulders back. It was all an attempt to bring his core closer to Rhett’s, hoping that despite standing up he may be able to find a bit of friction.

“Can we what, Link? Use your words.”

“Dang, you’re gonna make me say it?”

Rhett didn’t answer with words, he answered with his fingers digging into Link’s spine in an effort to help along Link’s rolling hips.

“Can we…  _fuck_? Can you please fuck me now?”

Rhett smiled triumphantly. Link really was his, putty in his hands, pliable and ready for whatever Rhett wanted.

“I would love to show you who you belong to, right here in the dirt. Make you shake and scream ‘til you can’t move anymore. Make you cum ‘til you see stars…” another stripe licked across Link’s neck and he was nearly in tears with need. “... But for now, we have a show to film, so it’s gonna have to wait.” He kissed Link’s lips chastely and steadied him on his feet before he busier himself with packing up their mess.

“You have  _got_ to be kidding me, McLaughlin!” Link screeched, and it was all Rhett could do to keep his composure well enough not to howl with laughter.

Rhett was already picking up the remnants of their meal as Link stomped around in the background. There was no way that Rhett was going to look directly at the smaller man. Link could give glares of death if he really wanted to, and at this point even Rhett knew it would be well deserved.

“Rhett...I fuckin’ swear to god…”

“Language, Neal,” Rhett smirked last part of the car was packed up and the trunk was closed. “Remember that I occasionally kiss that dirty mouth of yours.”

Link made a sound somewhere between a growl and a frustrated sigh, and Rhett was loving every minute of it. Besides he had every plan to have them enjoy each other’s bodies later. After work of course.

“Just take a deep breath and let’s get back into town, baby. I’ll be sure to finish what we started a little later on.”

The death glare was strong in the blue eyes, and before Rhett could say another word he was being pushed onto the side of the hot car and kissed hard.

“I need somethin’ now for all that teasing.”

The smile against Link’s lips was all that was needed to get his fully hard again. Then he gasped as the long fingers unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. He was turned so that Rhett was now leaning on top of him and his sweaty back was pressed against the car.

“Oh...holy shit…”

Rhett was watching closely as he stroked him. Every single movement he made memorized and documented for later use. If Link was going to push for a little taste then Rhett was going to make sure that what he did now would hover in Link’s mind for the rest of the day. Let him know that he could do things to him that no one else could.

“F-fuck….oh my god, Rhett….”

The bucks into Rhett’s hand were stuttered and needy. Lips were met in uncoordinated licks and bites as Link fucked Rhett’s hand like his life depended on it.

“Is this what you needed, baby?”

Link moaned loudly as a response. His hips grinding even more, and his arms and closed eyes tightening.

“So close,” Rhett muttered, kissing Link’s neck and jawline. “You wanna come so bad for me, don’t ya?”

Again another moan, and the strokes for even faster and firmer. Link’s legs were shaking like leaves and it was lucky that Rhett had a good hold on him, or Link would have slid to the ground. Rhett was supporting his weight with amazing precision. Allowing Link to almost float inside of his own surging orgasm.

“Rhett…”

“Tell me…”

“I’m...oh god, it’s too much…”

With a quick motion Rhett bent down low and took everything Link had to give him. The shock of the lips around his throbbing length was enough to make him groan into a powerful climax. This time though, Rhett allowed himself to swallow and looked up to see the hazy blue eyes looking back down at him astonished.

“You...oh wow. Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Been wanting to enjoy every bit of you, bo. You’re wonderful enough to have completely.”


	32. Through the Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Part of this chapter is based off of and uses dialogue from the Wedding Fails: News Musicals episode of Good Mythical Morning.)
> 
> https://youtu.be/miz8_h3BrU0

Link was all giggles and smiles on the way to the office, his body was relaxed, his brain was quiet. He was happy.  As happy as a man can be on his way to work. He held Rhett’s hand the entire time, daring him to just  _try_ to take it away and put it on the steering wheel. But Rhett wouldn't have dreamed of it. He wanted the tenderness just as much, if not more.

They made quick work of showing and changing; Link in a black mustached t-shirt and Rhett unusually casual in a green t-shirt and cream colored zip up jacket. He didn't care about a button up, it was just going to be ripped away as soon as they wrapped. He needed to be accessible, needed to be ready.

He stared from behind as Link picked through his hair with his fingers, staring at his reflection and frowning when it didn't settle the way he wanted it to. The frustration in his eyes reminded Rhett that only just a bit ago, he'd seen that same frustration to a higher degree, and it was all thanks to him. He smiled to himself at the memory, thankful that after so many years of Link doing the same to him, he was able to pay it back.

The memory melted away to others, hundreds, thousands, all of Link. Him as a boy swimming in the river and yelling for Rhett to jump in, too. Him as he sat beside a campsite fire with a golden lighting dancing across his features. Him in the sun, sitting on rocks just as he'd done today, listening to Rhett rant about his day. Him when they graduated High School, and moved in together for college. Him when he was sick and stuck in bed. Him when Rhett was sick and stuck in bed later that week and Link made sure to keep him stocked on Gatorade and chicken soup. Him when they'd moved to California and danced across each state line that they'd come across. Him when he cried. Him when he laughed. Him when they'd first kissed. Him when they'd first slept together. And then... just him. Sitting before him, staring at his own reflection with a scowl.

Rhett choked back the lump in his throat, feeling far too sentimental for his own good. The sensation of remembering could only mean one thing, he was going to say something stupid and reckless and he was incapable of stopping himself.

"Link." He cracked with soft eyes and a softer heart. Link turned around and grinned before making his way over to him.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Rhett settled his hands on Link's slim waist and stared down at him, searching desperately for the words that would never live up to the way he felt. They were useless and stupid, but he had to try. If he kept them in they'd claw their way through his skin, etching it painfully across his forehead for the world to read.

"I just... i just need to tell you..." His voice was strangled, and Link looked worried, his brow set roughly. His hand found Rhett's cheek and cupped it with such a delicacy that it may as well have not been there at all.

"You can tell me anything, and I'll still love you just the same. You know that right?" Link's voice was just as soft as his hand, trying any way he knew how to bring peace to Rhett.

"Link you... fuck. You're everything. I just couldn't look at you for one more minute without tellin' you that. You're  _everything._ I can't even begin to imagine how if all of the people on earth, you ended up with  _me."_

 _"_ Rhett - "

"I'm not done. Please let me finish. I'm mad, Link. I'm mad that we wasted so much time with our eyes closed. All we had to do was just  _open_ them and we woulda seen..." the tears pricked at his eyes, but Link wipes them away before they could fall, because that's what he was best at. Helping before help was needed.

"Seen what, Rhett?"

"That we... that we were meant to be together, man. That we... shit, we're  _soulmates_ , Link. It's always been you'n me. And that's all it's ever gonna be cause who else would do it? All's I'm tryin' to say, I guess, is that I love you. I love you so much it fuckin' hurts when you're not with me. And if that hasn't gone away in decades, it's not gonna. I'm gonna love you til I die."

Link stared, his mouth almost comically opened wide at what Rhett just said. Too many things were rushing around in his mind to speak. His blue eyes wide as if he was watching fireworks. Link was rarely ever speechless but that was absolutely what was happening right now. Rhett stared back, with his features slowly dripping with finally getting that confession out of his soul and into the warm air around them.

The knock on the door made both of them jump and the separated just in time before Stevie walked in.

"Hey, you guys are needed on the set. Are you ready?"

Rhett nodded first, and walked out right after Stevie, with a small backwards glance at Link who was still rooted to the spot.

"See you in a few," Rhett muttered, and he turned back to follow Stevie.

Link was alone in his thoughts, only able to whisper  _Soulmates?_  to himself.

The studio was buzzing that day with a ton of activity. It was going to be an interesting episode this time around. As usual, there was a small amount of an outline as to how things would go. The bit was always known ahead of time along with some of the silly puns, but everything else was all Rhett and Link being off the cuff. No need to change up what had worked for all these years already.

Link took his place to Rhett's left, shuffling his fingers, fixing his glasses and pressing his foot against Rhett's as hard as he could, and hoped that he knew. Hoped that he knew that he appreciated, no, he  _loved_ what he'd said, and if he'd only had half a second to respond he would have said the same. But the moment was passed and he could only hope that there would be a right time to say it back.

The countdown to start began without Link giving it much notice, only realizing when he had just two seconds left to collect himself and pretend like he wasn't walking on clouds and anxiety. He took a deep breath and began.

"A man calls in a bomb threat  _to_ his own wedding." The words sounded strange, over enunciating the wrong syllable, oh well. He wasn't doing it again.

"Let's sing about that," Rhett thankfully broke in, and the sound of his voice made Link's jaw clench in excitement.

Link giggled at Rhett's terrible British accent. He forced amusement when Rhett spoke about his own vows, forcing in the fact that he, too, had written vows for someone else. But it didn't matter. He didn't want to ruin the day. That was a stomach ache for another time in the distant future. He only wanted to focus on getting the scene done and dragging Rhett back to their dressing room.

"Well, it's our wedding day," Link sang dramatically, cracking a grin at his best friend in a wig beside him. His hands found Rhett's arms, and Rhett's hands found his own, neither one willing to break the touch unless absolutely necessary.

"I'm so excited to spend my life with you," Rhett sang high pitched and offkey, and Link was struck by absurdity of the whole episode. But he also held on to those stupidly sung words like a lifeline.

He knew Rhett meant it, despite it being so incredibly silly. He meant it. He'd professed it only moments ago.

Link held up the plastic divider in a daze, his hand finding Rhett's through the barrier without even needing to look. They were like magnets. They could find each other in the vast expanse of space if they'd needed to. The heat of Rhett's palm pressed against Link's slightly deadened, and Link couldn't wait until they were alone again.

"There's so much tension 'cause our love is so strong," Link sang, and he hoped Rhett knew. Hope, hope, hope. It was all he able to do.

"I'm gonna love you through this glass like it's not even there. In fact I'm gonna kiss you..."

Link's heart skipped a beat. Of course he wanted it. It's all he'd been thinking about all day. But the crew... the cameras... shit. Oh well, an onscreen kiss had started this whole thing, what could it hurt to do it again? Rhett was moving in, coaxing him along, his foot pressed on top of Link's.  _Come on, Neal._

A couple more mutters from Rhett's lips is all it took for Link to lean in and press his mouth to the other side of the plastic. The crew was barely hanging on to their laughter, and Link couldn't blame them in so many ways. This entire sketch was beyond silly but even now, with both Rhett and him in the middle of this crazy musical kissing scene, knowing what they knew was happening behind the curtain. That they had gone from best friends to lovers to  _soulmates_ was too much for them to stop laughing. It was beyond happiness. Beyond giddiness as well. It was genuine and uncompromising devotion.

Rhett pulled away first, with a little high pitched comment.

"It was a little different than I expected it to be."

Link was still looking like he has been hit by a tidal wave of what was happening. His eyes already tearing up in a way that no one would understand but the man sitting next to him. His hands were frozen in the poses of before the kissed, and it was Rhett that continued to move the show along. Glancing every so often at Link to make sure that he was still on planet Earth. It looked like he might float away at any moment.

"We should do this every week," Rhett said, trying to shake Link back into the present.

"I..don't know what to say at this point..."

Another moment or two of silence had Rhett moving the prop glass to the floor and fussing with his wig. His attention as focused as possible to the camera in front of him. He couldn't handle looking at Link after that. He just needed a few minutes to breathe after all of what just happened.

"Wow.." Link said next to him. "My eyes are like watering. Oh my...jeez..."

That wasn't helping the situation at all.

They stammered through the last part of the show. The crew gave each other interesting looks, but didn't comment any more. Link rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, but it didn't matter. The tingle was firmly on his lips. It was bound and determined to stay there.

As the wheel of mythicality spun, Rhett could tell the Link was trying his best to tell him what was going on, but was struggling with being discreet.

"Why was it so easy for you to recover from that? Cause that was traumatic for me."

 _Jesus, Link._ Rhett thought to himself.  _Try to remember that we're in front of the crew._

"Because I know how to embody a character like Amy."

The seconds ticked by like years, seemingly. Each one spent without touch was an eternity, a prison sentence for crimes that needed repentance. Not a moment too soon, the show was over and the crew meandered around cleaning up and preparing footage to be edited. They were taking far, far too long.


	33. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your encouraging comments and kudos. We are in the process of finishing up this story offline and publishing it all the rest of the chapters. Please continue letting us know your thoughts!

"Hey, y'all. Why don't you go on and head out for the day. I'm not feelin' too good and if I'm not here, neither should you be," Rhett lied when he saw the hopeless look in the crystal blue eyes next to him.

The door was shut securely behind them as they went, and no sooner had the lock clicked into place were Link's hands on the flaps of Rhett's jacket, pulling him down to meet his kiss, and dragging him backward towards their office.

Rhett kicked the door closed with his foot as he followed Link, attached at the mouth. His jacket was off without a moment's hesitation, and Link's fingernails scraped roughly across his belly as he hoisted his shirt up from the hem.

"Whoa, there. What's the rush?" He teased, but Link didn't see any humor.

"I want what's owed to me."

"Who said you were owed anything?" Rhett chuckled at Link's neediness.

"Don't play with me right now," he mumbled, fingers never so nimble as he unbuttoned the fly of the jeans on Rhett's legs, before he slid them down to his ankles. He would let Rhett kick them off himself.

Rhett gave a raised eyebrow as he finished taking off his pants, the bulge in his boxers very telling about how much he was enjoying what Link was doing. With a couple of tugs Link's shirt was pulled up over his head, and then his own pants were removed while Rhett continued with hot kisses.

"Where do I want to take you first?" Rhett said, almost to himself. "Maybe on the couch..."

Link groaned as Rhett picked him up and pushed him face down on the couch. His curvy ass lifted up just enough to enjoy a good slap. Link groaned again.

"Guess we found a new kink, huh baby?"

Another groan, and another firm slap. Rhett peppered Link's back with kisses until he reached his entrance, and with a slight spread of his cheeks he began to lick.

"Oh...oh my god...fuck...."

Link was on his hands and knees reaching desperately for something to grab onto. To stop himself from screaming his lungs out into the still air. He finally decided on a small throw pillow near the edge of the arm of the couch. He buried his face in deeply and moaned long and hard.

Rhett was moving his lips all around, relishing every single squirm and guttural groan. Link was pushing back into his waiting mouth, rubbing his member with his left hand while his right hand held onto the pillow he was still using to scream into.

Quickly Rhett removed his mouth and began to open Link up with his fingers. Soon he was three fingers in and flipped the smaller man over. He wanted to see Link's face while he drove him wild. Wanted to see what raw love could do to to his lips, eyes and chin.

"God damn it," Rhett muttered. "You look so fucking beautiful, baby."

Link raised his legs up and rested them against Rhett's glistening shoulders. His dark hair was wild, his blue eyes fight with lust and lips parted. Rhett grabbed Link's swollen member and began to stroke him up and down living for the way Link's toes were curling. Gently he pressed himself inside until their hips were flushed.

"Rhett..." Link cried out. "I believe you. We're soulmates. You're the love of..my life..."

The words were enough to get Rhett's hips begin to roll, green eyes brimming with tears as he watched Link transcend beyond the world around them. His head turned to the right and left as the throw pillow was abandoned and instead he screamed out to the stars.

"You feel so good," Rhett whispered, as he placed his right hand against Link's face. "You're perfect. Incredible. I love you more than anything, Link."

Link's voice rose in octave and volume as his eyes rolled back. Very few actual words were verbalized, most of what came out were slurs and bastardizations of curse words. It was clear that he loved it, every second of it.

"Hard...er. Harder," he groaned, and Rhett was all too happy to oblige. His hips snapped forward, skin slamming against skin. He lowered himself down and gripped Link's shoulders, using his own body as a pulley to bring him in closer. Link looked perfect, serene almost.

"Link," Rhett grunted, his core Burning with exertion, "trade me places."

"You w-want me to ride you?" 

The dirty things that Link said during the times when he was in the throes always seemed to surprise Rhett, but he wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

"No. I mean... I mean trade me places." He slowed, then stopped his movement so that Link could fully take in the gravity of his words.

"You mean you want me to... are you sure?"

"I'm sure Link. I wanna give you what you've given me. Lemme do this for you."

Link was gentle, taking his time as he remembered the pain that he'd experienced the first time. He'd only moved once he'd been given the green light, and stopped quickly each time. He wanted nothing more than to go, just  _really_ go, but he was patient.

"You're doin' so good, Rhett. So, so good. You alright?"

Rhett's extremely long legs were bent as comfortably as he could make them on the couch. His teeth were bared as he felt the sensation of slow movement in his core. It wasn't great feeling, and he definitely knew that between the two he preferred being on top, but part of him loved how powerful Link looked from above him.

"Yeah, just...go slow until I -  _oh shit -_ "

Link had thrusted just enough for Rhett's muscles to twitch, and the way that he sighed was melting whatever resolve that Link had not to bang him within an inch of his life.

"Do...do that again..."

Link repeated the movement from before, with the next time making sure to really press into Rhett's core with a direct snap of his hips. Rhett groaned loudly, green eyes wide and almost confused.

"You still okay, bo?"

"Oh wow, yeah I'm...keep doin' that. Whatever you just did...a little harder."

The large hands wrapped tightly around Link's forearms as he bent down to connect more of his skin against Rhett. His hips and legs flexed deeply into Rhett's core as he felt Rhett begin to tighten around him. Link had never hear the types of high pitched cries fall from Rhett's lips before today, but my god they were like music that he could listen to everyday.

"Oh Christ...oh my god, I feel like I'm losin' my mind," Rhett said, goofy smile plastered on his face and near the point of laughing. "Why the hell does this f-feel so good? What are ya doin' to me?"

"I think I'm makin' you come, baby," Link smirked. "My god I understand why you like me on my back. You look just...so beautiful it hurts."

Link picked up the pace and Rhett was practically mewling in pleasure. He had completely let go of the suave and coolness of his usual swagger and it was replaced by a man on the edge of feeling like he never orgasmed before in his life. Link was equally lost in the rush of so much intensity, and soon Rhett was lifting his hips up as he climaxed in between them, with Link following right behind.

Rhett was ready for Link when he collapsed on top of him, both inhaling and exhaling as if they had forgotten that breathing was an everyday need. Link pulled out and straddled on top of Rhett's slender hips and they both waited until their hearts had slowed down to a manageable rate.

Gazes were held as breath was caught, the intensity coupled coming from such a high. Link's fingers dug at Rhett's chest and Rhett's dug at Link's hips, neither one seemingly willing to breath the spell that had lead them to that moment. But as all things must end, their trance slowly came to a close with wide smiles and gentle kisses. 

"How was your first time? Didn't hurt ya too bad, did I?" Link asked sluggishly, the two of them scooting to lay together on the tiny couch.

"Ask me in a little bit. Can't feel much now."

Link looked at the sloppy smile on his face, a mixture of total satisfaction and heavy lids, and he couldn't help but mirror the expression. It was pure, in a dirty sort of way. It was grounding, affirming. It let him know that what they'd done was good for the two of them, it was an act that both brought them closer to each other and closer to the world as a whole. It made him feel as if he were once lost and wandering, but was now found. Like he'd had a cool drink of water after being left in the desert for months without shade.

It was all too powerful of a moment to let slip through his fingers. A moment that he'd hoped for earlier where he could let Rhett know that the words he'd spoken had been meaningful in more than just a way that made him feel warm and fuzzy. They centered him. And he wanted to do the same for the man whose body was perfectly aligned with his own.

"Rhett, earlier you said... you said you felt like we're soul mates. Didja mean that?" His fingertips drew lazy designs against the flesh of Rhett's bicep, a touch that was comforting to the both of them.

"Well, yeah. I s'pose so. Sounds right, doesn't it? Can't very well do," he gestured vaguely around them, "life with someone you aren't meant to. Don't ya think?"

"I do..."

Rhett looked behind him to link as best as he could, only really catching a glimpse of the messy hair that stuck up from the crook of his neck where Link's face was buried.

"Sounds like you got more to say."

"You know me all too well, huh?" Link grinned.

"Spill it, man."

Link sighed and pushed away from being the big spoon, forcing Rhett to sit up too. He looked dismayed at the loss of warmth that surrounded him, but didn't push the issue. Instead he looked intently and waited for Link to begin.

"I just... I just wanted you to know that for me, this isn't all a waste. I wouldn't... Well, I  _couldn't_ be here with anyone else. It's just... man I don't know what I'm sayin'." Speaking had never been a strong suit of his, and coupled with the way he was fidgeting, Rhett knew it was hard for him to concentrate, but he wouldn't let him stop. Rhett wanted to hear anything and everything that came from the smooth dialect, and so with a gentle hand to Link's thigh and a nod to continue, he pushed on.

"Love just isn't a strong enough word, Rhett. It's not. I've thought a lot about it and it almost feels like the word is just that. Like there isn't anything I could say that would tell you how I feel. You're a piece'a me, just as much as my arm or leg. But... no, you're more than that. You're like my brain or my heart. Like without you, there isn't a me. I wouldn't be who I am without you, man. I'd be... some other Link. Just some guy that wouldn't stand out of the crowd for shit. But you... you make me who I am. You make me better and... I'm rambling now, but I hope you understand what I'm saying... I love you, but it's more than that... if that makes any sense."

Rhett watched Link as he struggled to say what he meant and if anything it made him fall more in love than ever before. It took all the willpower that Rhett had not to kiss the other man until the end of time. Just wrap him up in his arms until they needed to finally eat, drink or sleep and then decide that none of that was more important than being next to each other until the evaporated. Link sighed into the crook of Rhett's neck as they laid there. Each of them taking the time they needed to just breathe and process what they had become.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

Rhett inhaled, already bracing for the way he knew Link would pull away after he told him his thoughts. Knew it would hurt when his skin wasn't being pressed against by someone he loved so dearly, but it was beyond time to say it. He wouldn't make the same mistake again about what his heart needed.

"I want to tell the girls about us. We need to come clean."

Link went rigid almost at once and twisted to face the other man. His blue eyes narrowed like people do when they aren't sure they heard what you said clearly. Rhett didn't turn away. His gaze was firm and focused.

"You know we can't yet..we need more time to..."

Link stopped, mind racing for an excuse that would make Rhett reconsider the implosion. He knew that at some point this conversation would happen, but he wasn't ready. He didn't even know how to even start figuring out how to actually break his wife's heart. Then there were his children. Jesus -  _all_ of their children.

"More time to what?" Rhett asked, his face watching Link sink underneath all of the guilt. "Sneak around and fuck like rabbits while our wives are still home and trusting us more than we ever deserved? More time to look over our shoulder and lock doors and close window shades before we can even hold hands? I'm tired of lying to our families...and to ourselves."

Rhett waited again for Link to stop staring at him. For the wave of logic and reason to float into the normal places on his features and guide him to what was an eventuality. They went into this fully aware and understanding that they were going to destroy what they had built with their spouses for going on two decades.

Link was in a different place at the present. Imagining telling Christy what he had done with the one person who she was sure would never hurt them as a family. Rhett. Reliable, funny, and respectable Rhett. Sure, there had been the teasing once in a while when Rhett and him would go on fishing trips or camping years before. Giggling about how much fun were they  _actually_  having when he would miss her occasional phone calls or when he would return home with his hair in tangles and his shirt inside out. Link almost chuckled at the memory. It truly had been innocent back then.

"Do you not remember suggesting the same thing not long ago? This was your idea, man. And we're ready. This isn't just a 'honeymoon phase.' This is for real, and we need to tell them."

"Rhett, I was... I don't know, caught up in guilt, I guess. I mean, I still feel  _guilty_ , but I love you more than I hate myself, if that makes sense..." he tried desperately to put the brakes on before this idea even got started.

"Link, we  _need_ to. We have to. It... this is shitty, man. And we need to come clean." Rhett was steadfast in his decision, but he knew that it wasn't his alone to make. Link had to be certain, too.

"Please, Rhett. Just... not yet."

Link snuggled in closer into Rhett's chest. His chin tilted down enough so that the other man could see the way his eyes were tearing up.

"Lando is still too young to get what happened if Christy and I split up," Link whispered. "He still thinks of me like a superhero or something. I don't want to lose that."

"Don't think that at all," Rhett whispered back. "You've raised your kids to be loving and kind. I know that my kids would be upset, but they love us all. If we talk about it, and explain that sometimes things like this happen..that it's not their fault at all and that we all still love them that - "

"I can't talk about this now," Link said getting up to his feet and starting to get fully dressed. "Not right after...you know..."

"Made love?" Rhett said, with a much harsher tone than he meant. He didn't apologize though when Link winced at the sudden mood change. "Why can't you call it what it is?"

Link didn't answer, but continued to search for the rest of what he was wearing and quickly put it on. He couldn't even stand to look at the taller man, who still sat mostly naked. Both were terrified and angry but for reasons as far away as they could be from each other. 


	34. Line in the Sand

Rhett took his time leaving the office. One leg at a time into his jeans. Zipped his jacket up languidly, then unzipped it again, but put his hood up to try and shield his face from anyone else that could be around. He looked through each room for Link, but found them empty, and with an achy heart he realized that he must have found someone else to take him home. Rhett coughed back a sob, sorrowfully dragging himself to his empty car to make the drive back to his house. Alone.

He took a longer route than he needed to; driving down streets that he barely paid any attention. He wasn't ready to go home. To be a husband. A father. He needed more time to just be hurt. And mad. And regretful.

He thought about calling Link; laying into him like he'd never been yelled at before. He thought about calling Link; begging him for forgiveness and telling him that he had a momentary moment of weakness and that it wouldn't happen again. He thought about calling Link; calling him all of those sweet things that he loved to hear and hoping it could get him panting and moaning his name. He thought about calling Link; but he didn't.

His family bid him a happy Hello once he was home. His boys runnin past him with hoots and hollers, his wife smiling happily over her shoulder as she buried herself with tidying the living room. That smile fell when she really looked at him. The down crease of his lips, his darkened eyes and reddened nose.

"You okay, sweetie? You look like hell." She grabbed each of his biceps and peered into his eyes, searching his souls for answers, but he'd already had one prepared.

"I don't feel good. I think I'm gonna lay down."

He didn't wait for further questions, spinning on his head and trudging up the steps to his bedroom. His shoes were kicked off somewhere in a darkened corner, but everything else remained as he face planted into his pillow, taking long drags of oxygen to try and calm his frazzled nerves. Surely everything would be okay tomorrow, he thought. Link never was one to stay too mad for too long.

The telltale sound of a text message sounded from his pocket, and he fumbled to dig out his cellphone, squinting into the bright light.

L: (8:46pm) Won't need a ride tomorrow.

His heart pounded in his chest, and sweat formed all over. He was so hot and so cold that it was dizzying... maddening if he really thought about it.

R: (8:47pm) Can I call you?

Minutes ticked by like hours, and silence was his only companion. He wished beyond anything else that Link wouldn't have turned off the read receipts on his phone so that he could at least know if he was being ignored or if Link was actually busy. Finally, finally his phone sounded again, but it was anything but what he wanted.

L: (9:01pm) No.

R: (9:01pm) Please. I hate this. Everything about it.

There was no response, and Rhett could feel himself coming undone by the seams. He was always so used to knowing what was going to come next between the two of them. He knew Link better than he knew himself but now, there was mystery that terrified him more than anything else. The kiss that started all of this seemed ages ago. Lost in a memory on top of a memory that was figgy and distant inside his own mind.

And yet...

Rhett could still feel the way Link's hips felt against his skin. The warmth of his breath as it invaded his neck and lips. The sound of his moans as they pressed their bodies to the bedsheets. Rhett inhaled, and then closed his eyes. Link was there. Even in the darkness Link floated through his soul. Handsome and forever present. Rhett needed him like he didn't know was possible.

R: (9:07pm) Link? Please talk to me.

He watched his message sit there on the screen. A signal out to the wilderness, incredibly bright and vulnerable. He waited.Still nothing.

R: (9:18pm) I love you. I've loved you for so long, and even if you never say it back ever again, I'll love you for the rest of time.

He didn't wait for a response this time. It felt so much later than it already was, and there was still a few more things to do before it got too late. Some emails to go through, and the boys had been wanting his help on some homework. Then there was Jessie, who had been so patient about them finally getting some alone time together. Maybe not for sex, but at least a movie after the kids were tucked in.

There was a sigh as Rhett settled into his old life again. It wasn't awful. Far from it in fact. He loved his kids and his wife way before he realized something was missing. The phone buzzed in his back pocket and he almost jumped. He hadn't even realized that he had placed his phone there. Pulling it out he had prepared for an angry line to leave the smaller man alone. At this point Rhett welcomed any type of contact, even one of irritation.

What he didn't expect was what he saw, and in a way it scared him more than if Link had told him to go to hell.

L: (9:23pm) I love you too.

He didn't have anything to say back. Groveling would work. There wasn't much to add in the way of professing his love. Anything he could say would only make the situation worse. And so instead, he let his wife rest her head on his chest as they watched tv. He focused his mind in his house, with his family. He didn't think about Link.

His usual "Good (Mythical) morning!" text that always made him cringe and roll his eyes wasn't there from Link when he awoke the next morning, but then, he didn't really expect it to be. His drive to the office was shorter without having to swing by to grab his partner, but somehow it felt so much longer. There was no laughter. No music. Only an empty seat beside him and a dull ache in his belly.

Link's van was already parked when he got there. He pulled in far away from it, preparing himself to avoid awkwardness if he and Link argued throughout the day, though he really hoped that they wouldn't.

"Hi Rhett," Link greeted him lowly in their shared office.

"Mornin'," was really the only thing he had to say back for fear of choking on his words.

His attention was given to his computer without much else going on, a way to both distract and ground himself from his own mind. His fingers moved nimbly over the keys with a creased brow and a locked jaw. He looked almost dangerous, a little wild, and Link couldn't stop staring.

"Rhett," he murmured, stalking up behind his chair and waiting for a grunt of response, and frowning when he didn't get the full attention. He spun the chair to face him, and awkwardly climbed in Rhett's lap, cursing the arms on the chair for making his positioning so uncomfortable. He frowned when Rhett didn't hold him in place. Instead he let him situate himself against him, as Link tried to get closer and closer without any help.

"M'sorry 'bout yesterday. It was a stupid fight. We shouldn't have argued. I love you. I don't wanna go home mad and sad again today." He pressed sweet and delicate kisses along the line of Rhett's jaw and ran warm hands across his chest.

Link could sense the tenseness in the other man's muscles as he continued to move his lips along. There was a slight intake of breath and slowly Rhett began to relax. By the time their mouths connected again, the larger hands had slid underneath the thin shirt and began to rub deep circles into Link's skin. Then with a sigh of permission the unbuttoning of pants and the sound of a zipper echoed into the smaller man's ear.

"Mmm, wait a second," Link whispered, and at once Rhett stopped his fingers and looked up into the beautiful blue eyes. "I got ya somethin'."

With a small shuffle Link pulled a small white envelope out of his back pocket and handed it over. The envelopn was topped with a tiny gold bow with writing on the outside. Rhett smiled as he read the words out loud.

"To the only person I can imagine needing this," Rhett muttered, and then he opened the envelope and laughed out loud.

Inside was a gift certificate to McDonalds with  _For Your McRib diet_ written on the dotted line.

"I'll treasure it forever, or until the next McRib invasion, Whichever comes first," Rhett smirked as he put the certificate on the desk behind him and then tugged at Link's shirt to pull him down for another kiss. Link settled in and enjoyed the small ways that Rhett was the most perfect person to entangle in for hours. His beard and lips so soft. The hands so large and strong.

"I love you," Link mumbled against Rhett's mouth. "You do forgive me about that stupid fight, don't you?"

"I love you, too. And it  _was_ stupid. Once we tell our wives we'll feel a lot better." His hands were on Link once more. One on his hip, the other tracing the muscles in his upper arms. He felt a weight lifting from his shoulder as he spoke, but all Link felt was sick.

"We're not tellin' them anything. We talked about this yesterday," Link pulled back with a glare.

"Then why the hell are you even sittin' here?" Rhett snapped back, and Link clambered to his feet. "Look, man. I'm not playin' this game anymore. You've got two choices. Either we tell them or we stop fuckin' around. I'm not some... fuckin'  _other man_. We deserve a hell of a lot more than that."

Link's stomach turned violently as he continued to stare at Rhett. He couldn't believe that he was still adamant about telling their wives. It just wasn't time yet.

"You've never been that," Link snapped. "I want to tell them eventually, but we need to get a lot of things figured out first. What happens if we get kicked out of our houses, or the girls take the kids? Have you even thought about how the show would change, or how many fans we'd - "

"Of course I've thought about all of that," Rhett hissed back. "It's gonna be tough, but we can make it through together, Link. I want to hold your hand in public. Kiss you without lookin' over my darn shoulder. Sleep with you not worryin' about anything but..."

Rhett knew he was tearing up, and he hated it, He hated having to explain himself and wanting to let the world know how much he loved the stubborn and thick headed man in front of him.

"...not worryin' about anything but makin' sure you're safe and happy in my arms," he finished, his voice raspy in his throat.

"Rhett..." Link pleaded with a single word, and for a moment, a single, heavy moment Rhett considered taking it all back. Anything was better than nothing. But just as quickly as the thought came, it passed. No, the way they were going was taking a mental strain, and it was beginning too much to handle.

"Link. I'm not doing this. Either we tell them, or were done."

"Well, fine then," Link yelled, the vein in his forehead pulsing quickly through the reddened skin, "Then I guess we're fucking done."

They stared at each other in silence for far too long. The air was agonizingly thick around them and it felt like their souls were bleeding, dripping hot black blood into their hearts and rendering them useless. Rhett's eyes watered, and the image of Link turned blurry through the salty tears before he blinked them away, not bothering to wipe them from his pink cheeks.

"You don't mean that," he whispered, each word cracking just like his resolve to stay strong.

"I'm not tellin' her, man. But we're not done, either. You know we aren't. You can't stay away, and neither can I. We're the same."

Shaking hands dug themselves through Rhett's beard and across his face, wiping away the dampness that has collected. He dried his palms off on his jeans and nodded carefully before he grabbed his keys and headed back toward the door.

"We're not the same, Link. We really are done. Tell the crew I'm going home. I can't be with you right now."

Before Link could even think to reply, he'd slipped out of the door and shut it quietly behind him. Link watched the spot where he stood as if he might re-materialize and they could have a do over of the entire morning. They could spend it happily and in love. But Rhett didn't come back, and it was Link's turn to cry. 


	35. What the Heart Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very emotional chapter for the both of us to write. We hope that it came out well. Please as always let us know your thoughts.

Rhett's never been one to be glued to a phone, preferring instead to take in the outdoors, his kids laughter, his wife's beautiful hair. Sure, he was a picture taker. And sure, if there wasn't anything particularly exciting going on he might scroll through a few apps, but he didn't usually keep it grounded in his hand so harshly that it would leave indents in his skin. He also wasn't usually pouring over message after message from Link.

L (9:34am): Come back to work. At least for the show.

L (9:36am): Well for me too.

L (10:02am): Come on. Answer the phone Rhett.

With his boys at school and his wife busy, he passed a little time with the television. And then his computer. And then cleaning out his car. But still his phone continued its clatter.

L (11:45am): Can we get lunch?

L (11:53am): You can't keep ignoring me forever. We need to talk about the show. We're gonna be out of town. We need to make arrangements.

Rhett rolled his eyes, convinced that underneath the shell of a forty year old man, inside Link lived a sixteen year old girl. One that was having a spat with her first boyfriend and was over doing it to try and get him back. Maybe not so different from the actual situation.

R (11:55am): I'll book us separate rooms. In different hotels. There you go. It's taken care of. Stop texting me. Stop calling me. We don't have anything to talk about right now.

He pocketed the noise maker with a satisfied sigh, sure that he'd made his point. But then instead of a text tone, it was his ring tone, and sure enough it was Link.

"Are you that fucking dense, Link?" He didn't bother with a hello. He didn't think any pretense was needed. He was pissed, and Link was only worsening it.

Link moved his own phone away from his ear wishing he had checked the volume settings before he had made the phone call. Then gingerly he pressed the recover back and snapped back just as loudly.

"You're part of a duo," Link started. "I can't just sit here in the office and make decisions without you. We're business partners as well as...you know."

Rhett snorted in laughter, but there was no actual humor in his tone.

"I know?" He asked, sarcasm dripping in every syllable. " _Do_ I know, Link? Think that conversation has been finished a while ago about us bein' anything more than business partners. And as far as the office goes, I'll be there tomorrow like usual to tape the episode. Other than that there's nothing for us to talk about."

The taller man could tell that Link was pacing back and forth. Link always stomped when he was upset which did nothing to help with the whole acting like a hormonal teenager thing he was doing. Rhett could just imagine him in their shared office now. Hands on his hips and pouting. It would be hot if Rhett wasn't so angry.

"You're not gonna let our love life screw up our show," Link countered. "We have people counting on us. Plus like I said before, we're going out of town for that charity event and we gotta book - "

"If you would freakin' read your texts you would have read that I'll take care of the rooms for next week. I'll take care of it!"

It might have been the fact that Rhett shouted the last part to him that got Link at the point of tears, but there he was. Sitting in their office falling to pieces over the phone to his...boyfriend? Was that even what Rhett was? Link couldn't tell anymore.

"What...what about us?" Link pressed as softly as he dared. "I love you, Rhett. Please..."

"Link," he let out a shaky breath. There were too many emotions. Anger, namely, but the voice on the other end of the line was sad, scared, worried. And Rhett was never one to let Link go through something alone. Call it years of being close, too close, but Link leeched into Rhett whether he wanted him to or not. So, call it years of friendship, or call it something else, but he felt what Link felt, and it made the conversation all that much harder.

"I already named my terms, man. If you don't wanna tell her, then don't tell her. You're a grown man, you get to make decisions for yourself. And I'm a grown man too, so I'll respect them. But," His voice caught, and mentally he yelled at himself.  _Get it together!_ "But you have to respect mine, too. And I'm tellin' you that I don't want this. Not like this."

The shuffling on the other end had Rhett envisioning Link dropping the phone to his chest. His eyes were probably closed and his jaw was probably tight. Would he have taken his glasses off before he called? Would he still have his jacket on? Rhett tried to picture each scenario before Link spoke again.

"So you don't want me, then?" His voice came out in only what could be described as  _little_ , and not for the first time, Rhett considered sending this whole deal straight to Hell and hopping back in his car and speeding toward the office. But he couldn't. There was too much at stake.

"That's not what I'm sayin' and you know it."

"No, it is what you're sayin'. Your tellin' me that you wanna throw this whole thing away!" Links voice was getting a little steadier. A little louder. And Rhett's answered in kind.

"I'm tellin' you, dumbass, that I want you! And only you! That I want to be the  _only_ one that gets to have you. Cause I had you first and this ain't fair!" His breathing was ragged and labored, and he was a little worried at how much his chest was rising and falling. It was making him light headed in the worst way, and he needed to end the call before he passed out.

"You wanna talk about not being fair, Rhett?" The voice was smooth again, steady and level in a way that was very  _un-Link_. "Not being fair is pushin' somebody in to lovin' you when they had no intention of doing so. Not bein' fair is makin' me  _'see what we like'_  so we knew if we should keep it goin'. Not bein' fair is takin' away someone's right to decide when they should tell their wife that they're head over heels for a man. A fuckin'  _man,_ Rhett. So not only are you pushin' me to break up my family, you're pushin' me to  _come out_ , and I'm just not ready yet. I love you. God, do I ever love you. But fuck you, Rhett. Fuck. You."

Rhett knew that words were powerful. That they could make or break a man not only by the  _actual_  words themselves, but the tone and cadence of each and every syllable. Now more than ever did the words burn as they traveled up through his right ear and settle into his heart like a chemical spill, and what made it worse was how right some of it sounded. Link was making - no,  _forcing_ himself to think and rethink all of his actions before even that first kiss.

Link waited on the other line for something.  _Anything_ at this point. Yelling, cursing, begging. They were all equally welcomed at this point, but silence was never part of any strategy.

"I..." Link started, but instead of continuing he swallowed hard. He knew that Rhett was still on the other line. Could hear his breathing, rough and unsteady. Almost clinging onto the air around them.

"Pressuring you into this was never any part of my heart," Rhett rasped. "I'll take a lot of what you said as gospel, Link, but...I really thought that you wanted this as much as me."

Link sat down on the floor, not thinking that he could get to a proper chair without falling over. Every bit of his energy and focus on the man he was talking to.

"You...it's more complicated than we ever thought it would be," Link admitted. "I don't...I don't really think that you meant to push me, and honestly, I pulled you just as much. I just..."

Link inhaled deeply, trying to unravel his thoughts. They were moving too quickly for him to catch.

"I just need to know that this is  _really_ real. Need to not be stepping out naked into the same world with a whole new wardrobe to wear without knowing if it fits. Does..does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," Rhett muttered back. "Makes a hell of a lot of sense."

Silence again, and this time it was so much longer.

"Link?"

Rhett whispered his name so softly that Link barely registered he has been called, but there it was. His name hushed like the first time they woke up together the morning after.

"Yeah?"

"If I could marry you tomorrow I would do it in a heartbeat. Is that real enough for you?"

There was a gasp, the sound of a strangled sob on the other line, and then Rhett realized Link disconnected their phone call.


	36. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your great comments as we continue this story...

For a while, far too long, if you ask either of them, communication came to a grinding, screeching, fiery halt. Hellos came in the form of head nods, goodbyes were non existent. Very little conversation outside of filming happened, leaving the crew to pick up more slack than they were paid for. Meals were eaten separately, the office was only occupied by one at a time, and two cars were driven instead of one.

It was a painfully obvious change in dynamic. Families noticed. Friends noticed. The crew and the viewers noticed. But most importantly,  _they_ noticed. Little sleep was had. Too much sleep was had. Nothing seemed funny. The sky was a little more dull and hearts were a lot more heavy. 

It was decided that on their trip away from the city, that they would travel separately, once again. They'd meet up for rehearsals and little else. Unfortunately, the staying in different hotels didn't pan out, but two rooms were purchased on different floors.

Rhett's room was cold, choosing not to use the furnace. He always ran a little hot, and maybe the shivering could keep him distracted from hopping on the elevator and knocking on the door that would lead him to Link.

Link's room was sweltering. His furnace was running at full capacity, so that he didn't need the warmth from anyone else. He was sweaty, sticky and gross, and he hoped that it would keep him occupied enough so that the stairs didn't call his name.

The first couple of days could have been worse. Without their wives around they wouldn't have to explain their long silences as they sat and thought about each other. There was no need to get dressed until they needed to do so, and with the crew taking care of the show until they returned the only videos they did were in the form of occasional video logs. The crude format made it easier to excuse each other's absence. Link took time to record some of the local places he ate while Rhett made practice vlogs of a couple new songs. The comments from viewers seemed okay with this new way of them being. 

At least until they got back to LA.

It was Link that broke first. It wasn't like he actually wanted to talk to Rhett, but he needed a few questions answered after he had made his decision. Well, his  _next_ decision anyway. It was fairly late by the time he got his nerve up, with the help of a couple of well placed beers and finally finding his house shoes and brushing his teeth for what could have been the hundredth time.

He had tried to text before he came over, but gave up after deleting each and every line he had started. Also the idea of Rhett ignoring something so important would have probably done him in completely.

The man at the front desk had been questioning at Link's request to find out what hotel room Rhett actually was in. It seemed it was more out of pity for Link that he was finally told that Rhett was in 712. Another elevator ride up to floor seven have Link just the time he needed to convince Rhett to not slam the door in his face before he was able to finish what he needed to say.

"Link?"

It had taken Rhett far too long to open the door, and by the hazy look in the green eyes Link connected that the taller man had probably been trying to sleep.

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Link said, time as apologetic as he could make it. "It's important. Please?"

He had his foot ready to block the door if Rhett had started to close it, but to the relief of both his heart and foot he was able to come inside. With a shiver Link wished that he had worn more layers than just his pajamas.

"Well, you wanted to talk?" Rhett muttered as he sat down at the foot of the bed. "Start talking."

Link nodded, but said nothing. His plan of just spilling his guts frozen by the chilly air along with the coldness in Rhett's stare.

"I've been thinking about the last time we...we talked," Link began, already not liking the frail tone of his voice. He needed it to be stronger, but had no idea how to do it.

Rhett made a small sound in his throat to let Link know that he heard him.

"I'm sorry that I hung up on you that day," Link muttered. "Was kind of...wasn't expecting you to say..to say that..."

"That I want to marry you," Rhett finished, looking as serious as Link had ever seen him. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Link flailing helplessly at the commitment.

"Yeah, that.."

Link exhaled and rubbed at his arms with his hands, both trying to warm up along with needing something to do. Rhett's gaze raked across the slender form and jet black hair sprinkled with silver strands, and then to something familiar that was very much missing.

"Where's your wedding band?" Rhett whispered.

It was gone. The gold band that Link always wore like a beacon. Something that Link could fiddle with when he needed more time to compose his sentences. There like Rhett's own band crying out to the world that they were attached to someone else just outside of the limelight.

"I couldn't wear it anymore," Link whispered back. "Not after I decided that...if you asked me to marry you, I would say yes. In a heartbeat."

"Shit, Link." The words packed more power than if he'd have drawn back and landed a punch right in the soft spot of Rhett's belly, and he was thankful for the desk that hit the back of his thighs. "Does she know?" The words sounded a little too hopeful, and he immediately regretted them. The sour taste they left in his mouth dissipated when Link didn't seem to get too upset, though tears welled in his eyes, rendering them glassy and melancholic.

"No, she doesn't know."

Rhett fought back the urge to exhale in indignation, steeling himself away to keep this small victory close to his heart. Baby steps. It was a big deal nonetheless.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Link barked out a laugh, but it lacked humor. "That's all you've got for me?"

"I'm not sure what you want from me right now." As soon as he'd said it, he realized that it was the first time in a very long time that he truly didn't know what Link needed. Should he hug him? Leave him alone? Let him hit him until his fists stung?

"I want you to tell me that you love me and that we're gonna be together," Link ranted, and Rhett let him go. "I want you to tell me that when... that when I tell my kids that... that I failed that you're gonna be there to help me pick up the pieces." The tears that welled up earlier fell freely without restraint and without clammy fingers to push them away. His voice cracked around each word, but still Rhett didn't go to him. "I want you to tell me that I'm not makin' the biggest mistake of my life."

Silence finally settled around them, heavy and stale like a late August afternoon in a drought. Rhett regarded him with a lip nestled in between his teeth and and a forehead so creased in concentration that it may never smooth out again.

"Do I feel like a mistake to you, Link?" 

There wasn't an ounce of hostility in his words, just a sincere need to know. He wasn't accusing anyone of anything, but he didn't want to drag him down with him if it wasn't what they both wanted. What they both  _needed._

"No. No you don't. You never did."

"Does that answer your question, then?"

"Please tell me you still love me." 

Link's voice was shattered, a feat unlike anything he'd ever felt settled against each nerve in his body and he felt like he was going to be sick. Maybe so sick that he'd never be well again. Maybe so sick that he would die right then and there.

Rhett moved slowly as he rose to his bare feet, and Link admired every single inch of his 6'7 height. The way his light colored hair surrounded his brow line when it wasn't being suspended in the air with hair gel. How broad his shoulders were. The flicker of grey in the green eyes. Link saw everything that made him know that no matter how long it would have taken that their love was always an eventuality. Destined like anything worth such patience and heartache. Such stubborn and surefooted devotion.

The large hands were moving and Link watched them. His breath held in his lungs as the other beacon was pulled off with slightly trembling fingers and placed on the small desk next to the bed. The wedding band shimmered for a moment, then seemed to fade into the dark wood of the surface that held it.

"I still love you," Rhett choked. "I've loved you since the first day I met you. I couldn't stop if I tried."

They both moved towards the center of the room, and didn't stop until they were connected. First their now completely bare hands and then their lips and bodies. Link knew that he was crying. Sobbing if he really took a moment to listen to himself, but he didn't care. Rhett loved him and that's all that mattered now, but first, Link still had questions to ask. Before he forgot in this warm moment.

"Wait. The girls," Link croaked, hating to pull away from their kiss but needing to.

"We'll tell them together," Rhett answered, slowly pressing kisses into the stubbled jaw. "Right after we get back. Let them do and say whatever they need to. It'll be hard to hear. It'll hurt but we need to listen to it. We'll get through it though."

"Okay," Link said, his hands gripping a hold of Rhett tightly. "We'll do it. We'll make it. I love you."

"God, I love you, too. I love you so much. You don't know... don't know how hard it's been," Rhett tried, and failed to level his voice. Too much sorrow for lost time lacing itself in his vocals to even try to maintain an air of being  _okay._ No, he was a wreck, and he couldn't hide it.

"Shh, shh," Link murmured, and pressed a finger against trembling lips. "I  _do_ know. I know. I went through it, too. But I'm here now, and you're here now. And neither of us are leavin', right?" 

Rhett managed to shake his head, but he didn't have anything to say for fear he'd start crying again, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Link asked tentatively, and Rhett chuckled.

"What'd we just say, man? We're not goin' anywhere. You wanna lay down? I'm freakin' exhausted."

The thought of a bed was more enticing than anything else Link had ever heard, even more so when Rhett clicked on the heat and took the side closest to the vent.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're kinda perfect?" Link mumbled as he slid beneath the heavy comforter and next to the warm body beside him.

"Maybe once or twice." Rhett nestled in too, this time on Link's chest. He needed to be held, coddled, really. He'd dealt with too much for too long and a sturdy pair of arms around him seemed like just the perfect medicine.

The light was clicked off and they were shrouded in darkness, but they felt so close and so connected that there wasn't a reason to see. They had everything they needed without looking.

"I missed you," Link told him again and punctuated it with a kiss on Rhett's messy hair.

"Well, you don't have to anymore. Never again."

A comfortable silence fell over them for a long while, just the sound of content hearts and steady breathing filling the air. Link was the first to break it, his need for solid plans nagging at him to the point of restlessness.

"So, we really gonna get married?" He asked, and whimpered when Rhett pulled away from his chest to prop himself up next to him. He could only make out the outline of his partner, but he could feel daggers being stared into him.

"Do ya want to?"

"Only if you'll be my blushing bride," he teased, never being one for real, solid talking.

"Link..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I... well, yeah, Rhett, I do. Otherwise what was all this for?"

Rhett's face was too shadowed for Link to make out any type of subtle changes to his features. Only the grander gestures stuck out, like the tilt of the head to let Link know that the taller man was considering the question.

"Then it's settled," Rhett said softly, placing himself back in the warmth of Link's chest. "We'll get married. Soon as we get ourselves in a place where this will be the best for us, and our kids."

Link's heart fluttered at the solid answer. The sureness of Rhett's voice was both exhilarating and frightening. As Rhett continued to slowly settle into the mattress Link couldn't help but look at the place when Rhett had placed his wedding band. It was too dark to see it. As it of had already ceased to exist. Then gently he slid his own left hand on top of Rhett's. Wanted to imagine a life years from this night where the own proclamations to the world would twist around their ring fingers again.

"Link," Rhett slurred, already so close to sleep. "I'm glad that I kissed you that day."

A smile was in Rhett's voice, and Link loved every little part of it. Wanted to live in every single sigh that Rhett caused to pass over his ribcage as he grew heavier as he fell asleep. 


	37. Another Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading...

He felt him before he heard him. The same soft lips that Link could recognize so well now. Had memorized in the hundreds of times he kissed him. Then came the pauses between the gentle nibbles against his neck and shoulders. He didn't want to open his eyes yet. Link wanted to see how far the delicate parts of Rhett's mouth would go.

"So many lovely places to find," Link heard. "I could spend the rest of my life looking for new spaces to rest my lips on you."

Link sighed deeply, and twisted so that he was fully on his back now. Rhett chuckled.

"I remember this scar," Rhett continued, and Link hummed as the lips touched the right side of his narrow hip. "Fell off of the swing set at my folk's old place. Clumsy as hell even back then."

He couldn't help but giggle, and Rhett's ticklish beard didn't help.

"Then there's that mole you worried your head over."

Link moaned as the mouth pecked the edge of his chin.

"Nothin' but a beauty mark," Rhett tutted. "Like you can get even prettier."

Another chuckle spurred Rhett on. The green hue floating dreamily over the tanned flesh like a prospector looking for yet another nugget of gold. His eyes stopped again, finding another gem of perfect imperfection.

"That little birthmark traveled," he whispered as he gave more attention. The thin line created a dark brown circle that rested on the left side of his v line. Once upon a time it used to be much higher up. Rhett remembered it clearly whenever Link was brave enough to take off his shirt when they were too young to care about swimming trunks before they dove into the river. Their moms screamed like the dickens each and every day of each and every summer when they came home with their clothes drenched. The apologies never sounding right with as much as they were smiling.

Rhett was smiling just as much now as he placed his thumb on the birthmark. The size and shape was perfect, as if he had marked Link as his decades ago.

Maybe he had.

The blue eyes opened to see the man he loved above him, then lifted his head just enough for Rhett to stop his quest for a briefest time.

"You can't make me love you even more," Link mumbled. "So stop tryin'. You already got me. Pretty sure for the rest of my life, unless the crew keeps givin' me knives during the show."

"Hush, baby. Don't ruin the mood with talks of dismemberment," he laughed, carefree and painfully happy.

Link grinned up at him, almost shyly beneath the cover of thick lashes and messy hair. The golden sun shining through the windows caught his eyes and it made them look almost like glitter. Or maybe like stars? Glistening snow? Rhett didn't know, but what he did know was that they were beautiful, and in that moment he felt so incredibly lucky that it almost wasn't fair to everyone else that they couldn't love someone the way that he loved Link.

"You make me feel young again," Rhett mused, and Link was delighted.

"Oh, please. Why you butterin' me up? If I didn't know any better I'd say you're tryin' to get in my pants."

"Well," Rhett teased and pressed his midsection against link's leg, "generally speaking, yes. But not right now. Right now I just wanna tell ya how much I love ya. S'at so bad?"

"Naw," Link whispered and pressed a delicate kiss against the pinkened apple of Rhett's cheek. "That ain't so bad at all. I love you, too. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Wouldn't'a put up with your shit all this time either,"

Within a moment Rhett laughed, and cackled harder when stiff fingers were jabbed into his ticklish sides.

"Careful with my ribs, man," Rhett wheezed. 

His words came out with a heavy southern drawl and they was transported back in time. Back to the riverbanks and backroads. Barbecues and sleepovers. So much time had passed and here they were, closer and better than ever. Yeah, if there was a word for it, it was definitely luck.

"Sorry, didn't catch what ya said," Link giggled back. "Not even sure you're speakin' English, country boy!"

With another wave of his hands Rhett was a mess of loud laughs underneath the smaller man's fingertips. They shifted enough for Link to now be above the other and looking for more ways to keep hearing Rhett's musical chuckles for as long as he could. The green eyes closed tightly as the bearded mouth was opened wide and shaking with a mirth that Link had created. Link was doing this, and he couldn't get enough of it. Enough of being the one to see this side of Rhett. To peer over the more intimate parts of his soul for more than a couple of moments.

It was this revelation that had Link's hands still. Had him openly staring down at Rhett as he inhaled the air to recover from the tickle attack mere seconds ago. The blue eyes watched the longer torso slow down to more regular breaths as Rhett finally regained the footing to see where Link was. Their gazes connected and they were silent. Motionless in the moment.

Rhett continued to lay there pressed against the mattress and allowed Link to observe.  _Inviting_ him to stare and reflect, and Link appreciated every last bit of it.

"Take a picture," Rhett muttered. "It'll last longer."

Link snorted softly at the running joke, with lips held up to keep the grin even after the amusement had past.

"Maybe I will," Link replied. "Take a whole lotta pictures so I can look at you whenever I need you. Should we start now? Can I take a picture of ya like this?"

"Okay, bo."

Another grin and he stretched without leaving his place on Rhett's lap, grabbing his phone and swiping the camera on.

"Say cheese," he joked and snapped. Rhett's eyes hadn't left his, and love was pouring out of the picture. Link smiled down at it, and decided that it might just be his favorite that he'd ever taken.

"Wish we could stay here all day, maybe forever," Link murmured dreamily before dropping down and covering Rhett's body with his own. The hands that went to his back and rubbed gently up and down soothed his soul in a way that he'd never thought possible. And they were his, all his, forever and ever.

"Me too, but we're eventually gonna have to get up, you know."

"No, cancel the world. I wanna stay in."

Really, could he have gotten any cuter? Sweeter? More pure? Rhett didn't think so, and the warmth seeping into his chest was a feeling that he knew he'd never tire of, and knowing that he wouldn't have to was worth more than all of the gold in the world. He didn't need anything else.

"World bein' cancelled may screw up the charity concert tonight," Rhett smirked. "That's kind of important."

The grumble from Link made his chest vibrate but he knew that this was what Link needed to at least begin to get up. Link was nothing if not loving to the fans, and the charity concert was such a big deal to him. Within the next ten minutes Rhett had the hotel phone pressed to his ear and ordering breakfast. All the while enjoying Link's body against his legs and stomach. The soft dark hair fluttering in between his long fingers as he ran his hands through it.


	38. Showers and Kisses

"If I had it to do all over again," Link sighed as they chewed through large buttermilk pancakes and crisp salty bacon, "I think I would of asked you out when we were in college."

Rhett took another sip of his orange juice and placed it back on the side table. The food littered different parts of the large bed around their legs and feet.

"You actin' like I would have just said yes to ya," Rhett smirked. "That I was that smitten for all this time. Other people still turned my head, you know."

"Yeah, but nobody has my eyes," Link cooed back, making sure to bat his long eyelashes for comical effect. "Or my pouty lips." He puckered up like a blow up doll, and Rhett almost choked on the last bite of bacon.

"Got a point, Neal," Rhett agreed, his chuckle subsiding enough to look at such a silly face. "Think you are without a doubt the most gorgeous thing I ever have seen."

"Oh, stop it," he blushed, casting his gaze to the nearly empty plate in front of him. The corner of his lips twitched upward and he busied his fingers with tracing lines on the plushy comforter.

"Hey," Rhett extended his hand and cupped Link's jaw, making sure that he had his full attention. "I'm never gonna stop tellin' you that. Not ever."

Link leaned into his hand, and cupped it with his own. The softness in those same eyes that they were just going over nearly crushed Rhett. So perfect, couldn't have been more so if he tried.

"I love you," Link told him quietly, the twang so thick in his voice that it was as if he'd never left North Carolina. It was times like that, when Link was at his most comfortable, that he allowed his accent to creep back in. And it was times like that, that made Rhett feel so incredibly at home that he could almost smell the clean country air.

"I love you, too."

"I should probably be getting back to my room, huh?" The moment was broken too soon and they both felt the loss of it. But it was okay. One moment in an infinite sea of moments could be passed by. "Hop in the shower. Brush the stank out of my mouth," he chuckled and Rhett rolled his eyes.

"Boy you sure know how to un-romanticize a mornin', don't ya?"

A quick round of loving kisses were exchanged and Link left the room with a single backwards glance and a face splitting smile. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Rhett felt the aloneness. He missed his heat. His laugh. Everything. It was too much distance after so long of being apart that it nearly broke him in half. He couldn't wait. And so with a fresh pair of clean clothes and his own toothbrush, he was gone from his room and into the elevator.

Rhett only knew Link's hotel room number because he was the one who booked their stay and paid for it up front. Link had driven in later in a different car, back when they were still avoiding each other. It only took a small amount of time to be knocking on room 316, and Rhett appreciated the slight surprised look that greeted him once the door was opened.

"Hey, what's up?"

Rhett tilted his long frame into the room and Link backed up slightly at the movement.

"You...err, forgot somethin' when you left," Rhett muttered, and again, he loved how expressive Link's face was as it melted into a mixture of curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, what I forget?"

Rhett took a step inside of the much warmer room and smiled. The blue eyes flickered down to the now visible clothing in the taller man's hands.

"Me," Rhett said simply. "Ya forgot me. Mind if I shower with you? It's kind of cold in my room without you."

Link shook his head at the cheesiness of it all, but he wouldn't change a thing about the man in front of him. The silly pet names he claimed others gave him in high school, the goofy puns, and the way he could get Link's dander up so fast and in the next instant could have Link falling over his own feet to get to Rhett's lips.

"Come 'ere ya dork," Link giggled as he pulled him inside of his room and closed the door behind him. "Course you can shower with me."

"Thanks, Link. But just so ya know, I'm not sharin' the water."

It wasn't the first time that they'd showered together. Not even recently. But there was something about it that held such a closeness in the act, such intimacy without sex.

There was something cathartic about it for the both of them, realizing that with seeing the other and so relaxed as hot water shimmied down their skin; they'd made the right choice. They made the only choice that made any sense if they'd really thought about it. How it had ever been a question of  _if_ rather than  _when_  was mind blowing.

"This would be easier if you weren't so dang tall," Link spoke mostly to himself as he stood up to run his fingers through Rhett's sudsy hair. Rhett answered by bowing a bit lower, not minding the twinge in his back. It could stay that way for all he cares, as long as those skilled fingers kept scratching at his scalp. Link hummed in satisfaction, and took his time before carefully making sure that it was completely rinsed. It seemed that they worked as a well oiled machine in things that didn't need team work, but really it was just a testament to knowing someone so well.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Link asked, and the innocence in his voice was enough for Rhett to answer anything he threw at him.

"You know you can."

"When did you know you loved me?"

"Hmm." It was a hard question to answer. The moment he saw him, maybe? No, that wasn't quite right. "I don't think I can answer that. I told ya that I think I always did. But you... you just kinda snuck up on me. But I've loved you for a long, long time, Link. And it's not gonna stop anytime soon. You're stuck with me."

"Well, knowin' what you know now, try to think back. Try to remember." The steam around them brought a haziness to the room, almost an ethereal quality. As far as ambiance, it may have been the best setting for such a conversation.

"Maybe... maybe it was when I went to Europe for that summer? Yeah, yeah! That must have been it. Man, I was experiencing so many new things. Meeting new people. I  _should_ have been having the time of my life. I should have been takin' in the culture but..."

"But what, Rhett?"

"But I was just thinkin' about you and how I wasn't havin' any real fun without ya. Like it almost... the trip almost didn't even mean anything to me because you weren't there."

Link smiled and part of him was fairly certain that he wouldn't ever be able to stop. They were quiet again, with the only sounds the running water hitting their bodies and the shower floor. The occasional sigh from one of them as the other moved to touch them a little more.

"You know I'm gonna ask you the same question," Rhett whispered. He slid his hands down and settled his palms onto the slender hip bones. "When did you know that you loved me?"

There was a small glance down towards their bare feet as Link thought about it. He knew that he hadn't loved Rhett for nearly as long, and part of him felt bad because of that. The feeling of Rhett's gentle struggles as they both kissed and cared for different people instead of each other.

"I think I've always known there was  _something_ there," Link admitted. "Wasn't sure what it was. I just knew that I wanted to be with you all the time. Tried to make you laugh and tackle me. Wanted to do whatever I could do to keep you remember the days we had with each other."

Rhett smiled, then leaned in and kissed each of the rosy cheeks, then the full lips.

"When we held hands for the first time in your car," Link said, after Rhett pulled away from his mouth. "I knew it then. I was terrified and confused but...I knew that I loved you then."

As if he knew what Link needed, the larger hand touched his own and their fingers found the proper places. The same surge of electricity was there, grounding them in this moment in time. There was an echo when Link sniffed, and if it had been anyone other than Rhett then he could have gotten away with saying that the water on his face wasn't tears.

"You okay?"

Link gave a short nod, then tilted his head back. Rhett's free hand curved around the much stronger chin. Bathed in the light of those unnaturally crystal blue eyes and wondered how all of this had happened so slowly, and then so remarkably fast.

"Ya gonna kiss me, or jus' look - "

Rhett answered his question before he could finish it, and Link melted in his arms like he had so many other times. The tenderness of their lips and tongues spoke volumes to how they had changed. Now knowing that they were going to make it through this together was everything to them.

The cold tile was smooth on Link's skin as he was pushed to the back of the shower. Rhett was touching him with everything he had. Hands roaming and hips reacting. They weren't trying to make love, but Link couldn't help but groan at the sensation of Rhett  _wanting_  him so bad. Sucking the oxygen out of the room and collecting it for later. So he could return it when Link was feeling too lightheaded and dizzy from so many compliments.

"Rhett...we gotta...ohhh...."

Link body lurched forward and Rhett caught him before he got even close to sinking to the ground. It wasn't an orgasm, but so incredibly close that both of them looked startled.

"Wow...didn't know I could do that to ya," Rhett smirked, looking down into the cloudy blue eyes. "You all right?"

"Stupid questions don't...don't get answers," Link stammered back.

Rhett waited as Link slowly recovered, enjoying the fact that he was able to hold the smaller man up as his breathing slowed. The weight of his head against his chest as he adjusted back to the ground below his feet.

"Need a nap?" Rhett suggested.

Only a grunt was the answer, and it was Rhett that did all the heavy lifting. Turning the water off and half carrying Link out of the shower and drying both of them off. A glance at the closed eyes and the small clock next to the bed let him know that they had enough time to relax for a while before people would send a search party out to find them for their last rehearsal before tonight.

Link barely connected that they were laying down until an hour or so later, eyelids fluttering opened to Rhett sitting up against the headboard and looking through emails.

"What time is it?" Link rasped. "Better yet, what day is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Rhett smirked down, and Link rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly that it almost looked painful.

"Har-har-har, you're so funny." But still, Link was smiling.

Rhett sat his phone on the bedside table, his smile mirroring Link's, and opened his arms for Link to crawl into. He didn't need much coaxing, and he never would. Those arms were made for him, they were his home. His back pressed to Rhett's chest, Rhett's long and assured arms wrapped around his front. Rhett's chin rested atop Link's head, nestled against an hours worth of bedhead that would need taming- and soon.

"Hey, baby," Rhett murmured around a kiss to Link's temple.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you... again. You're gonna be tired of hearin' that," he chuckled, but he meant it more and more each time he said it.

"I won't ever get tired of hearin' that. Not now. Not in fifty years. I love you, too."

Rhett smiled, giddy every time he heard it back. What a long road just to hear three little words, but they were worth it. All of the tears, the heartache, even the sorrow. They were all worth it to have him. Always.

There was a calm silence around them, one that could have gone on and on, and neither would have minded. Just enjoying the sounds of calm hearts and steady breathing, but as all good things must come to an end, the quiet did as well.

"We should get goin', Linkster."

There was a pout, a groan and a shuffle in his lap, and before Rhett could really process what was happening, Link was shifted in his lap so that his legs were wrapped around his mid drift, arms locked behind his neck and face in the crook of his neck.

"I didn't know you were so agile," Rhett giggled as his fingertips ran smooth circles across the musculature of Link's back.

"Hush, now. I'll go with you, on one condition. Let's say it's a deal."

"Link, we signed a contract, you're going whether I do whatever it is or not," Rhett told him, amused.

"Can you just... for a minute just play along?" Link asked, irritated, amplifying Rhett's amusement.

"Sure, honey. My lips are zipped. Name your terms."

Link's face grew wickedly dark, and hastily. He gave Rhett a sinister grin and licked a stripe from the peek of a collarbone to the base of his ear before cupping his face and growling in his ear.

"You gotta fuck me when we get back. Been too long. Need you, baby."

The chuckle that came from Rhett was rich and possessive, and Link enjoyed the steady vibrations that rippled through him. It was one of the best sounds on the planet.

"I think that can be arranged," Rhett mumbled. "Just you and me in bed for the rest of the night. But I'm not fuckin' you."

He waited for Link to pull away. Wanted to see the full shock of his words to register before he continued.

"From now on I'm only makin' love to you, baby. Fucking is for people who don't have what we got."

It was a shame that Rhett didn't have his phone closer to take a photo of the watery smile that appeared on Link's face. That he hadn't braced himself enough for the tackle that came right after as he was pushed onto his back and kissed so deeply that he was sure that he'd never taste anything but Link ever again. He could have probably lived with that.


	39. Emotional Walls

Eventually they were able to pull themselves apart long enough to get dressed and to the rehearsal hall. The members of their team looked pleased that they were talking again, and as always didn't push to find out what the argument had been about. Their practice sessions lasted well into the late afternoon and then there was just enough time to split apart for a late lunch and a quick shower before heading down to get ready for the actual concert.

Both of them had decided to wear their wedding bands to keep up appearances. They would take them off again and store them safely in their suitcases until they left for their homes. Through text messages they decided that it would be the first day back that they would sit down with Christy and Jessie and tell them. Then let the walls fall around them and prepare for the future.

As far as the concert, calling it perfect would have been an understatement. Never have either one of them sounded so good until this night. The sounds of the crowd singing as they played their most loved tunes and the spotlight on them both were stunning. It took all of the power that they had not to pause to start to hold hands and confess to the world what they became over the past few months.

Of course, they were quick to remedy the cold fingers at the end of the show, each clasping the other tightly for a bow, and then for a hug for the hell of it. That could get away with that, and even if they couldn't have, it would have been worth it anyway.

The green room was a bit steamier. They wasted a lot of their time set aside to pack up spent in an intense lip lock, and making out in secret like teenagers wasn't lost on them. For what seemed like the hundredth time, they realized that the other made them feel young. Breathing new and invigorated life into the other. It could heal pain, cure ailments, it was unstoppable and never ending.

Rhett's hotel once again was the chosen room for the night. As soon as the door was closed behind them Rhett was pushed up against the cool, heavy painted metal of it. Link stood on tiptoes and pressed into him roughly, and Rhett was pleased with his eagerness.

"Love me now," It was a plea, and Rhett would have been a fool not to comply. Link shifted his weight and allowed himself to be walked backward toward the bed, and when his thighs hit the mattress Rhett pushed him down. There was no humor in either man's face, only white hot burning desire.

Rhett started with the buttons of his own shirt, tossing it down and off unceremoniously. Link's belt was his next target, and whipped it off in record time before unbuttoning Link's jeans and sliding them down shaking legs, ripping them, along with his loosely tied sneakers away from his body.

Link's shirt was easier to get off, not having buttons, it was instead a classic graphic tee, and it was earlier pulled up and over and splattered on the tacky carpeted floor.

Link sat up then, on the edge of the bed, with Rhett between his knees staring down at him as if he might vanish if his gaze was cast elsewhere. Link leaned forward, but kept the eye contact to kiss at Rhett's belly. He started high but went low smoothly and quickly, before he was kissing at the waistline of Rhett's own dark washed denim.

Link always surprised Rhett with just how nimble his fingers could be when working at a zipper, and this wasn't an exception. But where Rhett had practically torn the jeans from Link's body like a hormona caveman, Link dragged them down slowly, pressing gentle kisses against each new expanse of skin that he freed. Once Rhett had stepped out of his own shoes and pants, the two were both left in only their boxers, and finally Link dragged himself back up to the head board.

Rhett climbed to him slowly, with a smirk that both chilled and set Link alight. Just as Link had done, Rhett kissed his way up Link's legs and belly before landing at his neck, jaw and finally his lips. The show he was putting on was anything but tame, and soon Link was wiggling beneath him with a need so great that he could focus on nothing else.

The only fabric left between them were their boxers. Link attempted to pull his off but his wrists were grabbed roughly and held in place by his sides. He looked up, slightly confused at Rhett's shaking head.

"No, I want to do it," Rhett rumbled. "I wanna see your face while I hold you in my hands. Look at me. Jus' keep lookin' at me."

Link gave a short nod and his hands were freed, but he kept them at his sides as he felt the sensation of his boxers being pulled off of his hips and down to his knees. He moaned in spite of himself as he stared up into the sea of green, his breath hitching as the long fingers moved up from his inner thighs and to his hard member.

Rhett was equally mesmerized as he watched. First observe Link slowly understand what he was doing, then the blue eyes grow hazy with lust and impatient at the long strokes.

"God, you're so beautiful," Rhett whispered. "You're so beautiful it hurts, baby."

The man underneath him was trembling as he began to move his hips into the warm palm. His jaw slack and almost at the point of drooling. Then right as another moan was escaping from his lips Rhett was kissing him again. This time with a delicious certainty from knowing what was happening next.

There was a distant click from somewhere off towards the front of the hotel room, but neither man cared to check what it was. Until they heard the gasp of someone whose eyes had just seen way too much.

Rhett was the first to pull from the kiss and turn to the right. The hotel door was opened just enough to see two people standing inside the doorway. One was a slender blonde wearing a flowing cream colored blouse and black pants that fit her curves so well. He knew this lady. The other slightly shorter woman he knew even better. She shared the same dark eyes of his second son. The brown hair was brushed into a delicate ponytail that made her look so much younger and prettier than he ever deserved.

"Jessie," he whispered.

Link twisted to look in the same direction at his own wife. Christy was just as startled, with her own gaze glancing left and right around them, desperately looking for cameras or a crew. Something -  _anything_ to make this be part of the show or some sort of trick of the light.

"What.." Jessie squeaked as she took a step backwards. "What the hell is this?"

Christy stayed still, with her stunned expression muddling into an almost painful understanding. 

"It's exactly what it looks like," she said as she stared at her husband. "Isn't it Link?"

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_  Link cracked, scrambling from beneath Rhett to cover his indecency. "Get the fuck off me, Rhett!"

In his confusion, Rhett didn't realize until in was too late that his body still shielded Link's and he was nearly just as naked at the other man.

"Jessie- listen, I..." she didn't interrupt him, even as he tripped over his words. He struggled to get his jeans up and over his thighs, cursing the fact that he preferred form fitting to nice and baggy.

Link was dressed from head to toe before Rhett could even see straight, his nervous energy allowing for him to fly around the room.

"Well, it looks like we've got a lot to talk about," Christy spat, and Link shrank down like a scolded puppy before nodding.

"If you just wanna sit, we'll explain everything," he whimpered. His pinkened eyes looked to Rhett for comfort, but Christy wasn't having any of that.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. We're not having this conversation with... with  _him_ here," she sneered toward Rhett, and his initial reaction was to bristle, but really, he couldn't blame her. He deserved that and so, so much more.

"We wanted to tell y'all together..." Link tried again, but she was already heading for the door.

"Link -" Rhett tried, and he stopped for just a moment.

"I... have to go, Rhett." The words weren't even said to him, but rather toward the door that he was chasing toward.

Once the two were gone Rhett turned his attention to his wife. She sat on the edge of the same bed that he was just about to make love to Link on, and the irony of it was almost too much. In another world it could have  _almost_ been funny, but the sorrow in her eyes resolved him to never smiling again.

"Jessie... god, I don't even know what to say..."

He sat down next to her and twisted his wedding ring around his finger. They had been in such a hurry that they hadn't even taken them off. Thoughts of he and Jessie's wedding danced across his vision, and those memories alone made his eyes start to burn. He saw her, so beautiful with her white dress and dark hair. He saw the flowers that she's so carefully picked. The food she'd ordered. He could hear the song that they'd danced to.

But then, there off in the corner he could see Link. A groomsman. Not even his fucking best man. He'd been too hurt to offer him the position, though back then he didn't understand why. He couldn't let Link stand beside him as he promised himself to another.

He and Jessie had watched their wedding video back only once together, and then Rhett had watched it once more to convert them to dvd. Link was the first to appear, his southern drawl not yet pulled from his voice, made all the more obvious from his clear nerves. "Rhett, now you're like me, man. You're married." Rhett thought it an odd thing for him to have said at the time, but now he knew better. It was relief to Link. A relief that now they had a reason to stay apart. No more pressure. It was then that Rhett realized that Link had loved him far longer than even he realized himself, and if it weren't for the sniffles coming from beside him, he would have relished the thought.

"How long?" Her stuttered and broken voice asked.

"A while." He didn't feel like telling her  _his whole life_  was the right answer.

"Do you love him?" She tore her eyes away from her fidgeting fingers, and looked at him with such a weak exterior that his voice cracked, too. He did that. He did that  _to_ her. And he would never forgive himself.

"Yes." 

May as well rip off the band-aid.

"More than me?"

"I love him differently than you. Not more..."

"I... I don't understand. I thought... I thought we were happy..." she broke down with her words, feeling like it was her fault. That she hasn't done what she could to keep Rhett from needing another, but she was wrong. It wasn't her fault. It was an unavoidable choice from the universe. A destiny that was bound to happen no matter what, if you'd have asked Rhett.

"Please, don't say that. I was... I was happy with you. I swear. You're... I love you, really I do. And I always will..."

" _But_..." she cut in, and let her face fall into her opened hands and cry harder.

"But I love him, too. And I loved him first."

Floors up from them Link was pressing his hand against the bathroom door of his own hotel room. The soft sobs of his wife on the other side and refusing to let him in. He didn't expect any different. Actually he was shocked that she didn't slap him across the face once they were alone in the room. Granted, Christy was never like that. One of the most gentle and understanding souls on the planet but still he would have completely embraced the sting to his cheek. To feel even an ounce of the pain that she was dealing with inside would have been at least a start.

"Please open the door," Link muttered. "Let me at least try to explain."

The doorknob turned and opened to reveal the broken heart of the only person he knew never deserved to be anything by happy. The mouth down turned and shaking and her arms wrapped around tightly to comfort herself from the emotional wounds.

"How are you going to explain this away?"

It ripped at his soul that even now with everything he had done to her that Christy was  _still_ willing to listen. Ever composed and diplomatic even in a crisis like this. Honestly, there was no way to explain  _anything_  to her. Link hadn't even taken a moment in his own decision to leave her as to  _how_ to have this conversation. It was just that he needed to have it when Rhett and he returned.

"I can't," he admitted. "I want to say that it just happened. That we didn't plan it but...that's not really the truth. I don't think I know really what the truth  _is_  anymore."

He watched his wife as she processed this new information. Her brow furrowed and her nails digging into the soft parts of her bare arms. He wanted to hold her. To try to comfort her but he couldn't. He was the only reason she was pulling at herself.

"Were you sleeping with him when I thought I was pregnant again?"

Link knew this question would come at some point, but he hoped that he would have had a little more time. The last straw would be this one and he tensed his muscles for the impact.

"Yes, I was."

Christy reacted before he had truly finished the confession. She hit him. It wasn't even that hard. Her balled up fist connected with his shoulder as she screamed out into the air with such a force that it took Link's breath away.

"Don't come back to the house," she sobbed and teeth bared like it was the only protection she could believe in now. "If you care about me at all... _ever_  loved me, you won't come back until I say to."

Link nodded, eyes glassy with tears and heart torn opened at the sight of the rock of his world shatter into a million pieces. Watched her retreat from the room and slam the door. Knowing that his life would never be the same regardless of what happened next.

It was decided, after a brief conversation that Jessie wasn't leaving with Christy. She still had too much to say and to save, and it would have taken a catastrophe to tear her away from Rhett's side.

She laid across the bed on her stomach, arms folded beneath her with her chin resting on top of them. Rhett sat on the rolling chair that accompanied a small writing desk in the corner, elbows on his knees and head hung low in defeat.

"We were just coming up to surprise you guys. We thought maybe you'd like a little company. I see now you all weren't feeling so lonesome after all," she'd told him, and knowing that she was thinking of him while he was thinking of Link killed him just a little more.

"I'm sorry," he told her genuinely for seemingly the thousandth time. There wasn't much else to say. He meant it every time it left his tongue.

"So what's the plan, Rhett? Are you coming home with me?" She asked it so sincerely, so hopefully. He didn't really know how to answer it. He hadn't the slightest clue. 

"You want me to?" Was all he came up with, but secretly he wished that she'd say no and make it so much easier on the lot of them.

"You live there. You're my husband. Of course I do."

"Jessie... I... you shouldn't want me to. You should tell me to go away and never speak to you again. You should hate me, really you should..."

"But all's I'm doing is sitting here and missing you instead. You haven't...  _we_ haven't... in so long. And I... well, I'm lonely and I don't want you to leave..." the tears started their slow descent down her reddened cheeks once again, and Rhett didn't want to ever see those tears again.

They were quiet for such a long time after that. The only noises were the shuffling of both of them trying to get comfortable in the new insight of their relationship. Rhett stole glances off towards Jessie as she laid on the bed. He knew her well enough that she was steadying herself towards a concept that she really didn't want to say out loud yet.

"We could always look at an arrangement," she said, still not able to look back up at him.

"What do you mean?"

Her small shoulders shrugged as she tried to make the suggestion sound more concrete.

"An opened marriage," she continued. "Still keep us as a family but..then you can..."

Rhett was floored by what was unfolding in front of him. His perfect wife was bending herself into something so forgiving it ached. Trying to find the most gentle way to figure out the fundamentals of something that they never even considered in almost two decades after their wedding.

"I'm not having an opened marriage," Rhett said in way too firm of a tone. "Not fair to you. You're not like that, Jessie. And even with what I did, I'm not like that either."

She took a deep but shaky breath and slowly sat upright, folding her legs beneath her and clapping her hands tightly in her lap. He could see from the dew falling from her lashes that she was exploring the comforter, avoiding looking at him as she prepared herself for what was next. He knew what she was going to ask, but he wasn't prepared with an answer.

"So you're going to have to choose then. Him... or me?" Her voice was so quiet, so meek. It was astounding that so much pain could meld itself into words and so much emotion could be conveyed through a tone. If Rhett knew anything about anything, he knew that she was desperately broken, and he only hoped that one day the pieces could be fitted back together.

"Jessie..." just as she was unwilling to look at him, he too avoided her direction.

"Rhett, please. Just say what you need to say. You're not making it easier on me by pretending that you need to think about it. Just tell me that it's him so that I can know... please, just tell me that it's him and let me let you go."

"It's... it's him." 


	40. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five chapters left, including this one. Thank you all so much for reading out first Rhink story. You all are wonderful! <3

Two weeks of being back in LA, and Rhett was exhausted in every sense of the word. His lonely hotel room was small and cushy, for the price anyway, but he didn't need much room, nor did he care for luxury. The only point of it was so that he had a neutral space to discuss his impending divorce with Jessie, a place where they could argue and hash it out say from the delicate ears of their boys.

He missed Link terribly, but he understood that he needed the same in terms of a neutral space. Things between them were strained, but only because of the actual distance between them. There were so many things that needed sorted out in their separate lives, that Rhett and Link didn't have much time for Rhett&Link.

Still though, the two deeply cherished their late night phone calls and scattered texts throughout the day. Their regularly scheduled hiatus between seasons was moved up, so the reprieve of seeing one another at work was taken away, too. Soon, they'd decided, they would take time from their busy schedules and reconnect. Soon, they would spend a night together and remember why they'd torn everything down to build anew. And when Link called to ask if, "Please, please tonight. I need to see you, baby," Rhett was quick to toss his paperwork and drive across town to him.

He didn't wait for the elevator to carry him up four flights. Instead, he took the stairs three at a time, cursing his aging back for the whining protest that it tossed his way. But it didn't matter. He could have shattered his stupid spine and still gone with just as much haste. His fist nearly pounded at the door, and as soon as it was opened, he was inside and Link was where he was meant to be; wrapped in loving and strong arms.

"God, I missed you," was the first thing he'd said to him in person, and when Link reminisced the same feeling, he finally felt at home again.

"Tell me everything. I want to know what's goin' on with you. Let me help," Rhett pleaded, and Link walked him to the edge of the bed and sat closely next to him.

"Where to even start? My wife hates me, but that's a given," he chuckled mirthlessly. "It's a slow process, obviously, but it's moving. I see your ring is gone, too," he nodded towards Rhett's naked finger, and without much thought that same hands intertwined with his own.

"I told you, that space is saved for you, as long as you still want it," he told him nervously.

Link smiled, but didn't answer for a moment. He tried but he couldn't find the proper way to explain how much he was looking forward to being connected again like marriage offered. The comfort of feeling like part of a team in every sense again, but this time with the person they always knew it should be in their hearts.

"Never wanted anything more in my life," Link replied, and Rhett smiled back at him, relieved.

The tenseness in the room seemed to lift at this exchange and both of them sat down at the foot of the bed. Rhett pushed a few stray hairs from Link's forehead as they looked at each other. Both wondering exactly how they had survived this long without going completely crazy. A whirlwind of strained conversations with their spouses and reaching out to lawyers. Then to finally sit down with their children, their staff and at some point -  _Jesus -_  their fans.

"Jessie has been beyond great in wanting to set things up for the kids." Rhett began as Link listened intently. "They already know that I'm not coming back to the house. Planning on having the actual talk with them once we both get the paperwork started."

"I talked to mine... at least a little. They don't... they don't hate me, but the look..." he choked back a sob, and allowed himself to be cradled in Rhett's lap. His back rubbed in the most comforting way, and the love that poured into him made him  _almost_ feel human again. And that was all that he could ask for, for now.

"You don't..." Rhett trailed off, making sure that his voice was as solid as it needed to be, "Link, you don't feel like you've made a mistake do you?"

Link pulled back from his embrace, needing to see Rhett and remind himself of all of the things that he gave up, but all that he was getting in return, too. He pressed his palm to Rhett's jaw, and Rhett leaned into the warmth, turning just a small bit to press a kiss against the rough skin there. 

"In some ways, yes. But not what you think.  _We_ ," he emphasized by pointing back and forth between them, "Are  _not_ a mistake. Not one bit. Maybe we could have gone about it in a better way, but no. We're not a mistake," he promised again, and the heat behind his eyelids became too much, allowing for a single tear to slide down his cheek. Rhett, being Rhett, was quick to wipe it away without a moment's pause, just as always knowing what Link needed.

"I love you," Rhett croaked, fighting against his own tear's confessions.

"And I love you. That's why we're here. Nothing should be more obvious to the two of us, huh?" He laughed, quietly, but still, he laughed. "I'd do it all again if I had to. I promise, I'm in. All the way."

Rhett nodded, allowing for a moment his lips to quirk up, and again he pressed a kiss to Link. This time to his cheek, and then his lips. He let it linger for a few moments before pulling away, not wanting to rush into anything, but needing to feel his warmth.

"So, beyond our immediate issues, what's this gonna look like for us in the next few months?" He wanted Link to take all of the time he needed, he could spare him all of the time in the world if he thought it would help, but he missed him more than words could ever say.

"Well, I suppose we should start lookin' for a place to live. Me'n you. A place big enough for the kids when they wanna come?" Link suggested and Rhett let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Even after all those years of livin' together, you'd be willin' to do that again?" Rhett teased him, and Link smiled back passively.

"Na, man. We won't be roommates this time. It'll be even better."

Link sighed as he felt himself being held so tight and slowly swayed until they were both lying on the bed together. Taking the time that they needed to know that they were okay for at least the next minute or two. To feel like the weight of the world wasn't going to crush them completely.

"Rhett?"

Link watched the gaze flicker up to meet his. The larger hands softly placed onto the side of his face and caressed.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need to tell our folks about us before it gets too much later. They should hear it from our own mouths and not any other way, don't ya think?"

There was just enough light still in the darkening sky to see Rhett's thinking in full color. The way his thoughts were floating around his head as he imagined what their parents would say. His father would be out of everyone the most disappointed. Not out of hatred of who his some really was but more from Rhett taking so long to figure shit out.

"Your mom is gonna love you and me no matter what at least," Rhett muttered. "Momma Sue is practically an angel."

"My dad will come around after a while, probably," Link mentioned. "It'll just take a while for him to get used to."

Rhett nodded, remembering how Charles always had that slow and steady way of learning more about how things really were. With a slow shake of the head he'd ask questions, but gradually accept when things changed.

"Why you always gotta be so level headed?" Rhett joked, his hands moving from Link's stubbled face to his salt and pepper hair.

"Someone's gotta do it, sure ain't gonna be you, Bo," Link teased back, knowing that of the two of them, Rhett was always the more methodical one. But he wouldn't steal Link's thunder, not now.

"You're right. We'll tell'em soon. Together. Like always."

"Always," Link echoed, and the word grew in its meaning. Always, always, always, the word sang in their minds, and if there was one word to sum each other up, that was it.

"And don't forget forever," Rhett whispered and leaned forward to kiss Link's forehead. "And ever," he kissed his nose. "And ever and ever and..." sloppy, wet kisses had Link giggling and fighting Rhett off, grumbling about him being slobbery, but it was only a half hearted push, and soon his entire face was covered in Love.

"You got me gigglin' like a school girl."

"I think it's cause you might have a  _little_ crush on me, Neal."

"Maybe. Just.. a little," Link held out his thumb and pointer finger,  _just so_ , and he giggled again. "I sure am happy that you're here," he followed up, and all of the humor left them, replaced in a heavy feeling of comfort.

"Me too. It's been too long. Promise me that after this, we won't ever spend a night away from each other. Not ever."

Link didn't answer verbally, instead he held out a pinky and Rhett wrapped his own around it as they shook.

"Glad that's settled then," Rhett nodded.

"You have anywhere to be tonight? Can you stay? I haven't been sleepin' well without ya," Link asked hopefully.

"You couldn't force me out if you wanted to, baby."

They didn't want to move out of the clothes they were already wearing. The long days and time apart made them feel like any more time not wrapped up in each other's arms were way too wasted. Instead they shimmied their bodies closer and found places for their gangly legs and arms to rest for the night. The need to be connected way more important than anything else.

Even after so much time away they still knew the best places to lay their heads. Link twisting just enough to create a spot against the crook of the slightly longer neck.

"Good night, Rhett," he mumbled and relished the way the taller man smelled and felt. The tender rubs that helped him fall asleep way before they were anything more than what they had become.

Night, bo," Rhett whispered back, already knowing that he didn't answer quick enough. Link was already opened mouthed and snoring. Part of Rhett envied that fact that Link could fall asleep so fast, but it was such a tiny portion of his heart. That rest of his heart belonged to the man pressed firmly next to him, and it would belong to him forever. 


	41. Stepping Out into the World Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always commenting! Let us know what you think!

Rhett carried another sizable box past Link, careful not to step in the way of his ever growing pacing ground. He sidestepped and swiveled his hips to avoid contact when he got too close and laughed at the glare thrown his way. Link, always one to get nervous when anything new was happening, was in an anxious mood. Rhett couldn't bring himself to resent it, though, because not only were they in it together, but Link was on the phone with his mother and if there was one thing that rhett  _didn't_ want, it was to get in trouble with his (possible?) future mother in law.

"Yeah, mama, Rhett's here too," he held the phone away and placed a hand over it, "She says hi." 

"Hi mama Sue!" Rhett tossed over his shoulder and settled the box against the wall.

"Well it's small. And it's over priced... yes, I know that. Well, we'll be safe here... It's kinda dirty, but I'll get it clea- yes, I'll make Rhett help, too."

Rhett laughed to himself at the one sided conversation that he was able to pick up on, remembering that Link had had a very similar conversation the first night at their college dorm, and come to think of it, he'd carried those boxes alone, too. Some things never change, and some things change for the better. He grabbed another from their moving truck and trudged back inside, taking it to the kitchen as the label had demanded in Link's scrawl.

"Yes, mom, he's bein' good to me," Link told his mother, but grinned at Rhett. He'd known his mother loved him, but not just quite how much until he'd filled her in on everything and she'd only wished the two of them the best.

"Only good to him cause I'm scared'a you!" Rhett yelled again, hoping she'd hear him through the line.

The small joke was exactly what Link needed and Rhett enjoyed the smile that flickered for just a moment before the same look of focused concentration was back with a vengeance as Link began to look for more spots to put wayward boxes. Once Link was finally able to convince his mom that she didn't need to fly to California to help them settle in, the rest of the morning was filled with getting furniture unpacked and rebuilt. It was decided that nothing but their clothing and essentials would be taken from their old homes. This was about keeping the familiar pieces of their children's houses in tact while making new memories of their own at their new place.

Link already was getting used to more than his shaving kit in the bathroom. The recollection of Rhett and him both liking showers at night and bowls of he same cereal in the morning. Back when they live together the first time these facts were slightly troublesome. Both of them racing to the bathroom and the kitchens at the same time. Now, with a relationship changed into something so much bigger than friendship made the entire appeal of sharing both showers and bowls of shredded wheat that much better.

Once the grumbling of Link's belly got to be too loud they stopped again for a late lunch of delivery pizza. The small dining room table to only thing that seemed put together enough for eating off of safely. Rhett had shooed Link away from any furniture building after the bookcase he had been working on for the last two hours resembled more of some abstract sculpture that an eccentric millionaire would happily buy.

"I swear I can't trust you with anything even resembling a tool, Neal," Rhett had teased.

"And I can't trust you to hop off'a my back for a god damned minute," Link flustered, but when Rhett raised a brow at him, he conceded and threw his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That was mean and I'm sorry," he backtracked, his shame only quelled when a kiss was pressed to his brow line and he was coaxed into sitting down and relaxing.

The house was coming together nicely, and Link dreaded the next move that they'd make, though he knew that the next would be the last. And that, at least, made him a bit more anxious in a good way.

A cold beer was pushed into his hand before long, and Rhett sat down next to him with his own brew. He held his bottle out and Link started to raise his own before holding up a finger.

"What're we toastin' to, brother?" He asked and laughed when Rhett rolled his eyes.

"You you  _never_ callin' me brother again."

"I'll drink to that,  _baby_ ," he amended and held up the dark brown glass. "Clink it and drink it," he laughed heartily and swallowed a gulp.

"We should start sayin' clink it and drink it. Totally throw everyone off.  _Will it beer?_ will definitely get heads rolling," Rhett smiled.

"We should probably talk about work, don'tcha think? This break has lasted a good long while, and we need to tell the crew and get back at it."

"You're not wrong," Rhett agreed and took another drink.

"I never am, babe. You'll catch on someday," he ribbed, and quickly added, "hopefully someday soon."

Rhett didn't respond with anything but another swig of his beer to his lips the slightest hum as the taste settled into his belly. The warmth of it nothing compared to the hand resting on top of his now as they relaxed for a little longer. The crew was something that they had no idea how to predict. Sure, the hope was that they all would be okay with the news. Some would be more accepting than others, but overall that their relationship wouldn't change the overall tone of the show. Hell, in many ways Rhett and Link already acted more like an old married couple than even they truly realized before. Now, it just would continue when the camera weren't rolling too. 

Unpacking wasn't nearly anywhere done by the time they called it a night, but at least there was a good amount of walking space now in the bigger rooms. The bookcase was given up as being salvaged and placed in the living room as a conversation piece, much to Link's annoyance. As far as the children's rooms, they were the only ones who actually resembled truly cozy places to sleep. The three rooms tiny but fully furnished, with each set of boys getting rooms next to each other and Lily, the only girl, having a room all her own just like their other home. Neither of the men were expecting them to visit for a while, but when they were ready so would their bedrooms.

The master bedroom wasn't much larger. It was more for the shared bathroom and sunny view from the window that it was picked as their own. Rhett made a point of being the one who put the bedframe and headboard together, so at least it stayed in one piece. After a shared shower done more out of efficiency than romance they slid into pajamas bottoms and then into each other arms. Link sighed as he pressed the side of his face into Rhett's bare chest, and enjoyed the steady way that he breathed. The longer legs the best fencing for knees and feet.

"How's it feel bein' in our own place?" Rhett asked quietly.

"Like we should have done it sooner."

"Don't worry over lost time, Link. It took us a while, but we've always been thick headed. We got it right eventually, and that's all that matters," Rhett soothed, and Link snuggled in a little closer. 

"Thick headed, huh?" Link chuckled and pressed a sleepy kiss to the slowly rising and falling chest just under his cheek. Rhett laughed at that too, and his arm went tighter around Link's back and pressed a kiss of his own into Link's still damp hair.

"Get some sleep, man. We've gotta get some things under control tomorrow." True to Link fashion, he was out in no time, and for the first time in a long time, So was Rhett.

The crew were all available later that week, and the two were struck with how nervous coming out to the people that they worked so closely with made them. It had to be done, though, an inevitability, Link said. With a pile of donuts as sort of a peace offering, they gathered around the conference table and each took a deep breath.

"Guys, we really appreciate y'all comin' in. We wanna apologize for the hiatus and for not tellin' y'all before it happened. There's... our personal lives have taken a bit of a turn, and we needed some time to sort things out..." Link started, and then stopped. At a loss for words, too nervous to make his mouth move. But where Link couldn't, Rhett could (and vice versa).

"Link and I are each gettin' a divorce," he started. And when Link's eyes fell sadly to the table in front of him, Rhett took his hand without a second thought and squeezed. "And we're together."

He waited a moment and watched the faces around the room, taking note to see if anyone was going to start a tirade. But no one looked angry. Some didn't even look surprised.

"I know this might make some of you uncomfortable, and we just want you to know that if it does, no hard feelings. We'll let you outta your contracts with no legal ramifications. But we... well, we hope to get back to work and have all y'all by our side still. We love you guys," his words caught in his throat at the end, but Link squeezed his hand back just as hard as he'd squeezed his earlier, and just like that, he was okay. "Take the weekend to decide. Those of you that still want in, we're starting back up on Monday."

A few of the people around them nodded, with Stevie looking like she was wanted a word alone when they had it. Link gave her a reassuring smile that the three of them could talk in private as soon as everyone else was on their way. The conference room cleared out in record time with just a light amount of chatting here and there. Rhett was standing as Link sat in the same chair as before and waited for Stevie to head back inside to talk. Part of the wonderful part of knowing each other as long as Rhett and Link did was that they knew what the other one was thinking and feeling worth almost pinpoint accuracy. The way Link's bottom lip was being chewed had Rhett bending over to squat next to him and look up into the worried face.

"It's gonna be all right," Rhett whispered, and Link was so happy that he said it. "We'll get through this. Is versus the world, bo."

Link smiled, and then Stevie walked back into the room.

Her face was kind and full of a genuine understanding that could move mountains.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked. "That was a big deal what you did. Coming out is never easy. Believe me, I know."

Rhett chuckled as he stood back up, and before Link had a chance to as well they were both being hugged by one of the best executive producers and friend on the planet.

"Take all the time you need of you need more than Monday," Stevie assured them. "I know this crew, and we all love you two to death. None of us are going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay," both Rhett and Link said together.

"So..." she chuckled nervously, "Welcome to the team I suppose." That was that, and they both felt better for it. 


	42. Slowly Becoming More

It was Rhett's day with his boys, and for that, Link was incredibly grateful. Though he missed him anytime that he was away, he knew that anytime spent with any of their children was precious and vital to their well being, and he couldn't help but feel happy for his partner.

He also felt a little nervous, because it was six months to the day that Rhett had first kissed him. Six months ago this entire crazy, wonderful, perfect catastrophe started, and Link wanted to mark the occasion with something special.

He knew that Rhett had mentioned paddle boarding, and anytime he got in the ocean, he came back ravenous. And that left Link alone in the kitchen, with grand plans to cook a full meal for when he came back. The problem was, cereal wasn't considered a full meal, and he could do little else.

Their kitchen was small but still intimidating. The cabinets and freezer were full of ready made meals for the microwave. Rhett had been prepared to live with stove topped dinners being something long lost to the love of Link's lips against his. Besides if Rhett really got craving for food not out of a box they could eat at a nice restaurant.

Tonight was going to be different though. Link already had a plan in place and a incredibly simple recipe for spaghetti and and meatballs opened up on a cooking app on his phone. Checking the temperature a few times to make sure that he got it right a top priority, and soon there were actually delicious smells coming from saucepans and a rolling pot of boiling water. A quick text was next to make sure that Rhett wouldn't bring anything back on his way home.

L: (3:20pm) Let me know when you're on the way back. Don't buy any food for us.

R: (3:23pm) No food? Man, these kids tired me out something fierce! You trying to starve me?

Link rolled his eyes as he continued to explain.

L: (3:24pm) Not trying to starve you. I'm making us dinner from scratch.

R: (3:25pm) That talk we had about you not getting near fire sources. You do remember that talk right?

L: (3:26pm) Eat it or don't.

L: (3:26pm) Jackass.

R: (3:28pm) Love you too baby ;)

Link huffed out a laugh and tossed his phone on the counter, lost in his thoughts, reflecting over the past few months. It seemed an impossibility that things had fallen so gracefully into place for the two of them. Truly, he didn't feel that he deserved everything he had; a decently amicable divorce in the works, kids that stuck by him, and his best friend whom he loved more than life itself. He was lucky, almost  _too_ lucky.

He sat down on the couch, intent on occupying his time with some nonsensical show until I was time to pull dinner from the stove and plate it up for Rhett. He couldn't wait to serve him a hot plate and a smug smile. The jerk. Link didn't need constant supervision, really he didn't.

He woke up to the harsh pierce of a smoke detector, jumping from his place amongst the cushions in favor of rushing toward the screaming pans still on the stove.

" _Shit!_ " He was just able to screech and toss the offending metal into the sink with a splash of cold water, when the front door opened and rapid and heavy footsteps found their way into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Link laughed, and stretched out into his best pose, but the smile faded and tears took over. "I ruined it, just like everything I touch."

Rhett sighed as he dropped his bag to the floor and headed over to hug Link as tight as he could. The smoke wasn't too bad if you considered that at least the house wasn't  _technically_ on fire.

"Hey baby, it's okay," Rhett cooed. The lightest sniffle met his ears he held the smaller man. "Eatin' is overrated anyway."

Link chuckled, and swallowed hard. Rhett always could make things better no matter what. There was always a warmth behind the exasperated sounds that escaped from Rhett's lips because of his legendary clumsiness. Rhett was a true blue veteran of surviving a friendship and now a relationship with Charles Lincoln Neal III.

"I think I actually found a way to burn water," Link muttered, actually shaking his head at himself. "Is that even scientifically possible to do?"

"For you? Yes. Absolutely."

Rhett dried at Link's eyes with that pads of his thumbs, thinking that the salty tears had only enhanced the blue behind them. Link was gorgeous, in every conceivable way, and Rhett couldn't believe it took him so long to figure that out. He kissed each fluttering eye, and Link grinned up at him, seemingly forgetting about his kitchen debacle.

"Whatta ya say we get some windows open and order some pasta instead. Now I've gotta cravin' for it somethin' fierce."

They sat outside even though the smoke had cleared and left behind clean air. The city had just begun to sparkle in the dwindling sunlight, and though it wasn't stars, it was pretty enough. The night was refreshingly cool, and with bellies full of spaghetti, it left them both feeling comfortable and relaxed.

"You know why I tried cookin' for you today?" Link asked once their conversation about work had come to a lull, and Rhett looked over pensively.

"Cause you love me?"

"No. Well, yes, but no. It's... well, goodness, this is silly now that I'm about to say it out loud but... six months... six months since uh, since we kissed," he shrugged, and all at once Rhett felt as if guilt might actually manifest itself in the form of a black hole that was sure to swallow him up.

"Aw, dang, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget. C'mere." He held his arms open and Link was quick to settle in his special place; the place that he felt at hole no matter where in the world he was. "Thank you for cookin', Link. That was awful sweet of ya."

They stated outside for a while until they both were underneath a sea of twinkling stars and swirling darkness. Occasionally one of them would pucker up for a kiss or nuzzle in deeper into the folds of the other one's arms. Link rubbed his forehead against the soft beard just like it was the first time. It was remarkable that he had ever been able to go so long without understanding how much he loved Rhett's facial hair.

"Rhett?"

"What's shakin', bacon?"

Link grinned at the corniness, but powered along.

"You think we should tell the fans soon? Rumors been spread about us getting divorced. Might as well tell our side of it sooner than later."

Rhett muttered in agreement, and the hold around the more slender shoulders tightened. It's not like they hadn't had this conversation before. Lots of times as a matter of fact. Each time they were able to climb another milestone they wanted to celebrate. Their first shower together in the new place. The first time they made love in their new bed, and now the first time Link almost burned their home to the ground. Everything seemed poignant and hopeful. What were they still waiting on?

"Next week," Rhett said firmly, and Link shuffled in his arms to make sure that he heard him clearly. "Think we should make a little announcement about it. I'm never keeping you hidden away ever again."

Link gave a hum of satisfaction and approval, and settled his full weight against Rhett, allowing for a short period of time for him to completely hold him up. It was a big step for Link, in a metaphorical sense, but he was glad to have Rhett there all the more knowing that he could always depend on him.

"Can I tell you somethin'? Without you thinkin' I'm bein' too sentimental?" Rhett whispered against Link's temple, and he nodded slowly in response. "I'm proud of you. So damn proud. You went through so much this year and look how you've come out on the other side. I'm sorry that I was a part of the problem for a while, but I'm so happy that we're here now. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be, baby."

They were so far away from this six months ago. Too embarrassed to even look at each other in the face for a second too long. Whether out of fear of what others would think or their own bubbling attraction, they never were able to be themselves. But truly themselves at least.

"What's the biggest mistake ya made since our first kiss, and the biggest accomplishment?"

Link had seemed to pull the question out of the sky and read it out loud, but Rhett didn't mind the lovely randomness of it all.

"That's an easy one," Rhett mused, his gaze turning to see how the Link's black hair speckled in silver matched the night skyline wat too well. "Mistake was not telling you I loved you sooner than I did. Wanted to tell you that first night when we were just like this. Under the stars together."

Another kiss to the rosy cheek. Rhett could never get enough of kissing Link.

"Accomplishment? Gosh...guess that would have to be learning how to not doubt my feelings? Maybe my mistake and accomplishment are one in the same, hm?"

"It just proves that when you think you're failin', you're still winnin'. Don't forget that. I'll always be rootin' for ya, Rhett."

If Rhett had felt anymore adoration for the man in his arms, surely he would have become nothing but a beating heart in a puddle of his own body. The sweetness in which Link looked up at him, though sideways as it were, wouldn't have allowed for Rhett to doubt for a moment how much he was loved. It was literally etched on to Link's face.

"Now you tell me yours," Rhett coaxed around a raw throat.

"That's easy. On both accounts. Biggest regret was... well, in the last six months I don't have many. But it would be callin' you to tell you that we were done. That was stupid and hurtful of me and I'm sorry I did that, Rhett. It won't ever happen again. I... I promise."

"Hush, now," Rhett commanded, willing to try anything and everything to sweep the sorrow from Link's deepened voice. "Now tell me your accomplishment."

Link hummed, such a happy little sound in comparison to the grief he felt just a moment ago. He swiveled in Rhett's lap, again adjusting himself so that they were eye to eye, and with an ear splitting grin told him, "Gettin' you to tell me you love me."

Rhett sighed with such a wave of exasperation that Link couldn't help but puff his chest out with pride. The toothy grin so wide that the taller man placed another couple of new  _big mouth_ jokes in the back of his mind.

"Only you would turn something like my declaration of loving the heck out of into a bragging contest," Rhett teased, then laughing when Link looked even more proud.

"Always gonna one up ya when I get the chance. After all these years I'm still miles behind."

The laughed again, their foreheads touching as they say there with long arms and legs tangled in such a beautiful mess. Rhett blinked. He needed to check once more to see the blue eyes shine like stardust. Link placed his index finger and softly dragged across the most amazing beard in the galaxy.

They stared. They breathed. They imagined more. Rhett hoped to hear the familiar line, and Link didn't disappoint him.

"Take a picture," Link said. "It'll last longer."

"Nah, bo. Don't need any photo. My memory of you will survive forever."


	43. Relaxation for Two

"Link." Somewhere, off in the distance, Link vaguely recognized his name, but he couldn't bring himself to pay it any mind. His arms moved faster, scrubbing at the countertop just below his knuckles, that same black spec staring back at him. Mocking him. Making his blood boil. He would defeat it.

"Baby." Deep down, Link wanted to answer the call. It would have been so easy to turn and smile, but that, that damn little... he couldn't stop, not when he was so close to getting rid of it once and for all. If he could just... go... a little... harder...

"...LINCOLN NEAL!" The voice was incessant now, screaming at him, but that only drove him further into his frenzy. He worked furiously, tongue out between two pink lips, sweat glistening on his brow.

"Stop, baby, stop!" He was rugged back with a yelp, and suddenly his arms couldn't move anymore. His back was warm, and it registered at once that he was being held. And tightly. "Just calm down, honey, it's okay. Shh, shh. I'm right here, it's okay."

"Please let me go, Rhett. I'm fine." He tried to sound stronger than he gave himself credit for, but the quiver in his raspy voice said otherwise.

"Listen to me. You're panicking and I need you to stop. It's okay. We don't even have to look at the replies. We can delete the app and never look again if it'll make you feel better. But I know it's not gonna be half as bad and you're making it seem right now."

They'd chosen, after much deliberation, to out themselves via their socials, rather than make a video about it. It made more sense, from a practicality standpoint. They weren't vloggers , so that style would have come off as insincere. They couldn't really incorporate it into a full GMM episode without it seeming what Link called, "tacky," and with as long as each episode of Ear Biscuits was, it invited too much room for over sharing and they didn't want to put their families through it.

Rhett should have realized how comments could be on something like Twitter and alike. There had been plenty of support and reasonable concerns, but there also a lot of anger and narrow minded hate at what they had done. Called everything from cheaters to faggots and so much in between. No one was spared but throwing their children's names in the venom was what got Link scrubbing the house clean of anything that wasn't perfect.

"Leave me alone," Link croaked. He was twisting and turning as much as he could to get away. His mind a fog of so much ugliness. He needed Rhett to let him do this. Let his hands move until he was falling down exhausted.

Rhett's shook his head and held Link even tighter in his arms. Was just able to keep Link anchored enough to not move more than a couple of steps in any direction.

"Baby," Rhett whispered in Link's ear again. "Please just breathe. You're gonna end up passing out the way your pulse is racing. Let me help you. Inhale for me."

Link did as he was told more out of not knowing what else to do. Maybe if he humored Rhett he would leave him alone. He inhaled, and felt his lungs inflate with cool crisp air and held it.

"Good, good. Now exhale. As much as you can."

Link breathed out slowly and could feel his head clearing up from the sensation. Maybe he had been getting too excited after all.

"Good, you're doing so good. I'm so proud of you. Again," Rhett purred, the deep baritone of his voice rumbling in Link's ear and straight to his fried nerves. "That's it. You're okay. We're okay. I've got you. I promise I've got you."

He repositioned them so that his arms were tight around link's back and his chin was on his shoulder. His heart pressed to Link's encouraging it to match it's pace. The pressure on his muscles coaxed them into submission, and before long he was relaxing into the touch.

"There you go. There you go," Rhett chanted, almost prayed as Link came down from his spastic mind set. Link's arms, for their part, slowly snaked around Rhett's waist and exerted just as much force. The euphoria of just enough oxygen made Link's limbs tingle, and in an effort to bring the blood flow back he shimmied himself against Rhett.

"Hmph, you feelin' a little frisky?" Rhett laughed, and as Link took in his words, he realized that he absolutely was.

"Want you," he murmured and craned his neck to kiss at Rhett's jugular.

"Wait, you serious? You should try to stay calm, baby..."

"Rhett," Link cut in a little more forcefully. "I need you. Please."

Link furrowed his brow, eyes soft and slightly misty. Rhett could feel his heart twist in his chest as he saw the love of his life reaching out for him. Truly needing his help. Rhett gave a small nod and took a hold of the smaller hands in his. Placed his forehead against Link's and talked to him as calmly as he could. In all honesty he only had a general idea of what he was doing. It was more by instinct as to what would assist Link the most.

"Now take another deep breath and let it out," Rhett instructed. "Try to relax your shoulders and neck first."

Immediately the smaller shoulders slackened a bit, and Link looked into the green eyes for the next thing to do.

"Close your eyes," Rhett muttered.

Link's eyelids fluttered shut as he continued the deep breathing. The pulse already slowing down enough for Rhett to take notice. He was reminded of how Link was able to calm down when in that snake tank during Good Mythical Morning. Rhett knew that Link could calm down if he just gave himself a chance.

"I'm going to kiss you," Rhett continued. "Just stay as calm as you can. Just allow me to love you, okay?"

"All right."

Link pursed his lips for the moment and Rhett was there to place his mouth onto the other. The soft features of Link slackened enough to let Rhett know that Link has been right. He had needed his touch.

"Rhett..."

Link had almost moaned Rhett's name and Jesus, did it do things to him. Again another kiss met the plump lips, and Rhett moved gently around the jawline. The long fingers tightened and Link moaned again.

"Just relax," he whispered again, and though Link wasn't especially a fan of ASMR, he couldn't deny the way Rhett's low whisper wove its way into his nervous system.

Rhett's fingers traced the length of Link's arms, walking their way up and down the flushed skin beneath them, and if Link didn't know any better, he'd swear a licensed masseuse were doing this to him. He barely even noticed that the two were walking, well, Link was being guided backward, toward the bedroom, but soon he found himself flat on his back with Rhett towering over him.

Rhett, for his part, lowered himself as delicately as he could on top of Link, using his weight as a pressure point, not unlike a thunder blanket. His arms wrapped again beneath Link, leveraging him closer so that he could apply more weight. He kissed at link's throat in tandem, using multiple points of contact to overwhelm the frazzled man below him.

Link whimpered and writhed beneath him, desperate for more, more, more contact, please. Rhett kissed each part of exposed skin that he could reach without shifting his weight off of him. His neck, bits of shoulders, jaw, temple, lips. It was all territory that he was eager to claim. And Link was eager, maybe even too much so, to let him.

"Rhett," his whined, his accent so thick that it gave the word multiple syllables, and Rhett licked his lips in return.

"Link," he emphasized just as heartily, drawing another whimper from his companion.

There was a shudder at the sound of Link's name, and Rhett began to rub deep circle motions into the tanned skin starting at the palm of the hands. Then slowly moved up to the forearms, then biceps. The shoulder and collarbone. Then glided down to pull at the thin material of the black shirt that Link was wearing. In a matter of seconds Link compiled and Rhett marveled at the dark hair on the chest of the man groaning underneath him. The graphic tee riding up above his darken nipples, and breathing still steady.

"You're doin' great," Rhett cooed. "Just look at how beautiful you are. The most gorgeous lips..."

Rhett bent down and kissed the trembling mouth.

"Stunning legs and arms...."

Link sighed as he felt each of his limbs caressed with such firm fingertips.

"And damn, that ass is so nice and tight."

Link slurred as Rhett squeezed his rounded bottom. The blue eyes rolled back at the sensation of being touched like a treasure. Basking in all of the wonderful things that Rhett was saying about him.

"Make me feel good," Link whined, his side of his head turned toward the mattress. "Bo..."

"I can do that for you. Make you feel just like you do the same for me," he marveled over Link, over every inch of him. "You even know how much I love you? How much I want you all of the damn time?"

"Show me."

Rhett's name became a plea, and with each repetition Link's fingernails dragged at the fabric protecting his back, desperately clawing for skin to skin. Without a word, Rhett had his shirt off and tossed to the ground haphazardly. He worked at Link's next (after assuring that his glasses were placed neatly on an end table), lifting him up despite Link's jelly-like strength. Rhett already had him just how he wanted him, and he hadn't even really started yet.

"Look at you. Can't even hold yourself up," he chuckled and worked at the zipper on Link's Jeans.

"Y'make me weak," Link slurred back, gaining enough leverage to pull his hips from the mattress.

Rhett leaned back with the denim as it slid down Link's lengthy legs and tossed them with the growing pile of laundry. His hands were back on Link's skin in a flash, starting at the ankle and slowly going up his calves and to his thighs. No protest was heard as he neared the apex of his limbs.

Small mutters were leaving Link's lips now as Rhett continued his journey. Moving the large hands towards the narrow pelvis to rest against his hardened length. Rhett lightly grazed the sensitive skin and savored the broken moan that sent his own flesh on fire. Link was already shaking like he was close.

"Link, do you like how this feels?"

"Yeah...I...ohhh..."

Rhett had never seen Link so fluid in his thrusting before. The movements of his hips had a lazily graceful quality to them that Rhett could admire for centuries. He continued to stroke Link up and down with his right hand, all while the left hand was reaching for a small bottle of lube on the nightstand. A small amount was all that was needed to press the first finger into the tight core, and Rhett licked his lips as Link arched his back to the sky.

"Rhett...holy shit..." Link groaned low and heated. "I'm...oh fuck..."

The cursing was getting Rhett painfully hard, but this wasn't about him tonight. It was all for Link. He had never seen Link so relaxed and so turned on at the same time. He was fucking Rhett's palm like it was their last night on Earth.

He splayed his legs so that he could press his shins against Link's, keeping him pressed down even as he wiggled against him. A second finger was added with a groan, and soon another, and Link was ready. He panted with each twitch of Rhett's fingers, and cursed again when they were completely taken away.

"Gimme," Link cried out, and Rhett almost giggled at his neediness, but he too had needs. Soon they were being fulfilled when he sank himself slowly into the other man as he bent Link's legs at the knee to press them to his chest.

"Ah, god, please..."

Rhett rolled his hips rhythmically, almost fluid like. He didn't stutter, didn't falter, just kept a slow and steady circular pattern that had Link gripping at the sheets and tending his eyes shut. Rhett pressed Link's wrists above his head, and used his new vantage point to kiss Link deeply and just as slowly as he moved.

"You don't know what you do to me, Link," he growled, and the feral quality that his voice took on sent Link's hair to stand on edge. "You make me fuckin' wild."

"I...I do?"

The question fluttered so innocently through the heated air. Rhett shook his head in wonder how Link was both so in tune with how sexy his was but still be so wholesomely shy.

The rest of the smaller man's mind was being scattered among the tracing lines of the longer torso finding the bundles of nerves to set on fire. The dark blonde hair creating patterns across his stomach and inner thighs.

"Rhett..."

This time it was the end of Rhett's name that got his attention. The two t's becoming another song that the taller man was desperate to hear. Rhett could never get used to his name being meant for so many things by the same delicate mouth.

His name transformed each and every day by the man who was gasping around him. How airy and lighthearted it would be called out when Link remembered a childhood memory they shared. With a slight edge in the middle when he knew that Link would need to hold on to him tightly. And now, a mantra that was echoing over and over that only Rhett could do this. Make Link turn inside out and devour the moment.

The snaps of Rhett's hips were getting more direct now. Link was almost folded in half as he groaned. His scalding heat was growing and Rhett was already losing his footing with how fantastic Link felt, but Rhett needed more. He gently grabbed a hold of Link's ankles and placed them in his shoulders and swiveled his hips and Rhett heard it. A brand new cry from the parted lips that became a hurricane of a scream.

Link was gone. Disappeared from anything resembling the mattress beneath his spine. Rhett watched in awe as Link's body fought against its own senses. Quaked and tensed while an ungodly and dazzling noise of whimpered joy found a way past the jaw and teeth and shatter what up until that second had been the ceiling of their shared ecstasy.

"Oh, my goodness..."

It was Link that had muttered the familiar phrase but he hasn't felt his lips move at all. His toes were still curled as he opened his eyes to see Rhett above him, with a slightly stunned expression.

"Holy Christ," Rhett gasped. "Could you actually get any hotter right now?"

Link rubbed his face more to make sure that he was still earthbound before realizing that they both were still incredibly hard.

Rhett pulled out and Link whined again, pawing at Rhett's chest, trying desperately to gain traction so that he could pull him back down to and into him. He whimpered at Rhett's smirk, stuttering out more "please'" than he had in a long, long time.

"Roll over," Rhett grunted, and smacked at Link's thigh to help him along.

Link did so quickly, ready to do whatever was asked of him as long as Rhett wouldn't stop. He pushed up on all fours, but a flat hand pressed down on his spine hard enough to make his hold go out, and he dropped onto his belly, with his legs splayed open. Rhett settled up behind him, his own long legs on the outside of Link's. Both of his palms landed at the base of Link's spine as he slid back in and worked his hips to get the warmth back.

Link's mouth fell open, for the umpteenth time, and just as he started moving his body back to meet Rhett's, he was pressed down again, with Rhett's chest lines against his back.

"You stay down. Hear me?"

Link nodded, unable to form words, and Rhett hummed back in satisfaction. From his vantage point, he could only see the right side of Link's face, but even that small window was enough to see the pure bliss written across it. It was enough to lose himself, lose his hold on reality, and without even his own knowledge his hips snapped forward harder and faster. He forced Link into the mattress, but he wasn't complaining.

The bed swayed as they rocked back and forth with the grunts of both men piercing the air. Rhett's hands were everywhere he could touch the tanned skin underneath him. The blazing fire in his belly barely keeping him from falling away from his senses. Link was groaning in so much it was making Rhett hazy. He was grinding harder and harder but Link was pressing in even deeper. Begging for more. For Rhett to give him all of himself.

"Don't stop," Link croaked. "Need it. Need you."

"Not stopping for nothin', baby."

The large hands were still rubbing Link's muscles as they both got closer. Vaguely Rhett wondered how he ever loved anyone before Link. He thought that he had. He felt the feelings very similar to the ones coursing through his veins, but they were so subtle compared to this.

"I love you," Link croaked out, his fingers clawing at the thick bedspread underneath them. The bouncing of their bodies causing the faintest rumble in his voice. The familiar knot twisted in his stomach as Rhett pushed him even closer to the edge.

"Shit," Rhett breathed, "I love you, too. So happy you're mine." His hips picked up and slowed down, all semblance of methodical movement gone, replaced instead with with simultaneously trying to stave off release on behalf of finishing second and chasing that high that was so, so tauntingly near.

"Rhett," those same two syllables cried out, "I'm gonna..."

The spasms around Rhett were all of the encouragement he needed to chase his own picture perfect ending. Their bodies moved together a few more times, and then Rhett was collapsed on top of Link, nearly worried that he'd hurt him, but this wasn't the first time they'd been in this position, and Link far from hated it.

"You okay, baby?" Rhett asked him, gently carding his fingers through dampened hair.

"Hmm'ok..." Link managed, and Rhett chuckled before pressing a hot kiss to his exposed neck and rolling off to the side.

"Don'...don'you go no where..." Link demanded, or rather, slurred, but Rhett obeyed nonetheless, and dragged Link's limp body to lay across his own.

"M'not goin' anywhere, babe. Not ever."

The blue eyes looked over into the bearded face, way too clouded and far away to be able to connect the finality of what Rhett said. All that Link could do now was press even further into the strong arms of the person who always made him feel safe and cared about.

"Yer beard is sooooo soft," Link cooed, accent dripping with the honey thickness of sweet Carolina. Then Rhett felt the fingers settling into the thick hair on his face. It tickled like hell, but Rhett wouldn't ever pull away from him. Never again for as long as he lived.

Then came the vibrations of Link humming a song against his chest, and smoothly wrapping his arms and legs around. Rhett knew that Link would fall asleep before him, even without the fantastic exercise beforehand.

"How you feeling," Rhett whispered.

Link sighed, and wiggled his hips to get more comfortable.

"Like m'body been keepin' secrets 'bout what it's always liked," he mumbled back. "Thank you for what ya did, bo."

Rhett smiled as he pulled Link's chest a little more so that their lips could meet. Granted most of the work of their kisses were done by the taller man. Link was barely hanging on to consciousness, and a minute into their makeout session Rhett could hear the soft snores already. Thankfully he didn't take it too personal, and with a small twist to the right side Link was sleeping on the bed next to him once more, and soon Rhett closed his eyes as well to join him. 


	44. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading our story!

"My boys!" Sue gasped, hand clutched desperately at her heart. There were tears in her eyes already, though she stood rooted firmly in place as if she were to move, they'd disappear before her eyes.

"Surprise, mom! You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come hug me?" Link laughed, but stepped up to close the gap between them before she can even think of expending her own energy.

"I'm so happy to see y'all," she murmured as she pulled away from him, quick to dab at her eyes before she turned to give Rhett an equally tight hug. "Come on in, come in." She held the door open and swatted at them to go faster, put their long legs to use.

"We're happy to see you, too, mama," Link told her sincerely and couldn't stop himself from giving her another back breaking embrace.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, boys?" She motioned toward the couch for them to sit down, squeezing in right next to them as they went.

"I was feelin' a little homesick and drug Rhett out here. Not that he put up much of a fight, or anything, but still. Sometimes ya just gotta go home, ya know?" His lopsided grin. Could always melt his mom's heart, and seeing it now, even though he was nearing fifty did nothing to lessen its effects on her.

"Well, I sure am glad to hear that you still think of this as home, baby." And it was true, he did. Though he'd built a life with Rhett on the other coast, his heart still bled for fresh country flowers and dirt roads. And he was thankful that Rhett's did, too.

The two previous years hadn't flown by, but the pace had moved fast enough to not keep either man from dwelling too long. They had their fair share of stressful times with getting the divorces settled and their new lives melded into, but with time and love overall they were doing fine. The most important thing were their children, and even last week progress had been made. Link just wished he hadn't been cutting some fresh fruit with a knife when Rhett had told him that he had gotten a letter from Lily and the boys. Link was still sporting a bandaid from the surprise of it. Luckily the cut wasn't very deep, and the long letter, written by his daughter and signed by all three, had been full of words about how much they all loved the  _both_ of them so very much. If that wasn't a great day, Link didn't know what was.

Even Rhett's father had given them a gift of a bottle of wine when they had moved into their new house this time around. The rooms much bigger, and in a more convenient location for the kids to be picked up and dropped off. As far as the fans, the majority of them took the change from friends to lovers fairly smoothly, with other than the occasional hand holding there was no real additional shift in the show.

Sue didn't let either one of them escape her house without at least second and third helpings of food. Her meals were always delicious, and Rhett wondered if there were some of her cooking skills that may have been somehow passed off to her son. Perhaps he would just need to find a way to awaken them with a code word like Link was some sort of culinary sleeper agent.

"I've told you tons of times that Lily got all of the baking talent," Link said, shaking his head and chuckling at this new theory. "Skipped a generation."

After the meal and with promises that they wouldn't leave until they at least tried Mama Sue's banana pudding, both Rhett and Link headed out towards a few of their favorite places they went to when they were so much younger and still not realizing that they were bound to be something more.

Link mentally yelled at himself for again not planning ahead for a hike. His skinny jeans weren't made for braving the thick trees and giant bugs of the woods of their childhood. Rhett faired better do to his much more relaxed fitted khakis and of course his much longer legs.

"Slow down, man," Link wheezed. "Ya dang giraffe."

Rhett giggled at the name, and dropped his pace as they were reaching the last hill before getting to one of their favorite spots. The river that they spent countless hours fishing and swimming during those sweltering summer days.

"Y'smell that, Link?" Rhett asked him, a grin so wide it almost looked painful. "River. One of my favorites."

"Aw, and here I thought my mornin' breath was your favorite smell," Link teased.

"Psh, you wish. Dirty thing. I love you anyway, though."

If the butterflies were a flight before, they had nothing on the ones wriggling around inside of him now. That sweet, loving, teasing smile just... well, it never failed to make him weak in the knees, and if Rhett kept looking at him like that, link doubted his ability to traverse the rocky river bank.

They kept their leisurely pace, one foot in front of the other, and the closer they got, the more Link began to feel squirmy, jittery nerves pounding through his fingers in the form on leg drumming, but he tried to play it cool.

"Aw, damn. Look at it," Rhett breathed, and when Link looked to the murky water and back to Rhett, it was like looking through a time portal. Rhett, still incredibly tall, but less filled out, shorter hair and a less than stellar beard. Rhett, still with the way he looked at Link so sweetly, but kept his hands to himself. Even at seventeen, Link thought he was a sight to behold. But with the nostalgia came an incredible sense of being in love, almost too powerful for Link and he willed the tears filling his eyes to go away.

"I love you, Rhett. So god damn much."

Link watched the sweetness in Rhett's eyes turn to an almost painful concern at the rush of emotions. It's not like Rhett has never seen him cry. He'd been there for some of his biggest breakdowns. The death of pets, the loss of first girlfriends, and countless other times that Link felt the rush and warmth that came from Rhett holding him tightly as he fell apart.

So as always, Rhett reacted before asking questions. Spreading his arms and heart wide for Link to latch onto like it was the only sensation keeping him upright. Link hated and loved that Rhett was just naturally like that. Prepared to always be the one holding the world on his shoulders. Maybe that's why he always had problems with his back. The world was heavy, after all.

"You wanna talk about anything?"

Rhett waited for just the right moment to ask the question, but Link shook his head no. It was past the time for talking. They  _always_ were talking, which was wonderful, but now action was needed.

"Want to show you something," Link mumbled against the larger chest, and he felt the loss when Rhett released him from the hug he was growing so fond of.

They interlaced their fingers and this time Link took the lead, maneuvering around the falling logs and broken roots in the ground around them. Then finally Rhett could tell where they were heading. Beyond the river was a small cave that they used to play around when they were young. Everything from being monsters to pirates would be created. By now the giant cave looked more like a large ditch surrounded by rocks, but there was still magic in the air.

Rhett was so focused on the cave that he didn't even realize that Link had tripped until the pull, and then release of his hand. Then watched in slight bewilderment how Link had survived for so many decades without a helmet strap to his skull.

"You are without a doubt the clumsiest person on the planet, bo."

Link was rubbing at his right hip and wincing up at the now giant of a man. Luckily it wasn't too far of a tumble, and years of tripping had taught his body to automatically tuck and roll. The cave was just behind them and if it wasn't for Link being in the dirt, the whole situation would have made for a pretty picture.

"I'm also a good actor."

Rhett scrunched his forehead, trying to figure out what that had to do with anything as Link slowly rose up. The first foot was planted, and he rested his hand against his knee as leverage to stand, but then... he didn't stand. That same hip must have been giving him trouble, because he rubbed it again, just at the edge of his back pocket.

"Rhett," Link's shaky voice came out, and Rhett, as if on autopilot, stepped forward with his hand outstretched to help him up. Link grinned and swatted the hand away, but made no move to get up.

"You alright, man?" The concern was palpable in Rhett voice, worried that maybe Link was too injured to get up, but Link was smiling, and Rhett was confused.

"You know I love you, right?" Link asked and Rhett nodded.

"And you know that I've been chasin' you for just as long as you've been chasin' me, and I didn't even know it?" Rhett didn't answer verbally or other wise this time, just stood in place, trying to figure out where this was going. He could be really dense sometimes, Link thought.

"I chased you to college. And across the country. I chased you after you kissed me. And then when we split and got back together like a couple'a kids. I chased you and chased you, bo. And you know what I realized when I was doin' all that runnin' behind you?" Rhett shook his head slowly; he was coming to terms with what was happening.

"I realized that I always forced you into makin' the first move," Link's voice came out in a whisper, jagged with with too much and not enough breathing.

"I thought it would only be fair if I made a move, too, at some point. Because I love you. And I don't want you to ever think that it's a one sided love. That I'm only chasin' you because I have nothin' else to do. I want you to always,  _always_ remember that I'm chasin' you because I  _want_ to, and there ain't much else that I want." Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks now, overwhelmed by his own words because he meant every single one.

Rhett was crying, too. Listening to Link speak like it was a lifeline, like he'd fallen into the river behind him and Link was his preserver.

"So, baby, will you take a turn chasin' me now? Will you marry me?" Link pulled his hand from his hip finally, a small black velvet box cupped inside of it. He opened it slowly and without a word to reveal a polished wood grain ring. Simple, yet elegant. It was Rhett in the form of jewelry.

Over thirty five years and Link can remember only a handful of times that Rhett had been speechless. The ability to not to say something wise or poetic, or hell, call him a dummy if the occasion called for it. The look was one that was slightly unsettling, and Link wondered for the briefest of moments if he should have made sure to take a hold of Rhett's hand before he had proposed. Rhett looked like he was conflicted as to whether to fall to his own knees or run like the wind back to the city, then keep on running until he created a new name and life for himself away from the insanity of what Link had just asked him.

"Rhett?" Link asked, still with his hand outstretched and holding the velvet box. "Did ya...ummm...should I repeat the whole thing to ya? Your silence is kinda killin' me."

As if splashed by the cool water of the river Rhett blinked a few times. The smile appeared on the bearded face and he squatted down to get closer.

"Ya know," Rhett said, with green eyes still glistening with tears. "I've always been partial to weddings in the spring."

Link expression mirrored the other man's and he laughed loudly when Rhett's hand was close enough to allow him to place the new ring on the correct finger. It fit perfectly.

"I think that means I said yes, right?" Rhett laughed back as he stood back up and helped Link to his feet.

"Pretty sure it does. No backsies," Link teased.

Rhett rolled his eyes as he took a hold of his now fiancée's hands and pulled him close. Link was still getting used to looking up when he was being kissed, and now, being engaged again.

"You're stuck with me for the rest of your life now," Link chuckled, and sighed as the softest lips he ever felt were pressed against his.

"Stuck with you for the rest of my life," Rhett mused, with a mock look of seriousness on his face. "So just like the first part of my life. I think I can deal with that just fine."


	45. Love You Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of our story, and thank you so much for coming along with us on our first Rhink story. There will definitely be others, and if you know of other readers who would enjoy this story, please let then know about it!

Link was a little dizzy, but that wasn't really anything new. The champagne flute in his hand was nearly empty, but his smile, well, that couldn't have been fuller if he'd tried. And Rhett, as he watched him waltzing from table to table to greet their guests, his smile was just as broad.

"If you'd have looked at me like that on our wedding day, maybe we'd still be together," Jessie poked at his side and threw her head back in laughter. She wasn't being serious, and there wasn't a hint of tension between them. They'd stayed incredibly close throughout the whole thing, and the affection he felt for her was overwhelming. He pulled her into a tight hug, a comfortable familiarity which was returned whole heartedly.

"Rhett," a gruff voice came from behind them, and he was quick to spin around. "You wouldn't be trying to steal my girl, now would you?" Jessie's boyfriend, Adam, asked with a grin.

"She's all yours man. I'm playing for the other team these days," Rhett laughed and watched the two of them fondly as they nuzzled closer together. "I'm real happy y'all made it. It means a lot to me 'n Link."

"We wouldn't have missed it, honey," Jessie told him with soft eyes and a dazzling smile. "Neither would Christy," she nodded her head a few tables over where Christy sat happily with her own family.

"But  _you,_  sir," she poked at him again, "should probably go talk to your husband. Looks like he's on the prowl for more drinks."

Sure enough Link was already chatting with the bartender who was looking slightly concerned at the smaller man. The tense smile on his face was screaming  _I really need to get a paying acting job soon_. With a couple of well placed hands on Link's shoulder and small of the back Rhett was just able to steer his new husband back to his seat. Link didn't seem to notice the look of relief on the bartender's face as he turned to serve the next guest at the bar.

"Baby, why don't you let the servers actually do their job and, well  _serve_ you drinks?"

The wave of Link's hand was so ill aimed that Rhett barely made it out of the line of fire, and he sighed at his ability to deal with Link's flailing limbs for most of their life as what saved him this time.

"Just wanna mingle," Link chuckled. "It's our wedding, Rhett! Hey, did I show ya my ring?"

Rhett didn't have a chance to answer before the second time of the night Link's left hand got dangerously close to his nose. This time to show him, yet for the third time, the Lord of the Rings  _One Ring_  gold wedding band adorning his left ring finger. Even now Rhett still couldn't understand why even with as geeky Link was that he loved it so much. Wasn't the original ring so evil that it fucked up Gollum for life?

"Yes, I've seen your ring," Rhett chuckled, taking a hold of the flying hand with his right and interlacing their fingers to stop yet another attack. "I bought it for you, remember?"

Link's blue eyes looked up to him, slightly confused as if trying to recall a recently told story. It was very obvious that whatever Link was drinking tonight was already affecting his memory as well as his speech. Rhett was reminded of their first real time out on the town together to the Brooks and Dunn concert. The way that Link was so affectionate and adorable spurred on by pitchers of restaurant beer and finally getting to relax in each other's arms was still one of Rhett's favorite memories, even after so many others they had carved out together.

"Rhett!" Link squeaked suddenly when the sounds of the music behind them changed to a very familiar tune. "They're playin' our song!"

It was times like this that Rhett forcefully remembered how strong Link actually was when he needed to be, and in less than a few moments they were on the dance floor. Link decided to lead, but after a few crushing blows to Rhett's toes, they both decided that just dancing next to each other would be better.  _Boot Scootin Boogie_  never sounded so good until that night.

Link didn't care if people looked. They could stare all damn night if they wanted, Rhett was his  _husband,_  thank you very much, and if he was tired and wanted to sit on his lap, then that's just what he was going to do. And he did. Less than gracefully, and without telling Rhett what he was going to do first, but it didn't matter. Rhett was always there to catch him, and this wasn't any exception. With one arm cradling his back, and the other bringing his knees in, he held Link like a baby and grinned down at him.

"Hi, baby. Whatcha doin'?" He asked him, smiling at him so fondly that Link thought he might actually die.

"Jus' wanted to sit with ya for a min...ute." Link told him through hiccups and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Rhett's neck.

"You havin' fun?" The question was only asked to spur on conversation, he knew Link was having a blast. The smile hasn't left his face the entire day, even when he'd cried as they'd exchanged their vows.

"Oh, yes. Yep I sure am. Are you? Are you glad that y'married me?" His smile fell only a little, as if Rhett could have answered any other way.

"Happiest I've ever been." He kissed him deeply, held him closer and Link melted a little more.

"Rhett, can I tell you a secret?" He whispered once they pulled away. "M'gonna fuck the shit outta you later." His attempt at whispering was weak at best, and Rhett let out an even louder laugh, deep from his belly;  _hohoho_.

"I think you're gonna have to sober up a little bit first. I don't wanna start off our marriage by takin' advantage, now do I?"

"Not advantage,  _Rhett_ , were married now. We're the Mclaughlin-Neal's, or Neal-McLaughlin's. Whatever. But the point is," he wiggles his hips, "That no matter how the rest of th'night goes, you're endin' up in my bed. No pants. Deal?"

That shiver Rhett felt up his spine was enough to give a quick nod as his answer, and then turn slightly red in the face. By the time that Link was actually ready to get some more food in his stomach most of the wedding guests had left for the night. The few stragglers stayed to enjoy a little more wine and music as Rhett was able to half walk and half carry Link out of the reception hall and into their waiting limousine. The driver was both incredibly patient and remarkable kind, as he allowed both Link to give him a surprise hug and drove them around to a few different places to grab a quick bite to eat. The late hour made it more of a search than anyone wanted, but soon Rhett and Link were sitting in a small pizza joint near the edge of town. They got a congratulations or two from the small staff as they happily ate fresh pepperoni pizza in their tuxedos. Every so often Link would hum a song from the reception loudly, and Rhett would always join in.

After enough food for Rhett to feel comfortable enough to believe that Link was no longer mostly wedding cake and alcohol, they headed back to the limo and to their house once more. They had decided against a hotel room for their first night as a married couple. The desire to keep making new memories in their shared space was the main focus on their minds. After a large tip and an even larger hug to their driver, Rhett once again took the lead to get both of them into the house. The food settling in their bellies and the warmth of each other equally wonderful.

"You need me to help you get undressed?"

Link shook his head as he began to untie his bowtie and then deal with the dress shirt buttons. Rhett sighed as he watched Link struggle. The ability to both take off his clothes and stand upright an incredible struggle. Drunk or stone cold sober his inability to multitask would always be something about Link that Rhett would always adore.

"Here, let me help," Rhett whispered to the upturned face. Then he pressed a hot kiss against Link's mouth to stop the sloppy protest. It worked, and soon Link was bare chested and smiling.

"Well, I think since I took my shirt off, you should, too. It's only fair, partner."

Rhett shook his head, but started at his own buttons.

"Not partner. Husband." Link conceited with a nod and a bright toothy smile.

" _Husband._ "

"Okay. S'off. Now what?"

Link brought a pensive finger up to his purses lips and looked Rhett over head to toe. "Hmm." He walked a slow and deliberate circle around him, tapping that same finger lightly against his lips.

"Well, gosh, Rhett. Looks like we should take care of those pants. I'm still pretty buzzed but I do remember makin' a deal 'bout no pants."

"Hey, you've got yours on, too."

"Same time then," Link mumbled and worked at his zipper. They both slid the black fabric down their legs and stepped out of it, left now in socks and boxer briefs, eyes never leaving the other.

"I want you... I want you to have  _me_ , tonight, Link," Rhett spoke softly but sternly, and Link's brows inches up his forehead.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Please?"

It was a gift, really. Link preferred the arrangement in its normality, but he couldn't deny the appeal of taking a turn the other way around. And he felt the specialty of it, something that Rhett wanted him to have the first of. To let Link christen their marriage in a novelty way.

"You really love me, huh?" Link said it in wonderment, like even after all of this time,  _so_ much time, he couldn't believe that this was real and he wasn't dreaming.

"More than anything. More than ever," was his answer, stone cold in its honesty. "And you love me." His wasn't a question, he knew it to be true in the way Link stared at him. The way Link  _always_ stared at him, even before they realized their mistakes early on.

"More than anything. More than ever." Link repeated.

Then Rhett was lifted up a couple of inches off of the ground by Link and carried towards the bed. Granted it was only a few feet, but once again Rhett was startled by Link's strength. Then gently he was placed on the mattress and Link crawled on top of him.

"You look pretty nice down there," Link slurred as he looked at him, and them began to kiss at the stomach and then the chest. His hands finding places on either side to make sure to keep him from falling off to the side.

There was a squirm in Rhett's belly as he leaned into the burning kisses, with his eyes barely able to stay opened from the feeling.

"You're lookin' pretty darn gorgeous yourself."

The lingering smile was what Rhett lived for in the other man's face, but the grin twisted into gentle confusion when Link dipped down to the foot of the bed and came back with what was unmistakably a blindfold.

"I have something that'll make this night even better, baby."

"Oh," Rhett let out a breathy laugh, "So now not only are you a dirty thing, but you're a kinky thing, too?"

"Shut up," Link giggled back and climbed atop Rhett's legs to straddle him. "Do I have your permission?" He asked, mocking the way Rhett asked for his permission so often during their videos.

"You always have my permission when you're lookin' like that."

Link grinned again, feeling powerful in this stance, powerful in the way Rhett's body reacted to him. He leaned down gently and draped the cloth over Rhett's closed eyes, and tied it around the side so that Rhett could lay down properly.

Link took the opportunity to kiss Rhett's lips, chastely, if anything, before moving down to his jaw. His kisses became anything but sweet, taking on a hot and sloppy tongue down to Rhett's neck. He licked and nibbles at the sensitive skin there, delighted in the shivers that came from his companion.

"Jesus, Link. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I just know what you like, baby," he growled and the shiver intensified.

He moved from Rhett's neck and down to his collarbone, trying with all his might to physically mark the path that he was leaving behind. He didn't care if Rhett's clothes didn't cover the bruises the next day, he wanted everyone to know that he was spoken for. He was  _his_  and only  _his_ for the rest of his life.

His tongue ventured lower, lower, lower, tickling against Rhett's ribs and down toward his belly button. It was met with harsh breathing and raspy groans, only spurring him on more. Rhett's hand found Link's hair and tugged at it, and he was rewarded with rough sounding moans of his own. Then again Link was honored to hear Rhett in such a new and amazing way. Impatient and almost desperate for more. Link could get used to this.

"Jus' gimme a minute to get our supplies," Link rasped as he climbed from on top of the long torso and stepped lightly back onto the floor. Rhett hated the loss of heat, but he nodded and waited, with just the rustling noises of Link's search filling his ears.

Part of Rhett realized that him being blindfolded while Link was still very drunk and looking for lube was not the best combination. He realized it even more when the first bump and then soft crash of what sounded heavy and very breakable pierced through the air like gun fire.

"Ooops."

"Baby," Rhett said, eyebrows raised along with his head off of the pillow. "What are ya breaking?"

There was a nervous adjusting of different sized objects and the mutterings of a man clearly out of his depth of the unfolding set of circumstances.

"Nothin'. Umm...don't take off the blindfold. Got it takin care of."

Rhett lifted himself up to his elbows but didn't uncover his eyes. There was now a new sound. This one the soft crunch of something already broken getting more destroyed under the foot of a truly clumsy man.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothin', babe. Want me to - "

"No, no, I've got it. I'll fix it later. Just a little...  
  


Another breaking sound, and Rhett could feel himself wincing.

"Ok, maybe a lot of glue and it'll look just as good as new."

Rhett laughed, realized that it came off as sardonic, and he didn't mean for it to. Really, he didn't. But everything about it was just so  _Link_ , and it was terribly endearing.

"Please don't hurt yourself. I don't wanna spend our wedding night in the ER."

"Will you just..." Link trailed off, and all at once the heat was back on Rhett chest and he was pushed back down to the soft blanket below him. "Shut your  _fucking_ mouth..."

Curse words, especially coming from Link, have always done a little something special for Rhett. And hearing Link  _command_ , with a curse word, well, Rhett was compliant and shut his mouth.

"Good boy," Link murmured and teased at the growing length resting Rhett's thigh. "Now are you gonna let me continue or are you gonna keep hasslin' me." Rhett's only response was to stay still and quiet, and Link hummed in appreciation.

The next sensation felt was Link slithering down Rhett's torso, kissing again at the places he'd just been, but this time there wasn't a need to linger until he got to the places that weren't already balmy with Link's saliva.

"That's what I thought."

He ran his tongue along the length of the waistband of Rhett's tightened boxers and curled his fingers just underneath. Slowly, so damn  _slowly_ , he slid the fabric down, and Rhett clawed at the sheets when it ghosted across his sensitive member.

"Well, look how ready you are," Link marveled, thrilled that he was so able to control Rhett's body this way.

"Yeah, I, Yeah. I'm ready when you are."

There was a small click sound of the lube being opened, and then the firm fingers grabbing at Rhett's thighs and pushing them apart. Link smirked as he watched Rhett's member twitch in anticipation. Rhett was truly the most beautiful person ever.

Slowly a slicked finger was placed at the relaxing entrance, and pressed in as gently as possible. Rhett was already panting as he wrapped around the digit and then exhaled once he finally could. Link was always so easy to trust in times like this. Even when they were so much younger, Rhett always knew that he could tell Link anything and it would always stay with just the two of them.

_Just the two of them._

Rhett smiled at the thought of these five words. The meaning behind the phrase had varied through their life. Said gleefully when they were racing through the woods as children. Mumbled in a melancholy grumble when they were angst ridden and horny teens. Firmly understood during the best times of their college. Then as a mantra as they headed to California with the dreams of becoming Rhett & Link.

"You're doing so good," Link cooed from above Rhett. "Just a little bit more is all I need, but take all the time in the world. I could just watch you for hours."

By now Rhett was barely hanging on. He was spinning from such pleasure and was thrusting down on Link's fingers like his life depended on it.

"You ready for me, now? Think you can handle it?"

The domineering tone, the confidence, all of it was just so alluring. Everything Link said went straight from Rhett's ears, skirted last his heart and shot starlight to his dick, and yes, he was most definitely ready.

Just seeing him squirm was enough of an answer for Link. He didn't need much more affirmation, and when he pushed himself inside, carefully, and Rhett's breathing stuck in his throat, he was in bliss.

"That's it, baby. Let yourself feel it. I've got you. Won't hurt you if I can help it."

He waited patiently, so patiently, for Rhett to nod his approval for Link to move, and when he retreated Rhett started to breathe again. And it went on for a while, just the two moving slowly together, each giving and receiving beyond the  _actual_ sentiment.

"I'm good, you can..."

Link didn't wait for the rest of the sentence; he knew what he meant. He pushed himself further and harder, making sure that Rhett was okay before pulling out to do it again.

"Can't believe you're finally mine," Link noted as his hips snapped forward. "All mine. Only mine."

The word was possessive in a way that Rhett never knew he needed, and each time it was uttered, it chipped away at his heart a little more. The sway of their hips a perfect metaphor for how well they flowed together. Link placed his hand in the thick blonde hair and enjoyed the ability to run his fingers through it. Even with the gel he knew just where to press his palms to make sure that he wouldn't snag.

Another swivel had Rhett calling out Link's name like it was the only word that he knew. The way he was biting his bottom lip spurred Link to move even faster. The impossibly long legs draped over Link's shoulders and dangling as if they always belonged there. Rhett turned his head as he groaned and took the hand that Link was using to caress his chin and placed a couple of the fingers into his mouth and sucked.

That was all that was needed to get Link grinding into Rhett's heat, eyes dark and fully hooded. His heart beating so fast it might break out of his chest.

Not wanting to yank his fingers from Rhett's sloppy mouth, Link growled, "Take the fuckin' blindfold off and look at me."

Rhett did as he was told, loving the little thrill that tickled his belly. As soon as his eyes met Link's, the latter's rolled back and his mouth hung open, spasming as he thrusted. The hand he used to hold himself up moved from the bed and onto Rhett's length, working him in tandem with his hips. Link kept moving even after he'd finished, promising himself that he wouldn't retreat until Rhett was finished too, and mercifully it didn't take long.

Link collapsed in a sweaty heap on Rhett's chest, heavily breathing and panting out Rhett's name in his afterglow.

"God damn, Link. I'm amazed every time you do that."

Link huffed out a laugh, his stamina slow to return. Rhett's fingers traced lazy designs along his spine, killing him into a sense of comfort that he didn't know was possible.

"I think we can officially consider ourselves married now, baby," Link whispered hoarsely.

"Mmm. I'd say that's about right.  _Always."_

Link could nothing but smile over at the sleepy face. They had made it through everything. Had watched the train wreck of how they came to be crash the world around them and still came out holding each other on the other side. Their battle scars were there, but so was the hope and love that stuck to their skin as well.

"You all right?"

Link had been staring off for the moment, and the sincere tone of Rhett's voice had called home. Then carefully their fingers interlaced and the wedding bands they wore like medals rubbed against each other. If either man looked closely enough they might have seen an electric spark.

"Yeah," Link sighed, glancing back into the only face he ever wanted to wake up to again. "Of course I'm all right. I'm finally where I always belonged."


End file.
